Bleach Rinse
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: A sequel to the Bleach series, taking place after the epilogue of the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Kazui is a young Soul Reaper, but soon he will face danger and the Soul Society will soon face enemies even stronger than even Yhwach. Contains MA material of graphic violence and lewd material, starting with Chapter 10. Put up for Adoption.
1. Hungry Hungry Rhino

**Bleach Rinse**

 **Author Notes: I am currently going to do this story for a while until enough material for enough Akame Ga Kill chapters are produce material for my other story, Kill The Hellions.**

 **This takes place after the Thousand Year Blood War Arc, focusing on Ichigo and Orihime's son, Kazui. I felt the ending was ok, but left some plot points that needed to readdressed. Such as Yoruichi, Urahara, Grimmjow and Nel's survival; what happened in the 200 years ago Quincy War, when Ginjo quit, what are the remaining Bankai, the origins of Hollows and Quincy, what is in Hell, etc. I plan to do this story in six parts, each part dealing with multiple chapter arcs and once one arc is done, it'll be continued in a sequel to that arc.**

 **As of 9/26/16, the six part plan will be changed to a simple good against evil tale with six story arcs as it goes into each of the Six Realms of the Samsara Cycle. The first arc is the Preta Realm, or as it's known in Bleach as Hueco Mundo.**

 **Chapter 1: Hungry, Hungry Rhino**

* * *

 **A Farm in the middle of Okinawa**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays in the background)_

A 27 year old man with medium long brown hair is frowning and irritated. His name is Keigo Asano, a young man who got involved with supernatural forces who have since saved all of existence. As he cringes his brow in annoyance and gradually grew more fidgety.

"You told me there'd be a lot of hot chicks here," Keigo said with an out of character seriousness. "I would see glorious wonders of all sizes, but...but." A chicken flies on top of Keigo's head and laid droppings on his head, which dripped down his face. "You lied to me, Dad! This is a farm, liar! Baldy! Baldy bald!", Keigo yelled with his characteristic childish way. The place he was in was a farmland for various barn animals with a single medium sized house in the middle.

 _(_ _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Soundtrack- Come Together, Hajikelists plays in the background)_

"Bald...a shaven head- Ikkaku! I miss you babe!" said Mizuho, Keigo's ponytail haired sister in an absent minded way that turned into delusional fantasy. "There's no way he'd show up here! Stupid sis!", retorted Keigo cleaning the mess off his face. "He's been busy being a Lieutenant in the Soul Society! No way somebody that important would spend time with a violent monkey like you." He stuck his tongue out in a insulting tone. Responding to his snide mocking, Mizuho responded mockingly, "Yeah, like you. Somebody who got such bad grades in school that we had to drive all the way over here to get you a job from Grandpa. Stupid brother! Dumbass! Total dumbass!" With this she flipped her middle finger in Keigo's face. "Brute Force Gorilla!" yelled Keigo pulling Mizuho's cheek. "Dimwit Little Bro!" screamed Mizuho as she pulled Keigo's cheek. The two wrestled on the ground in front of the four seat car that was used to drive them to the farm. Suddenly the driver's seat opened and both siblings stopped. An ominous aura came from inside the car and a haunting and deep voice came from it.

"You never applied yourself in school and you've been fired from every job we've set up for," said the voice coming from a balding man with square glasses in a buttoned shirt and dress paints who seemed to be a very tall man that shattered the ground as he stepped. Keg gulped in panic in what was to come. Once the man stepped outside the car, he stood...only 4 feet and nine inches tall. His demeanor and voice became more comical and his voice more fast-paced and higher pitched. "Like the How could you get fired from being a janitor! That's literally a job that's impossible to not get fired from! You should be grateful my father owns this farm and allowed you to work here! That's all you're good for, you bum-", said the short man who was very disappointed with his son. Keigo went into a depressive state and muttered to himself, "Heh, I'm a good for nothing..." Mizuho gave a confident smirk as she told Keigo, "Dad just schooled you! Haha!" Then the bespectacled father pointed his index finger to Mizuho with a comically angry look. Mizuho gave a confused look. Mizuho said perplexed, "Why are you pointing at me? I'm the successful one."

( _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Soundtrack- Kanto Lady's Gang Alliance: Boboko and Patchimi plays in the background_ )

"I heard he had this effeminate man with him," said the father imagining a man with short purplish hair with colorful feathers in his left eyebrow and eyelash giving a sparkly smile, who was Yumichika, the current 3rd seat of the 11th company. His face darkened as he as he continued to speak, "Which means...which means..." "He's into guys!," yelled the father with a shine to his balding head that reflected Ikkaku, a bald man with red markings with Yumichika in a romantically suggestive pose.

"I love you Ikkaku," said the imaginary Yumichika with a doting smile to the imaginary Ikkaku.

"And I like you Yumichika." said Ikakku in an uncharacteristically overtly handsome face. The two drew closer to kiss, which caused Mizuho in a fearful expression to scream.

"There's no way my future hubbies' gonna cheat on me, you short baldy dad!" Mizuho yelled as she pointed to her father who then went into shock. "If that were the case...I don't mind using my womanly charm to get him to notice me." With an seductive look.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Soul Society**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Head In the Clouds plays in the background)_

Ikkaku got a shiver down his spine. Yumichika who was beside him said with a bored expression, "Somebody talking about you?". He now had longer hair with a white cape over his right arm. The sleeveless Lieutenant with the badge entailing his rank on his right arm looked at Yumichika and said with a stern irritation, "I don't know and I don't care." A large man with messy black hair and an black eyepatch snoozed underneath them.

* * *

 **Back in the World of the Living**

( _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Soundtrack- A Man's Grief!? Tokoro Tennosuke plays in the background_ )

"Ogae What are you doing?," said a bored woman with medium length brown hair and half awake eyes as she look at her texts.

"Shizuka, my own kids are insulting me! I was once a respected man! But, now they mock me!," cried Ogae in a childish manner as he pounded the ground like an overgrown man child. "Ikkaku honey! I'll wait for you!" said a heart pupil filled eyed Mizuho in a delusional state. Keigo got out of his depression and yelled to the heavens, "Why do you deny me the sight of the wonders of the womanly figure!"

Shizuka said to her self as she briefly looked up from her texts, "They'd make a good comedy team if they got an act together." She then looked at the medium house that was in the middle of the barn. The door opened to a small old man that was slightly bigger than Chisa, with spiked white hair and a thin mustache. He wore a straw hat with tattered clothing. He was Donarimasu Terau, Ogae's father. "Hehe, you were always an emotional one! Now my grandson! The adventures of farming await you!" said the elderly man with a boisterous and loud tone as he laughed proudly. Keigo said with dissatisfaction, "Ok, Ok, what you got to eat here?"

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Enemy Unseen plays in the background)_

" ** _Yes_** ** _, what do_ _you have to eat here?"_** , said a dual toned and deep voice from above Keigo. Keigo's expression turned from disappointment to shock as he saw a large black void open above him and a white rhino head emerged from it. A large creature with a hole in the middle of its chest then dived downwards towards the family. Keigo using his leg speed grabbed his mother, father and sister before they would be crushed by its weight. The rhino beast landed on the car, crushing it into flattened sheet.

"What crushed my car! My Damn car! Do you know how much it costs?!" yelled Ogae in annoyed anger. Shizuka said in a deadpan tone, "Wow, you're fast."

Mizuho treated the situation more seriously said to her brother nervously as she could at a blurry image of the creature, "Is that-?!" Keigo said in a serious tone who could see the beast clearly, "Yeah..." The creature revealed stood on its four legs, it was blackish red muscular monstrosity with bluish lighting markings emerging from its four limbs and ending at the long skeletal tail ending rectangle with the spanish phrase for "No Man Allowed", with a white rhino mask like face interconnecting arrow lines that started at the base of the top of the mouth and joining at the back of the skull. Its body frame was apelike with large knuckled front hands and hoofed rhino feet with crouching back legs. A mane of purple hair came from the back of the skull and two long spikes emerged from from the top of each of its limbs. It emitted a terrifying amount of Spiritual Pressure from its being.

"A Hollow", Keigo continued. The Hollow looked with purple human eyes from the eye sockets of the stern looking head. Keigo put down his parents and sister at a few feet's distance from the masked monster.

" _ **I am Rabanne Dalmau, I am the Rhino Hollow. I have come to satisfy my hunger. Do not interfere,"**_ said the Hollow in a cold monotone.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Raw Breath of Danger plays in the background)_

Keigo thought to himself. _This Hollow ain't normal, his Spiritual Pressure is friggin' huge! He's gotta be one of those Super Hollows Ichigo talks about. The size of the guy is too small to be a Gillian, he's gotta be an Adjuchas_. _I can't take him on, no way! I have to wait for a Soul Reaper to come! I better use this! Sorry Mom, Dad, Sis, Grandpa; but the place we're going to might be a little much for you._ Keigo pulled out a black card with a pointed arrow from his pocket and gave the Hollow a stern glare. The ticket was a Soul Ticket given by the current Captain Commander of Soul Society, Kyoraku Shunsui 10 years ago. It would allow the person and whoever was in close contact to be transported to the Soul Society.

 _(Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Soundtrack- Come Together, Hajikelists plays in the background)_

Suddenly, Donarimasu broke the mood of the situation by shouting, "Oh my god! A tanuki gone and squashed your car Ogae!"

Keigo confused at the tonal shift went and uttered, "Eh?" Mizuho said to her grandfather, "That's not a tan-"

Ogae interrupted her by shouting in a informative tone that turned to a laid back demeanor, "You're saying a regular raccoon dog did this to my car?!"

Donarimasu replied, "No, a magical yokai with shapeshifting powers. It's probably angry with the culture of yokai is suppressed by modern civilization and the arrival of other religions- or it just wants our chickens."

Shizuka said to Keigo, "He wants you to keep guard against animals coming to hunt the livestock, Keigo."

Keigo tried to give a reasonable explanation by saying, "I don't think this is the time to-"

Ogae then interrupted Keigo by muttering, "Trying to dodge responsibility as always."

Keigo lost focus of the situation and went to argue with his father, "I ain't be irresponsible this time, shrimpy dad!"

Ogae went into shock and fainted.

Shizuka grabbed his shirt and gave him a cold glare by icily telling him, "We didn't come to the outskirts of the country for you to act like a child. It's time for you to do something meaningful with your life!" Her glare was accompanied by an angry oni face.

Rabanne looked on with annoyance at being ignored.

Mizuho thought to herself that neither of their parents and grandfather, despite his constant trivia boosting of supernatural entities were able to see the looked downwards and concluded that his family wouldn't believe him even if he explained the situation. Keigo was about to use the ticket until a voice came from the top of the house.

* * *

 _(The first minute and thirty seconds of Bleach Ending-_ _Last Moment - SPYAIR plays in the background)_

"No need to get another Soul Reaper, One is already here," said an sweet sounding child's voice. Rabanne noticed this voice and looked to the top of the house and saw a circular black void emerge above it. An orange head emerged followed by the rest of the body.

Keigo looked to the top of the barn and saw a small orange haired boy in a black Soul Reaper outfit with a hoodie and wielding a blade with a swastika handle. Rabanne looked at the boy as he leaped down towards the front of the Hollow.

The Hollow amused at the child told the boy, " ** _The Soul Reapers have gotten soft if they sent a child like to slay-"_**

The boy interrupted the beast and said in a dissonantly sweet tone, "Nah, I just want a cool pet. Momma and Daddy's ideals for pets are lame. You seem like one that I'd like to have."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Hungry, Hungry Rhino Eight Moon Phase Remix**


	2. Eight Moon Phase Remix

**Author Notes: I just introduced Kazui Kurosaki, son of Ichigo and Orihime. From** **what I saw of his character, I did imagine his personality would be like based on the few instances we got from him. He seems to be an optimistic rascal with a desire to see anything new and a little bit** **more on the nightmare fetish side (why else would a kid just touch an ominous hole in the middle of his aunt's room) and a bit confident in his abilities, since he said cheerfully he was a Soul Reaper too. Basing on the fact that he has Ichigo (who at this point has everything aside from being animal, demon or god powers in his genes) and Orihime whose rejection of reality abilities would be overpowered in the hands of someone with a more assertive personality. As for what he got from when he destroyed what remained of Yhwach, you'll see. When you put them all together...just imagine Saitama from One Punch Man and you can imagine what Kazui would be like in this multi-part story at least in the beginning.**

 **Though as of 9/27/16, this background idea of Kazui being a sweet kid with a scary side is still there, but the way my prequel fanfics are going, the original concept of this being the direct sequel to the Bleach main manga story has been permanently altered so the reasons Kazui has Yhwach's powers will be drastically different.**

 **As for Rabanne Dalamau, his name is based on a Spanish artist like several of the Arrancar were. And for his design, since we already had a mammoth-elephant Hollow Arrancar; why not a rhino Hollow to add to the mix? And yes, Kazui does mean to tame him, but things won't go ordering to plan as the next chapter shows.**

 **Chapter 2: Hungry, Hungry Rhino Eight Moon Phase Remix**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _Soul Society BL_92 plays in the background)_

Rabanne looked down at the small Soul Reaper in front of him confused at the Asano family looked perplexed as well at the area where the boy landed. Keigo was the first to speak.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays in the background_ )

"Hey Kazui! How are ya-", Keigo cheerfully said before being interrupted by a punch to the face by a closed eyed and smiling Kazui.

Mizuho, Ogae and Donarimasu were shocked at the sight of Keigo being on the ground with a fist mark in his right cheek.

"You hit like Ichigo, hehe like old times-," Keigo tried to say again before being kicked back on his feet from Kazui who struck the back of his head.

"Why did you leave Mr. Keigo, cause you're able to see ghosts, you're worm bait to Hollows and you'd be dead without Daddy coming to save you," said Kazui as he repeatedly slapped Keigo in the face.

"L-listen, an adult regardless of his talent needs to make a living in order to survive and I sucked at everything I do, so my folks had to help to find me a-," Keigo tried to explain until Kazui eye-pocked his eyes with a smile while Keigo writhed in comedic pain.

* * *

( _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Soundtrack- the laid-back, casual part of Come Together, Hajikelists plays in the background_ )

"Yeah, you still live with your parents when you left the big school called college. You got fired from being a photographer because you got too touchy with the girls, you accidentally burnt the fast food restaurant you worked at when you left the oven on while you were thinking about girls and you somehow managed to blow up Karakura High School when you worked as a janitor when you somehow using a mop caused the heater to overheat while you were thinking about girls. And then turned up the gas to the point when a light switch was turned on, the entire school exploded. Luckily, Momma and the 4th Division peoples came and healed everyone from near death," Kazui said without a hint of guilt with his smiling face. Keigo made a progressively more and more shocked face with more exaggerated body language much to his family' interest or shame.

"Then Dr. Uryu who left his office briefly to see what was going on, Momma who was at her preschool teacher job so she couldn't do anything till after school was out, Ms. Tatsuki who was in the middle of her dojo training students, Mr. Mizuiro who left his high collar business job that Daddy says I can't go to yet, but blushed plus refused to go into detail on, Ms. Chizuru who despite her restraining order from Daddy to not get close to Momma plus left her secretary job for the mayor, Mr. Chad was busy with his next match as the world champ boxer so he left a FaceTime before the match started and heard the news, Ms. Michiru who left her fashion designer job, Ms. Ryo who got back from her job as a top runner for Japan, Ms. Mahana who left her job of being a woman dealing the dark side of the adult world plus hanging with other men, Mr. Tetsuo who was a karate teacher...yeah everyone forgets him to his displeasure plus my amusement, Mr. Satoda who's a soccer coach plus I don't care about, Mrs. Kyoko and Mrs. Mai the teachers who are married, Mr. Less Cool Shinji the kendo teacher and Mr. Reicchi who became the prime minister of Japan to everyone's surprise," Kazui said in a informative manner to Keigo who continued to sulk.

"Also as a side note, Auntie Karin decided to use her spiritual talents to write a successful story on the Supernatural with the help of the Soul Society in a multi volume graphic novel epic based on Daddy's adventures. Auntie Yuzu got married to a friend she had from preschool and are now in Tokyo," Kazui continued his exposition, being callous to Keigo's mental turmoil.

"The peoples from the Soul Society and Mr. Hat plus Clogs that went to the school once showed up as well. They made a meanie face to you, said a lot of words that I can't say and you left with your folks once they mentioned you got a job with chicks surrounding you. But, since you got mixed in with my Daddy, you got the power to see the ghosts, Hollows and Soul Reapers. And now, Hollows are coming after you until you're babysat by a Soul Reaper for the rest of your life until you die and go to the Rukon District, in which you'll either be content in the better parts or be stuck in the bad places," continued Kazui as Keigo was on his knees in woe at his predicament.

"Seriously, how could I could blow up a school. I mean really how the hell it lead up to that," Keigo cried in comic anguish as Kazui smiled, not understanding the entire situation at hand.

* * *

( _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Soundtrack - the sad trumpet/violin part of Bobobo Theater plays in the background_ )

From all the Asano family's perspective, they all thought Keigo was having a mental breakdown and taking it out...on a mini version of Ichigo Kurosaki who just happened to show up at the farm with the Hollow being obviously invisible due to their lack of Spiritual Awareness. Aside from Keigo, the family did not know much about Kazui's existence. Rabanne in the background felt peeved that he was ignored by the young man's hilarious story of incredibly bad luck when they should've have been focused enough to be threatened or prepared to fight.

Donarimazu said in a matter of fact manner, "Wow, you really suck, acting like a baby to a little kid."

"How could I have a son like you, an idiot and a total absent minded oaf," continued Ogae in a dramatically sad tone.

"Oh my God! I thought the janitor gig ended badly, but you blew it more than I imagined. Hahahaha!," continued Mizuho as she laughed so hard that she rolled over on her back.

* * *

( _Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Soundtrack- Mysterious plays in the background_ )

"...who's the kid," said Shizuka in an emotionless tone and ignoring the story as well as the quirky family she was part of. She continued to read texts as she said this.

"Oh him, he's my bud's-," Keigo said an annoyed tone before stopping. _Does mom have Spiritual Awareness?_ he thought seriously to himself.

"No, my Spiritual Pressure is so strong that it pierces through the Spiritual barrier and makes it visible even to people without Spiritual Awareness. I think it's because Daddy and Momma's Spiritual Pressure were strong so I inherited both of theirs and I was born stronger than theirs when they were babies, said Kazui as if reading Keigo's mind.

"That sounds...unreasonably powerful," Keigo in a nervous manner. _Jeez, Ichigo are you trying to raise a Godzilla Jr or something._ He thought with the image of a horned Hollow Ichigo instructing a smiling Kazui to destroy Tokyo.

"That and long story short, I have lots of peoples in my mind," Kazui continued with a smiling grin.

"Ok... let's agree to memorize this detail for a later date while you protect me from the Hollow," Keigo playfully ordered Kazui pointing towards the Hollow who was extremely puzzled by what he heard.

"Alright," Kazui answered as he instantly became re-energetic and looked at Rabanne.

 _ **"A pet? Are you not aware of the way the world** **operates**_?" , said Rabanne in a stoic tone that ignored the conversation between Kazui and Keigo.

Kazui continued to smile while Keigo returned to being tense about the situation of the Hollow.

" _ **Hollows exist to devour everything to sate their void and Soul Reapers exist to kill us. It is a ponderous cycle of slaughter and survival that will continue for all eternity. To say that you will own me, are you saying that you are above the system**_?" , Rabanne questioned the boy as the latter continue to smile.

" **I Rabanne Dalamau will** -," the Hollow tried to say

"Sai," Kazui said to the Hollow, causing the Hollow to stumble.

The rhino beast confused responded by saying" ** _As expected of youth, your childishness prevents you from understanding things."_**

Kazui closed his eyes briefly and smiled by saying in sweet tone dissonant to the words spoken "Are you saying you'll try and fight back? That makes it even more worth it!"

* * *

 **Across the World**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- BL_73 plays in the background)_

Computers and radio scanners in North and South Americas, Australia, Asia, Africa, Europe and the few human populated areas in Antarctica began picking up high energy signatures. Conversations were relayed in various languages such as English, Chinese, Hispanic, Islamic, French, Italian, etc; but all of them conveyed the same message: A powerful spiritual energy emerged in Japan. Each one prepared to mobilize their special Spiritual Aware attack force in case it tried attacking their countries

 **Karakura Town**

( _Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_29 plays in the background)_

In the Kurosaki Clinic home, Ichigo a youthful father with short orange hair and his orangish brown wife Orihime were watching the TV of preparations for a possible threat to the entire world.

Ichigo said in a nonchalant manner before hesitating to utter a name before returning to a previous tone, "Probably just nothing. I take World War III over another enemy like Aizen or...Yhwach any day."

Orihime responded exasperatedly before asking a question, "That's not a nice thing to say. Where's Kazui by the way?"

Ichigo answered his wife, "He said about getting Keigo back because he's helpless on his own. Personally, after the explosion deal, I'd be glad to be away from him for a while".

After a brief pause, Ichigo and Orihime came to the same conclusion as their son that due to his Spiritual Awareness, Keigo would be make a delicious meal to any Hollow due to his exceptional weak abilities. And as far as they knew, Karakura was one of the few cities that Soul Society bothered to send lookouts to. They turned off the television and got prepared for a possible fight, in case Kazui got mixed in with a fight with a Hollow.

Ichigo said reluctantly, "Yeah, Keigo might need some help, despite being...a very flawed man. Maybe we get a Soul Reaper lookout for him once we've saved him again so we don't have to think about this every single day. You'd think they'd have Soul Reapers all over the world instead of focusing on a single town to protect."

Suddenly, they both felt an immense Spiritual Pressure and became very shocked.

Orihime said in worry, "What kind of person has this kind of power. It doesn't even seem like it's in Karakura!"

Ichigo answered Orihime in a stern tone, "We'll find out together."

 **Soul Society**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_13 plays in the background)_

All of the Captains and their Lieutenants felt an immense Spiritual Pressure and stopped immediately what they were doing and got prepared to enter the World of the Living.

Squad 1 Captain Shunsui, Lieutenant Genshiro and Lieutenant Nanao were ordered the Senkaimon to opened. With Nanao chiding Shunsui as usual with Genshiro sighs in the background

Squad 2 Captain Sui Feng and Lieutenant Omaeda arrived first with the former punching the latter for his stupidity.

Squad 3 Captain Rose arrived second, lamenting the loss of Kira giving his life in the war ten years ago.

Squad 4 Isane and Kiyone arrived third with the latter trying to get the former to be more assertive.

Squad 5 Captain Shinji and Momo arrived fourth with the former annoyed and the latter smiling.

Squad 6 Byakuya and Renji looking stoic and irritated respectively arrived fifth.

Squad 7 Iba arrived sixth with his former captain, Sajin reduced to a dog form after the battle 10 years ago, walked beside him.

Squad 8 Captain Lisa arrived seventh with a porno mag in her hand.

Squad 9 Captain Kensei and Lieutenant Shuhei with scowls on their faces with Mashiro giving a ditzy expression arrived eight.

Squad 10 Hitsugaya and Rangiku with serious expressions arrived ninth. Squad 11 Kenpachi and Ikkaku arrived tenth grinning madly.

Squad 12 Mayuri in a bizarre outfit as usual and Akon looking perplexed as usual arrived eleventh.

And finally, Squad 13 Rukia with her daughter Ichika arrived last. The Senkaimon opened and the Soul Reapers entered.

 **Hueco Mundo**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_35 plays in the background)_

A silhouette of a blue haired man with a left jawbone and a green haired woman with a green haired woman with a ram mask on her head laid down in defeat along with a light brown skinned woman barely able to keep consciousness. Their followers of three women and two masked figures were on the ground unconscious and defeated. The only figures remaining standing was a large and tall humanoid horned figure along with an obscure shadow entity with red eyes and a toothy maw. Soon after, the defeated opponents felt a powerful Spiritual Pressure and woke them enough to be consciousness enough to be surprised, but unable to move. The horned figure scratched the top of its head wondering what made its defeated foes to wake up over what he saw as nothing. The other shadowy figure did not pay attention to the Spiritual Pressure at all.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_33 plays in the background)_

Rabanne got a vision of one of Kazui's eyes slightly opening to reveal an eye with nine pupils surrounding eight on each directional point and one with a single one with multiple black dots in the center. Rabanne then got a frightening image above the boy. It was a long black haired,tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones with mutton chops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. His body was shrouded in a black mass with reddish brown eyes with the same type of multiple pupils on the boy and that only revealed his hands, feet, knees, and part of his face and chest visible. The figure reached his hand at Rabanne with an icy callousness as the Hollow then darted away with Sonido, the speed technique unique to Hueco Mundo. The Hollow was visibly terrified of the vision.

" _ **What are you?!,"**_ shouted Rabanne in fear. The Asanos although unaware of the image of the multi-eyed abomination experienced a primal fear of death at the situation.

"I'm gonna be your owner," said Kazui with the situation returning to normal. The Asano family aside from Keigo had all fainted from the experience.

" _ **I...I need...to devour**_ ," said Rabanne as he lunged at the boy.

"Kazui!" Keigo shouted dramatically before being perplexed at the following site.

Rabanne ignored Kazui and began to eat the chickens instead. Keigo and Kazui were confused at the sight.

"I knew it was after my chickens," said Donarimasu unconsciously.

 _(Bleach Fade to Black Soundtrack- B31a plays in the background)_

"He's not understanding the situation, said Kazui in a pouty expression as he pulled out his sword before saying in a smiling grin. "... **Shikai: Tengoku Hachi Gao (Eight Faces of Heaven).** "

His sword took on an unusual form of a large blue blade with a crescent shaped curve and its pommel in addition to its grip to be covered with designs of the different phases of the moon. Instead of a cross guard, it had a black orb where the blade and grip met with an octagon in the center. He prepared his battle stance against Rabanne.

After eating enough chickens, Rabanne turned his head to see the changed weapon that his enemy was carrying with a look of curiosity.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Emperors In The Tombs**


	3. Emperors in The Tombs

**Author Notes: This first display of Kazui's Zanpakuto demonstrates the difference between the son and the father that is Ichigo. Unlike the latter, who let's face it, has only used a single type of sword slash with a minor variation here and here, in spite of ironically drastically changing outfits every arc. It reflects on his single minded determination and will, which is cool. However, Kazui put a little more thought into his Zanpakuto as you'll soon find out.**

 **As for the Hollows, I was bummed out like many people that we didn't get much on the Vasto Lorde side of things in the original story before it moved to the Full Bringers and the Vandenreich. The little that we did get was a silhouette and two possible candidates in Ulquiorra and Harribel, who both weren't at the top tier of what we'd expect of the hyped up final form of the Hollow for respective reasons, (Ulquiorra being a rather weak one prior his Soul Reaper-fication and Harribel didn't eat as much Hollows so she was not in her top form). As for Stark and Barragan, the former is an incredibly powerful individual, but half of what might have been an extremely powerful Hollow and the latter has clearly gotten lazy over the years. However, I noted the Bishonen Line in the evolution and I'm going to reveal a shocking reveal towards the end of the chapter.**

 **The look of annoyance that Kazui gives when talking about Kon is the same one that Black Star and Death the Kid give after seeing Excalibur in Soul Eater.**

 **Chapter 3: Emperors in The Tombs**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_86 plays in the background)_

Kazui in his battle stance took his Zanpakuto lower than his body so that the blade was close to the ground by bent his right knee with his left crouching behind him. Rabanne cracked his knuckles by pressing them forward. Keigo witnessed the fight from the sidelines, knowing he would be powerless to do anything against these two individuals. The rest of the Asano family remained unconscious.

" ** _That sword looks like it kill me, but you were saying that you were going to become my master. How hypocritical. In the end, you just want to satisfy your ego driven need to protect an outdated system,"_** Rabanne ranted to the child as he raised his head upwards while his eyes looked down at the young Soul Reaper as a sign of pride over his adversary. Keigo looked on as he prepared to use the Soul Ticket just in case.

"What does the moon look like tonight," Kazui asked the Hollow going from a serious to puzzled expression.

" ** _Huh, I came here in hunger so I did not notice. Now that I get a look at it, it is a crescent,"_** _R_ abanne said as he looked upwards at the moon in a comically drawn serious expression. " ** _You_ _will die on a waxing moon...ah...what is your name,"_** questioned the Hollow returning to his threatening appearance.

"Oh so you do want to be owned by me," said Kazui with childish glee.

 _This ain't the time to be talking like that. He's gonna try and kill you,_ thought Keigo was startled by Kazui's response.

" _ **No, it is proper to know the being that will kill you. It is the honor of fighters**_ ," said Rabanne with a hint of a snicker.

"Ok, I'm Kazui Kurosaki, though by the time I attack, you'll be down Sai," Kazui said as he raised his sword.

" _ **I am Rabanne Dalmau not this Sai! I will kill you, but not go further. Humans are disgusting for me to devour,**_ " Rabanne proudly shouted as he charged at the boy.

* * *

 _(_ _Naruto Soundtrack - Naruto Main Theme plays in the background)_

" **Kao Ni: Hidari Usagi Mikadzuki No Sora no Ame (Face Two: Left Rain of The Rabbit Crescent Sky).** ," Kazui proclaimed as the octagon inside the black sphere turned to show the face of a crescent moon in the center. Kazui raised his blade upwards and it then emitted a bluish crescent slash that transformed into a clear blue rabbit that hopped towards the Hollow.

Rabanne reacted to the attack by raising one of his knuckled front legs to punch the rabbit and grabbed Kazui with the other arm. He squeezed the boy's body in an attempt to crush his bones.

"Kazui!," Keigo shouted as he was about to use the Soul Ticket as he rushed towards to the Hollow with the intention of transporting it along with him to the Soul Society where Captains would arrive to kill it.

" _ **If you die with regrets and become a Hollow, I'll spare you on the grounds that you'll become an Adjuchas worthy of my time**_ ," said Rabanne in a cold voice as he prepared to crush the boy's ribs.

"You attacked Hidari-chan didn't you," Kazui said to the Hollow with no fear or visible signs of pain. "Then you've already lost."

The punched rabbit transformed into a hoard of bunnies that covered the confused Hollow and weighed him down until he was unable to move. Kazui leaped backwards as the hand that was holding him let go from the weight of the bunnies. He held his zanpakuto horizontally on his shoulders.

" _ **I underestimated you, now finish me. To lose to someone not even a Captain or Lieutenant class Soul Reaper is a deep dishonor,**_ " said the Rhino Hollow in reluctant admittance to his opponent.

"Sai, I don't want to kill you because you're mine now," Kazui said cheerfully in contrast to the innocently insensitive words he was saying.

Keigo was in opened mouth disbelief of what he saw, a powerful Hollow being defeated by bunnies.

His grandfather unconsciously mumbled, "Keigo, I hear rabbits...they must from the moon...make sure they don't eat the vegetables."

* * *

 _(Bleach Hell Verse Soundtrack-_ _Cometh The Hour plays in the background)_

Underneath the bunnies, the Hollow's eyes shining in the dark were in total shock of the statement, but then broke into an unstable fragmented pupil as his years of being undefeated began to crumble at his humiliation.

" ** _Naive boy, do you think by defeating me with tricks that you own me?...that you OWN ME?! OWN ME?! OWN ME?! OOWWNN MEEE?! This is not a world for you to make such ignorant IDEALISM! The WORLD is an unending CYCLE OF DEATH in which all that you are is reduced to nothing once you are REBORN! A good hearted SAINT could be reborn into an mindless beast, an ambition less mortal or at worse, an inhumane DEVIL that renders the actions of their previous life a VOID GESTURE! You are a KUROSAKI, then you bare it...You bare the sin of continuing this NIGHTMARE...no, the HELL of being recycled in six worlds worse than the last by destroying the man who would end the curse of death in this VIIIILE SSSSYSTEM! And for that, you will DIE FOR THE SINS OF YOUR FFFFFATHER,"_** Rabanne first said to the boy, starting with a tranquil anger that randomly screamed at the utterance of certain words, but by the end devolved into a bellow of angry drawn out roars of spite. An great Spiritual Pressure began to emit from underneath the bunnies. Keigo was shocked, but not surprised as he expected an Adjuchas level Hollow not to be defeat as easily as a regular Hollow.

" _ **EVEN THOUGH YOUUUU ARE STROOOONG, YOU REEEEVEAL YOOOOUR INNOCEEEENT HEAAAART AAAAND DIIIID NOOOOT OBSERRRRVE THAAAAT MMMMYYYY FFFFIIIISTS AAAARE NOOOOT THEEEE OOONLY WEEEEAPONS IIII CAAAARRRYYY!**_ " shouted the Hollow in a different demonic tone of a thousand reverberating voices discarding his previous chivalrous yet haughty tone for a drawn out and deranged lowered pitch. This was followed by a series of eight beams of red light dissipated the bunnies in an instant. Emerging from the dust cloud created by the blast, his form had distorted into an maddened silhouette of his previous state and his eyes once humanlike, were dilated into the shape of long ovals with a series of smaller circles within them with the black dots of the eyes stretched to extreme limbs in the center circle. His masked face once closed in a stoic grimace opened like a crescent grin to reveal a series of human like mouths in the center.

" _ **THEEESE SPIIIKES OOON MYYY LLLIIMBSSS AAAREE MYYY TORRE DE BABEL (Tower of Babel) THEEEY FIIRRRE MYYYY CEROOO, BUTTT AAALSOOO DISSSRUPT THEEE SOULLL OFFF THEEE OPPONEEENT IIIII FACCEEE**_ ," shouted Rabanne as his spikes began to vibrate at high speeds while the tattoos on his arms glowed. Kazui began to sway and was brought to his knees.

" _ **NOOOWW**_ _ **, IIII WWWWIILLL STTABBB YOUUU WWWIITTHH MYYY**_ _**Lanza Del Destino (Spear of Destiny), WHIIICHH CAANNN ALWAYS STABBB IN THE CENTTERRR OOOOFFF AAA SOULLL REAPPPERRR'SSSS PPOWWERRR, NOOOO MMMMATTEERRR THHEEE OOBSTACLEEEESSS,"**_ shouted the Hollow as he continued to suffer a mental breakdown as the arrows on his masked face began to move at blinding speeds until the white mask glowed entirely with a hellish red color. As the Hollow walked slowly, planning to draw out the terror of the boy.

The orange haired young Soul Reaper's face was blackened and obscured his expression as he still managed to clench his sword despite the intense grip of the Hollow.

Meanwhile Keigo with a determined expression his face thought, _Ok, I'm a pest. So I'll do what I do best; piss him off until he notices me and tries to stab me. Then I'll use my little Soul Society get out of trouble card and bam, he'll be surrounded by the captains and be chopped Hollow. I'm a genius...an Annoying Genius!_ Keigo smiled smugly as he prepared to slap the Hollow on the bottom to annoy him.

To his surprise, the tail with the phrase engraving glowed and released a large barrier around the Hollow and Kazui. Keigo's smug look slowly turned into a dazed smile of realization as his hand bone shattered on contact with the barrier. _He can make barriers...that's cool...aand my hand's broken...crap...,_ thought Keigo as he fainted from the pain. A circle of flying, large breasted angels circled around his head.

" _ **Ningún Hombre Permitió (No Man Allowed)**_ , _**MMMYYY LLLLLASSSSTTT**_ _ **PPPPPOOWERRRR makes it so no SOULLLLL of HUMAN or that born from a PLUSSSS that either went to the Soul Society or became a Soul Reaper can touch MEEEE"**_ Rabanne explained. _ **"I'LL STAB YOU; I'LL FUCKIN' STAB YOU; STAB; STAB STABBB; STAB YOU FRIGGIN' HAIRLESS APE!,**_ " yelled Rabanne in the height of his insanity with his eye mask sockets revealing a cluster of eyes of the various Plus Hollows that composed his body for when he was alive and the inside of his mouth having a drooling human mouth with a thousand rows from teeth as he drew nearer to the boy's head.

Kazui not intimidated by the sight, closed his eyes to reopen them to expose a glimpse of the multi-pupil filled eye that Rabanne briefly saw in the earlier vision was seen and the energy vapors of the destroyed rabbits were about to converse into a larger mass above the Hollow's barrier.

Suddenly, a Shoji appeared in the sky and caught the Hollow's attention for a brief millisecond.

In the following first half of the following millisecond, the large mass from the combined blue bunnies became a large energy rabbit that burst through the barrier and flattened the lower torso of the Rhino masked monster.

In the middle of the millisecond, Rabanne suddenly felt that he couldn't feel his legs for some reason and tried to react. However, he was held in place by the power of the eye he saw from the boy, but couldn't understand what exactly it was.

And finally in the last part of the millisecond his head was decapitated from his upper torso by a large clever like blade from a large man with messy, black long hair; in which from Rabanne's perspective, the Hollow was about to see the bunny that had crushed him and swear profusely at the further humiliation he was suffering.

"Tch, I thought it was a big threat this time, but it's just an Adjuchas. Damn waste of Nozarashi if you ask me ," said the man who was Kenpach Zaraki, the eyepatch wearing and torn coat captain of the 11th division. Rabanne's head landed a second later with the rest of body dissipating.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays in the_ _background)_

"Hey, Keigo, you up," asked the orange haired man that the awakening Keigo knew well. The brown haired man rose up and saw his friend Ichigo with Orihime healing his broken hand.

"Orihime-," Keigo tried to shout happily before Ichigo punched him in the face and was kicked back to the ground unconsciously with a dazed smile by Sui Feng. Ichigo was surprised at Sui Feng's actions while Orihime was attempting to hide a snickering satisfaction while pretending to be saddened, especially after the incident at their high school.

"Haha, what a dumbass-(gets slapped by Sui Feng), hey what was that for?!," Omaeda the large, plump and obese laughed mockingly with his pointed finger before ending with a complaint from the abuse of his captain.

"You and him can make a duo...a duo of clowns," Sui Feng, the stern short haired lady said coldly.

"Now, now, it's not worth getting upset about, we just made a big deal out of nothing," Shunsui Kyoraku the eyepatch baring, large straw hat wearing captain with a flowery coat over his white captain's coat responded to Sui Feng. Nanao pushed her glasses while Genshiro looked on the scene seriously.

"Isn't that a damn understatement," Kenpachi muttered as he cleaned his zanpakuto. Ikkaku at Kenpachi's left side saw an unconscious Mizuho, _Oh it's that clingy girl who's Keigo's sister._ A chicken landed on his head.

 _Aaannd, I know what the 11th Division's eating for dinner,_ thought to himself sarcastically.

"Language, t-there's a child present," Isane the silver haired lady Captain tried to warn Kenpachi with little success. Kiyone, her short golden haired sister scolded, "Be a bit more assertive darn it."

"A barn, reminding of the times before Karakura really got civilized," noted Shinji with nonchalantness. Momo got out chicken feed for the hens to ear.

"A bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny," Rukia said as she hugged the large rabbit conjured by Kazui while Ichika was pretending to scoff at her mother, but wanted to hug the bunny as well with no one looking.

"So the young Kurosaki wanted to make a Hollow a pet, what a curious thought process...hmn, I might want to try to see if its possible," Mayuri now dressed in the style of a black and white Daruma while his small horned Lieutenant Akon attempted to hook up the head of the defeated Hollow to an eldritch looking voice recorder device. Akon would then hold both the head and the device in his respective hands.

"Damn you Kenpachi, Shuhei wanted to use his Bankai even though he never gets the chance to because everyone's beating him to it...sorry, Shuhei," Kensei the short gray haired and muscular Captain sternly said to himself before realizing his mistake and apologizing to his now despairing Lieutenant who went entirely limp from the feeling of uselessness.

"Rural country, how unartistic-no, I can compose a piece based on this sight," Rose the long blonde haired and bored looking captain said to himself somewhat amused.

"A lot of hype that went to nothing," said the wild red haired and tattooed Lieutenant Renji to his black haired handsome captain Byakuya. The latter responded with a rare attempt of humor from his stoic face, "Sounds like the final fight with Aizen again, a big start that couldn't back it up in the end." In the distance, people close to the area for some reason all uttered, "Oh snap."

 **Soul Society**

 _(An incredibly sped up version Bleach Soundtrack- Whisper of the Apocalypse plays in the background)_

Back in the Soul Society in the deepest part of the Central 46 building, a brown haired man covered in black straps and imprisoned in a black throne room suddenly noticed someone somewhere taking a jab at his biggest failure. He was the former 5th Squad Captain Sousuke Aizen.

"Someone just mocked me I sense it. I understand his amusement...," said Aizen with a cold smugness. "I tapped into the Hogyoku's powers once, turned into a stranger and stranger butterfly-angel-Hollow entity who gets squatted like a fly by an enemy I purposely let train to be my equal only for him to completely surpass me- AND THEY JUST HAVE TO RUB THAT IN, EVERY DAY DON'T THEY?! he continued and ending with a rare display of intense anger. He imagines Urahara, Grimmjow, Hitsugaya and Shinji's faces circling him as they mocked him for his failures. After this brief moment of insanity, he returns to his calmness.

 **World of the Living**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Shady Charade plays in the background)_

Back in the World of the Living

"Captain-I mean Sajin...nice view," said Iba the sunglass wearing pompadour haired Captain. Sajin the brownish dog nodded yes beside his former Lieutenant.

Hitsugaya the short white haired captain, was teased by Rangiku, his busty strawberry blonde haired Lieutenant by how much his hair was spiked up like a rooster and how the chickens kept crowding him. "So stupid," Toshiro Hitsugaya said to himself. Rangiku smirked like a cat.

Lisa continued to read her porno mag and ignored the situation at hand.

"Kazui, did you see anyone with an extremely high Spiritual Pressure," Orihime asked her son with a gentle smile.

"Oh that was me," Kazui answered innocently with little understanding of the implication of the words he uttered.

Everyone present was shocked at the revelation. The exception was Kenpachi who just smirked with anticipation of future adversary. This shocking revelation was interrupted by the head of Rabanne that awoke and began to shout madly after the root of its skull was connected to the cables from the device.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

" _ **To see all of the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads Gathered just for a meager power like his; WHICH ISSSS NOTTTTHINNG COMPAARREDD TOOO THEEEE VVVASTO LLLLLORDE!,"**_ screamed the Rhino Hollow head now connected to the strange phone device.

Mayuri said nonchalantly, "An Adjuchas coming to the World of the Living when it's rare for even a Gillian to do so without outside influence is puzzling. So I decided to bring my Truth Teller just in case to learn what made it do this irrational behavior.

" _ **Youuuu... DDDDEFEATTEDDD VASTO LLORDDDDEE FFFFOR SSSSURE, BUUUTTT THEYYYY WERE BACTERRRIIAAA COMPARED TO AAAA TTTTRRRRUEEEE VASTOOO LLLLORDE!,"**_ screamed Rabanne in a lucid manner that unnerved Akon who was still holding his head.

"He's a loud one isn't he? I wonder if the Zero Squad would step in order to take care of it," Shunsui asked himself as he tilted his hat.

" _ **THE RRRREAL RRRREASON I LLLLEFT WASSSS BECAUSSSE OFFFF AAAA PPPPURGGGEEE OCCURING IN HUECO MUNDO BY THE VVVVASTO LLOOORDDEEE!"**_ the Rhino Hollow continued to yell.

"A purge?!," Ichigo said in distress imagining Pesche, Nel, Harribel in addition to her followers, Grimmjow, and Dondochakka in his mind.

"They may be able to wreck the Seireitei like its nothing, but that's too much to swallow for just a few of them to do that," snarked Kensei at the howling Hollow.

" _ **YOU ARE IIIIGNORANT OF THE TTTTRRRRUTH; IFFFF YOUUU HADDDD ANYYY TTRRUEE AWARENESSS YOUUUU SEEEE THATTT INNNN TRRRRUTH THAT THEREEEE ARRRE ACTUALLLYYY 9 TTTTRILLION VASTO LLLLORDE IN HUECO MUNDOOOO HIDING FROM YOUR SURVEILLANCE!",**_ Rabanne gloated

Everyone aside from Kazui and Kenpachi became startled with this revelation. Kazui being unaware of the internal workings of the world and Kenpachi relishing the challenge with Ikkaku looking worried beside him. This was in spite of normally wanting the fight like his Captain, but the news was too absurd to bare.

"N-nine trillion...?!" Isane noticing asked nervously as she fell to her knees.

"He's bluffing, probably was a cocky guy until he got mixed in with a Vasto Lorde and now he's gone cuckoo," said Lisa seemingly uninterested, but worried about the news behind her book.

"How high is a trillion, whatever it's divided by 13- I'll take one half while you guys get the rest," asked Kenpachi to Mayuri to estimate due to the former's more simple wisdom, completely unfazed by the incredible amount of enemies the Soul Society now had to face.

"It's far more than the previous estimate of a dozen, if you can even count to even that simple a number," Mayuri answered rudely, while thinking of taking one of the Vasto Lorde as a sample back to his lab to study.

"A group that big is unnatural, so there's probably a head Vasto Lorde and the group is an army. Cut the head and the entire army falls," Shunsui said in a surprisingly serious tone that contrast his usual sanguine demeanor.

Hitsugaya, Rose, Sui Feng, Iba, Kensei, Rukia and Byakuya nodded in unison with a serious look of determination.

"This rhino Hollow was a jerk. I wonder if there's a Vast Lord that's a rhino," Kazui asked innocently. Everyone aside Mayuri and Kenpachi were horrified at this response. Mayuri was curious of why this boy would desire what any Soul Reaper would fear and Kenpachi loving the audacity of the child.

"I can get you a rhino animal and a talking one at that. Right honey,," Orihime said in a panic, looking first at Kazui and then to Ichigo.

"A talking-," Ichigo asked suspiciously until the thought of an annoying character came to his mind.

It was Kon the stuffed lion animal containing a special artificial soul called a Mod Soul, which was able to used as a device to inhabit as well as animate Ichigo's human body while he fought as a Soul Reaper. Kon while being kind hearted at times, is an extreme pervert, very arrogant by calling himself the King of New York and very annoying at times. While Orihime would smile and keep him at a distance, everyone else would find him either to a pest or ignore him completely.

 _So she's gonna buy a rhino toy and put Kon inside. I almost feel bad for the guy_ thought Ichigo with a small hint of guilt.

"He'll dance, talk to you about school and-,"

"You're putting...Mr. New York in it aren't you," Kazui said with a surprising look of annoyance contrasting his usually happy demeanor.

"Yeah...most Hollows are bad, except Nel, Harribel with her friends, Dondochakka, Pesche and Grimmjow who doesn't want to admit it. No Hollows in the house," Orihime said with a deep glare and an assertive emphasis.

"Ok," Kazui said bashfully, giving up on the Hollow pet idea while kicking the dust.

Shinji giving a peeved grimace as he asked, "There's something worse isn't there?"

" _ **IIII WILLL GIVVEEE YOUUU ONNNNE MORREE RREVELLATION TO UNVEILING THE TRUTH THAT DROVE ME MAD**_ -," Rabanne emphasized.

"Goddamnit," Shinji said to himself while putting his left palm over his face.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _No Regresar plays in the background)_

The blue haired man wakes up from the fight that he had lost earlier. He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the 6th Espada in the high battle command leadership led by Barragan, the God King of Hueco Mundo's vast forces. The army of Hollows that he belonged to, had removed their masks to obtain a humanoid form called Arrancar. He found that he was in an ancient room made of white bricks with the two masked Arrancar Pesche with the horned insect mask and Dondochakka with the exaggerated tiki mask along with Apacci the heterochromia eyed deer themed Arrancar girl with a Roman style helmet, Sun-Sun the long green haired snake themed Arrancar girl and Mila Rose the brown haired, viking helmet, dark skinned and lion themed Arrancar woman being chained on the left side of the room. Nell the green haired woman who was former 3rd Espada and Tier Harribel the 3rd Espada, a blonde, scanty clad and shark themed Espada were chained on the other side of the wall. He himself was dangling from a chain, constrained from the neck down to his feet.

As he became fully aware of his predicament, the Arrancar turned to see a horrific sight of the shadowy figure of the horned humanoid figure. He knew by instinct that this was what was initially striving for- the Vasto Lorde. His shadowy companion was a complete mystery to him.

"Heh, I thought Harribel and Ulquiorra were the only ones. Had a thought that smartass scar gramps Gramps (Barragan) and Stark were ones too. Nnoitra said he was one- but I didn't believe his crap," Grimmjow muttered to himself.

"Hey you horned bastard and the ink blob over there, you caught me off guard earlier. Once I tear out of this damn chains I'll bite into your damn throats and once I'm done- I will be the King!" Grimmjow gloated mockingly to his captors.

The two beings did not respond, or rather, they had not paid attention to his words at all. Grimmjow's cocky attitude gave into anger.

"Hey you shits, I'm talking to you-," Grimmjow angrily. He suddenly stopped.

What he saw next was shook him to the core.

Looking at the celling, were a seemingly infinite amount of Vasto Lorde of varying masks, colors, designs, humanoid shapes and several looked completely different from any Hollow he had ever seen. Grimmjow then looked back to the center of the room.

The Vasto Lorde and its shadowy associate then bowed down in front of twelve sarcophaguses.

The furtherest tomb on the left opens up to reveal a black sclera eye with a green pupil.

( _The Pillar Men Theme from Jojo Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency plays)_

 **Chapter 4:** **Toteoh Nahui Matlac (Our 14 Gods)**


	4. Toteoh Nahui Matlac (Our 14 Gods)

**Author Notes: Since the Hollows and by extension, Arrancar have a Spanish theme to their names and techniques. I thought it would interesting to have the next enemy to have an Aztec theme since they're more ancient. So they're named after prominent Aztec deities, though in the Bleach verse's case, it's likely they inspired the idea of the Aztec Gods to South America rather than the other way around when a few woke up and visited there, unbeknownst to the Karakura Town based Soul Society.**

 **Chapter 4: Toteoh Nahui Matlac (Our 14 Gods)**

* * *

( _Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Deep Curse Song plays in the background_ )

" _ **THERE IS A RANK ABOVE EVEN VASTO LORDE CALLED D**_ ** _ioses Huecos (Hollow Gods);_** _ **THE HOLLOW EMPERORS! THEEEY WILLL BE YOURRR DO**_ -," the Rabanne Hollow gloated as he charged a red Cero, the energy blast from the center of his now open mouth.

Kenpachi slices the head in half with an annoyed grunt before the Hollow could finish and the machine attached to the head along with it. Akon dropped the head and device ahead of time before he could be sliced as well.

Mayuri would normally be angered at the sight of his inventions destroyed, but the phrase of "Dioses Huecos" intrigued him even more than the possibility of having a Vasto Lorde sample.

Everyone else was both shocked and confused at the final revelation of the last words of the Hollow.

Kazui turned his head to his right side puzzled while Ichika hugged the bunny in the background while no one was paying attention.

The Soul Reapers as well as Orihime and Kazui left through the Senkaimon while leaving Keigo and his family unconscious.

"Doesn't he need help because he'll be targeted again," asked the young orange haired lad.

"Shunsui, do you have someone who can babysit him. He's still a friend," Ichigo said turning his gaze towards the first captain.

"Lisa, I think Tatsufusa hasn't been doing anything useful since Ichigo's group went to rescue his friends,"

"Alright," Lisa said in a flat tone. Kazui sighed in relief.

"Good riddance, he's an annoyance. Even more than you," Sui Feng said, while pointing her right thumb at Omaeda.

"I agree. Even I find him annoying," said Marechiyo with an incredibly serious looking face that surprised Sui Feng, who expected him to complain as usual.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo**

( _Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack-_ _Ancientry plays in the background)_

Seven captured Arrancar were chained in an underground room of a seemingly infinite amount of Vasto Lorde looking down on the ground. The one exception was the male Arrancar who was hanging from a suspended chain emerging from the celling.

Grimmjow looked at the sarcophaguses which each had an engraving written in an ancient language and had a symbol signifying their identity. They had an Aztec-Egyptian hybrid golden humanoid mask of a yellow humanoid skull.

In the modern tongue, they would be translated as follows: **Mictlantecuhtli the Death** (a skull), **Tezcatlipoca of the Nightmare** (a black mirror), **Tlaloc of the Thunder** (a thunderbolt), **Tonatiuh of the Sun** (a human faced sun), **Xiuhtecuhtli of the Flame** (a burning flame), **Xochipilli of the Arts** (a papaya flower), **Huitzilopochtli of War** (a spear piercing through a shield), **Huehuecoyotl of Aging** (a stone calendar), **Chalchiuhtotolin of the Plague** (a synchronized swarm of insects), **Chalchiuhtlicue of the Storms** (rain clouds), **Tlaltecuhtli of the Earth** (a mountain) and **Metztli of the Moon** (a human faced moon). In the back of the tombs were two worn, rusted and web covered compared to the ones in the front that were more polished. They belonged to **Quetzalcoatl** **of the Sky** (a feathered serpent) and **Xipe Totec** **of the Seasons** (the four seasons divided by intersecting lines). The one on that began to open on the furtherest left was Huitzilopochtli of War kicked his casket opened. The Vasto Lorde and the shadowy entity dodged the piece that ended up hitting Grimmjow in the face before landing neatly on the face of the mask at the top of the staircase leading down to the sarcophaguses.

After reeling from pain as blood dripped from his face, Grimmjow pulled his head forward to see what had hit him.

"Hey, do you know who you just hit you bastard!? I'll kill you," he shouted in rage as he violently shook the chain he was bound to.

Grimmjow then narrowed his eyes to what was pulling itself from the sarcophagus. Emerging from the coffin, the figure was shrouded in shadow, but was entirely like a man with a hole where the stomach would be. The being stood taller than the Vasto Lorde, similar to an Adjuchas at 10 feet at the very least. Its emerald eyes looked from one side to another as if dazed and then walked to the staircase.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Power to Strive plays in the background_ )

Having enough of not knowing the situation, he tugged at the top of the chain that was holding him in the air and quickly broke it from the part of the celling that the Vasto Lorde legion did not completely cover. The chains unraveled and the 6th Espada was free to attack his opponent. Noticing that the captors didn't remove his zanpakuto, he grinned in confidence.

The being then spoke to himself in a deep pitched, ancient language that Grimmjow did not understand, which in the common tongue was, " _ **Hath the original Soul Reapers, the Agents of Death, messengers made of Bone wrapped in weathered robes wielding scythes fallen into extinction. Is the legacy of that man who is their successor, who hath made my comrades and myself undergo hibernation still waging war with the archers thy calleth Quincies. If it is the latter, then extinction must fall on their race as well for interfering with our design**_."

" **Grind Pantera**!" he shouted as he held it in the position of start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glew light blue as he put his left hand up to it. He then raked his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion as he called the sword's name, which resulted in a release of a torrent of spiritual power that created tremendous gusts of wind in the room. While none of the Vasto Lorde were phased, the entire celling was destroyed and left a hole that led to a higher floor. The Vasto Lorde then crawled up the sides of the room up to the next floor's celling to retain their previous position. The Vasto Lorde that had bowed earlier and its blackish companion resumed bowing to their lord. Emerging from the torrent, Grimmjow leapt to the higher room transformed in his Resureccion form.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

( _Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack Ost- Nightmare plays in the background)_

After the Kurosaki couple and their child were dropped off at their home, the rest of the Captains and their Lieutenants went back the the Soul Society to their respective barracks; with the exception of the 12th and 1st captains who headed directly to the 1st Division barracks.

Mayuri was the main office of the Captain Commander's office, of which Shunsui now sat in with Genshiro and Nanao standing at the opposite ends of the chair. On the desk were worn and tethered documents from the previous captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, a man that admittedly all the captains felt lamentation to varying levels over his death during the war with the Vandenreich.

"I believe that beings like the Dioses Huecos had to have been recorded in the Soul Reapers' history at some point, no matter how far back it goes because the fact's so absurd that it had to be true. It's necessary to have this information if we are to set up a counterstrike," the oddly dressed scientist said to the straw hat wearing captain sitting in the chair.

"It feels a little odd to look through Old man Yama's things, even if it's just to beat another super powered Hollow group after the last one," Shunsui said with solemn remorse.

"If the Commander were still here, he would order an immediate operation to build up our forces to face them, regardless of their power if they posed a threat to the Soul Society," Genshiro replied to his captain with humble respect.

"So what does it say," Nanao asked as she pushed her glasses in stern curiosity.

Mayuri opened the first file, examined it and gave an extremely eyed look of disbelief that was uncharacteristic of his uncaring and odder behavior.

"Is the information of the enemy that surprising, something that's unlike anything the Soul Society faced before," Shunsui asked as he tried to look over.

"That's just it, the Soul Reapers did face them before. Apparently one of them entered the Soul Society back in the early days and was slain by one of the original captains. It defeated captains from Unohana, Tenjiro back when he was a Squad captain, to even Head captain Yamamoto. Due to the possible danger the Zero Squad that included Osho, Shutara and Nimaiya at the time went down to face the threat and-,"

"Let me guess, they beat it and packed their bags home," Nanao interrupted in a matter of fact manner.

"I will finish, the Zero Squad can handle Vasto Lorde. However...," Mayuri continued until he paused. Shunsui's eyes began to widen.

The three leaders of the 1st Division listened with keen interest.

"They used their most powerful techniques...and they were defeated even more soundly than when Yhwach and his Schutzstaffel would do to them centuries later, it was as if it had just been ravaging the Seireitei and decided to swat a mosquito. The Zero Squad were that overwhelmed. They were of need of immediate medication. If it weren't for this one captain, the Soul King would have been its next target," Mayuri said with the upmost seriousness.

"So they can die. The problem is how did it die. I must admit that information was surprising," Genshiro said with a sigh of relief.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays in the background_ )

"No, that wasn't the shock," Mayuri answered as he passed the paper to the Head Captain

Looking at the document Genshiro, Shunsui and Nanao then gave a look of disbelief and disgust. Mayuri shared the same expression.

( _Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack Ost- Nightmare resumes playing in the background_ )

After this, they had the body examined and discovered about its unique traits. From its strength alone, I wouldn't be surprised if it could destroy the World of the Living's planet...Earth," the scientist resumed his reading, which was given by Shunsui still in disbelief of the identity of the Soul Reaper who defeated him.

* * *

( _Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Rubicon plays in the background)_

Grimmjow's body was covered in a feline segmented body suit with a long whip-like tail with blacked clawed hands and clawed paw feet; only his face down to his chest remained exposed. He smirked with his jagged, sharped teeth as his hair now long, flowed behind him. His green eye markings enlarged and went to the tips of his long-swept back cat ears. His jaw mask moved to his brow that cover his forehead like a crown. Blades protruded from his forearms and his calves like edged knifes. Grimmjow took a predatory stance as he prepared to strike his foe.

"Come on you mummy, I'm about to put you back in your coffin and make sure you never to wake again!," said the predatory Arrancar as gestured with his left clawed hand.

Silence was followed as Grimmjow then grimaced. Shortly after, the figure levitated upwards in a manner similar to telekinesis until he had stepped onto the ground. Grimmjow grinned.

" ** _(Ancient Language) I...hath (his throat briefly reverberates until it stopped and resumed the conversation in the modern language) I hath a question for thee before I return thou back into thine bondage. How art the progression since the time of the first of what thou would consider a Soul Reaper? Are they still strong and at war with their Quincy adversar_** y," asked the entity politely.

"Heh, you can talk, even though it's weird. You want to know? I'll friggin' tell you. They're going strong with their Bankai and crap. Hate to admit it, but those bastards took out the Quincies. Hell I lost to one though in a tough fight-," Grimmjow explained before he was interrupted by the shadowed figure.

" _ **Bankai... have his successors regressed that drastically since- then it settles that matter. In my era, they would be able to wage war on entities like Kamis of the heavens, Ashuras born to ultimate combat, Mythical Beasts that reign over all animals and Akuma from the depths of Hell. To think that they hath regressed to the point that Quincies and Arrancar are a threat to them are not worthy of continued existence. It would be a mercy to end them as soon as I bring you back by thine now existing tail**_ ," said the entity in a disappointed tone. Grimmjow clenched his teeth angrily in reaction to this vocal gesture.

 _If he plans on kill all Soul Reapers, I bet Ichigo be the soft bitch he always, be like "I can't let you kill my friends" and be the first to face them. If he's not bluffing about him being above the current generation of the Soul Society, which I bet includes Old Head Geezer and the Monk. Tall Bastard arrives...Ichigo lands after a few prominent Soul Reaper losers get easily beaten...says heroic speeches on how he's wrong and start to charge him...Tall Bastard defeats Ichigo and kills him because he's "not worthy enough"...kills everybody and goes back home to this boring place...Wait...He kills Ichigo before I get to kill him...before I get to kill him...No way that shit's getting between me and my fight with that Ichigo bastard!_!, thought Grimmjow in an chibified illustration of the scenario he was imagining.

"I can't let you go on a rampage on Soul Society. There's one bastard who'd definitely try to stop you...and he's already been decided by me to die at my hands! Looks like you've decided to meet your maker-," Grimmjow arrogantly declared before being interrupted by a surprising statement. The figure then turned his back on the Arrancar while glancing behind his back to give a look of disdain towards his would be foe.

" _ **Halt thy assault, thou one of several individuals that we considered to conscript into our creed, of which only three art remaining in this existential realm. To our shame, the ones with the most promise have fallen to hell or ascended to the next plane. It would be wise to kneel and submit to us. If thou does this, thou shalt be brought from your...lesser state of being. Thou shalt return to the 2nd stage to grow into the 3rd stage to eventually obtain the right to be our equal. Thy ideas are considered petty compared to our ambition,"**_ said the being in a deep voice filled with nobility and solemn undertones, looking down on the Arrancar with eyes that were filled with disgust.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- On the Precipice of Defeat plays in the background)_

Grimmjow paused for a moment and clenched his fist. He was looked before by several people before this. Barragan before Grimmjow joined the Espada would see him as an arrogant kitten that didn't respect his elders, both Neliel succeeded by Harribel would chide him for his supposed small mindedness of proving his pride, Aizen, of whom he saw briefly, saw everyone as pawns despite being friendly towards them and Ichigo's determination to win was in his mind, an insult to his ego. They all at least respect him to varying degrees. The look in the being's black eyes demonstrated that he thought himself that he saw him like a man sees vermin in his path.

 _So if I drag my tail between my legs and be some pet, you say you'll kill me like you had your shiity flunkies do to Hueco Mundo...heh...to that I say...,_ thought Grimmjow with his eyes shadowed and face unsmiling.

"Go to hell," The Arrancar said as he charged Spiritual Pressure in his fingers with blue energy.

Grimmjow activated his ultimate technique: Desgarrón (Great Tear), ten blue Spiritual blades emerged from his hands, one for each finger. The blades grew and extended to the point that they pierced through the top of the currently obscured building that they were standing inside.

Grimmjow thought back to his Fraccion Shawlong Koufang's words as he envisioned.

" _We have no intention of remaining as Adjuchas or Gillians. We are definitely going to rise to become Vasto Lordes. And in order to do that, we need strength. And that enormous strength to pull us forward can be none other than you. Let us go together, Grimmjow_. You shall become our king, the helmet faced Hollow initially in the form of an Adjuchas before ending in the words in his Arrancar form.

"I will be the king of Hueco Mundo, and I hate to admit it and I carry the wishes of five weaklings that died before achieving that dream," said Grimmjow in a mix of tranquil fury and regret.

One of the Spiritual energy claws managed to dig a large enough hole in the celling to reveal the body of the being that Grimmjow now faced.

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Burning Coliseum plays in the background)_

" _ **Thou can be a king, but even a king needs a God's approval to be crowned and start a reign. I art one of many of these Gods. I art Huitzilopochtli, the Petra God of War. Come,"**_ said the being revealing the face of a short green haired frowning man wearing two large emerald earrings and tattoos of various weapons on his forehead, checks and chin. He then smiled in anticipation of a fight.

" _ **Come,**_ " said Huitzilopochtli.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Panther King Bout with War God**

 **P.S While I do have the next chapter planned. I thought this chapter did be a good enough reveal to backtrack to detail the early days of Ichigo as a Substitute Soul Reaper to the Final Aizen fight arc. After doing this chapter doing a setup to a good fight, I came to the conclusion that rather than a direct continuation from Bleach, in case Kubo manages to return to writing a possible sequel series with Kazui as the main character, similar to how Boruto is doing for his dad in the distant future. Better to be safe than sorry to assume this is the actual sequel for Kazui. For this reason, I will be writing alongside this arc, my take on the alternative to the Bleach story.**


	5. Panther King Bout with War God

**Author Notes: This fight I am writing will set up the conflict between Soul Society and the Hollow Emperors. In case you're wondering why it's Barragan and not Aizen who led the Arrancar army in the fight with the 13 Court Guard Squad, Bleach Rinse takes place in an similar, but parallel alternate timeline. As for why, it'll be revealed once my fanfic, Strawberry to Deicide Re-Rinse has gotten that far up to the point. Also this chapter goes into a lot of backstory that will be explained in the prequel fanfics I plan to write.**

 **Chapter 5: Panther King Bout with War God**

* * *

Grimmjow saw the full form of Huitzilopochtli who had emerged from the sarcophagus now visible from the moonlight cast from one of the holes that his ultimate technique caused the celling.

He was an 11 foot tall human like being with a short green flat top hairstyle wearing two large emerald earrings with intertwining swords. Huitzilopochtli had tattoos on his face; a spiked mace design on his fore head, axes on each cheek and an upward sword on his chin. His skin was entirely black with green markings in the shapes of swords adoring his body with green swords markings covering his brow ridge, the dorsal part of the nose and his thin lips. He wore baggy pants with Aztec style illustrations of violent wars adoring them ending in Egyptian style sandals. He had emerald armguards adored also with images of Aztec style drawings of war. He was completely bare chested from the pants up to the green, segmented scarf between his chest and head. His previous smile returned to a stoic frown.

The Dio Hueco then extended his right arm toward the back of opposite side of the room and stuck his thumb of the outstretched hand upward with the hand closed towards that all. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and grimaced.

" _ **My comrades still rest in their hibernation, it would displeased them to be awoken by a battle. Let us fight outside. I hath not left this tomb since the days that we fought with a primitive Soul Reaper from the Human Realm, which had caused us to rest out of exhaustion,"**_ Huitzilopochtli explained to Grimmjow causing the latter to be genuinely interested.

"You said since his successors before, didn't ya? Was it the Monk or the Old Head Captain Geezer," Grimmjow said with half curiosity and half mockery.

" _ **It was a man who predates them both. Defeat me to understand more, on my honor I shalt honor that request,**_ " answered the Dio Hueco as he turns his back to the Espada.

"Heh, alright. You'll get to die under the moon sky. And I have just the place for it to happen," Grimmjow agreed with a pointed middle finger from his left hand.

And with those words, Grimmjow leap upwards and kicked again to reach a far enough area to fight. Huitzilopochtli followed by telekinetically flying upwards and then heading to the direction of his opponent. The two went out into a destination over the melancholy horizon of the vacant desert under the perpetual night sky of a crescent moon.

* * *

The area that they landed in was the ruins of the former base of the Arrancar army led by Barragan Louisenbairn the 1st of an Arrancar leadership of 10 members called the Espada against the 13 Court Guard Squads a year before the Vandenreich struck. Only Grimmjow and Harribel remained of the latest generation. Neliel had come from a generation before Harribel came into the ranks and the Privaron Espada, a group of the previous generations of Espada that were demoted in favor of stronger recruits, remained scattered and hiding in Hueco Mundo where the Vasto Lorde armies could not easily find them.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Power to Strive plays in background)_

Grimmjow flexed his clawed hands while Huitzilopochtli cracked his neck from side to side. After the wind blew in the area, the battle commenced.

Grimmjow started off the fight by thrusting towards the gigantic being. Huitzilopochtli responded in a way the Espada did not expect.

( _Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Abyss, plays in the background_ )

The Dio Hueco took a limp downward position. Following this, his body contorted into a wispy version of his form after audibly popping his muscles and bones in a nauseating manner. He then slithered around Grimmjow in an aerial drift until he reshaped his body back into his original form.

"What the hell was that," shouted Grimmjow in angered confusion.

" _ **I art using Hierro, the technique all in this realm use. In its proper method that was lost to you Arrancar,"** _ Huitzilopochtli politely answered

Don't bullshit with me, it's supposed to like iron hard as metal," the Arrancar rebuked.

" _ **Metal can also be flexible, thy awareness of thine abilities are minimal**_ ," replied the Dio Hueco in an amused tone.

"Heh, you're just sneaking around, all I have to do is to wait for my attacks to cut you and-," the panther Arrancar explained.

" _ **But, thou insists**_ (he solidifies his right hand into a rigged metallic gauntlet) _**I will do things thine way**_ ," Huitzilopochtli said initially with humor before becoming more serious.

He vanished from the Espada's vision and then punched Grimmjow in the gut, catching the latter off guard. The Espada's eyes became bloodshot and vomit red liquid from his mouth. His ultimate technique shattered to pieces. His entire body cracked and shattered back to his previous form. He fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

( _Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack-_ _Ancientry plays in the background)_

" _ **I hath proven the dimensions that separate us. Submit and devolve back to an Adjuchas rise to Vasto Lorde and one day, you can sit as a fellow Dio-**_ ," said Huitzilopocthli as he turned back to the direction of his sleep comrades.

Grimmjow stood up to his feet battered and bloody. He breathed heavily. The Dio Hueco looked with aloofness at the sight.

" _ **The look in your eyes, it is the same as those who oppose us. Reducing thee to humiliation doth not deter that notion that thou shalt slay me. Thou thinks thou art superior to me despite being from the inferior evolutionary branch known as Arrancar. This is a gesture that a Dio Hueco cannot stand**_ ," Huitzilopochtli said in a sarcastic tone as he sighed in the belief that Grimmjow was simply out of his league.

"You talk weird, but I get the feeling you're saying the same thing as me that I did to that Ichigo bastard. I'll tell you this you freakin' god wannabe, this ain't about proving Arrancars are better than you guys. I ain't about that. Whether you're a Human, or a Soul Reaper or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion- that's my belief," Grimmjow declared to his foe as he continued to make stand and prepared a fighting stance.

"Hey how do you feel about Soul Reapers...and Qunicy," Grimmjow he asked the Dio Hueco.

( _Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Deep Curse Song_ _plays in the background)_

" _ **...Insects**_ ," answered Huitzilopochtli with a sigh of disinterest towards the subject.

"Huh," Grimmjow responded with a sneer.

" _ **We the Dioses Huecos met the ancestors of who thou speaks of. They probably evolved into forms different from the ones we know. It was amusing of if they would continue to say the same useless phrases they all seem to repeat. "For the sake of the world, you must be slain to preserve the nature order- For the honor of the comrade, I will slay you- You bastard you killed the one closest to me- my pride does not allow to lose, I can't lose-, a loss of sight or limb means nothing to me- , I want to take you back to understand your functions- Know the name of the man who will kill you- In the name of the Qunicy, your evils will face oblivion- I am the strongest so you are lesser than in me in a specific area, - I will protect everyone- feel the fear of death you cause everyone-, please don't kill me and let me beg for my life- I'm afraid of you sir, I want my parents, etc. They all say something like this only fall like the insects that continue to interfere with our designs as futile as it is. They are inherently inferior to our kind even though one of them managed to kill one of my kin long ago,"**_ Huitzilopochtli answered as if he were telling an amusing joke to a friend. His face darkened to complete blackness with his green eyes glowing from the silhouette.

Grimmjow did not say a word and continued to listen in with a constrained temper. He saw Soul Reapers and Quincy the way that people see buzzing mosquitos, annoying and needed to swatted before they pester them further.

" _ **Only one phrase I tolerate: I live to fight for battle and fight the strong, I live to fight- I am the War God and I accept fights from those who art strong. I hath seen thou at thine mightiest in the Arrancar state, let us go back to our castle,"**_ continued the Dio Hueco as he resumed cracking his neck with an amused tone to his words.

"So they're not worth you're time, then you miss the point of being a Hollow. Not only are you a God Wannabe, but you're a phony Hollow too," Grimmjow replied with a mocking smirk.

His opponent said nothing and went to crack his knuckles.

"You see while Quincy are a threat to us, Soul Reapers and Hollows are intertwined. One side has to destroy the other to survive, the way it's been since the first Hollow appeared to face the first Soul Reaper. The one that remains standing returns alive. An annoying Soul Reaper named Ichigo didn't understand this when he beat me so I've been sharping my claws to fight him to fuckin' kill him again and make him understand it and bury him in his own blood," Grimmjow spoke.

The words that Grimmjow had uttered struck within Huitzilopochtli a feeling of respect and acknowledgement. And looked to the moon filled sky and closed his eyes.

 _How long ago in primordial history was it when I had felt the desire to strive for my own survival against our enemies. Against true Soul Reapers, manifestations of death incarnate- to be genuinely challenged and feel joy in the act of combat._

Memories of him and his currently obscured 13 comrades back in their shadowed Vasto Lorde forms charging towards a group of 14 robed skeletons wielding large black weapons and wearing regal, golden headgear flooded his mind.

"I haven't used this since the battle in Los Noches and later with the whole Vandenreich mess with Yhwach and the Sternritters," the blue haired Espada said to himself as he prepared his sword release gesture once again.

Grimmjow released his Resurrección once again to assume his feline humanoid form.

" ** _Thou hath decided to at least die in combat with thy pride intact, I will honor your wish_** ," Huitzilopochtli said while

"That's not why I did it, it's just the first step to release my second release," Grimmjow answered with his eyes glowing a solid blue.

( _Bleach Soundtrack-_ _B13a plays in background)_

Huitzilopochtli became surprised at the Arrancar's Spiritual Pressure growing intense. Grimmjow bent in a downwards position so the blades on his arms and calves lined up with each other.

" **Segunda Etapa** ," Grimmjow roared as he flared his Spiritual Pressure. The Dio Hueco's eyes widened with surprise.

He then rose up and the blades extended and a torrent of spherical blue Spirit energy covered Grimmjow's form. The torrent sprouted a bluish panther with a lion's mane that roared in H's direction.

The Dio Hueco looked at the scene with a stoic, but wide eyed expression at the transformation of his foe that the former wasn't even aware of.

The torrent dissipated to reveal Grimmjow in an entirely different form. His spikes became two dual ended large fang shaped swords wielded in both hands, his hair went from long and flowing to extremely lengthened and thicker like a long lion's mane. His white segmented body armor became a streamlined blue panther skin body with a tail stretching even longer than his previous tail ending in a white tuff. His black clawed feet and hands were replaced with dark blue fingerless gloves and toeless shoes. His face from his chest to up to the brow of his nose was covered in light blue skin ending in a mask of a lion's mouth. His ears reduced to rounded ears like a panther. His headgear became a lion head themed silver crown and his elongated green patterns on his previous form became a series of three claw marks that went down from the forehead to the lower part of his eyes, which were more lion like in design.

Grimmjow opened his lion mask and roared, which greatly surprised the Dio Hueco and charged towards him.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows plays in the background_ )

Mayuri looked through the report and then found something startling on a certain page that he passed over to Head Captain Shunsui.

Shunsui looked with severe seriousness and gave a somewhat nervous smile at what he read.

"Call Captains Rose, Shinji, Lisa and Kensei; Lieutenant Mashiro and the Visored in the World of the Living- Hiyori, Love and Hachigen to come to this office immediately," he said in a sober tone to Genshiro.

"Yes Head Captain Kyoraku," the elderly Soul Reaper answered as he used Shunpo to seemingly teleport of the room.

"What is it, Captain," Nanao asked with worry.

"I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of trouble for them. The Central 46 might want to try and have them killed again because of this mess," Shunsui said with his hat casting a shadow over his eyes. Nanao's eyes widened with anxiety.

"They've done more than enough to help the Soul Society, what more than do they need to do to-," Nanao questioned her leader until Mayuri opened his mouth.

"The Central 46 might confuse them with the Dioses Huecos group," Mayuri said with a great deal of harshness in his tone.

"What do beings stronger than Vasto Lorde have in common with Soul reapers that have been Hollowfied and are able to wear masks to boost their powers," Nanao inquired the 12th Captain for a response.

Nanao looked upwards with her eyes widened with tears thinking, _Oh God, it can't be...I don't want to say it. Then it'll be true...if it's true, Lisa, Captain Shinji, the rest of the Visored and the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki- they will be danger. The Central 46 will use this as an excuse to finally have them executed as a "precaution". I can't say...I won't say it._

Mayuri said with cold logic, "The Hollows are fallen Pluses who developed masks to hide their identity. Once driven to a truly insatiable thirst, they will devour each other to merge into a Gillain- a mindless mass of hunger, they then shrink into bulky humanoid or animal like forms as Adjuchas with generally more intelligence. And a rare occasion, they will shrink further to humanoid forms of nightmarish power called Vasto Lorde. This is how we've always thought of them...until this moment. A case occurring over a few eons, Vasto Lorde engage in a fasting, in which they will refuse to eat Souls, other Hollows, drink or even Spirit Energy. They lay themselves in sarcophaguses as a sort of cocoon for the metamorphosis ritual. After enough time has passed varying on the individual, they will awaken as beings best described as gods in the forms of men that have domain over the infinite desert that is their domain. If they meet an enemy that manages to push them to a corner, then they will be forced...to call forth the mask of their past form as a Vasto Lorde to increase their vast strength, The horrific part is that the Dio Hueco that had fought the Soul Society in ancient times did not feel the need to use it and was merely annoyed at its own death by the Captain that slew him."

Shunsui, Mayuri and Nanao remained silent as the atmosphere turned extremely bleak.

* * *

( _Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Burning Colosseum plays in the background_ )

As Grimmjow rushed towards him with his dual weapons raised, Huitzilopochtli remained still, closed his eyes and bowed his head.

 _ **"** To think the ones we hath deemed an inferior dead end to our evolutionary progression would be capable of this. Capable of forcing me to force me into using the Dio Hueco's sign of acknowledgment **,"**_ he thought to himself with a smirk.

Placing his hands in front of his head in the gesture of unsheathing a sword, followed by uttering in his native language he called out the name that meant in the common tongue, " _ **Mask of the War God**_!"

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Masquerade of the Night, Sun of Hope**


	6. Masquerade of Night-Sun of Hope

**Author Notes: As a spoiler warning for the prequel fanfics, be warned- events from the Soul Society, Winter War and the Thousand Year Blood War Arcs will drastically different from the original manga material.**

 **As side note, as of 9/25/16- I am making changes to this chapter because of events of "Bleach: Strawberry-Deicide Re-Rinse" that made the events of the previous draft incompatible.**

 **Chapter 6: Masquerade of the Night, Sun of Hope**

* * *

 **Los Noches**

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Burning_ _Colosseum plays in the background)_

Grimmjow in his Segunda Etapa form lunged at the Dio Hueco, but then stopped when the latter perform a bizarre ritual that somehow felt very familiar. After the gesture was completed, a blackish mass formed around the head of Huitzilopochtli. His skin tone brightened from pitch black to a dark brownish tint as the ink like phenomenon dissipated to reveal a new feature around the face of Grimmjow's adversary

The Dio Hueco had an Aztec themed, face-covering helmet shaped like a hummingbird with two stony hands covering both of his eyes. Grimmjow had only a second to look at this sight before seeing a segmented serpent forming around the Dio Hueco's right arm and coiled in a centrifugal pattern. Then his opponent uttered these words as he positioned the snake garbed arm in a tightened angle lower above his head.

" _ **Lanza Invencible (Invincible Lance),**_ "said the masked individual towards his Arrancar foe.

With that statement, the snake extended and zoomed in so fast that Grimmjow's form that had withstood two powerful opponents in both of the wars he participated in; broke instantly as the serpent seemingly returned to its previous position in an instant.

Back in the base of the Dio Hueco, the green haired girl unconsciously let out a single tear of remorse.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Never Meant to Belong plays in the background)_

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Yuzu, Karin, Kazui, Ichigo's classmates, some Full-Bringers, the Urahara Shop and the about to be departing Visored as they opened a Senkaimon felt a wave of spiral force whizz past them.

Ichigo had an intensely grave expression, he thought he saw Grimmjow looking at him intently- only to turn away and walk slowly away from him forever.

The others ranged from hidden remorse for the blue haired individual or openly emotional tears of sadness- most were the former, Orihime and Kazui were the latter.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Bl_93 plays in the background)_

In Soul Society, all of the Captains, Lieutenants and Rukon District denizens felt that a colossal serpent slithering above them.

"That's new...it seems that Rhino Hollow wasn't bluffing about their strength," Kenpachi said with a smirk of anticipation.

"To be felt here...it's like how Kazui's Spiritual Pressure was felt all the way from the World of the Living...except this feels more ancient and refined...it's like the top Espada...only it's not like an ocean, sky, continent or endless void...it's like a planet...," said Rukia with a face of dread as she hugged Ichika tightly.

"This feels like a Visored...no, it's more primordial and Hollow like...," said Toshiro with a tone of unease as he looked at the sky.

"It felt like that cat Arrancar bastard was defeated...what the hell could do that...," said Kensei with a sore tone as he clenched his fists.

"He survived against one of the Sternritter, those monsters...this isn't a monster...it's a god...," said Lisa with her eyes looking to the ground with a sullen expression.

"Sajin...if only you were back as you were...maybe you would've said to get strong enough to defeat this..., said Iba with regret towards his former captain's current condition, feeling the foreboding doom of the upcoming battle that would occur.

"...Grimmjow...Ichigo will be not be very happy not stand by and let this go silently," said Byakuya with an undertone of anger.

"That ain't good...how are we supposed to fight those guys...this is a mess," said Shinji with hint of complaint in his laid-back tone.

"Unohana...I wish you were here," Isane prayed on one of hospital beds.

"So refined...it also feels like a bird is flying around the snake...,but this is a serious situation- I can't admire it too much," Rose said as he admittedly felt entranced by the pressure he was feeling.

"Tch, a Hollow's a Hollow, it's just got more power behind it," Sui Feng said with a cold indifference.

Shunsui remained focused on reading the report, but the tone he felt from the attack was grim.

"A Dio Hueco...we finally feel what it could be capable of," said Ichibe unusually serious to the other Royal Guard members.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_35 plays in the background)_

With that crushing defeat, Grimmjow fell unconscious with glazed blue eyes, feeling utter defeat and was grabbed by the collar by the Dio Hueco.

" _ **You will make a masterpiece as a Vasto Lorde soldier**_ ," Huitzilopochtli told his fallen opponent as he telekinetically flew back to the temple of his origin, dragging the Arrancar behind him.

At the same time in the the other 11 sarcophaguses began to shake and slowly creak open to reveal glowing dots of the Dio Hueco luring inside.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack-_ _Recollection plays in the_ _background)_

Mayuri, Genshiro, Nanao and Shunsui hung their heads low after reading the report on their new enemy.

After a brief pause, Nanao asked her captain with an uneasy look in her eyes.

"Will he be able to save us like he's done like the last three times?"

Shunsui looked at the celling.

He remembered how he heard of a young man who appeared at a school campus to fight the Arrancar and Hollows that had come to both kill him and take Orihime away all those years ago.

That man was the Soul Reaper with orange hair- Ichigo Kurosaki, who became a great asset to them as time went on.

"I bet he would, I bet he would," the Head Captain answered with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the entire Soul Society and World of the Living felt a hallucination of a series of 11 half lidded eyes staring down at them from the sky of each realm.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre_ _Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Ancientry plays in the background)_

Awakened from the pyramid, the 11 individuals ranging from 6'11 to 15 feet tall, looked around the room with the Arrancar hanging. Their names were the same as the texts of the engraving of the coffin they emerged from

They stepped on the stairway in their traditional rank structure leading up, each individual being given focus on their relative strength to the others- Huitzilopochtli would normally be at the lowest step as he acted as a subordinate to the others. Originally, Quetzalcoatl stood at the top step until the Nightmare replaced him and Xipe Totec would be ranked 6th.

Tezcatilpoca of Nightmare- an 8 feet tall, very well-built male humanoid with dark,black and a yellow stripe patterned, tight head-wrappings around his entire head, neck and mouth, except a section that revealed his right purple iris eye that gave off an aura of elegance and regality and a single hair-lock of stripped pink color of varying tones. He wore similar tight wrappings around his arms leading into fingerless glove like wrappings, his lower torso ending with his feet, but left his midriff below his chest exposed. His skin that was seen was French lilac colored with a jaguar face tattoo of gold color around his abdominal area. His attire outside his wrappings horizontal face bands that further covered his face, wore a heron feather headdress, a loincloth, and knotted sandals with an armband, and tinker bells either around his neck and ankles. He had an obsidianshield with balls of a fan of feathers and cotton surrounding it on his left arm and holding arrows a black spear with his right. He almost seemed invisible when one wasn't looking closely enough.

Mictlantecuhtli of Death- a 10 feet tall monstrous humanoid that barely seemed to belong with his more human like company. He was a blood-spattered, as gaunt as skeleton with ripple pattern eyes of red/black coloring, had a headdress decorated with owl feathers and paper banners, wore a necklace of human eyeballs and circular earrings made of small snake skeletons. He wore thin shoulder, midriff exposing chest, knee,-length leg, elbow length arm, neck and thigh armor made of human bone along with skeletal sandals. His head was shaped like an orange pumpkin with a skull visage with a toothy maw that revealed his many rows of teeth. He had purple skin whose blood splatters made eerie skull shaped markings on his skin.

Metztli of the Moon- a 9 feet tall female humanoid wearing a blue mouth mask with white-platinum skin with gray tattoos of the moons changing phases all around her body and gentle, but assertive blue iris eyes that contrasted with her black sclera. She had long, ankle-length, pointed ended silver hair with two rabbit ears on top of her head. She wore the bangs around her forehead like three parallel presents with two long, face framing, crescent shaped bangs that ended at the center of her well-endowed chest. She wore two detached billow arm sleeves that ended in silver gray fingerless gloves, a series of dead silver worm Hollows that formed a crop top and baggy silver pants as well as being completely barefoot. She wrapped her left arm around the Dio Hueco of the Storms' right and would look occasionally at her with a intimate stare.

Tlaloc of Thunder- a 12 tall, muscular vermillion color skinned male humanoid with light hair covered by a golden head covering headband that shadowed his eyes, had thunder bolt shaped earrings, a series of interconnecting google-ly eyes and fangs necklace, armbands with rain patterns, baggy yellow pants ending with no-shoed feet and a male sports bra of bronze color. His skin was adorned with fuchsia colored lightning bolt patterns.

Tlaltecuhtli of the Earth- a 15 foot tall ambiguously humanoid entity of slate gray coloring and a very muscular body build. He/she had an ankylosaurus type, enlarged brow-ridge head with an stony, spike covered armored back that caused the Dio Hueco to hunch over from the weight of the back armor. He/she had rock themed armbands ending with his/her wrists just before the hands, which individually each had ten digits- his/her foot had the same number on his/her individual two feet with knee stone armor ending before the ankles. The Dio Hueco had chest armor of solid brick colored rock and a solid facial mask of the same material. Only completely black eyes with a white dot shown between the mask and the heavy brow-ridges of the forehead. Patterns of spades of brown colored adored the entire body except the facial mask.

Chalchiuhtlicue of the Storms- a 9'4 feet tall well-toned bodied, dark Byzantium color skinned, casually smiling female humanoid with narrowed closed slit eyes with floor-length brown hair with an clothed extension of a long ponytail that trailed to the ground. She had a series of raindrop, thunderbolt, whirlwind, snowflake and flaming hail tattoos of pink color all around her curvy body. She wore a green bra made of thornless cactus skin that showed the bottom half of her large breasts with thick shoulder, elbow lengthened arm, knee lengthened leg, thigh and waist armor of the same material. Between the thigh and knee of the legs were baggy, white pant legs covering her skin. She wrapped her right arm around the Dio Hueco of the Moon's left and would occasionally look in the eyes of the Moon Dio Hueco with black sclera with orange irises.

Xiuhtecuhtli of the Flame- A 13 feet tall well-built male humanoid with sharply defined facial features, spiked flame shaped standing upwards with a prominent widows peak long-shoulder length hair that ended in flittering flame like tips. He had a pair of black bomb shaped earrings and wore a necklace of ancient looking dynamite. His attire consisted of leg, arm, back and chest-midriff exposing armor made from unlit torches. His eyes had black sclera with an ember of flame flickering within it. His dark red skinned body was adorned with blue flame tattoos that originated from a tattoo of a chest marking of a turquoise butterfly and a lovely cotinga bird circling each other. A segmented snake themed spear was worn in a sheath on his back.

Chalchuhtotolin of the Plague- A 7 feet tall male topaz skinned humanoid with a turkey beak shaped curved nose with large slanted black sclera eyes with maroon irises, back-length periwinkle hair that shaped like turkey tail feathers. He had purple snake Hollows sketched with red thread onto the skin of his shoulders, waist area, upper/lower arms, upper/lower arms, shoulder blades, chest, sides of the stomach, thighs, buttocks and back of his hands. He wore black sandals with scorpion patterns. The areas not covered with purple Hollow snakes were adorned with arrowhead markings of Mindaro coloring.

Huehuecoyotl of Aging- a 7'11 feet tall male indigo skinned humanoid with a large pointy nose over his curly orange mustache and matching shoulder length curly hair with a large sombrero covering the top of his head. He wore a coyote fur short jacket worn open over his muscular upper torso. He wore magenta baggy pants with coyote foot themed shoes. His eyes were hidden by single visor sunglasses with red lenses. He had circles with grinning faces of jasper coloring adorning his body.

Xochipilli of the Arts- a 6'11 feet tall male, green skinned humanoid with a very effeminate appearance of long eyelashes and a woman-like face with blue lipstick. long blue/black checkerboard hair that flowed to his waist, a bluebell constructed, midriff exposing shirt that had large, billowing sleeves, baggy pants ending in single triangular shaped shoes and an extremely flashy rainbow cape draped over his shoulders. He looked around with his yellow iris with black sclera eyes with revulsion. Rose red tattoos adored his his entire body.

Tonatiuh of the Sun- a 14'9 feet tall male humanoid with long back lengthen-golden blond hair- whose spiked hair on his head, thorny sideburns and mustached beard all joined to form a series of points that made him appear to have a sun for a head. His nose, mouth, large eyebrows, eye arches and mouth looked like they were carved to be squared in shape with . He wore a sun-themed ruffled collar over his gold skinned muscular body with cylinder shaped, elongated arms with sun patterned armbands, wore a toga with pointed golden boots. He had golden iris eyes with a star shaped pupil to his black sclera. His body was adorned with several small sun tattoos that centered around a dark black hole- these patterns repeated along his entire body except his face.

They manifested their masks, which showed on the shadows cast on the walls of the room.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Xiuhtecuhtli of the Flames**


	7. Xiuhtecuhtli of the Flames

**Author Notes: After setting up the Xcution arc segment for the Bleach: Strawberry-Deicide fanfic, I've decided to resume my work on this fanfic.**

 **Now we focus on the Dio Hueco group- the main villains for the Petra part of the six part series for Bleach Rinse.**

 **If you want to know what each would sound like if they were play by a Japanese or American cast. Here's the general idea-**

 **Japanese:** **Roronoa Zoro (The War), Kars/Kakashi (The Nightmare), Brook (The Death), Anna Kyoyama (The Moon), Alexander Anderson (The Thunder), Orochimaru (The Earth), Kaede Nagase (The Storms), Vegeta (The Flame), Kirei Kotomine (The Plague), Lord Beerus (The Aging), Emporio Ivanov (The Arts) and Might Guy (The Sun) all work together.**

 **American: Alex Armstrong (The War), Alucard (The Nightmare), DBZ Kai Freeza (The Death), Kari Kamiya (The Moon), Hercule/Arlong (The Thunder), Birdramon/Kamatari (The Earth), Kaede Nagase (The Storms), Goku if he acted liked Vegeta (The Flame), Mercurymon/Timmy's Dad (The Plague), Banzai from the Lion King (The Aging), Fred Luo (The Arts) and the Team Four Star voice for Nappa (The Sun) all working together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** **Xiuhtecuhtli of the Flames**

 **Lair of the Dio Hueco Group**

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Deep Curse Song plays in the background)_

Huitzilopochtli flies back to the building where the rest of the Dio Hueco group to his knowledge, were still asleep while carrying the arm of the defeated Espada behind him. He telekinetically floated down through the holes caused by the earlier attack by the Arrancar he defeated and went down further back to the room where he awoke. As he finally settled to the central floor of the room, he saw his eleven other comrades awakened from their long sleep- All sharing the same hole in their stomach as the Dio Hueco of war.

" _ **Lord Tezcatilpoca, forgive my tardiness- had I hath known thou would have arisen, I would hath returned much more swiftly**_ ," said the flattop haired Dio Hueco kneeing with a tone of reverence towards the completely covered on the highest step. He tossed the body of Grimmjow to the right side of the room, which then fell with a thud on the floor next to the green haired Espada.

" _ **It is fine, Huitzilopochtli. I would've sent you to scout our kingdom's condition first had we awakened at the same time,**_ " said the tightly robbed male with a voice of a calm and placid tone.

" ** _Zalalala- we will rid_ ourselves of our enemies and forever rid ourselves of our unyielding voracity!** ," laughed the lucid pumpkin skull headed Dio Hueco as his blood splattered on the ground.

" _ **So you're going to go through it, you dim bats. Though not you, Chalchu**_ ," said the silver haired maiden as she drew closer to the brown haired maiden.

" _ **I'll do whatever you ask Metz-y**_ ," said the brown haired woman as her lips neared the silver haired maiden.

The two were about to kiss ignoring the group, which caught Tezatilpoca's attention.

" _ **Metzli, Chalchuihtlicue- you can continue to indulge in your passions for now. But, don't forget- you two are the mating partners to the rest of us. Now that we've amassed an army...you know you will be needing to produce Dio Hueco offspring to continue our goals in case we all fail in this crusade**_ ," said the Dio Hueco of Nightmares chiding their behavior with a cold tone to his voice.

The two female Dio Hueco quickly disengaged their kiss, looked at the purple eyed Dio Hueco with annoyance and bowed to Tezacatilpoca with resentment in their eyes.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack-Develop plays in the background)_

As the other seven looked away, they began to converse.

" _ **It's a shame, we agreed to take only the Moon and the Storms as our eternal partners. Those women look like they'd make a nice little meal- have our way then eat them alive,"**_ suggested the Chalchuhtotolin the Dio Hueco with the turkey bird beak shaped nose as he examined the body of the blonde, dark skinned Arrancar with an expression of lust and hunger.

 _ **"Don't jest. We are crushed to only devour those who are fellow Dio Hueco and immaterial objects. Otherwise, they'd burst into flame and after the Seasons demise- I sense this place became a desert- though I assume the latest Soul Reaper runts didn't come here until it already dried up. It went from a punishment of being in a paradise of not being able to eat or stay in the light to being a barren desert with underground forests where we-Preta or rather Dio Hueco as that man called us were forced to remain in even deeper sleep since we sensed that it would always shine a shallow moon on the ground- until today,"**_ said Xiuhtecuhtli the Dio Hueco with with the window's peak with a stern expression in the Plague Dio Hueco.

 _ **"Yeah in the beginning before took our little metamorphosis nap- we are masked monsters with**_ ** _sunken, mummified skin, tiny mouths, narrow limbs, enormously distended bellies and long, thin necks. Being in the heat and cold of even the sun and moon could kill us if we overexposed ourselves back then. Now we've crossed the Handsome line- well, at everyone not The Sun, the Earth and the Death,"_** said Tlaloc the large-headband wearing Dio Hueco with shadowed eyes, with his arms behind his back. His tone was that of amused recollection of a worse time for their group in their previous state.

 ** _"The Soul Reapers of yore...exploited this...,except that man...,"_** said Tlaltecuhtli the Dio Hueco with the spiky, heavily armored and hunched back with an emotionless, alien sounding voice as it took out one of the floor bricks and began to crunch on it. It recalled the events that led them to be sealed away.

" _ **The Seasons got lucky. We don't even know what how culture in the world today**_ ,"Xochipilli said to himself as he snapped his fingers to have some Vasto Lorde to dust the room.

" _ **I wonder**_ _**what kind of H**_ ** _ombres that are able to tangle with us, Grandes Tiros_** ," Huehuecoyotl the sombrero wearing Dio Hueco wondered to himself, possibly anticipating a worthy opponent.

" _ **Oh my god...we have people hanging around us**_ ," Tonatiuh suddenly shouted.

All of the Dio Hueco turned to Tonatiuh. A Vasto Lorde shrouded in blackness land to speak to Tezacatilpoca.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack-_ _Day Job plays in the background)_

" _ **Yes, it Tonatiuh**_ ," Tezacatilpoca said with weariness in his tone as if this behavior was common.

" _ **Thank you. Hey Teza- Hey Teza**_ ," Tonaituh asked the Nightmare Dio Hueco with the attitude of a happy dog.

" _ **Yes Tonaituh**_ ," Tezacatilpoca answered with annoyance.

" _ **We should wear more clothes**_ ," said the sun headed Dio Hueco in a spacey tone.

" _ **We're the highest beings of this realm, desires of mortals don't apply to us, especially since we're almost immortal-**_ ," Tezacatilpoca tried to explain, but realized that Tonaiituh had already ignored him to do something else.

" _ **Hey, blue head- Blue head. Wake up**_ ," said Tonaituh as kicked the half dead Arrancar with the aforementioned hair color.

Grimmjow's eyes awoke from the kick with blood being splat from his mouth.

" _ **Tell me...,**_ " said the Dio Hueco in a slow manner.

"Huh...I'm looking a giant yellow faced sunflower," Grimmjow answered half dazed

" _ **Who's your tailor**_ ," the Dio Hueco asked with genuine curiously with wide eyes.

"What...," Grimmjow responded flatly, now fully awaken with glazed eyes.

" _ **That is Tonaituh, he's no.11 in our Hierarchy- much more prominent than I am**_ ," said Huitzilopochtli to the side with his head bowing in reverence.

"You bastard- wait-what the hell, you've gotta be shittin' me...," Grimmjow yelled quietly in utter shock at the goofy looking Dio Hueco.

( _Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Fields of Fright plays in the background)_

As Grimmjow complained silently in disbelief, Tezacatilpoca turned to Xiuhtecuhtli who kneeled before him

" _ **Xiuhtecuhtli, what you believe that the Soul Society had what we seek inside an arrogant man or taken from a mad tyrant and left in the realm of living men**_ ,"

" _ **The latter, in fact in the most unlikely of places**_ ," said the flame haired Dio Hueco as he continued to kneel.

" **You've always thought out of the box. Go** _ **then, using your trusted intuition to locate our prize**_ ," Tezacatilpoca ordered his fellow colleague with a tone of respect.

" _ **Yes, Lord Tezacatlipoca**_ ," said Xiuhtecuhtli as he stood up, pleased that he was acknowledged by his superior.

The Vasto Lorde then opened a Garganta portal for the Flame Dio Hueco to enter.

The shadowy entity that had accompanied the Vasto Lorde that had defeated Grimmjow's group earlier then opened its brown eyes- eyes that looked like a pie that's had one slice removed from it and put a black/white striped hat on its head with a monochrome stripped sleeved arm.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Will of the Heart)_

 **Kurosaki Clinic- The Night after the incident at Keigo's Grandfather's Home**

Kon was laying in the bed as Kazui was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

 _Kazui can become a Soul Reaper at will and Ichigo's learned how to do it after the Vandenreich incident...I feel like I don't have a use now_ , the stuffed lion thought to himself about his lack of worth.

A small rip in space opening like a square toothed maw behind the stuffed animal.

Suddenly he was impaled through the chest from behind- a muscular dark red hand thrusted through the chest held a shiny purple gem- the Hogyoku- in between its thumb and index finger in addition to a small green pill that shattered.

 _This thing...the hell...is..._ , thought Kon as he turned to silence- forever.

As the Dio Hueco was about to return to Hueco Mundo, he felt a pull that was drawing him back, manifesting as a single eye with four pupils.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Deus Ex Machina**


	8. The Deus Ex Machina

**Author Notes: I should tell you in advance that Kazui's power specifically rely on the light of moon, even during the day to use his powers. If there's no moonlight, like this night- his Zanpakuto while strong- is not able to use its powers. So Kazui won't be fighting this time.** **Instead, it's Ichigo returning to the spotlight again to face the new threat.**

 **By the way the title works in two ways, one the traditional way and the second as you'll find out.**

 **Also as of 9/29/16- I am adding more detailed background for the Dio Hueco characters and the extended cosmology for my fanfic. It seems like this one is one of the least popular chapters, so I'm adding more to make it more emotionally impacting and making it longer than usual.**

 **In addition, you may have noticed something odd that happens in the fight, that Ichigo suddenly becomes the Sternritter. as a preemptive spoiler for my prequel fanfic you have been reason that the Sternritter at least in my fanfic are able to have powers inherited from Yhwach's soul- it's because they are Yhwach. To be more specific, each one is his reincarnation over 1000 years of 29 generations- including all of the canon Sternritter, Ichigo's grandfather, mother and Ichigo himself in alphabetical ranked order- with the theme of the German Alphabet in mind. It's due to a unique trait that the Head Quincy has- when a predecessor dies, the successor inherits the former's abilities in addition to their own, which is added onto with further generations passing by. It also gives the** **successor the memories of the predecessor, so they will always identify as Yhwach even when they're alive as separate beings in the Thousand Year Blood War. As a combat power, it allows shared senses and at times, shared abilities including Yhwach's The Almighty. When there's only one left- they're able to switch control of the main host to allow them to manifest their powers. An example being that Yhwach would become Bambietta to explode something, Bazz-B to burn something or Askin to raise the lethal substance of an object. When Ichigo inherited Yhwach's powers, he got that trait, much to his annoyance, at times, they switch control, leading to some crazy nights with Orihime x Bambietta, Meninas, Candice or Lilotto using Ichigo's #$% for some fun.**

 **Chapter 8: The Deus Ex Machina**

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Ancientry plays in the background)_

Dark clouds started to cover the skies of Karakura Town. Kazui felt his Zanpakuto feel lighter within his soul because he knew that it didn't like night clouds.

As Xiuhtecuhlti pulled the Hogyoku from the portal into his space, he prepared to leave.

All of the sudden, he started being pulled backwards as if destiny was forcing him back.

 _It was too good to be true for this to be this simple. Magnetism? no, this level of power dictates something on the metaphysical realm,_ thought the Dio Hueco as he quickly swallowed the gem in order for it to be not as easy taken back.

He then was back in the room where he retrieved the object that his superior desired with an orange haired man staring at him as he sat on the bed glaring at him.

"So you're one of those Dio Hueco guys- you're so big that you can't even stand up straight in this room and you have Spiritual Pressure so high that the others can't detect you," said the young man calmly with a hint of anger.

" _ **Your hair is orange like a fruit- a fruit like a strawberry- a top protector- A Soul Reaper clad in black- Ichigo Kurosaki am I correct? So you could sense me, does that imply you have the capability to fight me? Don't-it's pointless. Go live your life not getting involved with what I'm doing**_ ," said Xiuhtecuhtli in a bored voice as if this was a routine for him to do.

"You bastard, what're you doing in Ichigo's room?!," said the stuffed animal that he had killed earlier now angrily looking at him with no signs of injury.

 _It looks like that odd animal is fine and alive...but can talk? It doesn't seem he's aware of the object that was placed in that animal's body- otherwise, it would've left me and_ _returned to him,_ thought the flame haired individual to himself.

"Future Modification huh?," the widow peaked haired Dio Hueco said to himself with genuine amusement with a smug smile.

"Another thing I'm noticing, aside from the skin color, patterns and eyes- you're like a big human instead of the armored evil overlord- you're like that weird Arrancar Charlotte, only I can take you more seriously. Was honestly thinking you'd be uglier," Ichigo snarked, but was ignored by the Dio Hueco deep in thought for a moment.

"This is not a Soul Reaper power, but rather a Head Quincy's power- I thought they lost it by the time we were forced into hibernation by that man!," said the Dio Hueco as he finally spoke.

"Yeah, I learned about this 10 years ago, though my son's much better at handling it than me- it seems Yhwach wasn't the first one to have the power, but the first in a long to do so- thanks for that tidbit. You killed one of my friends in a time line that I modified, I have another reason to fight you now," said the man with his single pupil dividing into four separate ones.

" _ **Hmm, you're the type that is honorable so you want to settle this in an area with no civilians. I've killed countless Soul Reapers associated with that man with that mentality before I went to rest. Fine then, by the end of this- you will suffer fear and torturous hell by the time you're dead. Though I expect that you will use something special on an entity like myself who you don't know he fights correct?**_ ," said the flame haired Dio Hueco calmly as he continued to analyze his opponent.

"You're really sharp. I hope your abilities are sharper," Ichigo said as he narrowed his eyes.

The two went out of the window, the Dio Hueco telekinetically flying and Ichigo manifesting his Soul Reaper form and walking on the air to catch up.

* * *

 **Soul Society- 12th Division**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Citadel of the Bount plays in the background)_

Mayuri detected a massively large Spiritual Power that following the Spiritual Power of Ichigo Kurosaki- the former eclipsed the latter's size by a unprecedented quantity.

"So I'll be the first to see how these Dio Hueco fight," he said with an aloof tone in his voice.

The screen turned to that of Ichigo and the being that was following him.

* * *

 _(A slower paced version of Bleach Soundtrack- Q_ _uincy's Craft plays in the background)_

Ichigo, forced to always wear his horned Hollow Mask whenever in Soul Reaper form due to the strange circumstances of his awakened powers, and the Dio Hueco arrived in a wide open grassland, however they weren't alone- a wavy, black haired man in a white dress shirt with black pants was sitting on the ground as if waiting for them to arrive. He was Shukuro Tsukishima, a Full Bringer.

"I want to ask something," Ichigo said with his eyes shadowed by his hair

" _ **Say it, you're likely to die soon after as it stands,**_ " said the flame haired being with a condescending tone.

"Were you the one who defeated Grimmjow," Ichigo asked the Dio Hueco with a grave tone in his voice.

Xiuhtecuhtli looked blankly and then laughed in a disdainful manner.

" _ **He was one of the Arrancar that resisted our servants- what you'd call Vasto Lorde's request to join us. He was beaten along with some whores and their misshapen mask deviants that were similar to a insect and a large faced buffoon to the point of almost dying. And yet, when Huitzilopochtli, concerned with the naivety of being honor bound awoke first- the imbecile suffered another defeat! I can tell his entire spirit was broken- enough for us to turn him back into what you call an Adjuchas, a Vasto Lorde and someday like us- it's what he gets for deciding to take the simple path than the ambitious path to greatness,**_ " gloated the Dio Hueco with a malicious laugher.

"So someone else did it, I bet if I beat you. He'll come to your aid...because he's "naively" honorable that way," Ichigo answered with a tranquil fury to his tone with his eyes narrowed.

" _ **Your expression- it's saying- you bastard, my comrade- worthy opponent- in denial lover was defeated, I will make you pay. Do you know how many insolent mortals like you said that- it fills an entire canyon of corpses!**_ ," Xiuhtecuhtli replied mockingly.

Shukuro Tsukishima then said to the flame haired humanoid with a hole in its stomach, "Before you two fight- Ichigo needs to break the restraints of his mind since you're much tougher than previous enemies- to use all powers including Yhwach's.,"

"Don't you dare bring up that bastard's-," said Ichigo angrily before being cut off by a sudden jab.

Tsukishima suddenly emerged behind Ichigo and stabbed him from behind with a sword- Book of the End; much to the Dio Hueco's shock.

" _ **It can't be a simple betrayal from an offscreen unstable relationship finally breaking or random act of murder- then it must be a means to turn this fight to your favor- isn't it**_?!", said Xiuhtecuhtli with a surprised pitch to his voice.

The wavy haired man pulled out the sword from Ichigo's back and then did something that shocked Xiuhtecuhtli- Ichigo giving a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks, I had to keep this hidden from everyone because I wasn't sure that I'd have mastered it...," Ichigo said with respect.

"Yeah, I bet even Mr. Urahara will be so surprised that his hat drops off his head,"

Xiuhtecuhtli looked with shock at what he was seeing- 28 shadow entities behind Ichigo's back.

"This fight might be more complicated than you'd originally think. In fact, it's because 29 on one you can't use your deductive skills so easily,"

" _ **Are those things behind you going to going to attack as your guardians**_ ," Xiuhtecuhtli asked to his orange haired opponent.

"I'll reintroduce myself- I'm **Yhwach-Jugram-Perinda-Askin-Bambietta-As-Liltotto-Bazz-Cang-BG9-Pepe-Gerald-Robert-Driscoll-Meninas-Berenice-Jerome-James-Candice-Nanana-Gremmy-Nianzol-Lille-Loyd/Royd-Giselle-Mawarini-Masaki-Ichigo** Kurosaki. I am 29 people and 29 people make up me. You're fighting against an abnormal phenomena now!, said Ichigo to his opponent- the oddest part being when he said each name, his voice would change to the person belonging to the name in question.

Ichigo then came closer and looked up into the gaze of his giant sized opponent.

* * *

 _(Quincy Craft Plays in the background)_

Uryu suddenly felt a familiar presence in a far off distance when sitting at his office.

Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure just turned into several kinds of people- Those people! What the hell is going on, Uryu thought with both surprise and anger towards his Soul Reaper ally holding back secrets from him.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Magot's Dance plays in the background)_

" _ **Do you have a Multiple Personality Disorder?,**_ " asked the explosion themed Dio Hueco with a raised right eyebrow.

"It's just an apartment and its occupied with 29. The occupants take charge of whoever can be the landlord, most of the time it's me because one, I have to work as a clinic doctor and not raise any suspicion- two, most are weird and three, it's so they won't try to take over without my permission,"

"A-apartment?," said Xiuhtecuhlti genuinely confused.

"A castle them...How old are you then?," Ichigo asked in a grouchy tone.

"When my comrades and myself went into forced hibernation, strange objects called Dogū were being idolized and Emperor Jimmu ended the Age of the Deities-," Xiuhtecuhtli told his orange haired opponent until he was cut off.

"That's the Jōmon period, wait hibernation? I need more clarification- the way you're talking, it's like you weren't turned into Hollows back then- How old are you?," Ichigo said with shock in his words, leaving the Dio Hueco annoyed.

"We first became aware of your world when it was a molten mass of perpetual volcanic activity from our prison-," the Dio Hueco explained until he was cut off once again by Ichigo more shocked by the revelation of his absurd claim.

"That's Hadean Eon- yeah I thank Uryu for telling me this all the time in college- Hollows wouldn't have existed back then, let alone any life, a rhino Adjuchas said that you were something above a Hollow-," Ichigo shouted with emphasis.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_35 plays in the background)_

"You Soul Reapers call the Preta by this term, is it because of the holes- you lack imagination. To us, they were merely subjects that we formed from the artificial Spiritual Power injections into deceased ectoplasm manifestations of the life forms since its birth of 3.8 billion years ago, slowly raising them until they reached the 3rd stage of Grand Preta. They would then become Grand Petra like us- fellow beings to rule over the ironic hell of a lush environment-," Xiuhtecuhtli explained to the Soul Reaper.

"If you call that desert lush, you're a little out of it- wait, that's when the cell crap began life- thank you Uryu for always forcing me to remember this fact- to be a Hollow/pterodactyl whatever you just said, you need to have been a human first," Ichigo sarcastically replied as the Dio Hueco looked angry from being interrupted.

" _ **Humanity...by extension, the current generation of Soul Reapers and Quincy, always thinking that you somehow are the most important aspect of the universe...I never expected someone from Universe 996 Googolplexian 108 Centillion, 999 Vigintillion, 501 Novemdecillion, 678 Octodecillion, 234 Septendecillion, 250 Sexdecillion, 822 Quindecillion, 705 Quattuordecillion, 444 Tredecillion, 534 Ducdecillion, 222 Undecillion, 110 Decillion, 345 Nonillion, 492 Octillion, 742 Septillion, 378 Sextillion, 815 Quintillion, 333 Quadrirllion, 756 Trillion, 789 Billion, 467 Million, 139 Thousand and 101 Hundred, Galaxy Cluster 666, Galaxy 100, Star System 72, Planet 3...could ever be capable of pulling back to your room back there**_ ," Xiuhtecuhtli remarked as he placed his right thumb under his chin until getting angry again that Ichigo cut him off in his explanation once again.

"Universe-what?," Ichigo responded with his brain burning from the incredibly high calculations he was trying to understand to get an estimate of the Dio Hueco's large number

" _ **Have you heard of Aztec mythology, Buddhist religion and parallel universe theory**_?," Xiuhtecuhlti said with a sigh.

"A little- I really paid attention to the necessities in school to keep ahead and for managing life, I'm not into dragons, fairies or complicated science," Ichigo replied with a sour tone.

" _ **And yet, you see the ectoplasmic remnants of humans and fight them if they become monsters. It was an amusing yet infuriating sight we would see as the Soul Reapers interfered with our plans**_ ," Xiuhtecuhtli said with a smug expression.

Ichigo went silent.

 _I fought the embodiment of Death and a man who was technically 28 people- I shouldn't be surprised by anything now,_ thought Ichigo with a stern expression.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Mysterious plays in the background)_

" _ **I will tell you only once. Your universe is one of seemingly infinite ones, each ruled by a respective kami- a god by your definition- along with a pantheon of followers. Yours was ruled by a mix of pantheons- the Ainu one where everything had its respective one or several Kami sharing the leadership, the Shiny one created by the being referred to as the All-Father of the Originating Heart of the Universe, an avatar of Divine Soul Emperor and a group of bald monks called Buddy who preach rebirth, karma and no creator deity- their beliefs were secretly enforced by a follower called Emperor Jimmu who privately worshipped the religion in spite of being under the service of the Shiny pantheon. He would eventually overthrow all three and dubbed himself- the Soul King who bared three sons- the first of the modern Quincy, the first of the modern Soul Reapers and an utter monster with his wife; he would take aspects of each pantheon in order to suit his desires. He would wait until he was ready to die and pass the leadership to one of his sons- several events occurred- and you happened to be his successor through convoluted measures.**_ ,"Xiuhtecuhtli said to Ichigo with a more serious tone.

 _Shiny...Buddy?, either he's being sarcastic...or he actually thinks they're called that, which is worse?- Wait, the Soul King- the same one that the Monk said was the cornerstone of the universe,_ thought Ichigo with annoyance then surprise.

" _ **The problem was with the natural essence of the Kami- even though we are normally immortal, invincible and omnipotent- it turns out that the Buddy system of that one religion applies to even Kami- they would briefly reincarnate through a series of cycles in the other five realms in the Samsara Cycle until they would return more enlightened...(in an more anger tone) Damn, the Divine Soul Emperor for enforcing it- we, deities from a universe that was 4 universes away to the right of yours- we who are favored by our people whom we only ask for a few sacrifices of flesh regardless of age, status, condition or gender to appease us. The Divine Soul Emperor was not only angered with our**_ ** _defiance, but for some reason- he saw nothing wrong with devout followers willing to sustain our existence with their sacrificed lives,"_** Xiuhtecuhtli explained further until he began to proclaim with wrath anger from his hatred towards this Divine Soul Emperor entity.

 _Human sacrifices...I remember know! Chad took a course on it- Aztec...their worship involved sacrificing the lives of people. I understand it was their culture and I shouldn't be mad for them doing what they thought was right, regardless of my opinions. But, the way this guy's talking about it- it's like a casual eating habit,_ Ichigo thought with fury.

" _ **So one of our leaders, Tezacatilpoca decided to invent a method for us to remain as Kami by altering our composition so it would feed on the Spiritual Energy of the realm to sustain us and make us achieve the Nirvana state- a type of being that was able to defy the Divine Soul Emperor. It backfired horribly and turned us into monsters with holes in our stomaches- our hunger for substance increased to the point that we devoured our entire realm in order to quench the hunger- it wasn't enough- never enough! So the Divine Soul Emperor created a prison within the realm of Preta- a lush forest/jungle to which we were cursed to never eat or drink because it was explode into flames in our mouths. So Lord Tezacatilpoca decided that a nearby universe- yours would provide subjects to be on our level- injecting Spiritual Energy in the form of masks. If a mortal being was too attached to the M**_ ** _anuṣya Realm- the Realm of Men- both the place you current Soul Reapers called the Soul Society and its physical counterpart, the World of the Living when life was first born. Once a soul became too attached to the World of the Living- they would become a Preta like us- what you would call a Hollow, who shared our endless hunger. It was so easy back then, every life form was attached to the world because of their need to survive- though due to their primitive desires, they weren't as intelligent as the human variants later on. We amassed a massive army of Vasto Lorde by the time that your ape ancestors left the trees- the first Soul Reapers- beings made of bone wearing golden headgear sent by the Divine Soul Emperor- stopped our assault. It ended with our forces depleted and only a few remaining Soul Reapers. By the era of the_** ** _Dogū, they had found a successor- the first of the katana wielding humans- the 2nd Generation Soul Reapers. Due to their power that surpasses those of the modern equivalents in your current era, we were forced into hibernation. Two of us awoke early, one vanishing with no reason why and the second dying at you Soul Reapers' hands- the lush_** ** _environment fading into deserts because he was the embodiment of the Seasons that kept our space in the Preta Realm lush. We were endlessly hungry and desiring to surpass the Divine Soul Emperor- Lord Tezacatilpoca's work birthed no success. Fortunately, a mortal our Vasto Lorde followers call Kisuke Urahara created a device that would be able to grant any desire. It fell into another Soul Reaper's hands, then a Hollow's and finally the pathetic animal you went out of your way to protect. We will no longer feel endless hunger- we will achieve Nirvana!,"_** Xiuhtechulti disclosed to the Soul Reaper facing him, getting more arrogant in tone as the speech went on.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: On_ _Precipice of Defeat plays in the background)_

With the words he just uttered, Ichigo understood everything. This person, the one who likely defeated Grimmjow and the group that likely they were apart of- were responsible for everything. The appearance of Full-Bringers, the reason that Quincy and Soul Reaper fought to the point of the former wanting to rewrite the universe to be rid of them and the countless people turned into those monsters against their will, part of the reason that Aizen turned amoral, his mother living to heal her fatal injuries by accepting her destiny to be apart of Yhwach and several of his comrades' tragic pasts- all due to .

Ichigo stopped himself from lunging at the Dio Hueco and beating him , not of feeling that anger based revenge was meaningless, but how he wasn't sure of his enemy's capabilities.

"My son, he wanted to make a Hollow a pet. I'm against it, but the reasons you're doing this- to escape fate by forcing others into misery- is much worse. I'm going to wipe that cockiness from that face of your face and make you apologize," Ichigo said to the Dio Hueco with a subtle anger.

" _ **Your son...then I know who to present your corpse to. Food may burst into flames in our mouths, but I'm the only Dio Hueco who can still feel taste since my element is fire manipulation- meaning I can eat fire anyway**_ ," said the Dio Hueco as he slurped his tongue. His expression making it very clear what he would do to Kazui if he met him.

"Then, I'll beat you until you're too hurt to eat," Ichigo yelled.

* * *

( _Bleach Fade to Black Soundtrack- B13A plays in the background_ )

Xiuhtecuhtli being cautious pulled one of his bomb earrings from his distance and tossed it to Ichigo who remained still.

" **The Roar** ," Ichigo said quietly as his Spiritual Power began to alter.

Suddenly, he grew larger in stature, becoming browner in skin tone, his orange hair becoming black cornrows and his eyes becoming pure white with lighter. He also gained numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers. He then took another transformation, enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form. He then unleashed a powerful roar that caused the bomb to tear part.

" **The Nimble** ," said the deep voiced ape man as he transformed into a shallow cheeked middle aged man with light brown swiped back hair, thin framed glasses and a full mustache. Suddenly the Dio Hueco felt a Getsuga Tensho coming from the right side of his face- suddenly from the lower left- then the upper right and followed by a barrage from all directions.

" **The Thunderbolt** ," said the stoic man as he transformed into a a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She had blue eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. She generated lightning in her hands and pointed in the direction of the Dio Hueco. It then proceeded to cover him in a wave of electric power. He emerged from it with light burns and remained level headed.

"I better boost myself (as she nonchalantly decapitated her head with a generated lightning blade)- **The Miracle** ," she said as her head began to fall down. Suddenly, her form became pure energy as a massive humanoid behemoth with a face resembling a knight's helmet and two spikes on his shoulders. He seemed to be devoid of clothing, and has energy patterns on his shoulders and waist. Suddenly the spikes opened up to reveal two feathery energy wings that cast the entire grass field in shadow.

"What is that," said the Dio Hueco with a slightly raised tone as he remained calm.

" **Normally this would needed to have been inflicted by my opponents, but my latest incarnation and future self- Ichigo learned to manifest it by wounding himself in order to make it more useful** ," said the gigantic booming voice from the knight helmet as the being manifesting a Zweihander version of Zangetsu in what would be Ichigo's prominent sword hand.

The Dio Hueco quickly dodged to the side to avoid the land splitting blade.

" **The X-Axis** ," said a serious, professional voice as suddenly the being of the Flame saw a hole in his left leg.

The giant behemoth had already become a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut wearing a light brown, furred bicorn hat on his head and the giant sword morphed into a Zangetsu version of a large black rifle with its fore-stock covered in black fur with a white streak except for a section on the underside near the end of the fore-stock.

 _It must sort of unique shapeshifter based ability with sub techniques to balance each 've all been powers meant to incapacitate me in some manner, no matter they're predictable acts of brute force-_ , thought the Dio Hueco until he experienced an odd feeling- suddenly his body felt like it was welling up with flames. He opened his mouth a stream of fire came out.

" **The Death-Dealing** \- I've increased the lethal amount of flames in your body. It seems your power involves infusing the fire in your chest into the mediums you wear on your body and exploding them when they come into contact with something" said a laid-back and eccentric voice coming from a thin faced man with thin lavender eyes, medium length black hair with white streaks with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth and noticeable lips standing in the area. Then the figure changed again in form.

" **The Explode** \- I'll show you how a bomb really works ," said the now feminine voice coming from the slender young girl with long, straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She got in zero point range of the Dio Hueco and tapped him on the chest.

"Boom I just made your Spiritual Power into a bomb," she said as a large explosion engulfed the foe.

Xiuhtecuhtli emerged heavily burnt with steam coming from his body, but still remained calm. The girl turned into a large, long black haired man with muttonchops connecting into a mustache who then summoned Zangetsu to make a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, creating an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fired an arrow back towards the ground in front of him as tall as his own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword with the same swastika sword guard as his first Bankai.

" **The Almight** y. Tell me who you work for," said the man with a deep voice as he manifested multiple pupils in his eyes.

 _It's not transformation- it's existence sharing! He's an anomaly that shares his existence with 28 others and they use their powers alongside his. It's an addition of all their Spiritual Power and Pressure together, making each one having the combined All-Powerful Spiritual Power- it's an ability that is the pinnacle of the astral realm,_ thought the Flame Dio Hueco calmly.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Deep Curse Song)_

Suddenly to the tall man's left side emerged a completely covered male humanoid about 8 feet tall from a Garganta. Tsukishima was surprised at the sudden appearance of the man. The individual then looked directly at the man.

 _However, Lord Tezacatilpoca's powers are a level beyond that,_ Xiuhtecuhtli internally said to himself.

Suddenly on the tall man's chest burst out Kon's rotten and moldy form. This caused the man to return his original, orange haired state that was Ichigo. Then the image was gone and Ichigo's chest was back to normal. Unlike Aizen's illusions or Yhwach's Future Modification, it seemed more like a visual alteration, but a glimpse of a nightmare about to come true.

" _ **How was your nightmare, Mortal?**_ ," said a cold and callous voice to Ichigo coming from the tightly wrapped covered man with looking behind his back as he went towards his burnt comrade.

" _ **Good work, Xiuhtecuhtli. Had the fight gone on, you might**_ ** _have destroyed this island and we would've lost a major source for our army_** ," he said as he stabbed the flame haired man through the chest, but not with malice- rather that he knew of his comrade's tactics and pulled out the Hogyoku to Ichigo's surprise. Tsukishima remained stoic to these events.

" _ **At the beginning, I felt a power pulling me back to the room where I retrieved it from an odd animal that was not made of flesh. So I put it inside me so he wouldn't snatch as easily**_ ," said Xiuhtecuhtli with his head bowed in respect.

 _ **"It must be one of those "toy" things humans possess, the hider must have been very clever to hide it in such an unexpected place**_ ," Tezacatilpoca said holding his right hand under his chin with a smile underneath his covered face.

" **What do you want with the Holyoke?!** ," Ichigo demanded the newly arrived individual.

" _ **You don't know what this is- what he really is- the Deus Ex Machina. He is not a man-made device, rather a manifested special Kami that even Kisuke, this Aizen and God King Barragan were unaware of existing, but we know how to awaken him to grant our desires. Or rather, you merely denied him being a sentient being to being with. We will use it and you're not able to stop us.**_ ," said Tezacatilpoca with an aloof tone as he took his comrade over his shoulder as he prepared to leave.

"I almost beat your man and was gonna fight you. I must be on your top priorities right now," Ichigo yelled as he lunged at the Dio Hueco only an instant later, was flung several feet away from the Dio Hueco's seemingly invisible left fist movement.

" _ **First, as I said he was going about to destroy the island with his power- meaning killing you as the first option on his list and two- I don't really care how you are Mortal- you're nothing to me like the rest of your hairless apes. We will slaughter your Soul Reaper pest allies and add it to our realm...after we achieved Nirvana!,**_ " said the covered male humanoid with a tone you'd use when talking to a disgusting insect you'd want to squash because it was repulsive to you, and left with the Garganta closing behind him.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Never Meant to Belong plays in the background)_

Tsukishima then said something surprising to Ichigo with concern, "Why are you looking like that."

"Kon's Spiritual Pressure, it's gone...and my eyes can't modify the future to bring him back," said Ichigo with his pupils divided into four separate ones with a sullen tone before returning back to one.

"So what will you do now?," said the wavy haired man with solid brown pupils.

"I'm the Ü of the generation according to what Yhwach said and that I'm the second to last leader for the Quincy. I need to pass it down it down to my successor," Ichigo explained to the Full-Bringer.

"You don't mean-," Tsukishima said with wide eyes.

"Kazui will be **The ß** , the final Quincy leader that's ever gonna be. I know what that entails, but I believe that earlier that last night- he's surpassed me entirely- his Spiritual Pressure was felt around the world, Soul Society and even Hueco Mundo I think. I bet, even with Mugetsu, I couldn't get that strong and I hope that he's only has Shikai now or else it might be challenging even for me- nah, I think he also has Bankai- father's intuition you could say. I couldn't be more proud of my son," said Ichigo with a smile of praise towards his son.

"I was surprised when you asked me to implant you with false memories of hatred after you defeated Yhwach, when in actuality, you came to an understanding with your heritage. While everyone was distracted by readjusted to their lives, you'd have me retract those memories so you could learn about the Head Quincy technique of Soul Sharing and would have them implanted again before anyone got suspicious for ten long years. So it was to show your son what he can do once he gets that power from you," Tsukishima said to Ichigo with a smug remembrance.

"I can tell you this, he's not me. He's not just satisfied with staying on the ground and be normal, he's always looking at the moon and wondering what's beyond even that. Right now, he's holding himself back for everyone's sake. For the war that's about to happen, he'll be needed...and I won't be," as Ichigo looked up to the sky with a bittersweet expression.

"I'm going to request your friend Urahara to ask that Mayuri fellow to work together on a training area for your...heh, everyone's going to be upset about this," Tsukishima said smiling as he began to jab the Book of End, this time in front of Ichigo with a bitter expression soon following it.

"I know. I'll tell Orihime not to save me this time," said Ichigo as he looked his former enemy with a smile of respect as the blade impaled his heart and went out with no signs of blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Wish Granted- No More Holes**


	9. Wish Granted- No More Holes

**Author Notes: As a pr-emptive spoiler as you might've guessed from the chapter name- the Dio Hueco wish to be have their holes removed- though I won't spoil as to what the actual wish entails. It also gives the backstory on their characters and the origins of Hueco Mundo and Hollows as a whole.**

 **Tlaloc's monologue has some major spoilers for what Soul Society might be.  
**

 **And as a final spoiler, the Deus Ex Machina or Hogyoku as it was incorrectly called in this fanfic's continuity, is less of wish granting object, but more of evolution enhancing entity- a Jinn or Genie if you will. For some one to imagine a voice for this character- I'd say Keiji Fujiwara (Mae Hughes) would be his Japanese voice actor. As for his English voice, if Robin Williams were still alive, I'd imagine I'd have him be the voice for this role, but since Jim Meskimen is surprisingly good at copying his voice, I'll have him play the role. As to why that specific note, it has something to do with being Kisuke Urahara's creation.**

 **Also in the previous draft, I left it on a cliffhanger to make it more dramatic. But, I see how wrong it was now. Next chapter is all Ichigo and Kazui as they engage in an event that will forever change the course of how the rest of the story runs, especially in terms of tone.  
**

 **Chapter 9: Wished Granted- No More Holes**

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack: Rubicon plays in the background)_

 **Tezacatilpoca's POV**

 _Long ago back when we were Kami, deities above the mortal realm's Soul King in ranking, we'd live our lives in luxury and give our human followers blessings for their worship of us. Unfortunately, the system required that deities would eventually reincarnate into the lower planes of existence. To force a god to live as a mere mortal? Insolence! So I developed a way for us to remain longer by consuming Spiritual Power from our surroundings. About 13 volunteered for my experiment for varying reasons to see if it were possible. It backfired miserably._

 _It created holes in our bodies and cursed us with an unending hunger eventually even turning to cannibalism amongst our fellow Kami. So the Head Kami- the Divine Soul Emperor, decided to create a "paradise" within the **Preta** Realm to punish us for our gluttony and attachment. It was a paradise, but due to our composition, the light of the sun and moon hurt us if we ever got into contact with it- The Head Kami also cursed us that we could only eat each other or inanimate, inedible objects because regular food, water and other foods would turn to flame in our mouths. It was more hellish than being sent to Hell itself. Gradually, we became more gaunt, wore masks to hide our sunken faces born of famine and became known as **Preta** for the Orient countries and **Ghouls** for the Western countries. The one goal that kept us sane was the possibility of maintaining our existence without having edible foods burst into flame. We were left hollow and incomplete._

 _Isolation was taking a toll on our minds as time gradually passed, so I decided to repeat the process that made artificial **Preta** on the mortal plane on a global level. It would send each living being a mask that would become apart of their souls and once they became too attached to the mortal realm, they would become like us, but would be able to consume edible foods. We called them **2nd Generation Preta** , though the current Soul Reapers would call them Hollows. They would undergo five stages of evolution- first a soul would become a **Preta 0** , then merge with less worthy **Preta** to become a **Grand Preta 1** or **Gillian** as Soul Reapers call it, the 1 would eventually become a **Grand Preta 2** or **Adjuchas** , a **Grand Preta 3** or **Vasto Lorde** and eventually after several years of fasting would finally emerge as a full **Grand Preta 4** or **Dio Hueco** as the Soul Reapers now call us, that would resemble us in power and strength. _

_Eventually, the Kami realized our goals and decided to send their Death dealing division, the Soul Reapers- skeletal warriors that cause instant death to wipe out our collecting forces. We did battle with them until only a few remained and taught a special human about how to stop us. He would use what would be later called a Zanpakuto to beyond what Soul Reapers called Bankai to deeply wound us until we had to hibernate to replenish ourselves for eons as we slowly changed from gaunt creatures to what we are now. The man then taught several students around the world including a man called Ichibe Hyosube who then taught a man called Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto who founded a community of Soul Reapers into a place called the Soul Society with the Seireitei as its base and Ichibe being the first of the Squad Zero/Royal Guard protectors of the Soul King with Yamamoto as the Head Captain._

 _Eventually, one of us, Quetzalcoatl of the Sky woke up earlier than us and was never heard of again. This was followed by Xipe Totec of the Seasons waking up to fight the Soul Society of its earlier years only to be slain and later reincarnated- the very fate we tried to avoid. The Petra Realm then lost its lush paradise appearance and became a barren desert known as Hueco Mundo. I heard that a Hollow calling himself the God King ruled over this realm until his death more than a decade ago. Also some Petra individuals decided to take a different route and remove their masks to become human like beings with broken masks called Arrancar._

 _As I slept, I dreamt of one who would be able to manifest our desire to complete our evolution. Waited patiently..._

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Ancientry plays in the background)_

 **Outside Dio Hueco Lair**

" **And now it is here, the Deus Ex Machina finally manifested in the Lower Realms to allow us to become complete!** ," Tezacatilpoca boasted to his comrades as he sat on the higher stairs leading to the top of their home base, holding the purple gem in between his right index finger and thumb- the Deus Ex Machina- formerly known as the Hogyoku.

" **Teza, Teza, What's that?** ," asked Tonatiuh with the enthusiasm of a happy dog.

" **Sigh...he is one of the many special Kami that requires outside help to manifest in the lower realms. A man that some Vasto Lorde call Kisuke Urahara developed it in order to break the barrier between Hollow and Soul Reapers, the results being incomplete entities called Visored, inferior copies of ourselves and some of the Arrancar to become more evolved. They called it Hogyoku, referring to him as a desire granting object when in reality, he was a Kami of evolution manifestation able to evolve an individual to the height of their evolution.** ," explained the Dio Hueco of Nightmares.

" **So this man must've known all about it, great I bet's booby trapped or something** ," said Xochipilli with annoyance.

" **Actually, Xochipilli, he was only aware of what he intended to make- exactly as the Divine Will of the Soul Emperor planned. A special Kami decided to use the object he was making as a vessel to manifest himself in the physical plane. No, he needed to thought of in the lower planes as a potential concept to be even thought of being created on the Lower Realms!,** " the tightly clothed Dio Hueco explained.

" **I'm lost, El Emperor what do you mean "thought of"?** ," asked Huehuecoyotl, needing more clarification of the object that his colleague was holding while scratching his sombrero.

 **"When men think of flight they must imagine the concept of a flying device- through constant trials, it eventually becomes usable and that is how planes were born. When men needed a tool to go faster than a horse they visualized several drafts until they created a vehicle that could do so- the car. They also-** ," as Tezacatilpoca went on an extremely long monologue that the others ignored because his habit of going on and on with his words.

As Tezacatilpoca went on his extremely long and likely long recited monologue, the other Dio Hueco members began talking to themselves.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Day Job plays in the background)_

" **As the Mummy speaks in riddles, why don't we think of a way out of this? I wonder we can finally break out of this system he's set up for us, maybe make our own way in the great big realms of existence in this universe we call home?** ," said Chalcuhtotolin to Metzli as he tried to place his hand around her, only to have it slapped off her shoulder.

" **Oh yeah, we don't have to worry about eating dirt just to stay alive anymore. Why don't we go to the Living Realm where they surely won't mind invisible phenomena using their stuff or if they're lucky- be able to see giant man-monsters living with them. Surely they won't freak out and retaliate with deadly force...damn idiot!** ," said the silver haired maiden with a quiet, but sarcastic tone to his suggestion.

 **"Oh, Tlaltecuhtli- any world inspiring aspirations once we get these holes off**?," Chalchiuhtlicue to the hunched back Dio Hueco.

" **Being able to eat more things...and see the green world...is good...enough** ," replied the large vaguely humanoid creature.

" **Good to be simple at times, ain't it** ," she responded with a laugh.

* * *

 _(One Piece Movie 6 Soundtrack- That's a Flower! plays in the background)_

" **It's good that we're finally free and all, but I'm wondering-** ," Tlaloc said with less enthusiasm than usual.

" **What is it, Master Tlaloc?** ," Xiuhtecuhtli inquired about this statement

 **"There's several other beings amongst the 9 Trillion Vasto Lorde we've secretly gathered in the dark under-earth of our temple, teaching the older Vasto Lorde of the means to hide this massive a group without detection of the Soul Reapers. Yet, the one who found our temple insists his forces should still aid us in the battle ahead.** ," Tlaloc said, questioning the logic of their newly acquired army without prior knowledge.

" **What are you implying?** ," Xiuhtecuhtli with more interest in his colleague's words.

" **All this commotion since Quetzalcoatl woke up earlier than the rest of us then vanished for no reason- when he was the original strongest of us and nobody outside of the Kami and...Them- could have gotten rid of him so easily- yet he's gone.,"** Tlaloc sighed with a hint of nostalgia for his lost ally. **  
**

 **"It's what came after that event isn't it?,"** Xiuhtechuhtli inquired his ally.

 **"A misguided Quincy that fell from the Soul King's palace to the Mortal Realm where he constantly being reincarnated as a completely inept infant just is suddenly born with the powers he was supposed to have as the Soul King's heir. Very convenient if you asked me. He then leads the Quincy race, making them use new powers in place of their old ones, and fought the Soul Reapers, who formed a Soul Society as a response to his extreme methods. A Society where 46 old bureaucrats force on the Soul Reapers- a faulty system to continuously find dead humans/kill Hollows and place them into a evenly circular ring of 320 Districts that nobody could possibly manage even with a large group without outside aid and try to force treason on anyone who tries to better the situation in any way possible. A slowly crumbling system where only one small part of Japan takes care of all of the spirits there with no knowledge on how the rest of the planet manages the Afterlife- yes we have Preta on other continents outside the Soul Society's relatively small area that consists of "Karakura District" plus a few barely mentioned other districts in Nippon Island and the Soul King that maintains the balance of the Lower Realms is conveniently situated in those small districts specifically. And then, Xipe wakes up a little while later to cause trouble to make our presence known and that information they learned from fighting him could be used against us. Xipe wasn't that kind of being who'd leave us for no reason, in fact he even have even less reason to rampage because he like Quetzalcoatl was more gentle than us.** ," Tlaloc explained the increasingly corrupted state of history as they knew it

" **Maybe the hunger got to him, Quincy individual leadership priorities and not every system's perfect.** ," Xiuhtecuhtli said, trying to deny Tlaloc's theories.

" **Then a lot of weird crap I heard from some Vasto Lorde that talked to me about the current events of the world. How the districts are organized- the greater the number seem to be more and more like Hell until you get to the 320, which is rumored to be Hell on Earth. Quincy gradually changed from what they were angels who'd hunt devils and send truly pure souls to the Upper Realm for their deeds- become blue bow using zealots who cause existential imbalance by destroying the Hollow entirely, personally that's...more like THEIR power than anything a Quincy I know would do. Soul Reapers also changed, initially they took human souls going through the whole six realm cycle in order be eventually reincarnated as a human in the Man Realm. Now they're stuffing the massive group in pins of 320 sections- and only those from Karakura and the barely mentioned cities and not the rest of the world like this World's Sword organization does. Also the 2nd generation of Soul Reapers are extremely flawed in character compared to the cold, ruthless and perfect 1st Generation. Some are devil worshipers, hypocritical bigots, incompetents, unprepared children at times, war mongers, apathetic nobles, amoral scientist and one called Aizen who was so evil that he orchestrated not just the Quincy near Extinction of 210 years ago with the help of this Substitute Soul Reaper Kugo who later turned on Soul Society on the advice of this amoral Soul Reaper when Aizen was still a boy, turned his own comrades into Visored that caused several of their leaders to leave and later more than a decade ago, he became a Soul Eating monster using the still unawakened Deus Ex Machina who's only stopped from doing more because he's locked up for all time!** ," said Tlaloc spoke further on the topic.

" **Quincy use blue bows?! That's a completely different system from we met them back when we were also fighting the 1st Soul Reapers!** ," said Xiuhtecuhtli with alarm of this fact.

" **It gets worse- After Aizen loses, the Arrancar manage to take the Deus Ex Machina from him and force what is rumored to be the last of the original type Quincy to make it perfect enough to be on par with Soul Society Captains. Then a series of events cause 28 Quincy Heads to be reborn that damage the Soul Society further than Aizen did and the only reason they managed to survive was because of this Ichigo, a Quincy-Soul Reaper hybrid that Lord Tezacatilpoca met earlier. And now 10 years later, we awaken to see that we have additional forces amongst our Vasto Lorde of 9 Trillion strong! All under the command of this strange fellow.** ," Tlaloc said with a frowning grimace and his black sclera eyes with amber colored irises shown under his larger headband.

" **I don't like where this is going**.," Xiuhtecuhtli said with widening realization.

" **I'm saying- that the 1st Generation Soul Reapers was purposely wiped out by this fellow's people, helped orchestrate the foundation of the 2nd Generation Soul Reapers as well as the current Quincy culture. They have the Soul Reapers trapped in an endless cycle of killing and capturing Souls in a single area that is suspiciously designed like a ritual circle. They are ignorant of Kami beyond the Soul King and the Royal Family. In spite of there being several Kami around the planet that are known by the World's Sword. They live in a...slaughter house with 320 animal farms; which got worse as time went by. We lost two members of our group through mysterious circumstances, likely due to manipulations by this fellow's associates. Enemies upon Enemies in the past 1000 years fight the Soul Society while dwindling the Quincy numbers, reduce Arrancar to a few in number and these abnormal humans that were embedded with Hollow Spiritual Power called Full-Bringers are becoming more populated in the Karakura and barely mentioned districts. It's like the Devil himself is playing the entire Soul Society as his pawns** ," said Tlaloc as he turned to look at his comrade.

" **You're saying...?** ," Xiuhtecuhtli responded with a wide-eyed expression to his comrade.

The two stopped talking to look at one of the completely shadowed figures accompanying an obscure Vasto Lorde...it had a silhouette of a top hat with white iris eyes with black sliced pie shaped pupils that looked at the two Dioses Huecos. As if reading their minds, it did a ssh gesture, followed by a beheading gesture with its right hand. The conversation was not resumed after this point.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Day Job resumes playing in the background)_

 **"Lord Tezacatilpoca...everyone hath been patient with thee to commence the preparations for the ritual to ascend us- my apologies for my insolent tone** ," said the War Dio Hueco with his head raised downwards.

 **"-And with that thought, it became a physical idea for others to incorporate into whatever they'd imagine from then...on.,** " said Tezacatilpoca as he was completely absorbed in his monologue to notice only Mictlantecuhtli and Huitzilopochtli were listening to the long description of the object's analogies to various inventions.

" **Zalalala-So are you going to wish for it now, Tezacatilpoca?** ," laughed Mictlantecuhtli to his colleague with a creepy laugh.

" **Yes, eons of perpetual hunger will finally be settled**.," Tezacatilpoca replied to the Dio Hueco of Death.

* * *

 _(JoJo Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Soundtrack- 9 Glory Gods plays in the background)_

The Nightmare Dio Hueco then recited words in another language with his eye closed-

" **O ingens miraculum sic manifestum regnum dare volumus. Cupientes famemque depelleret nos implere evolutionem quae repraesentantur per foramina**!"

Suddenly the purple gem shattered and a blackish ball floated out of Tezacatilpoca's hands and into the sky above. It caused the always clear night sky to darken with clouds.

" ** _Hey, Hey, Hey, so no more holes and becoming complete? Wish's about to be granted_** ," said an eccentric and loud voice that came from the clouds.

" **Hmm** ," Tezacatilpoca said with a raised brow of unexpected surprise.

A purplish substance spiraled down from the sky to the Dio Hueco group and splattered onto the group. They looked with puzzlement at the rather anticlimactic reveal.

The substance sprouted one thick arm that clawed the ground followed by a second; they then rose up, creating a large upper torso with a serpentine tail and finally, the right hand reached down in the middle of the stump on top of the chest to reveal a cyclopean noseless head with a pale blond ponytail with a single eye and a wide toothy mouth. A bowler hat dropped from the sky and landed on his head. The overall figure was round and comical in contrast to the powers he held.

* * *

 _(Aladdin Soundtrack- an instrumental of A Friend Like Me plays in the background)_

" **G-good to see you again...Lord Deus Ex Machina...you look different Oh Mighty One.** ," said Tezacatilpoca in a flustered and an extremely bad attempt of being humble with his words towards the entity.

 _"_ ** _It's got to do with the noggin who conjured the idea to make my container real- his little eccentrics have an influence on me now. Hey, Tez my man- you look a little on the Horror Show. You're due for a makeover_.** ," said the purple being as he manifested a polished cane to rest his left hand under. His vocal tone being very happy-go-lucky and manic, surprising the current party.

" **I-it's because of our long hibernation, we've deteriorated from what we once were, O Mighty One.,** "as the Nightmare Dio Hueco bowed his head.

" ** _Well, you made a request. Better grant it, remember no refunds- wishes that cancel out this one- alright- settled._.** ," the Deus Ex Machina answered in an upbeat tone as he raised his cane that shined at the top of the tip.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency: Avalon plays in the background)_

 _Yes, at long last...the holes that manifest our hunger will be gone and the plans to become complete shall be fulfilled_!, thought Tezacatilpoca with a sinister glint in his eyes.

The cane shot a beam to each individual of the Dio Hueco group, which caused them to mutate as their forms became obscured in black. They bent down in pain as their bodies began to contort in nasty ways from what their shadows implied.

"Well, have fun kids with whatever you're trying to do- conquering all of existence or whatnot. As for me- Six Realm World Trip!," said the Deus Ex Machina as he flew off into the distance. A golden Arabian themed door opened to let him in and closed behind him.

* * *

 _(Music continues playing in the background)  
_

Suddenly the entire Soul Society in addition to the World of the Living felt a sinister presence in their veins for some reason- like a half asleep hunter had finally been awakened and a stare of a predator was looking down at them from the sky itself with 12 eyes.

Ichigo's expression grew severe as he felt the power increase; Orihime and the other girls felt dread; Uryu's glasses flashed to obscure his expression; Chad stared downwards as he prepared for his next match; the Visored felt sweat beads on their brows as they continued through the Dangai and the Urahara Shop residents were glum in expression. Kazui looked to behind his back as if he felt a draft behind him and was not as concerned.

"This pressure...it's larger than earlier...," said Mayuri as he examined the data of the vastly increased Spiritual Pressure from Hueco Mundo, especially since previously the one that had fought Ichigo was exceptionally strong.

Rukia, Lisa and Isane were silent, cringing from the potential horrors they would face.

"The Dio Hueco Spiritual Pressure just increased drastically...,but for some reason- the way its done feels similar to how Aizen transformed.," Toshiro spoke with a tone of frustration.

"Shit," Kensei said as he punched a wall.

"Things just got more gloomy...look it's about time to my Bankai- to reveal its name...right Yachiru?," Kenpachi said with an unexpected grimace.

"I'll have to fight your share, Sajin...," Iba said as he scratched the brown furred dog's head, the latter looking solemn.

"How will Ichigo deal with this?," said Byakuya to himself.

"The problem's getting bigger all the time," Shinji complained.

"What a strong Spiritual Pressure," Rose examined.

Sui Feng narrowed her eyes with a determined look.

Head Captain Kyoraku sat in his seat with a grave, shadowed expression.

Ichibe's expression was even more serious than it was before.

* * *

 _(Music continues playing)  
_

The Dio Huecos rose up to stand up as the clouds parted- a sun in a blue sky replaced the dark night that usually was associated with the environment. The deserts then twisted into a green jungle with various plants. As for the Dioses Huecos themselves, they were completely different than before while naked; they lacked the black sclera, lacked their holes and odd colored skin they had before. The mood normally would involve comedic sparkles enhancing their beauty, but it instead gave off a sense of eerie revulsion of the beings that seemed almost too perfect in looks.

Tezacatilpoca now had a perpetual half-lipped purple iris eye expression from his handsome face with black/yellow stripe markings on the bridge of his nose, forehead and chin. He had waist-length pink hair stripped to varying tones. His skin of his muscular physique was light brown with jaguar spots on his shoulders, chest, lower arms, thigh legs and back.

Mictlantecuhtli was a light chocolate version of his previous state, only with his head now more proportionate to a regular human skull in size and significantly more muscular.

Metztli now had pale fair skin with her silver white hair and blue eyes. Her face was soft and adorable looking. She covered her breasts with her arms to have some modesty. She had crescent moon markings on her cleavage, the

Tlaloc now was a snaggle-toothed handsome man that had tanned skin with light blond, shaggy hair that covered his eyes and a muscular body. He had golden lightning patterns on his arms, feet, abdomen area and back.

Tlaltecuhtli was similar to his/her previous form, but more proportionate to a muscular humanoid completely covered in stone armor compared to his/her now naked comrades.

Chalchiuhticue now had dark apricot colored skin with her brown hair now in a short bobbed-cut with a long trail of brown hair going down her waist. She had raindrop markings under her closed eyes, thunderbolt markings on her cleavage and whirlwind markings on her shoulders, thighs, knees and elbows. She was examining Metztli's form flirtatiously with her thin, orange iris eyes.

Xiuhtecuhtli retained his muscular physique, hair style and his body markings from before, but his eyes now had a grayish white iris color to them.

Chalchuhtotolin now had pale white skin with his periwinkle hair shortened to shoulders and sneaky maroon iris eyes with his hook remaining. He had Mindaro colored snake/arrow ended markings on the back of his neck, his elbows, knees and lower spine.

Huehuecoyotl now had beige skin with his mustache now larger and his hair going waist length. He retained his sombrero, single lens eyewear and long, pointed nose. He had smily faces of green color on his pectoral muscles, palms of his hands and mid-abdominal muscle.

Xochipilli was now fair skinned with his blue/black checkerboard hair somehow tied into a ponytail. He flustered as he tried to hide his body by crouching down from view looking with his yellow iris eyes if the others were watching- even though this didn't cross their minds. He had pink rose markings on his cheeks, neck, back of his hands and top of his feet. His face lacked the lipstick and was even more effeminate than before.

Tonatiuh became a pale yellow man with a stout belly to his muscular physique, beady eyes and blond hair that retained his ridiculous mustache/sideburn/hair style shaped like a sun. He had orange-red sun markings on his shoulders, thighs and stomach.

Huitzilopochtli had dark brown skin, but generally retained his short green flattop his tattoo markings on his face and the green markings on the areas of the body they were before. Oddly, his segmented green scarf was kept from the previous form.

"At long last, completion," said Tezacatilpoca now with a more human toned voice that was more laid-back than before as he brushed his hair with his left hand.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: ß- the Final Letter-Prelude**


	10. ß- the Final Letter- The Prelude

**Author Notes- The Sternritter in this fanfic and its prequel will use a unique alphabet with four more letters in addition to the 26 A-Z. They are Ä, Ö, Ü and the odd letter** **ß/Scharfes S/SS. Continuing from the Shrift name theme powers. As for these words they stand for, they're specific only to Bleach Thousand Year Blood War Re-Rinse Arcs and** **this fanfic.**

 **Ä- The Äether belonging to Mawarini Kurosaki- Masaki's father whose Shrift was being able to have Quintessence- being able to generate infinite amounts of Reishi (Spiritual Particles) from nothingness and also use it as an perpetually sustainable power source- born of his ability for self-reliance.**

 **Ö- The** **Ö** **mnipresent - the ability to be everywhere at once- especially useful when shared with a group belonging to Masaki Kurosaki, though she only achieves it after her attack by Grand Fisher. It was born of her desire to protect her loved ones even when she's far away.**

 **Ü- The Ümbra- the ability to control darkness/shadows- relating to the power of the Vandenreich's shadow transportation up to eleven and the full potential of Ichigo Kurosaki's black themed powers. It's pretty common theme that Ichigo associated with the color black, having a black energy slash with red outlines, black weapons, dark themed powers especially with Hollow and Full-Bring. So in this fanfic, fighting with the Ulquiorra, the God King and later being trained by Ichibe caused Ichigo to realize this power that he's always subconsciously manifested. It can range from literally anything- from black energy attacks, darkness/shadow, etc- anything with black coloring as well.**

 **The** **ß that Kazui will manifest will be unique to himself as it is a unique letter.**

 **As for the Sternritter themselves including Yhwach, they will be heavily modified for this fanfic and as the prequel arc: Thousand Year Blood War Re-Rinse** **will eventually show.**

 **O** **n a specific note, it means Pepe will be significantly more dignified a character in both fanfics having a different Shrift called the Lore as in sorcery, history and scientific lore- being the Quincy counterpart of both Tessai and Mayor's roles.** **This because I saw him as the old wizard type before he...revealed himself to be the downgrade version of Zommari to put it simply.**

 **S- Mask De Masculine will dubbed the Salvation instead of the Superstar in this version since it's both a little similar in** **definition and more regal a title for one of the Sternritter. Also P- The Power will have more complicated interpretations and K and N will be known as "The Know" and "The Nimble" respectively. Also C- Pernida Parnkgjas will be a separate character from the Left Arm of the Soul King as well as Gerald Valkyrie being separate from being the Soul King's Heart.**

 **Also a spoiler, in my version, the Sternritter don't have Schrits because Yhwach gave them their powers- with the exception of Uryu who developed his on his own- they're all Yhwach's reincarnations over the 1000 year period including Ichigo, his mother and grandfather.**

 **Starting with this chapter, this fanfic as a whole will become much darker in content- going from M to MA+ in content with more graphic and lewd elements being far more prominent than previously from now on as prior warning. Thus I begin off the mini arc "** **ß- the Final Letter" that'll be Kazui's rite of passage in a very long multi-chapter fight of tragedy with his father.**

 **Chapter 10: ß- the Final Letter- The Prelude**

* * *

 **Kurosaki Clinic- The Next Day**

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Here to Stay plays in the background)_

Ichigo stood in the kitchen with Orihime with a more somber expression than usual.

"So, you're going to do with Kazui what Yhwach did for you," said Orihime with a tone of worry.

"There's no other way. The enemy I faced though did some damage didn't even make him serious and his boss was even stronger- and they probably used the Hogyoku- or Deus Ex Machina as he calls it- to probably make his group even stronger than before like it did for the Espada. And after Yhwach- I've reached the limits of what I'm capable of. Kazui will continue to get stronger- in fact as of now, he's surpassed the entire Soul Reaper/Arrancar/Full-Bringer forces. He just needs the experience that that only this upcoming fight to make him capable of fighting on their terms," Ichigo said with a serious tone.

Orihime then hugged him gently and said as she stared at his back, "Ichigo, its not fair...I saved your life and you're going to waste it."

"If it's to bring out my son's potential...manliness as my old man would say...I'd gladly do this," Ichigo said as he stared at Orihime with a mellow stare towards her.

"Ok, but if it's alright with you, I don't like that Kazui will be alone with me now that Kon's gone. So maybe he'll need a sibling that he want to get strong enough to look after," Orihime expressed her concern as she took off her simple dress and apron and closed the shutters with her n

"Yeah, being a big brother will help him out after tonight once Kisuke and Mayuri are done constructing the training ground. He won't be back from class until later this afternoon and today's Uryu decided that I should take a break from all the work I do here," replied Ichigo as he undressed himself.

"I'll never forget you," Orihime said with a cheerful smile.

"And I'm forever grateful for you always pulling me out of the darkness," said Ichigo with a tranquil expression that implied that this would be the last time they interacted with each other.

They then went to act on their promise to have another child as the scene went black...

* * *

 **Later that Day at the Karakura Elementary School**

 **Kazui's POV**

 _(Kekkaishi Soundtrack-_ _My Fault_ _plays in the background)_

Kazui was sitting in the classroom wondering about last night. Although exceptionally intelligent by his current academic standards, he was usually ignored by his own teacher and his entire class because of his unnaturally gifted talents- though some looked like they wanted to talk to him, but were scolded for doing so. After class, Kazui was about to leave when three boys larger than him blocked his path with arrogant looks in their eyes.

A brief stare of anger caused the bullies to run away from being pressured by Kazui's Spiritual Pressure. He then walk outside where he saw his father waving at him.

 _Being born above mostly everyone I know really makes me cross. Since I was born, people either didn't want to play with me or quickly turned out not to be fun enough to play with, once I tried more during playing. I'm still adjusting the Soul Reaper life like Daddy and his buddies, I just rely on my Zanpakuto's many cool tricks and being really, really, really tougher than most people, I'm not as perfect as everyone's making me out to be-. think there's meanies that are much tougher than me out there, but they don't believe me, I wish that I could be like the heroes who lose and then when they win against the strong meanie that beat them in a tough fight, everyone cheers. I wonder if those "Dio Hueco" meanies could be those guy,_ thought Kazui lamenting his omnipotent levels of power that prevented him from truly fighting a thrilling battle.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Burden of the Past plays in the_ _background)_

 **Urahara Shop**

"Daddy, where are we going," asked Kazui to his father.

"We're going to spar together.," Ichigo said with a somewhat distant tone.

"Wow...you're taking time off to do that? Thank you Daddy- I might have to hold back though.," Kazui replied in a plucky tone similar to his father.

"Hey Urahahra. You were working hard last night with Mayuri- thanks for doing this. Sorry for the trouble on such short notice.," Ichigo said to the man wearing a green/white stripe bucket hat as he waved with his fan in front of his shop.

"Ichigo...(putting on a fake smile)...lucky you Kazui, you get to spar with your dad. After sensing how strong you are, me and Mayuri worked all night to make a training ground able to withstand your power," Kisuke told Kazui who beamed a great smile.

"Ok, so you'll be Masked Horn Man right," said the young boy with a smile

"Yes...," Ichigo said with a quiet voice to Kazui's surprise.

The three then went inside the store with the two adults looking with both severe and remorse filled expressions while Kazui was happy, unaware of the events about to occur.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Burden of the Past continues to play in the_ _background)_

 **Soul Society and The World of the Living**

All the Captains, Lieutenants, Visored, Full-Bringers and friends of Ichigo in both the Soul Society and the World of the Living felt a sudden feeling-

A sense of foreboding of a loss that would forever haunt their lives.

Meanwhile in the 12th Division lab, Mayuri laid down exhausted with his artificially created daughter, Nemuri Hachigō- a loud girl with long black hair wearing a Soul Reaper outfit hugging him.

"It's done...the research material I'll get from watching Kazui Kurosaki's fight with Ichigo should be entertaining," as he pressed his right eye to activate a hidden camera within the room he created with Kisuke Urahara whose image capturing was linked to his right eye's retina .

Suddenly, Akon opened the door and looked at his Captain.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Head Captain wants all Captains and Lieutenants to go to where Ichigo Kurosaki is currently located because there's something amiss going on there," the lieutenant said coldly.

"First working with that man, and then being ordered to go to the World of the Living- after a long night project for Ichigo Kurosaki's final request...he's such a workaholic, opposite to the free-spirited man when the former Head Captain was alive.," the 12th Captain remarked sarcastically.

"Final?! What does that mean?!," Akon demanding his captain for a clearer response.

"You're going to go see Mr Ichigo- that means Kazui will be there too. I wanna come too!," said the talkative girl with a pouty expression on her face.

"Yes. Ichika will be coming as well. It's because of the feeling of what most people call "trying to left their spirits" after a tragic event," said Mayuri coldly to his daughter.

"What-," Akon asked with alarm before his Captain cut him off.

"I will explain while we travel through the Dangai," Mayuri replied with an uncharacteristic expression of melancholy.

* * *

 **Basement Battle Arena**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

The room they entered in at the lowest part of the shop was modified to have a perpetual night sky with round objects representing the phases of the moon over a rocky terrain that both resembled and was somehow the size of the Grand Canyon of the North American continent. Kisuke was noticeably haggard as if he were up all night doing something related to this space.

"You told me once that you're only able to use your Zanpakuto to its full potential on the phases of the moon and only when its a clear night. So I made this room for you to be able to use all of your techniques that are usually limited to one a night. Your Zanpakuto's really demanding.," Kisuke chuckled with a hint of subtle sarcasm. Kazui beamed a smile of joy as he was about to face Ichigo in a sparring match.

"Kazui. I've seen you use the rabbit technique that Ichika and Rukia really like. And the time on the clouded night, when your Zanpakuto went completely white and brittle- you managed to get by your strength. But, that won't be enough against the enemies that will definitely be stronger than the ones you faced before.," Ichigo explained calmly to his son. Kazui stopped smiling due to the sudden mood shift in the room.

After an uncomfortable silence, Ichigo spoke again.

"If Kenpachi didn't come in, I bet that Hollow would've done something terrible to you and I would've never forgiven myself if you died-," Ichigo turned his face to Kazui and told his son with a stoic tone filled with concern.

"Actually, I was going to make the Rhino stop and be my pet- Kon's too annoying to be around with... Though, he'd try to kill me anyway because I'm too scary for him," Kazui interjected with a sullen tone of self-inflicted mockery towards himself to Ichigo's

"Rhino? You need to understand that despite some looking animals, they're people who turned into Hollows because they stayed too long in the World of the Living. They're in constant hunger and pain because of their insatiable hunger! I wished you get that this isn't a game-," Ichigo said with a slightly raised tone of distress of his son's choice of words.

"I wish it wasn't! It's never like what you have to go through- a struggle! It's always ending with not doing anything to earn it like everyone else. Even when my Zanpakuto is not activate during a clouded night, I'm still above almost everybody. It's infuriating!," Kazui cried as he let out his internal turmoil out in the open for his father to hear.

"You can't control your powers on your own can't you?," Ichigo inquired his son about his condition.

"I would like to, but I don't know how...," Kazui said with a genuine tone of anguish.

Ichigo looked guilty for what he was about to say, but then managed to say the words with a resolute will.

"...It's a little sudden, but the only way you can get stronger is to finally develop the killing intent and be able to control your powers... **by** **killing me.** ," said Ichigo to his son with a grave expression on his face and absolute foreboding stare to his eyes.

Kazui stared and blinked twice to understand what he just heard.

" **Full -Bring: Clad of Black-Vollständig: Schatten Gottes (Shadow of God)-Visored Mask- Risen From Hell: Diablo (Devil)-Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu: Eien Mugetsu (Eternal Moonless Sky)** , declared Ichigo as his former became shrouded in a shadowy mass, activating all of his powers that he had acquired every since he first became a Soul Reaper several years ago.

Kazui was both astounded and frightened of the words his father spoke and the intent of his father going all out on him.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: ß- the Final Letter-** **Ü-Ö-Ä**


	11. ß- the Final Letter- Ü-Ö-Ä

**Author Notes: After that startling statement from Ichigo to his son, the fight finally begins- and it will go completely insane as the fight goes on. Let's say that Chapter 8 foreshadowed how the fight would go and Kazui might in for a surprise.**

 **As for Kazui's relationship for his Zanpakuto- think of Ichigo with Hollow Ichigo/Zangetsu and Shuhei Hiragi with Kazeshini- only infinitely more hostile on both sides.**

 **I based Kazui's Bankai design on Kurama the Kyuubi from Naruto and Hakumen non Mono from Ushio to Tora. He's far less aggressive in his Shikai state by the way, being a lot more playful. The Bankai state goes through a great deal of character development in this arc. Kazui/Tsuki's merged form is based on Tsunayoshi Sawada's Hyper Dying Will Form. And the Grim Reaper with the Moon Face Scythe is Kazui's version of the Getsuga Tensho, it originated from the Hollow Spiritual Energy traces from Barragan and its weapon is based on common medieval images of the human faced crescent moon.**

 **Also more world building in a section of this chapter on the Six Realms.**

 ** _As a final disclaimer and preliminary_ _warning to readers who will be reading this fanfic from now on-_**

 ** _The following chapter and the remaining chapters of the_** ** _ß mini arc_** ** _contain disturbing themes and content that will become more prevalent in succeeding chapters. This includes the following: physical abuse, nightmarish descriptions of imagery, graphic violence in the form of no holds barred beatdowns at several points, torture, trauma and finally murder inflicted on a family member. The tone of the story, while having some lighter parts, will attempt to continue this perpetual dark tone until the very end of the fanfic._**

 ** _Reader_ _discretion is advised._**

 **Chapter 11: ß- the Final Letter- Ü-Ö-Ä**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

 **"Full -Bring: Clad of Black-Vollständig:** **Gehenna-** **Schatten Gottes (Shadow of God)-Visored Mask- Risen From Hell: Fuerza Negra (Devil)-Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu: Eien Mugetsu (Eternal Moonless Sky)."** Ichigo declared as his form became shrouded in a shadowy mass.

 _What are you saying daddy...I don't understand...,_ thought Kazui as he was completely scared not of the form hidden in the darkness, but of the implications of his words. He manifested his Soul Reaper form as an instinctive response.

Thoughts of his father while grouchy at times, he would always be there when he went home feeling miserable about being too exceptional for anyone to handle at school.

"Why do I have to do this?," Kazui asked his father, wanting more clarification.

" **When a Quincy Leader is born, the predecessor goes into battle to die in order for the successor to possess their parent's power, it's an instinctive reaction. The time of decision depends how long they live is the time they decide to have an heir, my mother delayed that choice for long as possible. My case was different, the only way to obtain the other powers was to kill Yhwach and his reincarnations in reverse alphabetical order, starting with my mom. Once I did that, I got all of my predecessors' abilities along with that of the Soul King when your 28x generations ago ancestor, Yhwach killed him 10 years ago- it's also kinda of annoying when they take turns being the dominant host of the body at times. Since there can't be two Head Quincy Leaders at the same time unless they're manifested as a whole group by their own special power, there's always going to be a negative influx of your inherent powers because I'm still here controlling the power for the majority of the time while you just get flashes of that Spiritual Power. The reason you're just strong with your durability and Zanpakuto, yet no other abilties is because I'm the one that's taking the lion's share of the power** ," the father explained to his son about the legacy of his heritage from the black shroud.

"He was my most oldest grandpa ancestor , you're his latest grand descendent and I'm your son...," Kazui examined the words as he slowly came to realize what that meant.

"I **t's better this way, if I died against the Dioses Huecos- you'd spend the rest of your life in revenge then cold satisfaction once you did it. I don't want you to be like that...** ," Ichigo said with lament as he himself was always driven by revenge on some level by his current enemy for taking his mother away from him until he had lost the reason to fight more battles after defeating Yhwach. He didn't want his son to follow the same path as he did.

"Isn't there another way...," Kazui asked hopefully in denial of the inevitable.

" **I'm going to tell you this in advance, in about 9 months, you'll be a protector. Make sure to be there for that person- whether its a boy or a girl** ," Ichigo told Kazui to his amazed shock.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Going Home plays in the background)_

Kazui then sighed as he realized that there was no other option much to his deep regret, but smiled because at least something good would come from this.

"I'm going to be a big brother wow...I'm still not taking over the clinic," he said initially with joy, only to end with a flat tone and deadpan face.

" **Huh?** ," Ichigo said with a comically confused tone from the dark shroud now surrounding him.

"I'm not actually sure of what I want to do when I grow up. I do know that I want to be Number 1- the strongest Soul Reaper Badass that ever was...and to see everything- Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, maybe other worlds when I get strong enough to go to those places!,"Kazui said with more enthusiasm before returning to a solemn expression.

 _Did Ichika teach you that language...so you're more ambitious than I am...and You'll keep on soaring higher long after I'm gone.,_ Ichigo thought initially with shock to the "badass" terminology, but then had more pride in his son for being what he considered a stronger man than he was.

Kazui then prepared his Bankai stance, doing a choreographed dance in the shapes of the nine faces of the moon.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _"On the Precipice of Defeat plays in background)_

" **Shikai-,"** Kazui recited before being cut off by Ichigo's next words.

" **No, you already have it don't you- Bankai I mean** ," Ichigo said with a serious tone from the black shroud towards his son.

"How do you-," Kazui inquired with surprise, his father knew his secret power that he was hiding from everyone.

" **Your mother and I are always watching you when you think you're training by yourself. You're strong enough, but you still want to be stronger...you're definitely more qualified for fighting the next enemies than me. There's no meaning in defeating me with a sheathed sword** ," Ichigo said with a somber tone.

"B-but, I could really hurt you bad-," Kazui begged, trying to avoid what could happen.

" **I know that, what I'm asking is to go beyond that. Abandon your fear! Look forward! Move forward and never stop! You'll age if you pull back! You'll die if you hesitate- that's what the old man Zangetsu told me and now I'm telling you** ," Ichigo demanded with the eye shade of Ichigo's Hollow Mask eyeholes.

"...," Kazui then closed his eyes as he went to contact his Zanpakuto spirit.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_13 plays in the background)_

" _Kazui..._ ," said a deep voice that had a mix of a whispering, eerie infant tone with a low raspy roar.

Kazui reopened his eyes. He was in a black void staring at a cage. Within it, chains chinked subtly as a massive eye with a deep ocean colored sclera- sapphire iris eye with a cerulean crescent pupil looked downwards at the orange haired boy.

" _We haven't met again since you learned Bankai...why not closer?,"_ said the eye as it looked down at the boy, trying to manipulate the boy into doing what it desired.

"We both know what would happened. You'd kill me and become the ruler of my mind.," Kazui responded with a closed eyed smile of self inflicted humor towards himself.

Suddenly, a row of abyssal blue sharp teeth appeared where the eye initially was, positioned in a way that was a demented smile.

" _A shame, I would've been free if you were a little more accepting.,"_ said the teeth with a chuckle that was malign in intent.

"Well, today...I'm facing my Daddy...and he wants me to go all out...," Kazui explained as he emitted a blue energy from his right hand.

" _...So I'll be out...to fight someone strong_ ," said the row of blue teeth.

"Yes...Tengoku Hachi Gao...," Kazui as he raised the blue aura surrounding hand towards the key of the cage.

" _You know that's not true...say my true name._ " the row of blue teeth insisting on a more clear answer.

"Yes...Lord Tsuki No Hyaku Hachi Tengoku Gin Jū no Ryoshu...," Kazui clarified as he shot out the energy.

The eye reappeared with an upturned crescent angle as the energy was inserted into the cage.

The door opened as a gigantic silver monster began to exit the cage and expand in form as it did so.

* * *

 _(One Piece Movie 7 Soundtrack-_ _Karakuri Defense System, Activate plays in the background)_

" **Bankai...Tsuki no Hyaku Hachi Tengoku Gin-Jū No Ryoshu (108 Heaven Silver Beast Lord of the Moon)** ," Kazui declared as his Spiritual Pressure suddenly went quiet.

After a moment of silence, a phenomena that could be described something beyond comprehension, Kisuke in the background looked on with awe-

A small blue sphere appeared in front of Kazui expanded until it engulfed the room- and repeated this for 107 more times, each time, it somehow expanded the space until the room was turned into a dark blue outer space sky surrounding all was once the Canyon with several 20 story tall planets hovering around. Ichigo's dark shroud form stepped on one of the planets and continued his own transformation.

"All that work, and he changes the environment," Kisuke said with a humorous joke to himself as he sat on a planet next to Ichigo's.

Slight rumbles were felt everywhere, even outside the room, surprising the bucket hat wearing man as he began to see the shadow of a massive multi-tailed beast began to emerge from behind Kazui.

* * *

 **All Over the Globe in the World of the Living**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_29 plays in the background)_

Electronic technology was going into loud static, clouds darkened over the continents as people were confused of the phenomena occurring in all corners of the planet.

"Is that Kazui?," Yuzu said to herself as she washed the dishes with a tone of worry.

"Kazui...," said Karin as she continued on her next project with a tone of uncertainty.

"Emergency, powerful spiritual readings from the source from last night has drastically increased power," said Supernatural detection offices around the world.

"What's going on?!," said Keigo while working on his grandfather's farm. A few eggs hit his face due to the rumbling from the ground.

 **Unknown Realm of Animals**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_73 plays in the background)_

Animals ranging from simple creatures to mythological beasts of lore felt a powerful force with their instincts as they heard the rumbles in their realm of flora of varying environments.

A massive wolf with a scar under one of his eyes said with a mysterious tone, "What is happening in the Realm of Men?"

" **Hello Canis Lupis!** ," said a purple jinn with a single eye, wearing a bowler hat and wielding a cane coming out from an Arabian themed golden door that manifested out of thin air of the realm. His tone was cheerful and surprised at seeing the dog.

"...it couldn't be.," said the wolf as he observed the purple entity with awe.

 **Unknown Realm of Divine Entities**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_56 plays in the background)_

Various obscured entities in a variety of noble, divine clothing based on various cultures sensed a strong power in their meditation room that was dimly lit.

" **It seems Universe 996 Googolplexian 108 Centillion, 999 Vigintillion, 501 Novemdecillion, 678 Octodecillion, 234 Septendecillion, 250 Sexdecillion, 822 Quindecillion, 705 Quattuordecillion, 444 Tredecillion, 534 Ducdecillion, 222 Undecillion, 110 Decillion, 345 Nonillion, 492 Octillion, 742 Septillion, 378 Sextillion, 815 Quintillion, 333 Quadrirllion, 756 Trillion, 789 Billion, 467 Million, 139 Thousand and 101 Hundred, Galaxy Cluster 666, Galaxy 100, Star System 72, Planet 3 is manifesting a powerful presence,"** said a stoic divine voice noticing the power from the lower realm.

" **It seems that they have someone capable after all of being looked at.,"** said an indifferent divine voice as a reply to the previous speaker.

A goatee bearded man accompanied by a small girl with light green hair with another man with long white hair beside them.

 **Unknown Realm of Ashura Beings**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_86 plays in the background)_

Six armed beings with three faces battled each other in an eon long battle of blissful blood-lust finally halted their routine of dueling to notice the rumbles to their realm of a war-torn battle field.

One of them smiled with a grin with a smile that revealed only the upper teeth.

 **Hueco Mundo**

( _JJBA Battle Tendency Soundtrack- Ancientry plays in background_ )

The Dio Hueco suddenly felt a rumble beneath their feet of the grassy terrain. Grimmjow and the captured Arrancar back in the basement of the Dio Hueco base woke up after feeling the rumble.

"Huitzilopochtli, I want you to see what is occurring in the land where I met the orange haired man. It seems he's going for a strategy to defeat us," Tezacatilpoca requested the Dio Hueco of War.

"Why not me?," Xiutecuhtli asked his superior as he kneeled before him.

"Because he is the most likely to make sure whatever is occurring will not be interfered, he **is** the most honorable of us. But, first- I guess we do need some attire. The humans would probably be vexed about us being in the natural state," replied the Dio Hueco

"Yay! Accessorizing!," Tonatiuh cried with childish mirth to the Dio Hueco of night's annoyance.

 **Hell**

 _(Berserk Soundtrack- Monster plays in background)_

Demonic shadows in a cavern all had exaggerated reactions- some of absolute terror, some of indifference and others of euphoria from feeling the rumble of the cavern ceiling above.

" _ **Amusing, a challenge to us. Amusing**_ ," said a deep sinister voice that caused most of the shadows to be silent and bow to its owner.

A few eyes glowed in the stalagmite/stalactite jail cell- a four eye pair with one vertically above the other, a leering golden gaze, a cold yellow stare, a green slit glare of nihilism, two beady eyes and two red dots in the eye holes of a skull shining in the dark.

 **Soul Society**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _BL_93 plays in background)_

All the Captains, Lieutenants, Rukon Denizens, arriving Visored and Full Bringers stationed in Soul Society felt the rumble coming from the World of the Living.

"All Captains, Lieutenants and Visored. The Full-Bringers and remaining seat officers will handle matters here. Head to the Karakura Town's shop of Former 12th Captain Kisuke Urahara and head for his basement area. Ichigo and what we've confirmed to be his son will be there," ordered Shunsui Kyoraku as each captain went into their separate Senkaimon.

 **Former Soul Palace**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Destiny Awaits plays in the background)_

The Royal Guard suddenly stopped what they were doing to pay attention to what was occurring.

"Hohoho, I think as the receptor of the Soul King's power- we should all see what is about to occur to Ichigo.," said Ichibe as he opened a Senkaimon for the group to enter.

 **United States- World Match**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _On The Precipe Of Defeat plays in the background)_

Chad managed to defeat his opponent due to the rumbling distracting the latter. Instead of feeling victory, he felt more concerned.

"That feels like Kazui...," Chad said to himself as he felt the rumble as the referee declared him the winner.

 **Karakura Town**

 _(_ _On The Precipe Of Defeat continues to play in the background)_

Everyone felt the rumbles and stopped what they were doing.

"Ichigo, I didn't think you'd go through with this?!," Uryu said as he decided to leave his room to head to go to the Urahara Shop.

"Kazui...I'm sorry, Ichigo, I'm not going to sit here and wait. I need to see you till the end of what you need to do.," Orihime said as she prepared to go to the Urahara Shop from her home.

Aside from Reiichi was busy being a prime minister away in the capital of Japan, the Karakura students from Ichigo's class, Yoruichi, Tessai and some of the stationed Full-Bringers headed to the Urahara Shop.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 _(A slower paced version of_ _News from the Front" by Bad Religion plays in the background)_

As the dark shroud cleared, Ichigo stood in the form at his highest pinnacle. It was an amalgamation of all of his powers- his hair became waist-length with orange/black coloring, light bluish-gray bandages formed around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and masked face, ending just beneath his eyes; blackish-gray skeletal armor of his Clad-type Full-Bring worn over his bandaged body; his forward pointed horned Hollow Mask worn over his face; a shadowy open worn overcoat draped over his back with large bat wing extensions and finally his eyes had the four pupil eye similar to Yhwach's The Almighty, only his pupils were reddish brown, orange, yellow and red colored respectively. His sword became a cross between a western Zweihänder blade, manji shaped cross guard, and handle with a pommel ending ing a flickering cloth- all black covered.

" **I'm not one to hold back, so I'm coming at you at full force. Your Bankai release was flashy and emitted more Spiritual Power than even Barragan and Yhwach including the Sternritters, I hope that it was worth the-,** " said Ichigo with a voice distorted by the combination of his powers.

* * *

Ichigo stopped to see something titanic in size floating in the sky where he felt Kazui's Spiritual Pressure.

It dwarfed the planets by several meters in length, it was a silver furred mammalian beast, which Kazui sat on near the top of its head. It was the Bankai form of Kazui's Zanpakuto-

A droopy dog eared nine tailed kitsune with with rounded snot with no nostrils; had sharp eyes with deep ocean colored sclera, sapphire irises with cerulean crescent shaped pupils; had a row of abyssal blue teeth. On its front limb shoulders were the Vandenreich symbol ending in skeletal armor going from below the shoulder to the the long, narrow manlike fingers similar to Kugo Ginjo's Full-Bring armor, plated hind legs that were lion-like in design ending in feet with a hole in the center.

The tails ended in an extremely unusual collection of end tips- a grim reaper wielding a crescent scythe with a smiling human face, a monstrous cat with a grin shaped like a horizontal half moon, a gray beast with a buffalo skull with a nose horn curved like a crescent with a wolf's body, an elegant Chinese themed princess figure with blue water flowing behind her, a winged moose wielding an arched bow and arrow, a frightening looking rabbit hand puppet wielding a scimitar, a clock with an infinity sign with a gentleman's face wielding a blade hidden in a cane, a small cute human like witch with two large bangs framing her face along with ankle length hair tied with a bell with great grey owl wings wielding a magic staff and an androgynous boy around Kazui's age with back-length silver messy hair of waist length, blue eyes hidden by heavy lens glasses and a midriff exposing kunoichi outfit. For the moment, they seemed to be like empty dolls.

Kazui's Zanpakuto sword was still wielded in his hand, it had grown even larger, now completely silver in color, crowned with nine moon-skull heads joined together to form the cross guard and the handle had extended in length as well, ending it with a white fox tail attached to the pommel.

* * *

 **"So Kazui's Bankai is like Sajin. No, those dolls aren't be there for show and I feel somehow that the beast is more intelligent than I think it is. It's definitely capable of killing me with ease.,"** Ichigo said to himself while slightly alarmed on how unexpected the form was.

 _"Hahahaha! I am free in the physical realm- free to tear flesh from bone- to_ _slaughter!,"_ the silver beast boasted with a sinister smile and it clawed the sky.

Ichigo while definitely shocked not only by the gigantic size of the creature that was able to clench the planets with its claws, but also looked closer at the strange arrangement of figures that adorned the tips of its tail.

 _You definitely take after your mom in some areas, but right now I can't think about that. It's time to use it all,_ thought Ichigo initially with bewilderment, but then recollected his focus.

* * *

 **"I summon the dragons of the West, East, North and South to converse with the dragon of the center of the world. Coiling towards the heavens to devour a million suns, a thousand nights and a hundred worlds-** **Hadou#99: Goryūtenmetsu (Five Swirling Dragons of Destruction),** " Ichigo recited, using the strongest offensive spell in the Soul Society.

A dark cloud covered part of the outer space like room, a golden orient dragon with five heads emerged from the cloud and rushed towards the silver beast. It coiled around Tsuki No Hyaku Hachi Tengoku Gin Jū no Ryoshu to restraint the massive beast to its quiet annoyance. Kazui fell off the beast's head.

Ichigo flapped the wing extensions and rushed towards Kazui. His Zanpakuto divided into two identical swords in each hands- one white and the other retaining its black color.

" **The White Zangetsu side says that I enjoy fighting...he's right. But, Old Man Zangetsu says that I want to protect as well- so I'm coming at full force- Konton Shirokuro (Chaos White Black) Getsuga Tensho- I'm doing it so you can continue protecting where I left off...whatever you decide to do,"** Ichigo yelled dramatically as he swung his swords to release a powerful white/black Getsuga Tensho that blended into a stripped spiral that headed towards Kazui.

" **Clad In Black- Black Bone.** ," Ichigo continued as the bony armor tore off to form a black skeleton that headed towards Kazui

" **Cero Oscuras.,"** Ichigo continued once more, releasing a black Cero with red outlines from his horns as a large beam towards Kazui

 **"** **Ü-** **Ümbra: Dunkelheit (Darkness.),"** Ichigo finished his speech as his overcoat generated a massive sword of darkness that launched towards Kazui

* * *

Kazui, despite being scared, he looked at his Zanpakuto beast with a look of trust in spite of addition of regret.

Tsuki No Hyaku Hachi Tengoku Gin Jū no Ryoshu looked down, broke free of the dragon and then pointed the tail end with the grim reaper with the crescent scythe with a smiling human face towards the boy to Ichigo's shock. The tail end emitted a gold light that zoomed towards Kazui's sword- causing it to glow a moonlight yellow. Kazui then raised his sword upwards.

" **Kao Hachi:** **Mikadzuki No Sora no Migi Karitori Kama (Face Eight: Right Reaper Scythe of the Crescent Sky)**.," Kazui declared as he swung his sword downwards, releasing a golden crescent energy blast in the shape of a downward scythe towards the incoming objects. Each of them were obliterated by the incoming gold scythe to Ichigo's surprise.

Ichigo tried to block, but the blast managed to bifurcate him in half with his Zanpakuto shattering from the power as a fountain of blood showered from the separated torso pieces of the orange haired Soul Reaper before he could defend properly.

To Kisuke's surprise, a group of humans opened the door to the room and several Senkaimon materialized- they were Ichigo's close friends, the Captains with their Lieutenants, the Visored, some Soul Society stationed Full Bringers and the Royal Guard had come to see what was going on with Ichigo.

Orihime was saddened, but was able to keep her head calm enough. Everyone else ranged from yelling at Ichigo for being a fool for his actions, remained silently solemn, cried deeply or looked shocked at the sudden turn of events.

 _So it was too much for me... I hope you get stronger from this,_ thought Ichigo as he hit downwards to the nearest planet object- then crashing it and 40 more until he landed on 41st planet finally. His upper and lower torso were a few feet away from one other with a massive bloodstain in the middle of the space.

Kazui vomited from the dark actions he just committed and looked both incredibly scared and tear-stricken. The Tsuki No Hyaku Hachi Tengoku Gin Jū no Ryoshu was far less empathetic and smirked a malign crescent closed mouth smile.

( _Music Ends)_

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _Will of the Heart plays in the background)_

Kazui looked the fallen form of his father, completely blooded from the assault from the triple Mugetsu Cero/Bala Strike, eyes glazed and no breathing to be heard. Kazui stared down with a silent expression of immense remorse.

The silver beast then slammed Kazui's body to the ground with one of its front claws.

" _I came out for this...infuriating_ ," said Tsuki No Hyaku Hachi Tengoku Gin Jū no Ryoshu as he pressed harder, slowly cracking the boy's spine

"Argh!," Kazui groaned from the pain.

"They're not in harmony. Kazui's in agony...What a violent Zanpakuto.," A loud and eccentric man stated on the relationship of the two. He was referred as the God of the Sword at the moment.

 _I didn't sense this silver one's Spiritual Pressure until he released his Bankai despite being able to sense every Zanpakuto ever made by me. Did he use Sensei's method of creating it?,"_ the God of the Sword thought in a serious tone.

" _I see that there's some people who've come to watch this...as the vanquished- he shalt be consumed by his victor_ ," the silver beast said as it came closer to Ichigo's fallen form with a lucid grin. The more restrained members like the Royal Guard, Mayuri, Shunsui, surprisingly Orihime and Kenpachi accepted it as a natural action for it to do. The others ranged from staring in horror or lunging in fury.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_13_ _plays in the background)_

Suddenly, the body rose up, reformed itself back together and began to change in shape, much to the silver beast's surprise. It's Spiritual Pressure actually increased more than what Ichigo's pinnacle form was capable of. This stopped the others from moving in to stop the fight.

The form then solidified into the form of a woman of average height. She had fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair down to her back, which she had tied in a knot in the back and bangs down to her chin in the front. Her outfit was a modified Vandenreich outfit only with Ichigo's black Soul Reaper uniform coloring- it had tight detached tight arm sleeves ending in fingerless glove ends, a chest length, double-breasted sleeveless military coat with shoulder straps and a button-down bib- the jacket exposed her midriff. She also wore baggy trouser pants held up with a black belt, which was further adorned with a decorative buckle of a range of flowers and ending in knee length high heeled trench boots. She wore a black cape behind her back, which reached to her waist. She had a sassy smile on her face as looked at Kazui.

The others were startled by this abrupt transformation- aside from a few people, they had no idea of the true power of the Head Quincy lineage.

"Is that...Ichigo's mother? Why did Ichigo turn into his own mother?!," Rukia said with a shocked expression.

Tsukishima was both extremely guilty and having to restrain from himself from lunging at him in rage. It was a complex feeling from the last time they met.

"It's been some time since the war 10 years ago...so you're Kazui...you're a nice grandson- I won't be as easy on you as Ichigo was.," she said in a sassy tone as she closed the distance between the silver beast's mouth and Kazui in an instant. She materialized a M9 Bayonet and stopped it short of the child's left temple- blocked by Kazui's Zanpakuto positioned to the blade's point.

 _He was able to read my movements even when pinned down,_ the woman smiled discreetly as she observed the child's actions.

"I'm Masaki Kurosaki, the **Ö- The Ömnipresent**. Let's continue your fight. Oh don't worry- me and dad never mastered Vollstandig-Finale before the war- it should be easy for you.," she said cheerfully as she stepped back and held her short bayonet vertically in front of her

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_40 plays in the background)_

The atmosphere turned casual and upbeat for a moment as the two relatives talked to each other to everyone's confusion.

"Grandma, you're one of the people in my head...I wonder if Daddy was ok with you guys being in his head too," Kazui asked in a spacey tone to his grandmother.

"Oh Ichigo, he's very conscious- So tell me, will you be shy around your little miss," Masaki asked whimsically to her grandson.

 _Ha_! _I bet Kazui doesn't have a girlfriend yey- well except for...it's not like it's me...and it's definitely not Nemu!_ Ichika thought. Appearance wise, she was a young girl with bright red hair inherited from her father, which was bound with a ribbon in a high spiky ponytail at the back. She smiled smugly as she looked at Nemu who looked cheerfully ignorant of her jealousy.

"I'm already thinking about a girl in class- and I've already decided to marry her one day...It's just that its hard to interact with my power so uncontrollable right now," Kazui said bashfully to his grandmother.

 _What?!_ Ichika thought with an extremely surprised expression of jealousy to which, caused Kazui to smile eerily.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_13_ _plays in the background)_

 _"So the prey pulled out its fangs...truly euphoric- make sure you let me get the kill this time. I'll bite your head off if you don't_!", said Tsuki No Hyaku Hachi Tengoku Gin Jū no Ryoshu as it slammed its claw on Kazui's back until he released it to let the boy stand on his feet. This caused Masaki to frown in disdain.

The atmosphere turned darker than what had happened in the tragic fight with Ichigo- it was very foreboding like a cat finally deciding to pounce on its prey.

"Hmm...you and your Zanpakuto are at odds with each other...don't you know that while you two are separate, you also apart of each other- a Soul Reapers needs to be able to work perfectly with their closest friend- if one dies, so does the other," She said in a calmer tone with a more subdued smile. This caused Tsuki's eyes to widen in shock, he never considered that fact until now.

She took a battle stance, released a powerful Spiritual Pressure and a blue torrent surrounded her form.

As the torrent vanished, she was in a different form- she wore melanistic leopard themed furred cat girl armor with four bird like wings emerging from the center of her back armor. It covered her arms until the base of her fingers, her pelvis, her feet, her legs below the thigh, and her entire upper torso expect her midriff, above the nose ridge and cleavage. She had a black, segmented tail sprouting from her tailbone. Her eyes were eerily similar to a panther- not in iris color-, but the eyes of a panther that looked off on a human's face.

"God damn, copycat...," Yoruichi silently complained about the women's new appearance mimicking her own ultimate Shunko form.

" **Vollständig:** **Gertrude-** **Deva Ju Schwarze Katze Von Gott (Deja Vu Black Cat of God)**...meow- beyond me are a bunch of traditionalists- really orthodox guys- little Ichigo and I were the ones that started going away from the path, so I don't have their special techniques. Dad wasn't strong enough to use the same techniques as the A-Z because his dad wasn't that competent a teacher- really favored Soken over him. Are you ready-," Masaki spoke with a tone of complaint in her words as she made flirtatious poses, much to Rangiku's annoyance due to the similarities between the two.

Tsuki without warning slammed the woman with its left front claw, squashing her to everyone's shock except Kazui, Kenpachi, Mayuri and Ichibe. Tsuki initially felt confident until he looked around it and Kazu, grimaced and then smiled again.

" _Hahaha...most intriguing_ ," Tsuki spoke to itself in an anticipating smug tone as it looked around to see the sudden appearance of an identical crowd.

"A clowder of cats. I...never liked cats- especially the dark colored ones.," Kazui continued with a deadpan expression to Yoruichi and Sui Feng's utter shock and disbelief.

A bunch of women identical to Masaki surrounded them- their numbers ranging in the thousands. The one that Tsuki had earlier smashed phased upwards to stand on the paw.

"Ever experience Deva Ju- it's French for "already seen", you know. It's the phenomena of having the suspicious feeling that a situation currently happening was experienced in the past. Like a black cat passing by twice. In my normal state, I can repeat an action that I did in order to fix an error. My Vollständig manifests it to a wider range, repeating an experienced phenomena like my existence to its upmost limits, repeat my life before death and repeat actions in the past...speaking of," Masaki explained with a dissonant calmness to her voice.

Kazui suddenly saw a copy of his father in midair, repeating what was his final attack towards the boy- only this time- it was more successful on contact. The Ichigo copy vanished after finishing its work. Kazui then stood up with a look that disturbed everyone present.

* * *

To everyone's horror, Kazui was badly injured to a gory degree- the left half of his face exposed the entire left side of his skull with his eye still attacked, his left arm was obliterated leaving a trail of blood, his left foot was mangled and he was missing a third of his torso.

Some of the viewers averted their eyes, others vomited from the extreme brutality, more were clenching in visible anger, another side was solemn and finally, a few cried profusely. Orihime looked on with an torn expression of holding back the tears.

" **Einkreisung Zange (Encirclement Pincer)** ," said Masaki coldly as her copies all flew to gang up on Kazui- stabbing him with from all directions with her copies' M9 Bayonets and extended segmented tails. Kazui briefly faltered from the excessive impalement.

"This is what Ichigo had in mind- I thought he'd do something so sickening- I'm going to beat some sense into-," Renji shouted as he readied a leap towards the fight, only to have the right hand of Shunsui touch his left shoulder.

"Stop Renji, I think this is like how one masters Bankai- beating the Zanpakuto- or in this case, Quincy Ancestor power into submission. If we interfere, his hopes of mastering this power will be shattered. And we need all the help we need against the Dio Hueco. Even if the strategy is that a demon who think up.," Shunsui explained in a somber tone to reassure Renji of the meaning of the brutality. He was subtly angered by the fact that Ichigo had revealed himself to be the pure shining example of heroism he thought he was.

 _Ichigo, throwing your own son against his brutal_ _ancestors and slaughtering them. I guess even the seemingly noble Soul Reapers have a dark side to them.,_ thought Shunsui with a morbid sense of humor.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_92 plays in the background)_

The main Masaki came forward from the crowd and looked down at the form of her badly beaten grandson with her weapon raised and a cold stare.

"This is mean, but you need to learn how to make some risks to achieve-," Masaki said in a serious tone as she prepared a finishing blow with her knife.

She was cut off by the sight of Tsuki lunging its head towards her with a jaw wide out. As she was distracted, Kazui stabbed Masaki through the heart with his Zanpakuto. His will had hardened after defeating his father.

"Like that...I knew you could do it if you tried," Masaki said with a motherly tone of admiration as a trail of blood dripped from the left side of her mouth as Tsuki chomped on her form and spat her out blooded with teeth marks.

The clones dissipated and the woman began to fall as Kazui looked with somber regret as he stumbled to remain standing, this caused Tsuki to roll its eyes in annoyance as if it were thinking of something else that displeased him.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_75 - Crisis plays in the background)_

After suffering defeat, the woman became black in form and changed again.

This time into a large, muscular man around Kenpachi's size with perpetually closed eyes, long silver combed back hair tied into a ponytail that reached his waist a strong jawline and several burn marks on his skin- one notable burn scar caused his nose/mouth area to be burnt to the point that the white nose/mouth skull pieces were exposed to most of the onlooker's horror and revulsion- they had been caused by Captain Yamamoto himself. For the sake of the people present, he pulled up his large shirt collar to cover his mouth. Kazui pouted because he liked the nightmarish appearance it gave him. His attire consisted of the traditional Vandenreich uniform now colored black, though his had a pitch-dark, large overcoat that draped over his shoulders.

A feeling of disgust and pity fell upon Byakuya, Rukia and Renji as they saw the man.

"I am **Ä- The Äthe** r- it allows me to use Quintessence- to be able to generate infinite amounts of Reishi (Spiritual Particles) from nothingness and also use it as an perpetually sustainable power source. my given name is Mawarini Ishida Kurosaki- I took my married name after my wife. I died fighting against Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto after entrusting my daughter to my naive younger brother's family to raise due to my Head Quincy duties. That makes me your maternal great grandfather through her," said the man in a serious and proud voice.

He manifested a massive Remington Model 870 Wingmaster Manually-Actuated, Pump-Action Slide Shotgun made of Reishi and had it rest horizontally on his shoulders.

"I demand that you take this seriously. Fight on your own- that is the path of self-reliance!," he said dramatically with a powerful presence that made Kazui fall on his back to the ground.

"Were two leaders enough to make you fall? how the Quincy future looks grim- how grim indeed.," said Mawarini as he raised his shotgun towards the fallen Kazui unable to move.

Everyone either gasped or looked stoic at the sight. Tsuki made an annoyed grimace as he looked at Kazui who turned his gaze upwards and looked shocked at the intent stare of the beast.

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack: S_ _howing Off plays in the background)_

To the large man's surprise, Tsuki then began to forcibly inserted itself into Kazui's back until it was completely absorbed. An even larger Spiritual Pressure emitted from the body more powerful than both separately. Not wanting to hesitate, he shot a **Heilig Pfeil (Holy Arrow)** from the muzzle of the gun towards the boy. The body vanished before it could hit impact and reappeared just as quickly.

" **Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step)** it was known as **Licht Nach Vorn (Light Forward)** before it was renamed by the Soul Reapers and we kept their spelling out of amusement for their odd naming sense. So you have the potential for greatness after all...," said Mawanari impressed by the boy's sudden improvement with the same tone as before.

Kazui had changed drastically- going from a small boy around an elementary age to a preteen boy with silver hair that went down to his waist, his eyes had sapphire colored irises and nine tails supported from his tailbone. Nemuri and Ichika's hearts skipped a beat at the sight of the transformation, though they didn't know why. More importantly, Kenpachi observed that the impalement and brutally injuries from earlier had vanished completely.

"I don't like this, but the woman is right, I need you alive to stay alive myself. As of now, you're strong, but you lack the fighting experience to back it up when it's someone more skilled than you are now and I don't want to die because of that fact," said Kazui in a calm and mature voice that contrasted the boy's previous patterns- it even sounded different in pitch and tone. He stretched out his legs and arms as he said to himself, as conversing with another person that the others didn't see.

Everyone present was confused at the boy's sudden shift in the way he carried himself more confident and less childish.

"Um...what did you do?," said Kazui, only with his previous childlike tone, appearance and orange hair- causing even more confusion to the onlookers of the fight.

"We fused, it's easier to maintain power in this form since you don't have the power to use me in my true form yet. I'm not doing it for you- it's so I can fight this one and the next guys until I tap out and you get a turn. It'll be this way until you're able to use me right," said Kazui back in the mature tone and silver haired preteen form- the human manifestation of Tsuki No Hyaku Hachi Tengoku Gin Jū no Ryoshu that had fused with Kazui to become this form.

"Ok," said Kazui back in his normal tone/form and returned to the previous silver colored haired state.

* * *

Mawanari looked at the boy's new form and made a snide comment.

"You are like a werewolf, able to switch between man and...a dumb beast," Mawanari said coldly with some morbid tone of humor underneath.

This made Iba upset as he clenched his fists and caused the accompanying Sajin's eyes to narrow in disgust.

"Your Vollständig- activate it. Your Quincy Leader people won't last long if you don't," said the silver haired boy with an aloof tone of confidence towards the large man.

"For someone who tag teams to defeat an opponent, that is a hypocritical state.," said the silver haired man as he fired a barrage of a million Heilig Pfei at the boy, manifested from all directions even spatial coordinates deemed physically impossible.

"I...could do that in my sleep- I mean Kazui dodge them- they're dangerous!," said Uryu with a flustered expression as he observed the number of projectiles before screaming in panic

* * *

Surprisingly, the boy weaved around each of the incoming projectiles and closed in on the large man- his Zanpakuto at the latter's throat to the man's shock.

"This coming from a man who just switched from a woman and this boy's father," Tsuki said sarcastically to his adversary.

"Alright, to satisfy your bloodlust, I will comply- **Vollständig:** **Michael-** **Regen von Gott (Rain of God)**!" Mawanari declared as a blue torrent surrounded him.

As it cleared, out emerged an armored angel with a blue liquid halo hovering above it and wings made of flowing waves; he wielded a round blue shield with an infinite symbol and a more divine looking version of his shotgun. His face was covered by a blue plume feathered helmet with a visor with the Quincy symbol in the center of the piece. His armored form had large shoulder guards with an insignia of an infinity symbol with wings in the center of both guards, smooth armor on the arms/legs with chainmail where the joints were that ended with a rounded edge that showed the digits of each limb, triangular pelvis/thigh armor that ended in extended points shaped like rain drops, large breastplate with succeeding segmented stomach armor and finally an overcoat that was made of blue Reishi.

A mass of Reishi suddenly manifested above Tsuki-Kazui's head, causing him to dodge in the split second that it shot down as a blue shower of raining arrows like raindrops. As he did so, Mawanari had anticipated this move and thwacked the boy with the barrel of the head towards the right side of the chest.

The next sight caused the man's eyes to open into wide, narrow eyes with brown pupils- Tsuki-Kazui was manifesting **Blut Vene (Blood Vein)** with grid like patterns covering the boy's entire body.

"Impressive, but now you can't attack for you would need to switch to **Blut Arterie (Blood Artery)** the offensive form to-," said the man before he was cut off by a left kick to his left jaw that caused him to skid a few feet back in the distance. More importantly, his Blut Vene was still active at the same time as his Blut Arterie.

"So that's what it's called, before Kazui's Spiritual Pressure alone was enough to drive away enemies. To think there's a way to block and attack- **Ewiger Blut (Perpetual Blood)** , Kazui studies languages...I didn't think they'd be useful in battle until now," said Tsuki-Kazui as he acknowledged his new power.

"To think you had the powers of the official 26- so there is some merit in you learning to depend on one another after all," said Mawanari as he dashed towards Kazui with his shotgun now used a blunt weapon similar to a club. Tsuki-Kazui grinned lucidly as he struck the barrel of the weapon.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Battle Ignition plays in the background)_

The fight went on for several hours compared to the rather instantaneous victories of the first two opponents. Tsuki-Kazui would use the yellow scythe energy slashes to block the seemingly infinite Heilig Pfeil manifesting from out of thin air from all possible directions. When in close combat, it alternated from a clash of an energy blast from the muzzle of the shotgun colliding with an enlarged golden scythe projectile slash,Tsuki-Kazui striking his Zanpakuto against the shotgun used as a club/shield used as a ramming technique or simply punching each other when both had dropped their weapons in the middle of the clashes.

This caused Kenpachi and Ikkaku to grin at their anticipated future rival as they looked on, unnerving some of the people close to them.

" **Kao Go: Mangetsu No Sora No Kinzoku-Jū (Face Five: Metal Beast of the Full Moon Sky)** ," Tsuki-Kazui said with a calm emphasis- his form turning into a anthropomorphic version of the gray beast with a buffalo skull with a nose horn curved like a crescent with a wolf's body that was one of Tsuki's tails in its true form, the form had long silver hair emerging from the back of the head and wore Kazui's Soul Reaper uniform.

Using herculean strength, he slashed at Mawanari- the man seemingly turning into photons to dodge the blow- making the sudden appearance of a large gap between the neck and left shoulder to open before he could zoom away even more impressive. The body began to fall to the ground as Tsuki-Kazui looked on from the now empty eyeholes of the skull he had. He smirked, for the first time aside from the Royal Guard and Kenpachi- he fought someone on equal footing.

* * *

 _(Kill La Kill Soundtrack: Nui Harime Theme plays in the background)_

To Tsuki-Kazui's shock, the man stopped falling midway and transformed once more.

The third transformation as a preteen girl two feet higher than Kazui with eerie blue eyes and long, black hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae. She wore a black trench coat with long sleeves, black rain boots, and black leggings; a small black cap, which featured a white peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head and a blue heart buckle around her waist.

She looked goofy, yet had a creepy air coming from her. For some reason, there were some modifications to her outfit that she noticed- her trench coat had a vertical opening that exposed her midriff.

Isane narrowed her eyes in disgust towards the woman.

"I'm **Z- the Zombie** \- no more of those weird letter fellas. My name's Giselle Gewelle kid...would you like to be a zombie?," said the girl with a cheerful tone dissonant to the topic she uttered.

Suddenly, the hair turned from silver to orange and its demeanor became more childlike to Giselle's confusion.

"Ok...let's...no fair, you left...," said Kazui back in his original state, with his voice distorted with a deep tone.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: ß- the Final Letter-Z-Y-X1**


	12. ß- the Final Letter-Z-Y-X1

**Author Notes: Kazui has now moved on to the main Alphabet of the Sternritters.**

 **As you probably read, Kazui's Zanpakuto has nine odd objects on each of its tails- a Grim Reaper wielding a Crescent Moon Scythe with a Man's face (Right Crescent), a Gray Wolf Beast with a Buffalo Skull Head with a Crescent nose horn (Full Moon), a Cheshire Cat like Feline (Right Half Moon), a Winged Anthropomorphic Moose wielding an Arched Bow with a quiver filled with arrows (Left Half Moon), a Scary Rabbit Hand Puppet wielding a Scimitar (Left Crescent), an Owl Girl Magical Witch (Waning Gibbous), an Anthropomorphic Clock Hand "Mustached" Clock (clarifying that it's a Grandfather Clock this chapter) with an Infinity Symbol on its Forehead wielding a hidden Cane Sword (Waning Crescent), a Chinese Themed Princess (Dawning New Moon) and an Androgynous Crossdressing Boy with Glasses (Dusk New Moon). They each have their own powers, personalities as later chapters reveal and themes centered around Moon symbolism.**

 **As a side note, you might be noticing Giselle's a might bit nicer than her canon counterpart- an parallel timeline fanfic, so her personality might not be completely the same. Also to everyone saying Giselle is either male or female- I'm going for the middle. As I mentioned in previous notes, I'm turning Lille's transformation into something more dignified than what we got in the original manga. Also it acts a preemptive spoiler, it reveals who dies in the prequel stories I did.**

 **I've also decided as of 9/30/16 to extend some of the fights to make the Sternritter fights more impactful. And to give more hints that he got a lot from Orihime in terms of personality. Also Lille's fight is extended into the next chapter due to needing a cliffhanger this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12: ß- the Final Letter-Z-Y-X1**

* * *

 _(JJBA Adventure- Diamond Is Unbreakable Soundtrack: The Fate Which Still Remains plays in the background)_

While Masaki and Mawanari's Spiritual Pressure increased significantly beyond Ichigo's- Giselle's was almost undetectable- because it was that massive that only a few of the people there could detect it, a complete contrast to how weak she initially seemed 10 years ago. Those few being Kenpachi, the Royal Guard and Shunsui. Only, Mayuri was able to keep track due to the special implants in his body to detect any level of Spiritual Power. The others were definitely confused by this change in Spiritual Pressure.

"First, Ichigo's mother, that man and now a Vandenreich Elite- what's going on?!," Rukia said with a tone of alarm.

 _What's that woman doing here...I thought she died 10 years ago...when she..._ , Isane thought angrily.

"That's the **Stammbaum (Family Tree)** at work baby,." said a lively and energetic voice from behind Kiyone and Isane.

"What," Isane said as she looked behind her to see the man behind her.

He was a short, dark-skinned man with thick, black hair that was shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head. He wore a variation of the Soul Reaper uniform- featuring instead a green undergarment, and a shortened hakama that exposed his lower legs. Worn over this, was a white, sleeveless puffer jacket that bore the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's white coat along the bottom. His attire was completed by gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, and a pair of green slippers that were gold trimmed and had a shoe/sandal-like appearance. His name was Ōetsu Nimaiya- the God of the Sword and creator of the current Generation's Zanpakuto.

"Head Quincy Leaders have a unique power that originated from Yhwach. A successor would inherit their predecessor's Soul instead of reincarnating and then merges with theirs to form a being with both memories and powers in unison, adding on with future generations. Over a thousand years, it repeated 28 times- Ichigo's the latest. And with Kazui defeating him, the little rugrat will be the final one for the 2nd Generation. You dig?," said Ōetsu explained with a subtler version of his lively tone.

"Ichigo probably fought first...then his mother...then his grandfather...then Giselle's Ichigo's great grandmother?! she doesn't look like that though," Isane replied coming to a realization

"It's because she's manifesting in her preferred state. If the fight goes a-blazing higher than a rocket- she'll turn into the age that she died in- her age that she was at her prime when she birthed Uryu and Ichigo's granddaddies-, you should know right?," Ōetsu said with his serious eyes shining through his glasses.

"You said the final one...won't he pass on to the Soul Society if he dies later in life.," Kiyone asked the sunglass wearing man.

"You're not reading between the lines- ß is the last letter of the Quincy alphabet, so there's no need to die so that power passes on- no more letters to pass onto.," Ōetsu said in a calmer more solemn voice.

"You don't mean...!," Kiyone said with a wider gaze and expression of horror.

"Kazui will achieve Nirvana- the ability to exist outside the cycle of rebirth, lasting infinitely-eternally even after the universe fades away and the infinite numbers of eternities fade away- he'll live forever after this.," Oketsu answered with upmost gravity to his words.

"Won't that be a curse?," Isane asked with a tone of concern towards the boy.

"Maybe if he has company, he won't be lonely...I really hope he does...it'll be lonely being number one..shining bright for everyone," Ōetsu replied with a subtle smile.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Magot's Dance plays in the background)_

Kazui stared at the girl, his form turning back into his orange haired Soul Reaper state with his Zanpakuto sealed. The girl smiled and manifested her Vollständig wordlessly- a bony structure of bat like wing bones appeared on her back.

 _She's not like Daddy, Grandma or Great Grandpa...she's probably had more time to be taught in the proper Quincy way...I wonder if she likes a moose...yeah...I thought getting a rhino would make people think I'm cool..., but it was the moose...the moose... I wonder she's into a moose too since I'm her latest reincarnation- we should have the same interests._ , Kazui thought initially with an analytical track before going off in an odd tangent.

Using **Hirenkyaku** she appeared in front of Kazui who looked bewildered as to what was to be expected of the girl. She then hugged him adorably causing Kazui to blush.

"So cute, you're like Ichigo only less of an ass- it's making me flutter inside," Giselle said as she hugged him tighter- this time more bone cracking in the ribcage area.

"Ah... do you like to have a moose?- I thought about it and I actually think a moose is cooler than a rhino- I only said rhino because the kids at school bet I couldn't do it...thought if I got the rhino Hollow, he'd probably eat them. Do you know any non-violent moose that I can find for a pet?," Kazui said in a confused tone as he continued to blush before going off on a bizarre tangent.

"Well, they are aggressive, the trick is to give them space before you get their trust and open to you- their kicking makes this exciting when you're together with one. I've checked personally," Lisa said in a stern tone as she pulled her glasses to her face with an odd nostalgic blush as she smiled that creeped out most of the people around her- even made Yoruichi looked in wide eyed bewilderment.

Since you said, I'm not liking what you meant by that, Nanao thought as she imagined a very censored image of Lisa with a moose.

"Hee...You're odd, a little like me. The problem here is that you and Ichigo have a wild imagination with women- proper dresses completely covering the body for him and skimpiness for you- you little perv- so I'm hot in your mind eh?," Giselle spoke with an undertone of anger in her goofy tone as she continued to squeeze Kazui's body with her hug.

Ha! Kazui doesn't know anything about women. All he sees in them are cooties I bet, thought Ichika in a cocky expression with her eyes closed with a smug grin and her arms crossed. Nemuri was confused by Ichika's odd aura of jealousy, to which the black haired girl did not understand fully.

"Actually, I admit Kon's made me always like the sexy look on girls..though I'm a little worried to ask the girl I like to be sexy too if she doesn't like it. Also I have something Kon calls a crossdressing feitsh.," Kazui said in blasé tone with his eyes closed upwards and a subtle smile, reducing his blush back to normal. This caused a massive uproar of reactions.

One half of the female group including Rukia, Sui-Feng, Ururu, Momo, Riruka, Jackie, Ikuni, Nanao, Hiyori, Isane, Kiyone, Ms. Ochi, Ichika, Ryo, Tatsuki, Michiru and a few female Full-Bringers were either mortified from the reveal or looking disappointed that the boy wasn't as innocent as they thought.

Another half including Yoruichi, especially Chizuru, Rangiku and a few Full-Bringers were very pleased, giving the boy a big thumbs up as they smiled mischievously in his direction, though he still unaware of their presence.

And the third group, Mahana, Orihime, Nemuri, Mashiro, Shutara, Kukaku Kirio, Lisa and a group of Full-Bringers had already known about this trait, overall neutral on the subject or too naive to understand the implications . Orihime notably broke her pained expression for the first time since the fight began, placed her right hand on her forehead and sighed with some levity.

On the man side of the group towards the left, Yokochini, Kaoru, Yukio,Tsukishima, Rose, Kenpachi, Tenjin, Mayuri, Ikkaku, Shunsui, Ōetsu, Ichibe, Love and few Full-Bringers were either impressed by his pure honesty or utterly uninterested in the boy's response due to their lack of intimate romantic fantasies- especially on Kenpachi and Mayuri's behalf.

Moe, Toshiro, Renji, Akon, Kensei, Iba, Sajin, Shuhei, Byakuya, Marechiyo, Ganju, Genshiro, Hachigen, Kisuke, Tessai and some Full-Bringers had wide eyed, jaw dropped expressions of complete disbelief of the pure image of the boy being shattered. Some dropped to their knees in whitened shock and others were in a daze of denial.

Keigo meanwhile, felt an uneasy shiver of dread as if he knew Kazui did something unusual again.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_29 plays in the background)_

"Aw, you're honest, girls like that in a man. Especially one that's into his feminine side," Giselle said with a blush and a wink.

Yeah...since you're both anyway, thought Isane with peeved disgust as she looked on.

She then kissed Kazui on the lips to everyone's shock or utter lack of interest.

"This doesn't count as my first- since you're technically me as well.," Kazui responded with an innocent expression on his face, not registering the kiss just then.

"I hope you don't disappoint," Giselle said with an eerie, happy tone as she backed away from Kazui.

Giselle let go of Kazui, clicked the heart buckle on her belt and an arched bow popped out above her to then grasp. The bow had a heart shape in the middle center with two arms shaped like linked bones branching out of it. Giselle then grabbed hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulled back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.

"You've done well to make this far, to be honest- you're better than Ichigo who had to resort to Vollständig just to stay ahead. Now you're facing Z-A...and I won't be as sweet as the three before me- Heilig Pfeil!," Giselle complimented the boy before firing her Reishi arrow- the arrowhead was shaped like a cartoony human skull.

Kazui blocked the arrows, by unsheathing his Zanpakuto- and wordlessly activating his Shikai to some of the onlookers' shock- the blade then acted as a shield from the strikes. Giselle emerged behind the boy and prepared to fire another round. Kazui to her surprise, grabbed her right leg and threw her to the ground. He made an apologetic look before he struck to stab her through the heart- only to be blocked by her Ewiger Blut. Both smiled with the resultant response- one of shared blood-lust.

"No fair, ending it so quickly. A shame though, if you did stab me I'd have used my Shrift on you- to make you a zombie with my blood.," Giselle lamented as she stared at Kazui with a ghoulish expression.

Kazui beamed a sparkly happy expression to her confusion. The onlookers were either pleased or disturbed by the boy's apparently insane personality that shared an affinity with hers.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_40 plays in the background)_

"Aw...you have a macabre power...Awesome!," Kazui squealed with glee as he leaped away from Giselle.

"Alright, since you're intrigued. I'll say this- The Zombie allows me to control whatever my blood touches as a corpse. A single drop for a weak enemy to reach the brain, having to be cut down to the heart to release enough blood to control a strong guy to cover the entire body. I can use it on my fellow Quincy- thought they have to die first- though its bad for a public image though. The corpses can either speak in broken sentences or not at all- they have better reactions if they died with fresh cells. Luckily..in this state...the corpses don't have the special properties to infect like I can. Also I can heal lost limbs by taking the ones from the dead to reattach to my own, even to my allies and even reattach limbs of the zombies that loses their limbs. And finally, I can heal and endure any fatal injury. But, if you cut me...I will go down easily...go down easily...," Giselle explained with an increasingly morbid tone, much to some of the onlookers' disgust, some intrigued and Kazui it was met with wide-eyed admiration towards the woman.

"You're being awfully honest about this...though technically, it's me doing it so it's not wrong..., but I'm not silly enough to reveal everything to myself...," Kazui then monologued to himself with a confused expression with his head titled to the right.

"Oh, you see I'm holding back a little-I can't lie to myself completely..," Giselle talked to herself on Kazui's introspective monologue with a sweet laugh as she titled her head in the opposite direction.

 _The hell I am watching- we went from Ichigo being cut in half- to catgirls that stabbed a kid several times- to gun towing knights fighting a silver haired Super Beep with fox tails and now this- the hell will happen next_ , thought Shinji with a single seat bead on the incredibly unusual situation happening below.

"Oh...I didn't notice you peoples, I'm very absorbed into this fight...you all be as good as Ms. Captain Feng at stealth," Kazui naively said as he noticed the onlookers above.

 _Is this his way of saying we're weak_ , thought most of the onlookers with annoyance, but couldn't argue with this kid because he didn't mean it on purpose.

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack: Nightmare plays in the background)_

Giselle bit her tongue and shot a blood projectile at the boy who zoomed to the side instantaneously to dodge contact. She fired a volley of them until she panted in exhaustion due to the boy's increased speed of dodging the attacks.

She then flew closer to him and engaged in a punch out brawl with their Ewig Blut activated. Kazui laughed his head in enjoyment while Giselle looked annoyed that she wasn't being caused to bleed due to their equal levels of strength.

"I guess tricking you into cutting won't work either. Right, now- this Vollständig is like one of your sealed Zanpakuto. I need to say its name to activate its power- to go like Shikai- and then if little ol' me is pushed- I go into my ultimate state- like a Bankai. It's what separates the A-Z and succeeding generations," Giselle explained with a happy, yet haunting expression.

So that's why she's able to do it without saying anything- she's two trump cards...hee, hee, Kazui thought happily with the thought of his enemy becoming stronger.

"Ok.," Kazui replied with a dull tone and blank stare that contrasted with his actual thoughts.

" **Sariel- Vollstandig: Schnitter von Gott (Reaper of God)** ," she declared as a blue-violet torrent surrounded her, then it happened.

Kazui felt for the first time- aside from his mother being upset for going too far- fear as he hallucinated a Grim Reaper behind him. He recomposed himself enough to remain calm- calm enough to enjoy the fight.

Giselle emerged from the torrent, taller and older than she was before- being around a foot taller than Unohana's height and around 44 years in appearance. She had a curvaceous figure with longer hair compared to her flat chested previous state- including an extended antenna that went towards her waistline and oddly, she had a noticeable bulge in her lower pelvic area similar to a man's... She now wore skeletal themed armor that was designed like a traditional kimono with long sleeves with a section revealing her navel. Her wings were larger and more pterosaur-like in structure, reaching 13 feet across. She now had a Pteranodon skull instead of her previous small hat on the top of her head. She bore an eerily calm expression on her face along with more mature feminine grace. Her bow was altered into a bone constructed scythe with a vulture head where the black blade and the handle met.

"I'm back to this form again after 10 years...my powers from needing to use blood to make zombies to actually bringing anyone back from the dead with Gott Helfer (God's Helper). Also if you get cut once, bleh, you die. Also I can regenerate from blood cells in this state," Giselle said in a calm womanly voice of eerie grace to the boy who was oddly pleased with the way that she described her powers.

Kazui smiled in anticipation- manifested an orange version of the Tsuki-Kazui fused form of Bankai. After a moment, they took seemingly vanished and several clash waves occurred across the area to most of the viewer's shock- they couldn't see the clashes.

The two were evenly matched in weapon-manship, but Giselle continued to smile even flirtatiously kissing Kazui on the cheek once she pinned their weapons away from his face.

"Time to show you want I mean by bringing back people from the dead.," she said to the boy as she slit her right wrist with her scythe. The globs of blood became 13 spheres that solidified into large and more humanoid shapes.

The forms once solidified, stood in front of Kazui and all major fighters who had died in battle: Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, Izuru Kira, Kugo Ginjo, Giriko Kutsuzawa, Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto, Isshin Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Cifer, Yammy Llargo, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Szayelaporro Granz, Zommari Rureaux and Baraggan Louisenbairn looked down at the boy who smiled with glee at the chance to face more strong foes.

"Here they come.," said Giselle, signaling the fallen warriors to attack Kazui, who become more frenzied with bloodlust.

Several of the onlookers were ready to enter the battle and beat her to death for this amoral action. Only to be stopped by the completely white eyed glare of Ichibe.

"If he doesn't go through this. He'll always have be forced to fight with a sheathed resolve. Do not forget, he is a Soul Reaper like all of you- and drastic measures that he'll be forced to do must be learned today," he said with a grave and patronizing tone to chide his perceived immaturity of their intentions.

They back as they calmed themselves to look at the fight going on.

Kazui had become a madden silhouette that was clashing with Giselle and the manifested undead. He bestially bite into the nearby Kira's neck until he tore it off and slice the beheaded body horizontally in half. Rose looked to the side in disgust of this action.

Ichika looked horrified while Orihime looked sternly as she felt this was necessary.

* * *

 _(Music continues)_

As the fight progressed from the shadowy silhouettes, it became apparent how quickly Kazui was progressing- he'd be overwhelmed, did slightly better in the next clash, was on equal grounds by the third and then finally surpassed the incoming target with ease. Despite lacking in most Soul Reaper skills, Kazui had strength that surpassed his father when he fighting these opponents when the latter was several years older at the point that these opponents would be very difficult for Ichigo. It was a vision of insanity- Kazui would tear through Segunda Etapa and Bankai using opponents with the ease of a casual fly swap. Kenpachi grinned at the boy's strength while the others tried to hold in their anger.

Realizing her last reanimated minion was just defeated, Giselle took a ritual stance as she twirled her scythe in a circle, prepared to finish the fight.

" **Vollständig- Finale: Gottes Plage (God's Plagues)** \- in my final state, my presence alone causes everything to become undead," she said as a dark purple aura surrounded her, causing Kazui to retreat backwards with an instinctive sixth sense that this final form would be similar to the 1st Espada's strikes- only this caused instant death rather than decaying.

 _Kazui...it seems it's time to use the 7th Face_ , Tsuki's voice barked at Kazui from his mind.

Got it...so you trust me a little more..., Kazui inquired internally with skepticism.

 _Just to survive...,_ replied the silver beast with a snide tone towards his Soul Reaper partner.

Kazui then pointed his Bankai sword vertically upwards as the aura dissipated to reveal Giselle's final form- a black female robed figure with a Pteranodon skeleton embracing its back, she wielded a massive scythe with the Vandenreich symbol with a purple coloring and her face was completely hidden aside from view aside from two blue orbs that acted as her eyes. She then noticed that Kazui was doing something with his Zanpakuto.

" **Kao Nana: Hangetsu No Hidari no Tenshi No Shika No Ite (Face Seven: Left Angel Deer Archer of the Half Moon)** ," Kazui declared as he lowered his Zanpakuto flat as a being materialized on the surface. It was a grayish brown anthropomorphic moose with silver antlers, two feathery wings on its back and wielding an arched bow in the form of a half moon.

"A Soul Reaper using a Quincy style power...no fair," said Giselle' peeved matured voice with an otherworldly pitch from the hooded cloak.

The moose then pulled its bowstring, which caused a spiral shaped arrow to manifest and fired it at Giselle- completely shredding her form in spite of her Ewiger Blut.

Kazui breathed more heavily after that strike as the moose dematerialized. The cloak began to fall down.

(Music Ends)

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack: The Baddest Presentiment plays in the background)_

After suffering defeat, the falling cloak did something unusual- it reformed as two human bodies instead of one like previously. They stood midair as if on an invisible ground in front of Kazui.

They were a pair of twins and identical in form- tall and rather slender men, whose head were completely bald and featured a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of their forehead.s Each of their ears were encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark-colored trim. They were a black version of the standard Vandenreich outfit.

Shunsui and Genshiro clenched their fists in silent fury upon seeing them.

"We are Royd Loyd and Loyd Loyd- We are **Y-The Yourself** collectively. For we share a Shrift- the power of turning into our enemy and replicate their abilities. Royd can replicate memories and personality while Loyd can replicate powers and techniques. The only way to overcome this is a power that is stronger than what power we manifest," said the two in tandem with each other in middle pitch monotone voices as they looked down at the boy as they slowly turned into two Kazui Kurosakis identical to the original.

"The powers you did right now, we know how to use it. Though from what we've learned-," said the first fake Kazui with his Zanpakuto raised with a happy tone.

"You almost beat Ichika to death by accident when she caught you in your Bankai completion- thought you've repressed that thought," said the second with a more demeaning undertone of mockery. It caused Kazui who previously happy fighting Giselle to go quiet with silent anger.

Ichika shivered as she held herself as she remembered the trauma, much to Rukia's confirmed horror. Kazui was both angered and incredibly saddened by this fact that he repressed- one of the many reasons, that he never went all out or for the kill- he didn't have complete control of his Bankai.

The two then lunged at the original Kazui and clashed swords. In between, they would summon bows identical to Kazui's moose's bows to fire arrows towards the boy. He managed to dodge them, only to be kicked in the stomach and be forced to skid a few inches back in pain. They continued using Kazui's techniques as they caused him to lose galloons of blood with each successful strike- using the strength that Kazui suppressed. One had his techniques perfected, while the other would speak about several guilt inducing monologues inaudible except for Kazui's ears to listen to on how he was more of an unnecessary existence than his father, who they saw as slightly less unnecessary.

"...You should be glad that we're stopping you before you get stronger. You're overshadowing everyone, you unnecessary brute of violence.," said the fake Kazui with the memory powers in a demeaning happy tone.

" **Vollstandig-Zachriel-In Gottes Bild (In God's Image)** ," they said confidently to Kazui's shock as the two returned to their previous form, melded into one being and were shrouded by a blue torrent.

The being remerged from the torrent as a seemingly transparent, featureless humanoid form with two large mirrors acting as its wings.

" **Perfekte Klon (Perfect Clone)** ," said the being in a stoic tone as it resumed Kazui's form, now only singular. This one felt more complete than the two separately.

"This is strange...staring at me like this,"the fake Kazui said with a spacey tone identical to the original as manifested the moose guardian from earlier. He shot it through the bow's stomach. However, to the imposter's surprise, the real Kazui positioned his Zanpakuto like a downward upper fang.

"Ok...Kao San: Hangetsu Niyari To Migi No Kyodai Shishi (Face Three: Right Lion with the Half Moon Grin)- it can eat anything, even abstract concepts," Kazui declared quietly.

" **Vollständig Finale: Namen Gottes (Names of God)** ," said the fake Kazui breaking out of character in shock as he turned into different Kazuis of varying ages, genders and shapes- a gigantic half-moon mouth materialized in front of them.

They launched Kazui's previously used attacks during the fights starting with the bout with Ichigo- only to be slowly eaten by a manifesting grinning mouth in spite of their combined Ewiger Blut protecting them, which then spit out them as a single liquid that hit a nearby planet.

Kazui sighed in relief knowing that he wouldn't have to listen to them anymore.

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack: Encirclement Battle plays in the background)_

The liquid then reformed itself into another form.

It was a young dark skinned man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his right eye, which is constantly shut. His attire consisted of he wears black gloves embroided with a winged X; a dark-colored, sleeveless shirt with a dark brown, furred pauldron on his right shoulder; dark brown pants; dark pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt; and dark-colored shoes. He wore a dark brown, furred bicron on his head. He drew out a special type of black rifle from the Reishi in the environment- Its forestock was mostly covered in dark brown fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel had a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock was composed of two long, triangular protrusions that stabilized the rifle against his shoulder and torso.

Sui-Feng glared at him with silent fury with a slightly raised fist.

Kazui attempted to prepare another assault using the mouth type power, only to see the man had closed in during the time that he went from staring down he landed and noticing him in front of his battle stance.

"Schhwaff.. it's over.," said the man calmly as he pointed the muzzle towards Kazui's chest.

Kazui suddenly felt a hole in his chest- completely circular had suddenly manifested in his chest, which made him fall slightly backwards. Ichika screamed in misery and immense guilt.

The dark-skinned man turned around, but stopped when he heard a voice talking back.

"Bleh...I guess I died," Kazui replied sarcastically- this time as the silver haired form who flipped the dark-skinned man the finger.

"What is-," the man said in surprise with a wide eyed expression of disbelief.

" **Kao Ichi: Shokō No Shingetsu No Ten No Ōjo (Face One: Heavenly Princess of the Dawning First Moon)**. As long as she uses the healing liquid on me, I can heal from anything," the boy said as an elegant Chinese themed princess figure in golden royal dress with blue water flowing behind her body materialized on the right side of Tsuki-Kazui. On closer inspection, she had a remarkable resemblance to Orihime in both hair, face and eye color. something that was not lost to the original Orihime who smiled gently.

The liquid behind her went into Tsuki-Kazui and reduced the hole until his chest was back to normal.

"Ok, first- a rabbit that can multiply, golden scythe slashes, arrow shooting moose, conjuring a inter-dimensional mouth that eats anything, a were beast transformation and now regeneration liquid- how many abilities do you need?," Shinji said to himself.

"One, three, five, seven and eight- you're revealing your trump cards too early...that will cost you the fight later on," said the man in a perceptive tone until he was caught off by the next thing he saw.

Several golden scythe shaped energy projectiles, which had been launched by Kazui fired towards the man.

"I am Lille Barro- The **X- X-Axis** , my power is to use my rifle, **Diagramm (Diagram)** to pierce anything I fire at with perfect accuracy. The rifle does not release a bullet; rather, it simply pierces everything between the muzzle and the target, leaving its power unable to be blocked by any barriers as a result. If both of his eyes open, I can fully use The X-Axis, which allows my rifle to pierce through whatever I shoot at and renders my body intangible. Though the power will only work for a short period of time when my life is in danger during battle, if I opens his eyes a total of three times in a row during a battle, I am permitted to keep them open for the entire battle. Even if you were to somehow cut this rifle- If part of the forestock is cut off or destroyed by an enemy attack, I can reform it with the appearance of black metal instead of dark brown fur," the man explained his powers with a grave tone

"Then good news...I fired enough so you can use all three. I hope you're standing up after this.," Tsuki-Kazui said with a mischievous tone.

Just as he said, when one was able to strike Lille- the latter opened his closed eye to become intangible for the duration of the impact blast. This repeated two more times until all of the attacks phased through him.

"So you're like a impossible concept now- good Niyari Shishi eats those," Tsuki-Kazui said with a crescent shaped grin as the X then looked behind to see the mouth materialized ready to devour him.

It chomped on Lille, ignoring his intangible power causing the man to cough blood.

"Where's your Vollständig...will it turn you into a hole-y angel with hole wings and then a giant owl-dragon-centaur-angel thing?," Tsuki-Kazui asked with a confused expression. Lille looked shocked.

That's exactly what my old Vollstandig was like. How did he know?, Lille thought to himself.

"Yes.. that was **Jilliel (Judgement of God).** Lord Yhwach said how ridiculous it looked and how the others would snicker at its appearance- so I changed it before the war 10 years ago," Lille responded as if recalling an unpleasant memory. He manifest his sealed Vollständig- a pair of feathery wings as he remained imprisoned with the jaw of the floating mouth.

"Oh...oh, Tsuki-Kazui said as he realized the implications of his words. Sui-Feng sighed as she remembered the fight from 10 years ago.

" **Gadreel- Krieg von Gott (War of God** )," said Lille as his form became shrouded in light.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: ß- the Final Letter- X2-W-V**


	13. ß- the Final Letter-X2-W-V

**Author Notes: Initially, I planned to end the X fight in the last chapter, but I felt that it was anticlimactic, so I'm extending it into chapter 13 alongside W and V...and yes, Gremmy will be more competent at least once I get to the prequel fanfic, here he's there to make Majo look good. Lille Barro will not be one of the strongest Stern-Ritter in case you're wondering- that's what A-G are for. He's also a military theme in this fanfic and its prequel rather being than a holy zealot theme because the latter is very outputting to his initial cold sniper theme to suddenly use more bizarre angel forms relating to the Bible depictions and making his character also resemble original manga Tousen's too closely. I've decided a Hawk theme over Owl because it's both a symbol of vigilant watch and sudden strikes- like Lille Barro does with his shots.**

 **Also for the Majo character is based Yue Ayase from Mahou Sensei Negima in both looks and personality to an extent. And yes, her ability of Pataphysics Manipulation is ridiculously overpowered. But, it's meant to drive the enemy insane with how much she screws with reality. After all, Lunacy is a state of insanity that occurs during a full moon, so it sort of fits with the moon motif Kazui has for his Zanpakuto.**

 **Also, Jikan's character is based both on Brook from One Piece and The Humbug from the Phantom Tollbooth Animated Film- both are very quirky gentlemen. His ability are based on the concept of long polar nights in the arctic that seem to go on for an eternity, hence his time control powers.**

 **Nianzol's powers are elaborated here, since they didn't amount to much in the original manga. Speaking of Vandenreich, you probably noticed that they have an extra transformation- it's their equivalent to the Soul Reapers' Bankai and the** **Arrancar's Segunda Etapa- a finalized form. In the Head Quincy cases, they all related to aspects of God Almighty.**

 **Chapter 13: ß- the Final Letter-X2-W-Y**

* * *

 _(JJBA Battle Tendency Soundtrack: Propaganda plays in the background)_

Tsuki-Kazui looked in awe of the sight of the Vollständig form of Lille Barro as it emerged from the blue torrent. It retained his body shape, but was covered in an avian armor-

It was completely covered in inverted monochrome camouflage coloring that gleamed from its shiny reflection. He was now a humanoid version of a F-22 fighter jet with a pedigree falcon themed helmet covering his entire face with a Roman Numeral of Ten on its forehead, its massive 20 feet long wings arched like the falcon as it is lined with massive M60 machine guns, knee discs that had At4 missile launchers embedded into them in the division between its rectangular thigh and lower leg armor ending into three talon feet as well its elbow discs placed in the similar division between its upper and lower-arm armor of the same design. It had a military jacket themed breast/abdominal armor that ended in the pelvis area. Two large circular shoulder guards with an embedded scanner that beeped every few seconds. He had black leather gloves covering his hands. He completed his new transformation with a halo made of silver bullets.

The onlookers looked with similar awe as well to the sight, while Sui-Feng remained stoic.

Staring at the boy with his eyes that showed through the eye-holes of the hawk head shaped helmet. Slowly, he became transparent and finally vanished from sight.

* * *

A ripple occurred on one of the planets, whose center cracked like glass until the military hawk zoomed with the back engines of his wings releasing tremendous Spiritual Power in from the right side of the boy, slashing him with the sharp points of the wing. Tsuki-Kazui then looked to see the wide gash on the right side of his chest.

"You... ** _buzzard_!** ," said Tsuki-Kazui as his face warped into the rounded snout face of his true silver furred beast form, complete with his unusual eyes, teeth and droopy dog ears. His hands and feet also changed to those belonging to the silver beast as well.

"The losing side in a battle is always slow to understand and slow to react. From the moment I took my Vollständig- you lost this fight," Lille said from within the helmet shaped like a hawk.

" _ **Let's you say it again when** **I bite off that yammering head of yours,**_ " roared Tsuki-Kazui as he lunged towards Lille- moving in a quadrupedal motion with his Zanpakuto held in his mouth.

" **Licht Regen: Metall (Light Rain: Metal)** ," declared the hawk shaped helmeted being in response as he fired all of his M60 machine gun bullets and At4 missile launchers in the form of artillery projectiles to the approaching creature- all of them X-ing in as they all headed to Tsuki-Kazui's chest. He was gunned down brutally and was panting heavily after the ammo ran out on Lille's weapons.

Some of the onlookers looked away from the onslaught.

"I don't want to delay this as much as I have to.," said Lille as he raised his Spiritual Power.

" **Vollständig-Finale:** **Gottes Flügel (God's Wings)** ," Lille said as his form exploded in a blue blast. The smoke cleared to reveal a hawk helmeted humanoid with a dark brown, smooth and streamlined body with downward V-arched steel wings on his back, he had slender feet/hands that ended in four talon claws. His helmet had openings for his eyes and mouth. The X-Mark had moved to the center of his chest. He stood the same height as Lille in his unleashed form.

The being then blinked out of existence, with a barrage of strikes that ricocheted Tsuki-Kazui in several directions X-ing on his weak points. He materialized and stopped to say a final sentence.

"Whoosh, you fall down," said the avian being as he decided to use his tactic again.

To his shock, he was frozen- not by ice- somehow, time had stopped. Everyone had also stopped moving to his extended shock. The environment had taken a dull yellow color with clock ticking in the background.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Burden of the Past plays in the background)_

" **Kao Yon: Hidari no Eien no Jikan Wa Hobo Mangetsu (Face Four: Left Eternal Time of the Almost Full Moon)** ," said the silver beast as it changed back to his silver haired boyish looks. a large figure stood behind him.

It was an anthropomorphic grandfather clock with an infinity sign on his forehead with a gentleman's face wielding a blade hidden in a cane that he held in his right hand- his portions were squared and lanky in structure. He wore a 1930s suit with a bowler hat,a dark-blue tailed suit with a matching bow tie, dark blue pants with matching dress shoes and white gloved hands. In terms of height, he stood as tall as Nnoitra Gigla the 5th Espada. He wore a monocle over his right eyes with gold chain-links that ended in the back of his head. His clock hands made up his mustache. He bowed to the paralyzed X-Axis in a gentlemanly manner.

 _You could stop time...no matter how fast I could be- I cannot complain...I was the loser who was too slow to understand and could not reac_ t., Lille spoke in his mind with a tone of acceptance to his defeat.

Tsuki-Kazui came closer, turned his head into the bestial form and bit off the head of his opponent with a stern glare. The decapitated body then fell to a nearby planet.

" **No loser could force this out**...You're strong...I just had the ability to counter your speed. That's all. Plonk, you landed." said Tsuki-Kazui with an uncharacteristic show of respect as he returned to his silver haired boyish form, his pitch going from bestial to calm again.

" _You used it for an instant. A shame._ ," said the grandfather clock in a polite, grandfatherly tone as he looked his shoulder at the boy.

"You can talk?," said Tsuki-Kazui with a wide-eyed expression as he say the grandfather clock

* * *

 _(Kinnkuman Soundtrack: Pentagon's Theme- Stop The Time plays in the background)_

The beheaded form changed to that of a young man with long, shaggy black hair and two tongues. He wears a black, double-breasted, collarless trench coat and was completely barefoot. To the grandfather clock's narrowed gaze, he observed that the boy was able to move fine in spite of his predecessor being completely frozen when the time stop occurred.

Although frozen in time, a tiny twitch of annoyance was visible on Shinji's face as he observed the two tongue figure...remembering the last time they fought.

"I am Nianzol Weizol- I am **W-The Wind**...I do stuff with it.," said the young man, his two tongues making a double toned voice as he spoke.

"T _he Wind? Could it like the wind or maybe he winds up toys...I wonder if he's a toy-maker by trade?_ ", said the grandfather clock in an airy tone similar to Kazui, only older and more refined. Nianzol was annoyed by this older gentlemen's lack of understanding his true powers.

This fellow is an imbecile, thought Tsuki-Kazui as he looked at the spacey grandfather clock.

"Oh...I can deflect stuff that I want- pushing 'em to the side of the the guy to make 'em not hit. Makes solid stuff bend, block sneaky attacks, bend bastards and apparently twist away negative effects- oh I can move through stopped time...neat.," Nianzol said as he went on an odd tangent by the end of his monologue.

 _Correction, both of you are imbeciles,_ Tsuki-Kazui thought to himself. The grandfather clock then patted the top of the fox boy's head.

" _You need to rest after that skirmish. This will take as long as it needs to- Time is an illusion after all,_ " the grandfather clock said to the boy with calm reassurance.

What the hell are you saying? He's right about me needing to rest- I feel that the next one will be much tougher than this two-tongued airhead, Tsuki-Kazui thought to himself in an annoyed tone as he laid down and napped for a little bit.

Nianzol smirked as the grandfather clock looked at him.

"You're just a broken down toy- my abilities can end this easily.," he said confidently to the Jikan.

 _"Time will tell.,"_ said Jikan in a mysterious manner.

* * *

" **Verdrehten Weg (Twisted Path)!**.," said the two tongued Head Quincy as the grandfather clock was pulled towards him- or rather the space was twisted so the distance was closed between them. The grandfather clock remained calm as the action occurred.

" **Wickel Weide (Winding Willow)!** ," Nianzol continued as the grandfather clock's form was twisted causing metal gears to shoot up. He fell with a calm expression to the Head Quincy's annoyance.

"Now to twist his organs to force a...rooster call.," Nianzol said casually to himself.

" _That is only for the day to decide- now is eternal nighttime in this space_ ," said the voice of the grandfather clock from the twisted form, causing Nianzol to retreat backwards calmer and more foreboding.

" **Verzogen Zweig (Warped Branches)!** ," Nianzil declared with irritation as the ground and sky twisted into tendrils to attempt to impale the clock.

They withered to nothing to his shock. Nianzol looked in terror as the clock reversed time to repair itself.

" _I am Jikan, the Clock of the 13th Hour- the Everlasting Night. Time is under my Domain._ ," Jikan replied as he parried the spiral arrows that had seemingly been manifested from Gianzol, the clock using his sheathed cane so quickly that the arrows vanished as soon as they appeared. The arrows had emerged from a floating spiral like bow levitating telekinetically by Nianzol's own Spiritual Power

Knowing that his usual tactics would be pointless. He activated his **Vollständig- Muriel-Gottes Frieden (God's Peace)** as the blue torrent surrounded him.

He emerged in a golden eyeless form with a spiral-pattern that stretches all over corners of his body, ending in a spiral shape in the middle of his now hairless head. He had no visible mouth and had circular wings with spiral patterns. The halo above his head also had a spiral pattern.

As he then lunged forward to punch the clock man- knowing that those who were punched would be caught in an unending loop for all time as their bodies contorted into spirals. And then it happened-

He suddenly started to lunge again- only to restart the movement once more. This repeated until Nianzol realized that Jikan's abilities went beyond reversing, stopping or forwarding time- he had complete temporal manipulation within this space.

To his anger, he shouted in frustration, " **Vollständig-Finale-Ruhe Gottes (Tranquility of God)**!"

His form became a spiral cyclone surrounded by spiral patterns, spiral wings arranged around the curves of the form and a pair of large eyes with a spiral pattern- in this state, all attacks that his wings feel are negated and the user is forever trapped in an illusion of paradise.

He broke free of the temporal loop and spun toward the clock.

Jikan responded by unleashing his cane sword and using the iado technique of drawing out the blade and sheathing it once an action had been performed. To Nianzol, it seemed like the clock had cut 30 times, when in reality, he slow down time to launch a blow before the wings reacted, repeated the action by reversing the time and accelerated time when he cut again to commence several slashes of the original one repeated.

Nianzol fell into many pieces as Jikan finally sheathed his cane sword.

* * *

 _(Mirai Nikki Soundtrack: Ugokidasu Yokan plays in the background)_

The fallen pieces reformed into a male child slightly older than Kazui with messy blond hair and large red pupils. He wore a black trench coat with a hood and a high collar.

" _You must his father_ ," said the grandfather clock to the hooded youth understanding the logic behind the transformations to the young lad's puzzlement. The boy then raised his right hand in front of the clock man with a slightly bored look.

"Personally, I feel bad- feeling bad on how my legacy brought down the Quincy lineage leading to its near extinction.," said the boy as he blinked his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

The grandfather clock vanished instantly without a trace. Time went back to normal space with the dark blueish space area. Everyone returned to consciousness to see that Kazui was now facing this young man instead of Lille from earlier.

"That ain't the X...that's the V...meaning defeated the W...while we were...Son of a- he can stop time too- I wouldn't be surprised if he could stop reality as well.," Shinji exasperated while Kenpachi smirked and Ichibe expressed an amused "O" look.

"I am Gremoire Thoumeaux- Gremmy is ok. I am The **V-Visionary** and I will now imagine this to end this farce.," said the boy as he looked at Tsuki-Kazui and raised his right arm again.

Tsuki-Kazui was blinked out of existence. The onlookers reacted with utter shock, especially Momo upon seeing the hooded youth.

Momo was especially nervous around Gremmy.

"I imagined you gone and so it has happened- that was too easy...," Gremmy commented with a confident smirk as he walked away to most of the onlooker's disgust of the ease that he wiped Kazui out of existence with.

* * *

 _(Yugioh Japanese Soundtrack: Passionate Duelist plays in the background)_

"Well that would be annoying if it ended at the opening act, hoo,"said a girl's voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"What?!," Gremmy responded with a narrow gaze of annoyance as he saw an area of space warped into a British Medieval type doorway.

" **Kao Roku: Migi Hobo Mangetsu no Kyōki No Majo (Face Six: The Witch of Lunacy of The Right Almost Full Moon)**..hoo," said an intelligent and cool feminine voice that sounded around Kazui's age as she emerged from the doorway.

She was a small cute purple eyed human like witch around Kazui's size with two large, wide violet hair locks framing her face along with similar looking ankle length hair tied with a bell. On her back, she had large great grey owl wings and wielded a magic staff that had a half moon shape. She had a cool slacker expression as she held Kazui- in his orange haired state over her right shoulder. Her attire consisted of a large witch hat, a black robe worn over a girl's uniform from Kazui's elementary school of a buttoned shirt with short black shirt, black leggings and brown shoes- though her shirt was unbuttoned at the bottom to expose her midriff.

"So he just summoned a magical girl that can counter the power of the V...you know what, I won't be surprised by what he does next at this point.," Shinji sighed as he gave up on understanding the logic of Kazui's abilities.

"I didn't imagine this," Gremmy said annoyed as he bit his left thumb.

" _You couldn't- it would drive you to lunacy, hoo. It is the power of Pataphysics that I possess- the ability to have control over the ineffable, the unknown and the unknowable, transcending metaphysical laws and boundaries, hoo. Beyond truth, reality, and everything, this power is for all intents and purposes, all-powerful_ \- hoo...yeah, you're screwed buddy, hoo,"said the girl in a archaic tone before switching to a more laid-back tone by the end.

"You lie-," Gremmy said before being cut off as he exploded into a white mist due to the stoic owl girl pointing her right index finger for some reason.

"Did she just-," Moe said with confusion to what he saw.

The mist reformed back into Gremmy who looked very confident with his revival as he looked at the girl with contempt.

"I imagined that I came back so-," Gremmy gloated until he was exploded once more to his shock while she repeated the action again with less interest. This caused everyone to become more astounded by her feats.

"Could you be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate hoo," said the girl annoyed yet placid in expression as she looked to the sky.

 _Oh God, Kazui always said he was really strong, but this is ridiculous!,_ thought most of the group in horror.

I guess I should bring their souls back from the dimension the blond banished them to, she thought with concern as she gestured writing of an unknown language, which caused the sky to warp.

A portal opened and three spirits- the grandfather clock, Tsuki and Kazui entered the unconscious boy's body. The girl then shook him in order to wake him up.

"So Lord Tsuki defeated the X... and Mr. Jikan defeated the W...Wait, you're one of the tails on Lord Tsuki's...," Kazui said with shock at the girl's sentience.

"I am Majo. All ten of us are abstract representations of your being, connected through the bounds of the soul and the weapon of this plane of existence- basically part of you and being our own selves as well hoo.," said the witch with a mix of archaic and modern tones.

"I'm crazy yo.," Kazui said as he gave her a fist bump of friendship as he smiled widely.

"Word hoo.," Majo replied as she gave him a fist bump with an anxious look on her face.

"They seem to hit it off. So smoothly.," said Ichika with seething envy.

* * *

 _(Mirai Nikki Soundtrack: Tentai Rythmination plays in the background)_

Gremmy re-manifested into the physical plane and wielded an arch bow- that continuously changed in form. It started off as a normal bow- then a heart patterned longer version- a radiating black one with multiple red eyes adorning its frame- a furred crescent with multiple mouths- the Arrancar Charlotte Chuhlhourne in a suggestive pose as he was arched as an bow to his immense confusion of why he was there- and finally a transparent bow. He then fired it with a bow that turned from a blue arrow- a snake- a multiple eyed vulture creature that was entirely black- Kon the stuffed lion who made an annoying roar- and finally, a 4th dimensional cube version of an arrow.

The group wondered why Charlotte suddenly showed up for that brief second before concentrating on the arrow.

Gremmy smirked only to be become incredibly annoyed by the girl pointing upwards, the arrow went upwards and a cream pie manifested as a projectile that shot from a few feet from her and hit Gremmy in the face to her amusement.

"I'm done playing games with you girl!," shouted Gremmy as his Spiritual Pressure rose.

" **Samandiriel- Phantasie Gottes (Imagination of God)**!," he declared loudly after suffering this humiliation as his form mutated into a variety of imaginative forms- a being made entirely of triangle shapes, a monochrome cartoon from 1930s United States, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a gingerbread man, Keigo to his confusion of why he was away from the farm and finally- his solidified state.

He had become a featureless white being that resembled a Grey Alien with large red eyes and no mouth. His limbs were very thin with narrow digits. He wore a humble robe of white with no foot wear. His wings were unclear and consistently mutating into various forms.

" _ **This is my form when I use my imagination more seriously**_.," said the being with an ethereal distortion to the owner's voice with an otherworldly monotone.

Gremmy waved his hand and from the wave- emerged three massive Western style Wyverns that lunged towards the girl.

Majo took a more serious expression as she waved her left hand to levitate one of the planets to block the fire-breathing reptiles. It then morphed into the concept of WAR itself- a massive army of men from Egypt all the way to the high-tech distant future who clashed with the massive beasts of myth.

Kazui was impressed by the sight, but knew that this fight would be out of his league for the moment.

Most of the group looked in bewilderment as to what was going on.

* * *

( _Mirai Nikki Soundtrack: Norikoeru beki wa Satsugai Kyoufu plays in the background)_

The two winged entities flew at each other, each taking a different transformation from the other. Gremmy became a Sea Serpent prepared to devour her whole. She reacted by turning into the Black Plague that caused the sea serpent to be infected with nasty diseases. The Sea Serpent next became a cartoony bag to envelop the Black Plague. The Black Plague responded by turning into a pair of giant scissors capable of Absolute Slicing capabilities that cut open the bag.

"Huh...the fight's going in an interesting direction.," said Tsukishima as he smirked at the battle of shapeshifting counters.

The bag became Guenael Lee- a short, elderly-looking man with big hair, lips not fully closed that revealed large teeth , short legs disproportionate to his torso, a lazy left eye behind his glasses, a four pointed head adornment attached to his face and a black hooded trench coat.

Using his power of the Vanishing Point, he became completely imperceptible, and disappeared from the visual and mental perception of the scissors, which did not even remember cutting him for some reason due to his power.

 _I never thought I'd resort to transforming into this phony..I even forgot he exist for a while. Well in this state, I can use this power in three Versions. Version 1- causes my appearance to vanish so I can attack while invisible. Version 2- causes my "existence" to vanish, making me become completely intangible. When using this version, I leave behind an afterimage that can act as a decoy, giving opponents the impression that their attacks have landed when in reality they haven't. And Version 3- causes my existence to vanish from within the minds of others, causing them to forget that I ever existed. I also have the power of the Vanishing Slider- by concentrating all of my Spiritual Pressure into sliding backwards slightly, this doesn't erase my being but allows me o momentarily react with a speed that surpasses any reaction speed my opponent may have. Now to stab you with my Reishi Dagger and this will be over!_ , thought the old man form with a taunting and toying tone as he pulled out a dagger from his uniform.

* * *

To his shock, however- the scissors had transformed into the mighty Maleficent Dragon from Sleeping Beauty movie Kazui watched in preschool shown when he was a preschooler, as one of his mother's first students when he first became a teacher.

"Aw, he remembers watching the movie, such a clever boy.," said Orihime cheerfully.

"Frankly, I'm more confused of what's going on than as to being happy as you right now.," Tatsuki said in a deadpan tone.

"I may not sense what I hit earlier, but through my master's curiosity to explore all things on the mighty server of infinite encyclopedias- the Internet basically- I have a more wider imagination than a closed minded, but visionary mind- hoo," said the dragon with a deep voice as she fired a powerful green flame of "Powers of Hell" that incinerated the old man entirely.

In fury, he yelled as he slowly burnt away, " **Vollständig-Finale:** **Gott Traum (God's Dream)**!"

The ashes that was the old man was now covered in a blue torrent that expanded drastically until it blew away to reveal Gremmy's ultimate form- a massive whitish-black protean mass with several eyes, mouths and appendages growing from random areas and would consistently grow, shrink back, mutate, grow on top of a body part or pop like a bubble. It had six wings with multiple eyes protruding from them on its backside and a seven ring halo above its form. Nightmarish abominations would form from the mass and escape from its source while a few were grabbed and reabsorbed into the body. No one creature looked the same. Gremmy now was barely sentient- a mass of aggressive chaos he had become.

This made Momo go to her knees as she relived traumatizing memories when looking at the form.

The beast stared with several of its eyes at the dragon that had hurt it just earlier with barely concealed fury.

* * *

 _(Yugioh Japanese Soundtrack: Dark Magician Theme plays in the background)_

The dragon turned back into Majo who then gave a grave expression as she said-

" **Samsara Cycle: Tiryag**."

She summoned a massive golden circle with six divided slices floated towards the abomination, which was manifesting arched bows from every point of its body as well as a planetary ring of arrowheads ready to strike. Suddenly when the circle once it got under the nightmarish creature, it enveloped it in light with the exception of one escaping creature. The light then emitted a comical pink "poof" cloud as it turned into a red eyed rabbit with blond fur. Majo let down her hat so the rabbit could go in- only to turn it into a chocolate chip cookie and ate it.

"Hoped you enjoyed the show-hoo" she said as she turned to Kazui with a softer expression on her face.

"They won...I think...," Ganju spoke as he was confused as almost everyone in the onlooking group was. The exceptions were the Royal Guard, a few scientific Full-Bringers, Mayuri, Kisuke, Tsukishima, Kenpachi and Shunsui.

"It was all a performance. A very entertaining one- I hope it's enough to take on the remaining Heads.," Shunsui said to himself.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: ß- the Final Letter-U-T-S**


	14. ß- the Final Letter-U-T-S

**Chapter 14: ß- the Final Letter-U-T-S**

* * *

 **Author Notes: After defeating the full power of imagination, he now faces the Underbelly, the Thunderbolt and the Salvation or Superstar as it's called in the original manga.**

 **I will tell you in advance that the first two fights will be entirely played for laughs- it's a nice change of pace after the drama of the first 7 flights- then it's back to the intensity, especially with Mask De Masculine of all people in the epic fight in the final part of the chapter. In this fanfic and its prequel- Mask is more of total hardcore badass than he was in the original manga.**

 **Also some Kazui x Majo, it's unusual since they're technically the same person- with Majo being the extension of Kazui's zanpakuto, but I can make it work somehow.**

 **Chapter 14: ß- the Final Letter-U-T-S**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Head in the Clouds plays in the background)_

Suddenly, the escaped monster from Gremmy's eldritch Vollstandig halted and began to change in form.

The form became a light brown skinned man with prominent lips; he had long black hair, which is arranged into five fanned-out spikes, and unusual checkerboard teeth which alternate between black and white. The rest of his upper facial features, including his eyes, were covered by a smooth, red-orange eye mask with a reflective surface. His attire consisted of hooded-cloak with its right side bunched atop his shoulder, which revealed a small shirt beneath which left his abdomen and thin arms bare. He wore a pair of black, high-waisted pants and boots, and had a ring on each of his fingers and a bracelet on either wrist.

Rose grimaced with a half-shadowed expression at the man.

The odd looking man then said something to Kazui and Majo, surprising them with the declaration in his slang filled sentence-

"I'm NaNaNa Najahkoop- my ma married to a strange family with an odd last name. Anyway, I'm The **U- Underbelly**. The more time I study a target- the more the Morphine Pattern grows to attack ya. Sorry slick, you're too good to waste time with. So I need to play it cautious like and wickedly slick as a fox. No playing slow tortoise like the previous seven- it's Vollstandig time- fast as a hare! **Vollständig: Uriel-Weisheit Gottes (Wisdom of God)**.," said the man as he activated his power as a blue torrent surrounded him.

The torrent cleared to reveal NaNaNa now in an darker skinned bare-chested African Warrior style clothing with a staff with an end shaped like a human brain. He had large rings on his back that acted as his wings. His eyes had black sclera with checkerboard pupils

Majo was about to use one of her powers until Nanana asked Kazui a question.

"What is your favorite animal?," he asked Kazui. Majo sighed as if she knew an outcome was about to occur.

 _Don't say it young man. Answering that question is how he gets to you and allows him to use his most deadly powr_., Rose thought internally as he looked at Kazui with concern.

"...Rhino- but that's what-," Kazui tried to explain before NaNaNa cut him off.

" **Vollständig-Finale: Gottes Offenbarung (God's Revelation)**!," he laughed maniacally as he was covered by a blue torrent. Kazui got ready to use his Zanpakuto.

It cleared to reveal a checkerboard patterned Emela Ntouka- an elephant sized anthropomorphic rhino horned beast with wooly fur, a long tail and strong study legs. He was much more muscular than before and wielded a circular arched bow ready to fire- only to drop to the ground unconscious- Kazui had stabbed him with his sealed Zanpakuto during the transformation- instantly moving as the man began his Vollstandig-Finale .

The onlookers were either intensely shocked or vastly impressed by the feat. Majo stared on with a placid expression.

"That's a Emela Notuka...silly. And I actually like a moose better.," Kazui said sheepishly to Nanana's utter shock.

"Well, that was anticlimactic.," joked Shunsui to Rose's wide eyed shock.

* * *

(A incredibly sped up version of Bleach Soundtrack: BL_86 plays in the background)

After the man's defeat, his form became that of a tall and well-endowed woman with long green hair and blue eyes with prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. She wore a black uniform that consisted of a double-breasted jacket, which she kept tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as the side fabric removed that displayed her cleavage; a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a green heart buckle attached to the side; wore a black cap on her head with gold trimmings with a white cap with the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on it and a pair of ankle-lengthe boots.

Lisa looked at her longingly, which caused the green haired woman to shiver slightly as she felt the stare.

Majo stepped to the side and sat with her legs crossed. Candice felt that she was being underestimated by the two, especially when she saw that Kazui wasn't even paying attention to her in the slightest.

The woman then opened her buckle to reveal a bow- it had two thunderbolt like arms emerging from the middle heart.

" **Heilig Pfeil** ," she shouted as she launched jagged, lighting bolt shaped arrows at Kazui that caused a large explosion. Everyone was shocked at how quick she was to start attacking.

" **Galvano Blast**!," said the woman as she fired a powerful, 5 gigajoule blast of electricity at Kazui while he was still covered by the impact smoke. Some of the group got prepared to lunge into the fight.

"I am Candice Catnipp- The **T- The Thunderbolt**. You made a mistake when...you...attacked me...," the green haired woman said initially with pride until she saw the appearance of the boy, causing her to lose confidence.

Kazui dusted off his Soul Reaper uniform with an innocent expression. Everyone except the Royal Guard, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Orihime and Shunsui all fell on their backs in extreme disbelief.

Enraged, she wordless activated her sealed Vollstandig form, which is accompanied by an explosion of electricity in all directions upon release. Candice gained six lightning bolt-edged wings behind her shoulders, a halo of electricity shaped like a star-like Quincy star floating above her head, and a thread of electricity crackling around her body. Kazui continued to dust him.

She flew above Kazui's head, manifested two lightning swords from two of her wings and threw one- it was her technique **Galvano Javelin**. Kazui stepped to the side as he bent down to dust his sandals.

"Electrocution!," she yelled in frustration. She points her arm upward, causing a huge column of electricity to surge around her. She concentrated this electricity around her arm, with some of it radiating from her eyes as well, before throwing it at her opponent in the form of a massive blast of electricity. Kazui unconsciously directed it away from himself with his sealed Zanpakuto.

Oetsu gave Kazui a thumbs up on his ease on handling the Thunderbolt.

Impatient, Candice called out her power's name-

" **Ramiel- Vollstandig: Wetter Gottes (Weather of God)**!," Candice recited as her form was covered in a blue torrent of electricity. This got Kazui to make a odd look- his eyebrows arched upward with wrinkles appearing along the forehead, eyes, and mouth. The eyes themselves narrowed and look to the side away away from Candice, as if avoiding looking at her. Kazu's nose seemed to disappear into just nostrils. The mouth revealed that his teeth were clenched to the right of his mouth. He was extremely annoyed with her.

She remerged dressed like an valkyrie with electrical wings on her back, an appearance that made one think she came from from Norse Mythology. Her attire was completely golden armored with her stomach exposed. She wielded a spear with a jagged lightning bolt shape in her right hand and a shield with a thunderbolt insignia in the center.

Some of the group got back up to look with stern expressions, sensing the incredible power of the form.

She flew down to attack Kazui- who casually blocked with that same annoyed expression on each strike without knowing someone was attacking him to their whitened shock.

"Why are you ignoring me?! I have Lightning the divine powers of the heavens"! Candice yelled at the boy.

"Electricity's one of the most overused superpowers I watch on TV. Got anything more unique?," Kazui asked in irritation as he continued to block Candice's strikes.

"This is going nowhere- **Vollständig-Finale: Gottes Himmel (God's Sky)!** " Candice remarked before going into her final transformation that gave her more heavy armor, a solid metal mouth mask and her her tied in a braid. Kazui then looked at the form with an overly simplified expression of indifference.

 _This is where the fight gets-_ , Kensei thought to himself as he observed the increase of Spiritual Pressure.

Kazui then felt a sting of static and unintentionally swatted Candice into the ground with the ease of a man swatting a fly with that same indifferent look. She was completely unconscious from the attack as her form went back to normal.

 _Serious_., Kensei thought as he looked in disbelief with a noticeable sweat bead.

Almost everyone had wide eyed and jaw dropping expressions except Kenpachi, Mayuri, Orihime, the Royal Guard and Shunsui who were more amused by the increased ease of the fight.

* * *

 _(Kinnikuman Scramble for the Throne Soundtrack: Hungry Fight is played in the background)_

After her defeat, she rose up in the form of a large man with a muscular build, he wore the standard Vandenreich uniform now colored black with a yellow and orange luchador mask most of his face that left his nose and chin exposed- the mask had a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose and cheeks. His boots and gloves were red. He has brown iris eyes with a blond upturned mustache. Finally, he wore a wrestler champion's belt with a large round buckle rather than the standard Vandenreich belt buckle- though it had the Vandenreich insignia on it. He had a happy expression on his face as he looked at Kazui and Majo. This got Kazui to sharpen his face to a more serious expression along with Majo's own stern facial features.

"I am Mask De Masculine. Let us fight to decide who is the more righteous one.," said the man with the luchador mask.

This guy will be a pushover for sure, most of the group thought as they took a look at Mask and took him for an easy target.

While the onlookers were initially annoyed by the silly looking man, until they noticed the air get colder when he appeared.

A short, chubby, bespectacled bald man in blue overalls with a white shirt and black round shoes appeared on the side of the right side of the large man.

It's that little homunculus- James, Kensei thought to himself as he remarked the incredibly odd nature of the short man.

His powers got Kazui to pay attention to the fight again as he tightly gripped his Zanpakuto.

To mostly everyone's shock, aside from the Royal Guard and Kenpachi- Mask then removed his mask to show the face underneath.

* * *

 **North America**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays briefly in the background)_

Chad was resting after his World Title match and something made him think back to his fight with a man who seemed to be jolly and not to be taken seriously...until he remembered how he was the toughest opponent he ever faced in his entire life.

* * *

 _(Kinnikuman Scramble for the Throne Soundtrack: Termination plays in the background)_

Instead of a bald, comical head that everyone expected- he had long flowing blonde hair that was bundled up from his mask. He had an incredibly stern face that contrasted with the jovial tone he gave before in his masked self.

"I am James Hoffnung The **S- The Salvation**. I took the Mask persona to hold back my powers. My Shrift allows me to increase my zealous determination, stamina, and strength when at least one person has hope for me- in my Mask persona- it is merely cheering to boost my stats and to give the people assurance that I can be approachable, despite being absurdly powerful- a monster given strength by faith. Great men have followers, lovers, comrades and idolizers who put their hopes onto a person. As it goes on, my durability increases, my regeneration boosts. Once enough hope is fulfilled I can enter the **Erfüllt Wunsch (Fulfilled Wish)** and answer their prayers as a champion of their faith. As long as I live to fulfill their wishes, I will be their salvation from all suffering- even death itself. That is be one that others depend on," said the man towards the boy. His tone was more severe and grave than his usual chipper attitude.

This can't be the same man. Mask was a fool- this isn't a man- it's a force of nature!, Ikkaku thought to himself with dread, unsure of why Mask changed so much, not only in Spiritual Pressure, but his entire presence.

"Go...my hero!," said the little James as he prayed for the large man, noticeably quieter than he was normally.

Suddenly, the bigger James used his Ewiger Blute-enhanced body to use a lariat on Kazui's neck and caused the boy to spit out blood. Everyone who had been amused on some level with the two earlier fights looked in anguish in the sudden brutality of the man.

This strike also caused him to skid over several planets in the large room. James manifested in front of him instantaneously and used a clothesline to hit Kazui upwards. This was followed by a dropkick to the right side of Kazui, an elbow slam to cause Kazui to plummet through three planets, several knee-kicks in between the crashing and a downward head butt to hit his spine when the boy had finally landed on a fourth planet that didn't break. This caused the planet to shatter and Kazui to go through seven planets. James stopped his assault to take a breath and his hair bellowed in the wind. Kazui was reduced to a blooded heap of broken bones and blurred pupils.

Many of the onlookers shook in anger at what they were now seeing.

Majo then flew with her owl wings to Kazui to have the Chinese princess themed entity- Ten-Ojo manifest in the physical plan to heal Kazui with her special blue liquid.

"You're tougher than your age implies. So I now adopt my real style," said James in the same serious tone as he took a boxing stance. He hopped a few times until he saw Kazui was alright to continue the fight.

This was immediately followed by James flying like a rocket with his right fist raised in the sky ready to punch Kazui in the face. Luckily, Kazui was more prepared this time. Ten-Ojo vanished leaving Majo and Kazui to face the large brutish man.

Majo manifested a copy of Zangetsu while Kazui wordlessly summoned Tengoku Hachi Gao to block the punch. Majo then proceed to stab James through the top of the skull and retreated after she released her blade from the now bloodied skull. Kazui then went for a strike to the heart.

Some of the normal onlookers fainted from the sudden Draconian methods that Kazui was taking with his enemy.

"I believe in you my hero," prayed the short James to the large James on the planet where he was still on.

Abruptly and contrasting to what he just said about taking the boxing style to face Kazui, James grabbed Kazui's head and flew down through nine planets to the ground of a tenth the he drove the young Soul Reaper head-first into the ground, resulting in an earthquake cracker and leaving the boy covered in a pool of his own blood. James had healed from the grievous injury to his head.

"Sorry, but you are the **ß** \- extreme measures are needed to awaken your potential.," James said as he performed the action of brutalizing Kazui.

"Hero, Hero, Hero, Hero!," the little James prayed to the bigger one.

All of the sudden, James Hoffnung took a transformation due to the prayers of salvation- his long hair became a braided ponytail and his outfit was exchanged for a black tight fitting bodysuit that covered his body aside from his head. It was adorned with Quincy cross symbols on his chest and shoulder areas.

James then struck Kazui down with a massive clothesline as the boy laid in the ground. He then grabbed his opponent by his shoulders and picked Kazui up to vertically kick him up into the air. Next, he teleported in front of the boy as he grabbed him by their head and flew down to smash him across the ground. Finally, James picked up Kazui by his head, and uppercutted him in the stomach, knocking Kazui away back up into the air. Kazui landed a few feet away from where he impacted before. He was covered in heavy bruises, but still better than the bloodied mess he was when he first felt Jame's brutality.

As Kazui stood up- James manifested an arched bow that took the shape of an anchor. The man coldly shot an anchor **Heilig Pfeil** through Kazui's stomach and pulled him back in order to punch him in the face. This led to multiple barrages of punches as James held Kazui in place with one hand. The orange haired boy gritted his blooded mouth in order to keep himself from screaming.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Will of the Heart plays in the background)_

Mostly everyone at this point was barely holding back anymore and attempted to go to the fight below and beating the hell out of James for doing this type of cruelty to the young boy. Ichibe was now physically resorting to punching whoever tried to go towards the fight into unconsciousness due to their fervent instance of interfering with the fight.

The lesser powerful onlookers were committing that this was more of a slaughter than a fight now.

Orhime still had hope for her son as she stared down and holding back her tears.

* * *

 _(Bleach Fade To Blade Soundtrack: B13A plays in the background)_

 _Kazui...it's time to summon Kinzoku-Ju mode again...,_ whispered Tsuki from within Kazui's mind. James prepared for another punch, being more concerned with Kazui's survival so he himself would survive.

I _s Tsuki willing to work with Kazui? He always said he didn't like him holding back- yet acting like he was already the best. I guess now, every one of us is trying to help Kazui improve now. I might want to hang out with him more_ , Majo thought as she overheard the mental conversation between the two. She mildly blushed to her surprise of the thought of spending more time with Kazui.

Kazui transformed into the werewolf beast with a buffalo skull with a nose horn shaped like a crescent. This form blocked the punch with one hand and swiped off the grip of Jame's other hand. He then proceed to lift the S Head Quincy and toss him to the ground to the large man's intense shock.

Everyone sighed in relief to how the fight was less one sided than it was earlier.

" **Vollständig: Selaphiel- Gott das Gebet (God's Prayer)**!," James shouted as a response. He was surrounded by a blue torrent that took the shape of a phoenix. He remerged a phoenix winged fully head covering crusader helmet with an orange plumage and white clothed individual with the Quincy Cross in the center of the outfit. He had an anchor shaped like a cross in one arm and a shield baring an anchor insignia in the other.

The two clashed their weapons, Kazui with his bestial enhanced Zanpakuto and James with his dual tools to attack or block.

Quickly, the weapons broke from the pressure of having to block Kazui's strikes, forcing James to transform once again.

" **Vollständig-Finale: Gottes Hoffnung (God's Hope)**!," James shouted as his form became surrounded by a red phoenix flame torrent of energy.

He emerged with the upper torso of his Selaphiel form- only with thicker, reddish armor on the upper torso and a phoenix themed version of his crusader helmet. He had phoenix fire wings of red Spiritual Energy coming from the back of the chest armor. His lower torso was that of an equine centaur of sun-orange color with a flaming tail. He wielded a massive lance of crimson color in one hand and a shield with the Quincy symbol on the other.

The beast-Kazui titled its skull to give an impression of a smile. James smiled from within his helmet.

 _Is this goes on. Then-_ , thought Tenjiro as he signaled to the people capable of making barrier to have the group evacuate before the final flash- that would definitely destroy the room.

A series of orange colored energy barriers were formed as an precaution to what would happen next.

The two lunged at each other with frenzied laughter of enjoyment- their rushing back wind caused all of the planets to combust from the pressure. Hachigen, Tessai and the Royal Guard managed to protect everyone from the incoming final clash. They floated upwards into the sky to see what would happen next.

* * *

It was decided that there would be a single clash to decide the bout.

Kazui charged with his bestial claws raised and James raised his lance, thrusting with the intent of piercing through his head.

A clash of blue and red Spiritual Power caused the space in the room to distort and shatter to pieces.

Kazui tore through the lance and stabbed James in the chest. James tried to use his shield to bash the boy as a final resort.

Kazui unleashed a hypersonic roar that pieced James' eardrums, which made it easier for Kazui to sink his skull face teeth into the neck of the warrior.

* * *

The Urahara shop was engulfed the clash of blue and red Spiritual Powers, resulting in a crater. where it once stood.

Kazui had punched through James' chest with one of his arms and had torn his throat with his skull's teeth.

The bestial formed boy pulled his impaling arm back for the man to fall backwards into the abyss that as created from the final clash.

He roared in victory as Majo also looked at the small James who faded into nothingness with some pity.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: ß- the Final Letter-R-Q-P-O-N-M**


	15. ß- the Final Letter-R-Q-P-O-N-M

**Author Notes: This is where things get really insane. And another really long chapter fight.**

 **Like Yumichika, some people like the N and M Head Quincy can alter their powers by saying a different name than their true power to hide their true potential from their enemies.**

 **As for P- The Power; Super Strength using muscle enhancement isn't as interesting for one of the Stern Ritter in terms of powers. So it's going to controlling the concept of "Power"- any special ability under the name of P, she can randomize what word under P she can use as a power. It's different from how Gremmy's imagination powers work. His relies on his mind to conjure while** **Meninas just uses her entire arsenal of abilities that the other Head Quincy aside from perhaps Yhwach, use to their letter powers to their fullest extent.**

 **Jerome's powers are extended to sound manipulation rather than simply roaring. Robert focuses on speed since he has a Vollstandig meaning "Walk of God" in the original manga so I assume his Shrift was a speed power. Driscoll is very murderous person, I decided that he should have an equally aggressive animal theme in the bull. As fore Gerard, like Lille- his fight doesn't get finished in this chapter because his will continue into the next one.  
**

 **Also giving some more hints on who Zankoku, an OC from my fanfic, Strawberrry to Deicide fanfic, really was before she came to the Soul Society.**

 **Chapter 15: ß- the Final Letter-R-Q-P-O-N-M**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Mysterious plays in the background)_

Suddenly, another individual rose in Jame's place from the abyss created from the earlier clash and landed in front of Kazui. His form contrasted greatly with the previously faced Head Quincy Kazui faced before.

He was a large, muscular, completely white eyed man of dark skin with black hair that was formed into cornrows. He wore a black trench coat with pants and trench boots- all black colored. Unusually, he had very ape-like features including upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers.

Sajin growled under his breath when he saw this man.

 _Jerome_ _Guizbatt_ , he internally snarled at the individual with narrowed feral eyes.

"Let's not do this here- might cause some panic now that the room was destroyed when Mask was in control.," Jerome said in a surprisingly rationale tone to the onlooker's surprise as he noticed that the normal people around them were beginning to feel ill.

"...Empty Grassland...away from...town...," said the now bestial boy with slowly developing words in his current state.

"Is it your instincts telling you? Well, it's not wrong to choose that- animals usually fight in the wild.," said the dark skinned man as he used the **Taka Yuka (Bamboo Platform)** Quincy technique to create an energy platform that flew off in a certain direction. The Kazui beast zoomed in his target's direction. Uryu shuddered at the thought that even a beast like man such as Jerome was able to use a technique that he personally favored.

"Hmm...everyone seems to like that particular grassland for some reason.," Ichibe chuckled as he noted the frequent instance of everyone to fight in that exact location when not in Hueco Mundo, Soul Society or Silbern. The orange energy barriers teleported to the same area as the two arriving enemies. Majo inverted her form into her hat and re-materialized in the grassy area to watch the fight.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Battle Ignition plays in the background)_

The two landed on the grassy ground as they prepared battle stances. The onlookers had re-materialized in the same location in the sky to overlook the fight from below.

"You're half me right...you know about **Kao Ni: Hidari Usagi Mikadzuki no Sora no Ame (Face Two: Left Rain of the Rabbit Crescent Sky)**?," Kazui said with a fuller sentence- it was hard to tell if it was Tsuki or Kazui that was in control.

"Yes, it's a technique you developed to avoid the Kuchiki women's nagging through distraction. Is there another skill that it has?," Jerome stated with clarification before asking Kazui again

"It's name is a fabrication. It's true name is **Kao Ni: Mikadzuki Usagi no Hidari Kama (Face Two: Left Sickle of the Crescent Moon Rabbit)**.,"

"Then, your rabbit is prey meat.," said Jerome as he enlarged his size and took on a more feral ape like appearance with black fur as he unleashed a hyper-sonic roar towards Kazui, who was slowly reverting to his orange haired self.

He then manifested the blue rabbit to Rukia and Ichika's awe. It quickly distorted into a white rabbit hand puppet with a white grin muppet mouth and huge, crazed eyes like a black void wielding a silver scythe that was elongated and sharp at points.

After heckling loudly, it sliced the sound waves in half, creating a divided section where the waves avoided Kazui.

"Two and Eight are parallels of one another- one cuts the solid stuff and the one cuts the stuff that normally can't be cut.," the boy explained to the ape man.

* * *

 _(_ _Grieg - Peer Gynt, Suite No. 1: Morning Mood plays in the background)_

"... **Vollständig: Jordi- Gott Musik (God's Music)**.," Jerome recited in his bestial voice. His form turned to that of a white, noble gorilla of huge size with "wings" composed of musical note compositions and a triangle musical instrument for a halo.

"There is something, there is something weird coming and it has to do to with the gorilla becoming a bigger gorilla.," Shinji complained.

"So he's not just Roar themed- he's sound based. And he's about to perform a chorus.," Rose said as he observed the transformation of the R.

"I knew it. It's something more batshit insane again.," Shinji responded as if answering a guilty question

Jerome opened his mouth again, only instead of bestial yells- there was an angelic chorus that managed to soothe the entire surrounding. Some of the people watching even fell asleep.

Usagi then sliced the music wave, but it managed to reform itself in the same instance it was cut. Kazui was then subjected to a half dazed expression due to relaxing under the music.

Jerome manifested a bow made of musical compositions and fired a musical note as an arrow to strike Kazui, who then fell asleep on the ground.

Majo immune due to her composition's special properties flew down to her sleeping owner with an expression of uneasiness of what she was about to do-

 _It'll only be for one moment. It'll be too_ _much for me to go- what am I saying- hoo?,_ she thought to herself as she floated downwards with a flustered expression.

She phased into Kazui's form causing him to wake up in an unusual state- "he" or rather now they, were a composite of Majo and Kazui's forms with Kazui's hair color and eyes on Majo's form that was modified to be a Soul Reaper version of her basic outfit with her wings and hat still retained.

They wielded their weapon together as they faced the enemy in front of them.

While the barrier was retained unconsciously, everyone had fallen asleep with the exception of Sajin.

* * *

 _(The Planets - Suite for Large Orchestra, Op.32: IV. Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity (Allegro Giocoso) plays in the background)_

" **Vollstandig-Finale: Gottes Symphonie (God's Symphony)**.," Jerome's voice called out in the air as the white gorilla form changed again into a larger form- a quad-faced being with the faces of a lion, ox, gorilla, and eagle respectively placed in each of the four directions with six wings on its back and its body covered in eyes with an unique musical note in each eye. streams of musical notes shot from the eyes and formed a wave of a powerfully heard orchestrated piece that was shaped like an approaching tsunami wave.

KazMaji closed their eyes, rhythmically weaved with afterimages subtly manifesting behind each step they walked. Then as if they were always there in that particular location, they stood on Jerome's shoulder as they manifested Kazui's Bankai weapon, only with the blade seemed to be made of night sky material.

 _(_ _Suite Bergamasque, L 75_ Clair de Lune plays in the background)_

" **Yoru no Hōyō (Night Embrace** ).," said the merged being with their component's unified voices as they swung their sword to cut Jerome's head- first slicing the first musical barrier surrounding his body and next 50 underneath until the head flew off and landed on the ground with a slash made of night sky energy.

The being continued to waltz gracefully on the ground as the grassland altered into a lighter blue elegant space where time slowed down. As the space returned to normal they separated into their respective components looking deeply at each other. They turned away with flustered expressions of bashfulness.

The others woke up and resumed watching the fight, surprised that Jerome had been defeated without their knowledge.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Comical World plays in the background)_

As the head rejoined the body as it transformed again- this time into a woman.

She was a relatively slender girl with short hair that was mostly short and pink, but the right side of her bangs were longer and purple; her fingernails were painted and each bore a dark diagonal line; she also wore dark eye shadow and her attire consisted of a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck- that were black and white respectively. Like Giselle, her outfit was modified to show her midriff.

 _Oh it's her. I wonder how Yumichika's gonna react to this? According to all this crap they've been spewing out- she's technically Ichigo and his kid in a past life. Why do I get the feeling he's still mad or something?_ , Ikkaku thought to himself with a boorish expression on his face as he looked down at the girl, as if not remembering who she was.

Suddenly, a Senkaimon opened behind him to reveal an effeminate looking man looking very cross at Ikkaku and then calming down as he looked at his captain. It was Yumichika Ayasegawa, the current 3rd seat.

Kenpachi noticed him and said to the man, "So you got Zankoku to take care of yer shift? Oh you're here too...Maki-Maki isn't it?"

Behind Yumichika was a young adult woman with lush red eyes and well endowed figure, she was Zankoku Yakunan, the 4th seat of the Division. Gradually with her slowly developing control of her Spiritual Power, her hannya mask designed to suppress her powers was now reduced to an eyepatch design that mirrored Kenpachi's eyepatch that suppressed his Spiritual Powers. She continued eating meat in a blank expression of black pupils with a single light refraction on the right of her pupils. It seemed odd at first that previous robotic member was slowly becoming more easy to hang around with, but it was accepted as a fact recently.

"Yep. So what's happened?," said the 3rd seat as he looked with annoyance

"Oh Ichigo turned into his ma, his grandpa, the necrophiliac, those twin bastards, that sniper, a two tongue brat, the imaginative brat, the U guy with weird teeth, the shocker woman, the big guy with a mustache, the ape man and now this woman.,"

"Oh isn't this fun?," Yumichika said in a sarcastic tone of dry humor that was unnoticed by Kenpachi as he remembered the woman.

Zankoku continued to eat meat in a blank expression.

* * *

 _(_ _Jeopardy Think Music plays in the background)_

"Hello there. Berenice Gabrielli, the **Q- the Question**. I'm going to ask you some things 'kay?, Is that alright to make this more of a quiz than a brawl? I'm more of a brain type fighter than a brawn type, so it's easier on me. Are you a brawn or brain type?," said the woman said in a fast paced tone as she interrogated the small boy, while ignoring Majo who sat on the side lines.

"Both. It depends on the situation.," Kazui answered modestly to the woman with some confusion to her tactics.

A golden circle appeared above him and beeped for a moment until it vanished. Noticeably, above Berenice, a rectangular object that showed a red bar slowly shrink in length and for some reason, Berenice began to fade.

"Correct. Time to start the game... **Vollstandig: Wahrheit Gottes (Truth of** **God)**.," said Berenice as she was surrounded by a blue torrent of Spiritual Power. She emerged in a white suit that was unbuttoned near the midriff area, which exposed her navel and had a double set of "?" shaped wings and another circling the top of her head. Overall, she resembled a game-show hostess.

A game-show room space materialized in the grassland with Kazui now sitting behind a contestant seat with a red button on the side as a series of arranged screens emerged in the front. Berenice stood behind a podium.

"Ok first question? Which girl do you like A. Ichika- B. Nemuri- C. Neither- D. Neither- E. Someone Else. Take your time and then press that button when you want to answer.," the Q announced as she took on a game-show host persona.

Ichika looked with keen interest for Kazui's response while Nemuri was oblivious to why Berenice had asked this question.

"E. Someone else.," Kazui responded somewhat bashfully as he pressed the button in front of him. The red shrunk again and Berenice took a more serious expression with a smug smile. The game-show room dimmed down.

 _(Music slows down to a gradual pace)_

"Question Two. How much do you know about your Zanpakuto? A. Completely understand it B. Still Learning about what its capable of C. It is me and we grow together D. It's just a weapon E. I'm not sure at all.," she said with a sinister tone.

Unlike before Kazui had to stop to wonder about this question.

 _Lord Tsuki...I thought you were me and I was you...then Majo shows up...and...,_ Kazui thought with a quiet tone while rethinking his relationship with his Zanpakuto.

"E. I'm not sure.," said the boy. Oetsu looked at the boy, understanding wordlessly that this Kurosaki was slowly realizing how different from the others he was from every other Soul Reaper. The bar shrunk to a square.

 _(Music is slowed down with an eerily lethargic pacing)_

" **Volllstandig-Finale: Gottes-Studie (God's Trial)**.," said Berenice was surrounded by a blue torrent. She emerged as a large anthropomorphic Egyptian style Sphinx with a pink/purple head dress and two large wings with a "?" symbol in the center, two furred bosoms dangled from the upper torso. Her face was distorted into a leonine-humanoid face with several "?" marks lining the forehead, cheekbones and chin. Her tail ended in a "?" shaped end

Her manticore-eque face with several rows of teeth opened to ask Kazui a final question.

" **Yes or No...are you a Soul Reaper?,"** said the bestial creature as she slowly neared Kazui prepared to devour him if he got it wrong with a purple void behind the rows of teeth that led to an unknown dimension of horror.

"No...," Kazui whispered in this thoughts as he drew out his Zanpakuto and sliced her head off. Oddly it wasn't a reaction to avoid eaten for getting it wrong- she remained frozen as if the answer was the correct one. The bar had completely vanished.

" **So you accept that we are you and you are us**?," said the falling head as it hit the ground. Kazui silently nodded.

Majo looked at Kazui with a quiet concern for his well-being.

* * *

 _(Azumanga Daioh Soundtrack: Osanpo Desu plays in the background)_

The sphinx changed again into a human girl form that more curvy than Berenice was.

She was a tall and well-endowed girl of slender build with light-skin with long wavy pink hair and short bangs that framed her forehead and green eyes. Her attire consisted of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with an orange Vandenreich symbol around her neck, and a black cap with gold trimmings, which featured a white peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways. Like the previous female Quincy Heads with the exception of Candice- her frilly shirt was modified to be divided into a shirt and miniskirt to reveal her midriff.

Orihime looked on with a slight smile at the pink haired woman and then turned to Riruka who looked away with an irked blush.

A great deal of the ground expected one thing, with the exception of the Royal Guard, Orhime and Riruka, expected her to do-

 _She's gonna use the Power to smash him._ , they all thought until the woman thought something else occurred.

" **Plane**.," she said randomly as she grabbed Kazui's Soul Reaper uniform collar to his immense surprise, manifested airplane wings and flew upwards into the sky to everyone's bewilderment.

"Um, what is going on?," said Moe with widened shock.

"Just shut it. She's weird.," said Riruka to shut Moe up from going on with his idiocy.

"By the way. If you want to continue watching the fight, you might see some things **not meant for mortal men to witness**.," Ichibe said to the others with a creepy tone to his voice. Without hearing their answer, the energy barriers propelled upwards into the sky.

* * *

 _(Azumanga Daioh Soundtrack:_ _Bousou! Yukari Sensei Kouhen plays in the background)_

As Kazui stood in the air as he composed himself as the woman stared absentmindedly at him while having the airplane wings on her back dematerialize.

 _So it's some sort of power that involves flight...no, I think it's something. Anyway, I should introduce myself and then plan as I go.,_ Kazui thought to himself, not noticing that this was the first time that he fought that he had to really focus on strategizing on a fight and not simply using his powers to defeat an enemy,

"I am Kazui Kurosaki! the ß- currently undetermined I like a moose for a pet!," Kazui introduced himself as he took a battle stance with his Zanpakuto- taking on his orange tailed Bankai fox-boy form.

"I'm Meninas McAllon, I'm kinda the **P- the Power.** I'm called Meni by the others.- Yeah..," responded the girl in a spacey tone as she clicked her belt buckle as a bow with a heart centered at the middle with the two arms branching out of it that are heart shaped as they head to the middle heart.

She fired a series of Heilig Pfeil with heart shaped tips from her bow at Kazui- who responded with the Eight Face golden scythe technique to block it. Oddly, it morphed into several arrows with crescent shaped tips that collided with their respective bows.

The two closed in as they used their free hands to hit their opponent in the face. They beamed brightly as they did so. Meninas was on a slight advantage due to using her regular use of Power to increase her strength in slight muscle mass to put the power struggle in her favor.

"Your Power isn't **Powerful Strength** \- it's **Power Alteration**. You're able to use any power under the letter P.," Kazui theorized as he continued to punch her one handedly. Also not realizing, that this was the first time in a fight he had been that he had to realize an enemy power instead of simply brushing through with power alone.

* * *

 _(Azumanga Daioh Soundtrack: Chiyo-chan Hashiru! plays in the background)_

"Oh you noticed, it's more Randomization if anything. **Psychic**.," said the woman as she reduced her muscle mass and snapped her fingers on her free hand.

 _Psychic She must be able to read minds.,_ thought Kazui in a serious yet ditzy manner.

Suddenly, the grassland ground below them slowly rose upwards as it separated from the rest of the earth surrounding it. Some of the group were deeply shocked while others were completely impressed.

The grassland ground floated up until it was behind Meninas as a massive cube of dirt. She signaled it forwards, which caused it to propel towards the young Soul Reaper/Quincy Hybrid, colliding with his body with extreme force. It pushed him several kilometers until he slowly crawled around the cube and leaped from behind as the cube continued forward.

"Ok, that was cool. But, I wouldn't want to...," said Kazui until he noticed a back-draft of the suddenly retreating cube heading back towards him with bulged eyed shock.

Kazui ran away from the object- as Meninas planned. She winded a lariat to strike Kazui in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and grabbed him by the collar with her left hand. She then pointed her right finger diagonally downwards as the cube floated back its original position in the earth.

"Guess having 13 of our Heads for now is good enough for now. Time to put you for a nap.," said the pink haired girl as she dematerialized her bow as raised a right fist prepared to knock him out.

* * *

 _(Azumanga Daioh Soundtrack: Yoi Keshiki plays in the background)_

From above, Majo summoned a Breda-SAFAT machine gun to fire several energy projectiles towards the woman, who dodged the strikes and let go of Kazui who Majo proceeded to grab with both arms.

"I messed up.," Kazui apologized

"It's OK, you're my master, another part of myself and a friend. So we'll share the burden together.," Majo said with a calm voice.

They shared a smile of friendship as they turned to face the P girl.

* * *

 _(Azumanga Daioh Soundtrack: Ichi Daiji plays in the background)_

" **Percussion.** ," Meni uttered as her body manifested two large drums on her shoulder. By tapping them, they released hypersonic sonic waves at the two childlike opponents.

" **Pachyderm**.," Mei said next with a pink poof cloud that turned her to a huge elephant in Meninas' clothes that charged at the two, hitting Kazui with her tusks. Luckily, he had Ewiger Blut to protect him from being hurt too badly. Majo summoned a scimitar in response to try and piece one of her eyes to blind her..

" **Paper.** ," said the deep voice elephant as she turned into a wave of paper that covered Majo's body and went after Kazui next.

"Face Three!," Kazui raised his voice as he summoned the toothy maw to suck in the paper.

" **Pain**.," said the individual papers as the toothy maw grimaced and vanished with a yell. The papers reformed as Meninas as she narrowed her gaze.

 **"Pressure.,"** she uttered as Kazui's body began to be pressured by an invisible force as the Meninas looked on quietly with an expression of remorse.

 _Sorry, but having mastered 13 of us isn't too bad for now. Try again when you're ready.,_ thought the pink haired girl as she increased the pressure to force Kazui to pass out.

Suddenly a massive flaming meteor hit Meninas and propelled her to this ground, causing a massive crater to emerge along with some volcanic magma spewing out from the cracked earth plates that filled the crater as Kazui looked down. As he blinked, he

"Did you create that Majo?," Kazui asked Majo as he slowly got to his feet.

"I recreated a point in time of when a meteor landed and killed the dinosaurs and caused it to close in a separate time pocket. Don't think too hard on it.," said Majo as the papers slowly feel off of her.

* * *

 _(Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack:_ _Ootsutsuki Kaguya plays in the background)_

Meninas' voice spoke and uttered the phrase, " **Tamiel-Vollständig: Gottes Macht (God's Power)."**

Part of the sky warped, manifested a blue torrent that released a hole in space-time and the sky returned to normal when a figure emerged from the hole.

Meninas now had billowy angel length hair with large wing strands on the sides of her head. Above her was a pink energy sphere with a green ring, her clothing changed to that of black flowing gown like robe that was part in the middle to allow her her chest and midriff to be exposed and large hakama of pink color ending in bare feet. Eight sets of massive angel wings grew on her back. Her face had marks of P shaped wings around her cheekbones. Several medium sized pink orbs gravitated around her as if she were now a planet. Her pink iris eyes were now a solid green no pupils and her face was stoic.

" **Parting**.," she said as she waved at Majo, causing her to vanish into his Zanpakuto to Kazui's shock.

" **Private.,"** she then uttered, the space around them turning pink.

"How'd you do that to Majo?," Kazui asked Meni in her transformed state.

"Pataphysics starts with a P. Therefore, I can control it as well- well any power beginning with P actually- no matter who's using it.," said the woman to Kazui in a spacey tone.

"No summoning your extensions to help you now. Only reaching inside yourself can you bring out the power on your own before you can think of using it again. That's what Yhwach would say.," Meninas spoke initially archaically before resuming her ditziness as she flowed towards Kazui with a trail of afterimages following behind her. Kazui gulped as he was struck in the chest by her right palm that pushed out some of his massive Spiritual Power. And causing him to temporally go unconscious.

* * *

 _T_ _he Arisawa Dojo- 3 years ago_

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _Requiem for the Lost Ones plays in the background)_

A younger Kazui alongside Ichika entered the dojo taught by Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime accompanied their respective children. Ichika was excited while Kazui was somewhat bashful at being in this new location.

"Make sure you learn what you can. Even you Kazui- you're strong for your age, but that means you're more likely to not take enemies as seriously as you should.,"

"And you can always beat them up in the back in spite.," said Ichika in a cocky tone.

"Whatever happens, you'll have as much as much fun fighting to improve yourself as me and your dad did.," Orihime encouraged her son.

Kazui nodded sheepishly as he looked in the front to another child in the front- he had straight brown hair that was parted to the sides of his face and had gray eyes, he stared irritatedly at Kazui, judging him on his appearance and sneered to Kazui's shock.

The two then faced each other in a bout, Kazui initially doing what he'd always do to anyone would've fight him- thrust a punch and the shock-wave would knock them out.

To Kazui's shock, the ill-tempered boy swerved to the right and struck Kazui in his left chest area. Kazui had never experienced this before. Something inside him snapped and he blacked out.

The next moment, the boy was being taken to a hospital for emergency care while Tatsuki screamed at Orihime for not teaching Kazui how to react when something doesn't go his way.

 _I'll hold back. I'll hold back. I'll hold back.,_ thought the young Kazui.

* * *

 _(Bleach Fade to Black Soundtrack: A06 plays in the background)_

 _I can't hold back now..._ ,thought Kazui in the present.

Kazui unconsciously put his hands over his face in a pose that resembled a closed mouth. As they opened up, Kazui's face was covered by a dark shadow.

 _Oh my. He's inherited his Visored powers from his folks hasn't he?,_ thought the pink haired woman as she stared at the obscured face.

When the darkness cleared- his head was covered by a Tyrannosaurs-eque skull with two horns elongating in the back and a set of two nose horns in the front. It had blue patterns that zigzagged from the ends of the jaw to the eye ridges. To her shock, two skeletal wings materialized on Kazui's back.

Meninas looked in silence for a moment and then saw that the masked Kazui had instantaneously moved into her range without her knowledge. As he punched to release a rounded Bala, she would divert in time by palm striking it away from her face. Knowing that this would be trouble, Meninas decided to take things to the next level-

" **Pinnacle Power: Planet**.," she uttered as the spheres surrounding her merged with the sphere above her head. It expanded in mass until it collided with the Visored masked boy and pushed him into outer space. The sphere grew in mass until it had become a massive planet that dwarfed Jupiter in size with a emerald green ring surrounding it.

The energy barriers of the onlooking groups went upwards into outer space to see the fight- a great deal of them looking with whitened shock at how intense the fight was escalating.

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack: Senna plays in the background)_

As Kazui stood up on the surface of the newly forged planet, parts of the massive ring glowed eerily. Abruptly, a series of blue streams showered down at Kazui as he dodged each one using his newfound wings to accelerate his speed to avoid each shot.

It was all part of Meninas' plan as she transformed once more.

" **Vollstandig-Finale: Gottes Allmacht (God's Omnipotence)**.," said the woman as she transformed into blue energy that zoomed upwards into the sky. It then collected the Spiritual Power of the planets of the Solar System to forge a divine figure of green and pink coloring with feminine proportions, solid green eyes, a trail of flowing pink Spiritual Power for hair and a more elegant looking robe that still exposed her midriff and cleavage. She lacked a mouth and a nose, but was still considered beautiful. She had energy wings of 16 sets that hovered around her form. She teleported onto the planet to face Kazui's winged Visored form.

" **Perfect Puissant**.," Meninas spoke in an otherworldly voice as she manifested a bow made of concentrated Spiritual Power in the form of simple energy rods gravitated close to each other. She pulled an invisible string as far back as she could and fired it at Kazui's form. He moved to the side to avoid the shot- which slid towards the Visored horizontally. He tried zigzagging to make it confused, but it turned into a centrifugal design that warped in all directions. As Kazui tripped, the arrow phased into the ground and reappeared to pierce Kazui through the chest.

"You can't avoid defeat. It's inevitable for all things to experience a loss once in their time. It's what makes them work harder and try better.," said Meninas as she materialized in front of Kazui.

 **"You sound like my Momma...** ," said Kazui beneath the mask with sarcasm, managing to gain control of his body.

"Well. I did go around to repopulate the Quincy population.," said the being with a giggle, causing Riruka to shudder and Orihime to sigh with discontent.

" **I'm sorry**.," Kazui apologized to the woman.

"Not everyone wins all the time.," Meninas said with a tranquil tone unaware of the charging energy from Kazui's masked mouth

" **No, for being a sore loser**.," Kazui said modestly as he fired a Cero through her chest, going outside the planet and going past the Sun.

"It's not a bad thing to be underhanded at times. That is the life you're going to endure y'know.," Meninas said with some humor at her demise as she fell backwards.

" **I bet Daddy would scold me for doing this**.," Kazui said as he scratched the top of his Visored Skull, noting how honorable his father usually was.

"So he's a Visored now...ok.," Shinji stated with quiet disbelief.

"And you still want to fight him after- nevermind, you'd do it anyway.," said Yumichika as he sighed at the smiling Kenpachi and Ikkaku who beamed grins as sparkles formed around them

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack: Invasion plays in the background)_

The girl stood back up in the form of a large man that towered over Kazui.

He was broad and towering individual who stood at almost twice the height of the average Soul Reaper, with black hair which extended downwards to form a chinstrap beard. His attire was a variation of the Vandenreich's uniform now black in color, which consisted of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat tied at the waist by a black belt, which had a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wore a black cravat and pants, and has black squared shoes.

"Huhhhh, it's my turn now. It's bad, bad, bad, bad, bad bad! It's so bad to be too strong ain't it kid? I'm Driscoll Berci- **O the Overkill**. Since you're so strong then this will seem like cruelty.," said the man as he raised his fist, while Kazui frowned.

Without warning,he punched Kazui so hard that he left the now dissipating planet and was propelled towards Pluto. Driscoll manifested Javelin themed sealed Vollstandig wings to keep afloat in space. At this point, both were capable of surviving in the vacuum of the cosmos- presumably the remaining 14 as well.

"Ok, something is up. I have to say it.," Kensei complained to the others.

"What about captain Ken?," Mashiro said with a dopey expression.

"About why Driscoll's so strong now, right?" as Tenjiro answered behind them.

He was a lean-built and very tall man with black hair arranged into an pointed large pompadour, with tapered sideburns. He frequently chewed upon a small stick protruding from his teeth. Instead of the standard Soul Reaper uniform, he wore a waist-length white jacket that left most of his chest exposed but still bore the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori coat along the bottom. His attire was completed by a black hakama, a large yellow sash around his waist and a pair of sandals. He was Tenjiro Kirinji, the former 1st 4th Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad, the Hot Springs Demon, the First Officer of the Royal Guard and the Divine General of the East.

"The container- 10 years ago, the Head Quincy didn't enter the battle until Ichigo showed up- exactly the time he had learned about his full Quincy powers. Sharing that power among themselves, they were then a major threat to the Soul Society. Now that the container's Kazui- they're close to gods now.," Tenjiro said as he turned to Kensei's other lieutenant.

Kensei looked to the fight with disbelief.

"Still can't believe this ended up going into outer space though.," said Mizuiro to himself.

* * *

 _(music continues to play in the background)_

Driscoll gathered Spiritual Energy from the nearby space debris to form his Spirit weapon- a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands and produced to collect more Spiritual Energy from the surrounding planets.

Between the tekkō, formed a large javelin like Heilig Pfeil that was several feet in length with a cross at the end of the narrow shaft. Grabbing it, Driscoll tossed it towards Kazui enough force to impale him and propel over a long distance if it hit him.

"My power makes me stronger the more enemies I kill, whether it be an ally, foe or even an animal. My strength are based on the amount of kills I got in my life so I can't get stronger with training or transformations. In the latter case, it just changes up how I use this power of mine," Driscoll explained his ability to Kazui.

 _Killing huh? It feels very natural to do it now- I was very hesitant at the start of this whole thing...quite a difference.,_ Kazui thought as he looked back to when he defeated his father.

"I feel bad for Pluto, not only is not considered a planet anymore, but now it's about to get destroyed. Better protect it.," Kazui said in a bubbly manner.

"Face Seven.," announced the boy as he summoned the winged moose archer to shoot an opposing arrow towards the Heilig Pfeil. The two weapons cancelled each other out with an explosion of Spiritual Power of blue and white colors.

Driscoll sneered at the right side of his mouth and charged up his Spiritual power as a blue torrent covered him.

" **Camael-Vollstandig: Gottes Zorn (God's Anger)**.," uttered the voice within the torrent as flickers of white flame Spiritual Energy slowly turned the blue orb into seething white sphere. The sphere steamed away to reveal Driscoll's Vollständig form.

A large four vertically positioned massive horned Minotaur with a cornrow styled beard and hair with flickering tips and brass colored skin. His solid, pupil-less eyes were steel silver in color with a mysterious expression and had large feathered wings on his back that were sun orange colored. He wore a black long toga with his copper colored hoofed feet of his bovine hind legs. His long tail ended in a flame like tip. His elongated bovine face had a silver nose ring that had the Quincy emblem engraved at the bottom part of the ring. Overall, he resembled a bull headed deity of Babylonian religion.

"To the rest of you watching this... **at this point, it would seem like a blur**.," said Ichibe with a upbeat tone that had a foreboding air to it. Only, Orihime, Kenpachi, the Royal Guard, Shunsui, Mayuri with his special modifications and Uryu were able to see more than flashes of light as the Royal Guard had implied.

What had occurred was that Driscoll would summon volleys of seething hot bronze spears and fling them at Kazui at lightning fast speeds. Kazui leaped off of Pluto and had somehow managed to fly in the cosmic space with his manifested Visored wings that evaded several of the spears as he used the moose archer to fling arrows at the projectiles causing them to release large explosions that blew Kazui backwards.

* * *

 _(music_ _continues to play in the background)_

Driscoll's bull head smirked as he flapped his wings to close the distance between Kazui and himself from earlier to summon another bronze spear to try and impale the boy. Kazui pulled the moose back to summon the Third Face- a toothy maw to devour Driscoll from behind. To Kazui's shock, the O effortlessly avoided the chomping maw and reappeared in a safe distance away.

"That's a big cat you got there.," said the Minotaur Quincy as he observed the thing that tried to eat him- he was able to see the true form of the beast.

Kazui sighed and snapped his fingers, as the toothy maw materialized the rest of its body. It was a large cat with a lion mane, two massive deranged looking eyes, a massive tail and a wide toothy grin. Its fur was pink with purple polka dots, its eyes were orange and its teeth were indigo.

" **Alice in Wonderland. I got this idea from reading a translation of Alice in Wonderland I read when I got to elementary school. It impressed me so much that I decided my third phase should look like this**.," Kazui explained from within his mask.

"So it can turn itself invisible to eat its prey. So weak.," Driscoll snarked as he sneered at the cat.

" **Not entirely**.," Kazui said to the minotaur as Shishi the large cat proceeded to wave its tail around its body. As it did so, the body would fade away until the tail vanished entirely.

 _Now where will it strike next? Behind? no...it would be-,_ Driscoll thought in a serious tone as he felt the sensation of a killing intent from behind his lower right.

 _Below!,_ Driscoll shouted internally as he flew away from the suddenly manifesting maw. His expression stopped when he looked in front of him- a pair of lucid eyes looked at him and fired two powerful orange beams towards the minotaur. Protecting himself with his dense wings, he blocked the blast, but was abruptly slashed in the back by a set of feline claws- especially since he was using Ewiger Blut to block it. Driscoll looked behind him to see the cat's front left paw had scratched him.

" **Shishi's the opposite of Majo who Tsuki states is a logical power taken to its zenith. The third face is crazy and doesn't play by the rules set by the universe- it's chaos**.," Kazui explained as Driscoll saw that the limbs, eyes and mouth were moving in irrational directions, expanding, twirling and mutating until the they positioned themselves in their natural poses in the body as the remaining body parts swirled into existence- completely the physical form of the cat.

The fight had slowed down to allow the less aware onlookers to see what was going on. Driscoll's face was shadowed while Kazui stood in the cosmic space and saw the giant bizarre feline who proceed to extended its stomach to project itself towards the group, stuck out its tongue and retreated backwards.

Shinji's brain had shut down from seeing how absurd Kazui's powers were- until Hiyori kicked him in the face to wake him up.

Driscoll summoned a javelin, wielded it as a spear and lunged at Shishi with the intention to slice it in half.

Shishi grinned widely as it split in half- on its own accord as he pulled his head to separate the middle of his body to the O's shock.

Between the space, Kazui charged a black sphere between in his extended index finger on his sword free hand.

 _ **Cero Oscuras...** it's what you did right, Daddy?, _Kazui thought to himself as he fired a massive Cero blast that obliterated Driscoll's upper torso and traveled several light years into the distance and unleashing a massive explosion over the horizon.

Most of the group stared in whitened terror while Kenpachi grinned wider than ever.

"Grr **...Vollständig-Finale:Gottesurteil (God's Judgment)!** ," Driscoll's voice declared from the lower half as a white torrent covered him- it turned into a violet color that caused the space around it distort with his increasing anger.

The torrent dissipated to reveal a huge bull headed muscular bronze centaur with six eyes, six arms and eight legs on its lower bovine torso with large feathered wings in the same style as the wings on its upper torsos back. His tail extended in length and bronze armor covered his upper torso with massive shoulder guard with cornrow bearded man faces and his chest armor had the same face design. He wielded six massive javelins with the words, Tower of Babel written continuously on the shaft of the weapons.

Driscoll vanished temporally and reappeared above Kazui who blocked the first weapon that caused a massive whirlwind of Spiritual Power to gush out from the strike, Kazui's Bankai was pressured from the strike. Using the second through sixth javelins, Driscoll struck from all directions-

Kazui activated Face Four-Jikan's power just in time to stop time with Jikan silently in the background. Luckily, unlike Nianzol- Driscoll was frozen in the space due to being a more physical type enemy. Manifesting the Eighth Face technique, he sliced the O into several pieces with a mutli-slash of golden scythe slashes within the golden space, which slowly fell downwards...

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Quincy Craft plays in the background)_

Suddenly, The pieces reformed back together as a smaller and older man.

He was now a middle aged man with light brown swept back hair with a full mustache, shallow cheeks and wore thin framed glasses. His attire consisted of a calf-length, black trench coat with a blue tie, which was tied at the waist by a black belt, black trousers and shoes. He wore a gray shirt and a as well as black trousers and shoes.

"Robert Accutrone. The **N- The Nimble**. My property is speed in this state. I'd try and stop it immediately if I were you.," explained the bespectacled man in a stoic tone as he bowed politely- surprising Kazui as he saw that he vibrating so fast with speed energy that he was cancelling the time freezing.

" **Vollstandig: Grimaniel: Walk of God**.," the man uttered as he summoned a straight edged and jagged square edge ended wings with a star shaped halo. He zoomed towards Kazui who had barely enough time to block with his weapon. He summoned a pistol that fired powerful Heilig Pfeil bullets. Kazui was shot through the chest.

After Kazui, feel back once, he pulled himself back up. Robert fired more shots, but slowly Kazui was able to predict and dodge them in spite of his injuries

Just as he figured out the rhythm, Robert silently spoke a surprising set of words-

" **True: Cassiel-Vollstandig: Schnelligkeit von Gott (Swiftness of God)**.," the N Head recited as he was covered in a blue torrent still pushing Kazui backwards, this time back to the Earth into the grassland area where they had fought back when the N was the R form.

Kazui summoned the First Face technique to heal his chest wound, but his mask had dissipated as well as his skeletal wings- he was back to his normal orange haired Bankai form with nine tails. The form that Robert had taken hovered around the ground as the golden space disappeared.

It was a golden wheel with several intersecting wheels lined with pink iris eyes in the center of the wheels. The wheels rotated, shrunk, inverted and expanded simultaneously as angled wings flapped while a circular wheel rotated above the wheel.

The wheel went in an odd path towards Kazui- it went left, then upwards, right, spiraled and zigzagged downwards with several of its eyes charging Heilig Pfeil bullet energy to shoot at Kazui.

Alright, mr. Kenpachi said that Kendo skills are needed sometimes to finish off an enemy in one blow., Kazui thought as he held with both hands on his Zanpakuto in a kendo stance and took a slow breath. As the wheel headed towards him, he swung his sword that released a powerful blue energy slash at the wheel, slicing it in half.

Kazui sighed in relief.

"Whoever said that was my Vollstandig? Not everyone is going to reveal their powers so readily.," said Robert's voice from above Kazui.

Robert rather than being the odd wheel form, was a white humanoid form with the eyeglasses fused into a smooth helmet with no mouth with his bespectacled square glasses acting as eyes, diamond shaped wings, shoe like feet, slender fingered hands with a wheel like knob on the back of the hamds and a faint toned physique to his form. He wore a tight worn rippled armor suit with circular patterns that extended from his ankles and covering all of his form aside from his hands and below the eyeglasses. An intersecting double halo hovered over his head.

From his palms, he manifested several more of the same type of odd wheels from the knobs of his hands. Pointed downwards, the wheels moved in an irrational path until they got close to Kazui. The boy went sideways to evade them, but the white being was already at the destination that Kazui was heading off to. As Kazui slowly turned around to look at the suddenly appearing foe, he was kicked several feet in the distance. This was followed by several combinations of closing the distance to hit Kazui in different directions just as he was about to land.

Robert next pressed the knobs on the back of his hands together to create an angled bow with a turbine in the center. Grabbing it in his hands, he pulled an invisible string that created a straight arrow with a greyhound shaped arrowhead. He released the bow as the greyhound multiplied into a group of similar arrows that opened their jaws as they locked onto Kazui- biting onto him and unleashing a series of explosions.

"Really. You did that kind of technique? How unoriginal.," said a voice behind Robert.

It was Shunsui with a sly smile who arrived with the rest of the group while Ichibe had used the character of "Return" to teleport them to the grassland from their outer space location. Several of them were surprised of Ichibe's capabilities, but also dreading how the vast powers that Kazui on the higher Quincy heads had displayed and how much the world would take.

Robert turned to Kazui who was still standing with his top half of his uniform burnt out, several burn marks and slowly breathing. He held his kendo pose again.

After calming down, his appearance slowly faded away as his presence dimmed from Robert's vision as the grass that the boy was standing on slowly rustled-

He was hit by an invisible sword slash, so strong that it caused the N to propel across Karakura Town- out of the Okinawa area and landed in the middle of the Tokyo Tower to his immense shock. His Ewiger Blut had made the blow not cut his form, but he was shocked at how blindingly fast Kazui was just then. Just as he was coming to his senses, he was struck again by another slash- this time in the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Robert through his glass vision got a glimpse of a wispy silhouette of Kazui smoothly weaving towards him.

 _ **Vollstandig-Finale: Momentaner Gottes Segen (Instantaneous Godspeed)**., _ thought Robert in his head as he recited as he covered himself in a blue torrent.

He reemerged as a being in body that resembled a streamlined black/silver racer suit with winged boot like feet, jet engine wing extensions on the sides of his elbows/kneecaps/side of his head. His wings were now positioned diagonally towards behind his form on his shoulder blades. His helmet was covered in an elongated ibis like helmet with "-" markings pointing to the back of his helmet. His eyeglasses had fused into a single visor with a tracker screen to detect Kazui's location.

He pulled in Spiritual Pressure into his engine extensions, condensed it to the center of his body and then dashed at speeds at Kazui that created a black/white pocket dimension due to the extremeness of the speed. His right arm's engine extensions lengthened to create a crossbow like feature that fire a concentrated blast of Spiritual Power that had the force of an Atom bomb.

Kazui's form obscured as the phantom of his form whizzed past Robert so fast that the backwind propelled the N out of Earth's atmosphere once again.

 _And he'll transform again. I wonder what the next one will be like?,_ thought Kazui as he zoomed out to the location he sensed where Robert was currently located.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 _(One Punch Man Soundtrack: Battle! plays in the background)_

Robert's body slowly rose up with the sun shining behind his body. He transformed again into a younger and more fit male form-

A tall and broad muscular man with light, shoulder-length hair. He wore a winged helmet and a red cape held by a pin on both shoulders, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with a gray X-shaped belt and disc-shaped buckle, and dark gray shin-guards with discs on his kneecaps.

As he saw Kazui lung at him, he grinned with a proud expression.

"Hahaha! Come. I am Gerard Valkyrie- the M-the Miracle, prove your might against me and...what's that behind you?," said the helmet wearing man initially with pride followed by quieter shock.

Kazui noticed that Tsuki in his Tsuki no Hyaku-Hachi Tengoku Gin-Jū no Ryōshu form had manifested behind him and lashed one of its tales at the man who barely dodged at the cost of his helmet, that propelled towards Mars- creating a big crater on the planet.

As Tsuki knocked off his helmet, it was revealed that Gerard had black sideways M-shaped marks covering the sides of his face, and wore a thin black braid around his scalp hidden underneath the headgear. A single cut wound caused the man to grow immense in size.

"Where are you here in that form instead of being inside me?," Kazui asked the large fox creature.

" _ **It's because you've gotten worthy enough to use me in this state. Be grateful...little boy Kazui.,"**_ Tsuki said with a grimace as he looked at the now giant man in front of him.

The onlookers below were still trying to reach Tokyo where they last felt his presence.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: M2-L-K-J-I**


	16. ß- the Final Letter M2-L-K-J-I

**Author Notes: As I said in earlier chapters, Pepe will be a more dignified character than being a sorcerer type that required Kazui to get more serious than before in order to beat him, rather than...what we got in the original manga. Pepe will be showcased more once we get into the Thousand Year Blood War Re-Rinse fanfic sequel to Bleach Strawberry to Deicide fanfic.**

 **As for BG9, I always thought based on what I saw from him that he was a cyborg that was once human and that the 9 was a specific model from a series that was proceeded by by eight previous models- an idea that I came up with when I saw a certain concept idea form a fanart I found on Deviantart. As for my own ideals, BG9 will be centered on the Avatars of Vishnu since it continues the reincarnation theme of Bleach Verse because Hinduism and Buddhism share similar reincarnation beliefs. Also BG9's finale form is my tribute to Nnoitra and General Grievous. As a humorous side note, BG9 being a girl is a cliche based on helmet wearing people turning out to be women sometimes. So BG9's gender is exclusive to this fanfic and its prequels.**

 **Much like Gerard Robert and later Äs, Quilge will be another person who holds back on his power with a false name to hide his real power- personally it's based on the fact that of all the Vollstandig his, Gerard, Äs and Robert's were the ones that captivated me the most visually. Starting with J, heading back into the darker elements of this fanfic,. Marechiyo's, Yumichika's and Shuhuei's Bankais are all exclusive to this fanfic and the proceeding prequels. Kisuke's is canon to the manga with some additional features added.**

 **And with Cang Du- his Vollstandig be Chinese themed elements to go with the Chinese themed attack we briefly got in the manga. Also this is another Head Quincy fight that goes into another chapter.**

 **Because we're reaching the G-A fights. As of this revision for this chapter on 10/16/16- I am going to say that the** **ß arc has been extended in chapter length due to how long the fights with the G-A will be now.**

 **Chapter 16: ß- the Final Letter M2-L-K-J-I**

* * *

( _Shadow of the Colossus Soundtrack- Grotesque Figures plays in the background)_

Despite being the size of Tsuki's front feet, the M took a battle stance. Gerard manifested feathered wings of white Spirtiual Energy on his back and lunged at Tsuki. He manifested a massive sword called Hoffnung- a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt, a V-shaped guard with a star in the center and a large circular bronze shield with the Vandenreich symbol from gathered Spirtiual Power of the surrounding planets. Tsuki grinned lucidly as he propelled the 7th tail with the winged moose archer tail end at the giant.

The archer launched a volley of arrow projectiles that quickly destroyed the weapons, Gerard telepathically instructed his cape to move to the front in order to solidify as a shielded barrier. Regardless, the arrows pierced through and blasted massive holes in his body.

Tsuki sighed in disinterest as he noticed that destroying the sword caused his skull to gain several large scars, which vanished just as quickly as it regenerate to its previous appearance as Kazui stared with wide eyed shock at the apparent ease of the fight.

" **Vollstandig: Aschetonig (Power of God)**.," said the giant as a blue torrent covered his form and his broken weapons restored themselves in different shapes.

He reemerged larger than before about the size of Tsuki's ankle at this point. He wore a Norse themed helmet with a headband, mustache and short beard like features. His Hoffnung was had a four pointed star shaped cross guard with the fifth point extended to act as his grip. His shield now had a star extending over the edges of his shield. He had black empty circle with connecting thick lines that extend from his neck, sides of his shoulders and ending at the back of his hands. His lower torso was covered by a black tight worn pants with white empty circles with connecting lines prominent in the kneecaps and crotch region. Gerard had massive feathered wings on his back.

Gerard, discarding his sword/shield into space clasped his hands together and pulled them back to summon a large bow with two sets of handles, the lower set bent in a smaller angle than the other to support the large string. He fired a massive Helig Pfeil from the bow and de-materialized the bow to summon back his discarded weapons. Pointing the point of his sword at Tsuki, he charged a massive amount of energy until he shot from the tip a wide blast of Spiritual Power that combined with the arrow to forge a large sword shaped projectile.

Unamused, Spiritual propelled his fifth tail to pierce through the projectile, gorge Gerard's chest and flung him away.

Gerard grew bigger again, this time to just below Tsuki's lower jaw- he wore a knight helmet and had two spikes on his shoulders that soon extended into two massive wings. He was bare above the chest except for energy lines on his shoulders. He had similar energy lines around his waist that led into a small toga and ending in armor shoe like feet. His Hoffnung was now a massive Claymore made of white Spiritual Power and his shield was now an eight pointed round star made of the same energy.

He swung a colossal energy slash from his sword, which Tsuki dodged and went out into the distance- presumably destroying several stars before it faded away judging from the small explosions in the distance.

Tsuki lunged with his left claw at Gerard who blocked the strike with his shield, creating a massive shock-wave as the two clashed.

"Stop this...this parlor trick is demeaning.," said Tsuki in a displeased expression. Gerard titled his head as he was smirking from his mask.

* * *

( _Shadow of the Colossus Soundtrack - The Opened Way plays in the background)_

" **True: Sandalphon-Vollstandig: Kraft Gottes (Strength of God)**.," Gerard declared as a blue torrent covered his form and swelled in mass until it was larger than the planet of Jupiter.

The form that emerged was a massive, mouth-less rounded knight/golem being covered in silver blue armor with 10 massive wings adorning his back. A series of three halos stacked above each other, hovering above his rounded head. His eye ridges were squared and titled at a ninety degree angle towards the center of the otherwise featureless face. His body consisted of Rounded shoulder guards with sword emblems, herculean physique covered in thick stout chest/stomach armor, a series of rings around his waist, thick armored legs ending in squared feet and his hands had fused with his respective sword/shield, which had also grown proportionately to Gerard's new size.

"What place do you think we should fight next?," said the armored being to Tsuki as he stared down at the white mammal.

Behind Kazui, the group had managed to get to where Kazui was- going from Tokyo to Paris and back to the grassland- until Mayuri mentioned how he could always keep track of Kazui due to special nano-machines he injected into the boy whenever the boy hanged around Nemuri. While most of the group were disturbed by this fact, they agreed as his tracker allowed them to keep track of the fight. Like Kazui, they were all whitened in utter shock at the massiveness of Gerard's new form. Except for Kenpachi who laughed in excitement and sighed in annoyance that he wasn't the one fighting this opponent.

"Unfortunately, in this universe. Earth seems to be the only planet capable of life...except for the mega-planet at the ends of the universe. If we fought near Earth, Kazui's home-world would be destroyed in the clash.," Tsuki pointed its right claw in the furthermost distance over the horizon/

M-mega planet?!, thought the group with intense shock at this revelation, mostly at how ridiculous their current powers were instead of the possibility of life on other worlds.

Using the Sixth tail, Tsuki manifested a massive doorway leading to a space where a massive blue planet with seven moons and three suns was located. The two went into space with Kazui and the others barely had enough time to catch up before the doorway closed behind them.

* * *

 **Galaxy Cluster 999 Googolplexian Galaxy 999 Googolplexian Planet 999 Googolplexian- Mega-Planet Gaia (Actual Name: Unpronounceable in Human Language)**

 _(Shadow of the Colossus Soundtrack: A Violent Encounter plays in the background)_

Unpronounceable and Gerard were the first to enter the space near the mega-planet. Tsuki then uttered something that surprised the M-

"First, now that we're at the calamitous no. 13- let's try and make this fight go quicker for the next six fights- use your full power, that power fails, use Vollstandig , Vollstandig fails, use Vollstandig-Finale, Vollstandig-Finale fails- and the next guy shows up. Once we got to G, we can slow down the fight again. This fight is getting tedious.," Tsuki suggested to Gerard as they floated in the cosmic space above the large planet with Kazui and the others following as the doorway closed behind them.

They stared at awe of the planet they were now looking at from their position.

"It's so pretty-," said Isane with astonishment until Ikkaku spoke up.

"Don't get too comfortable here. We're probably gonna go to weirder places after this- the next 12 have powers that make this guy seem like a gnat.," Ikkaku said in a gruff expression.

Gerard's eyes titled upwards as he blinked out of sight. He reappeared above Tsuki with a massive trail of Spiritual Energy jetting behind both weapons he dived toward to strike towards Tsuki's head.

To his surprise, he instinctively used eight of his tails to block the strike and was pushed downwards several light years towards a bottom space. The ninth tail zoomed to strike Gerard's chest so fast that the upper torso of the titan was obliterated from the intense speed of the technique. As Tsuki rose up to his original position of where he first arrived near the mega-planet. Gerard's voice was heard below.

* * *

 _(Shadow of the Colossus Soundtrack- Revived Power plays in the background)_

" **Vollstandig-Finale: Gottes Macht (God's Might)**."

With this words, a massive blue pillar shot up into the furthermost reaches of the upper space and slowly manifested a physical form. It was a gargantuan sized humanoid made of cosmic energy with twelve wings on his back and his form obscured any body features as he was completely naked in form. Overall, he resembled an unmasked Gerard with a massive sword made of galaxy clusters. Tsuki understood that it meant it would lead to a final clash next.

As Gerard swung his sword upwards, Tsuki merged his tails into a similarly sized scythe blade prepared to cut the being in half.

The two thrusted their weapons, which collided in a massive explosion of Spiritual Power that made the group close their eyes from the brightness of the powers.

When they reopened them, Tsuki was sliced vertically down the middle while Gerard was slashed diagonally to the upper left. They fell backwards with Gerard landing near the seventh moon of the mega-planet while Tsuki dropped near the group with glazed eyes. The fox form retreated back into Kazui's Zanpakuto blade.

Kazui looked down with silent remorse as he coughed off a little bit of blood. His Bankai Spiritual Pressure noticeably lessened from the immense power it had initially at the start of the fight.

* * *

 _(Fairy Tail Soundtrack: Oracion Seis plays in the background)_

The massive behemoth shrank down to a rounded older man.

He was a bald, large, obese and brown skinned older fellow with dark fingernails and a long, white beard that formed an upside-down V shape. His attire consisted of a pair of dark sunglasses, pointed shoes, a black sleeveless shirt, golden armbands, a long black cape with the Vandenreich emblem on the back, and black pants. He sat on himself on a floating obsidian basket to transport himself.

Tessai and Hachigen looked at the man with stern expressions.

The man recited a spell while Kazui was still distracted about Tsuki's draw with the M that caused him to vanish into his Zanpakuto in a destroyed state.

" **Gottes Sicht (God's Sight)**."

He summoned magical circles around his sunglasses and fired rune covered Heilig Pfeil at the boy who grabbed the bows reactively and crushed them between his sword free hand. Everyone was shocked while Orihime understood-

He's mad that the power he took time to master was taken out so easily- something that he wanted to master to perfection..now broken., she thought with some tears going down her cheeks.

* * *

 _(music continued to play in background)_

"Love leads into hatred- the source of all war. That is the divine word that God has passed on onto mortals. I am PePe Waccabrada and I am T **he Lore** that is under the banner of L.," the sunglasses wearing man spoke in a deep, philosophical tone as he manifested from the moons' nearby Spiritual Power- a coiled, caduceus-like staff with the top of the staff adorned with a large, wide-open eye with long eyelashes and small, spread wings on either side of the eye.

"Beshanul- I now cast another scripture of the word of God- **Gottes Bereich (God's Sphere)**.,"Pepe declared as he waved his staff above him to create a blue sphere of Spiritual Power from the center eye to surround him. The center had a ring of magic runes that rotated around it. He then propelled towards Kazui and stuck him with enough force to knock him several feet away- it also had the odd ability to absorb his Spiritual Power when it collided with him.

"Face Seven.," Kazui said in a cold tone as he got back up and summoned the winged moose archer to fire a shooting star like arrow at Pepe's barrier- shattering it and almost hurting Pepe as well.

Just like Tsuki had asked him back when he was Gerard- he complied with the show of power by surrounding himself with a blue torrent.

" **Haniel-Vollstandig: Wort Gottes (Word of God)**.," said the man's voice within the sphere as it slowly unveiled his new form-

He wore a bishop robe with four towering wings on his back, his Beshanul's top half took a golden form with horizontal wings on both sides of the now eyelash-less eye, a pointed wizard's hat with the Quincy Cross emblem in the center, his now visible eyes being completely blue with the words μαγεία within each blue oculus acting as a pupil.

" **Gottes Wille (God's Will)**.," said Pepe as he summoned several magical circles around Kazui's form in every possible direction, each firing a powerful blue magical blast of Spiritual Energy from the center of the circles.

Kazui vanished from sight when the blasts struck at the place where he had previously been. Pepe then saw Kazui at this upper right side of his vision still manifesting the winged moose archer who proceeded to fling a shooting star arrow at his head and caused an explosion where his cranium was. As Pepe's form faded away, the staff, Beshanul suddenly spoke with Pepe's voice

* * *

 _(music continues to play in background)_

" **Vollstandig-Finale: Gottes Gesetz (God's Law)**.,"said the staff as a blue torrent surrounded it. It reemerged as a lavender colored long bearded Spiritual Energy form of an ancient sage with six wings behind his back and pope's hat on his head. He manifested from his right hand a long staff with the Quincy Cross with an blue eye in the center made of the same energy.

It shot a blue blast at Kazui's right upper leg, causing him to knee in pain.

" **Gottes Acker (God's Acre)**.," said the being as a massive cathedral made of the same lavender Spiritual Power rose up behind him. He pointed forwards and the front doors burst open to unleash a massive wave of Spiritual Power covered in magic runes towards Kazui.

Kazui sighed with some minor tinge of pain, as the moose archer grew in size mass and charged a massive arrow towards the incoming blast.

The arrow was shot and the wave, the cathedral and Pepe's Vollstandig-Finale form was blasted into the far reaches of space until a massive explosion was seen in the distant horizon.

Kazui continued to look sullen as he thought of Tsuki, a seemingly invincible being and an embodiment of his immense, had been taken out so easily.

Most of the onlooking group were surprised at the rather no-nonsense approach Kazui had just taken just at that moment.

(music ends)

* * *

 _(Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Soundtrack: Ookami ga Kita! plays in the background)_

Particles of Spiritual Energy manifested in front of Kazui and combined into a humanoid form that was different from the others that proceeded it.

It was a tall individual with a dull silver helmet, which had a peak at the center of its front with slits on both sides, which concealed its entire head and its single glowing eye that shined from underneath, creating the image of a knight visor. Its body consisted of a broad upper torso and wore dark cylinder protrusion armor plating on its shoulders, upper back and torso, forearms, and hips. The parts of its body from the neck down not covered in armor were gold colored. The neck, sides of the stomach, upper arms and lower legs were covered in a series of vertical lines and the spaces in between were periwinkle colored. It also have gloved hands.

Kisuke sighed with some annoyance as he looked down the mechanical being.

This got Kazui out of his depression as he wondered in a non sequitur mindset-

If they're each other's descendants, then how did...it could be either she or he...have kids- how was she or he even born?,

"I am BG9, the **K-the Know**. I was born very fragile as a human, so my father had special Quincy smiths to build body suits to keep me alive until I birthed an heir. Over nine models were built and the ninth one was the most enduring and powerful. And yes...I eventually did find a woman to birth Pepe- my reproductive organs were able to function well enough.," said the armored being in a robotic, genderless informative manner to the confused boy.

Does that mean he's a man or was she like Ms. Chizuru?, Kazui thought with more confusion to the ambiguous way BG9 referred to itself.

Kazui then felt something odd on his body, several small needles piercing into his nerves. He saw that his chest had long tendrils entering it and originating from BG9's own chest area.

"Um, ok...," Kazui said to his bewilderment as he looked at BG9, unsure of what was happening as a curtain of Spiritual Power emerging from the robotic being's back surrounded them.

The tendrils retreated back inside the robotic being's chest and the cylinders opened to reveal a series of stud like missiles that fired out at incredible speeds towards Kazui.

In similar shock like his father, Kazui comically ran away from the projectiles as he barely avoided each one as it landed in the cosmic space where he was currently running on.

This was the same kid who just launched a man across space? Well, he's like Ichigo sometimes I give him that., thought Renji as he finally woke up from being hit by Ichibe earlier when he demanded to interfere with the S.

Kazui sighed as he didn't hear any more missiles behind and turned his head to confirm that he was now safe- immediately with shock with what he saw.

BG9 had manifested from Spiritual Power to cover its left arm, a huge, ten-barreled mini-gun emblazoned with the Vandenreich's emblem. Kazui gave a weak smile of regret as he ran faster to dodge the volley bullets now tracking him, in addition to the eye beam shot through the center right hole of the helmet. And as a final measure, BG9's shoulder blades opened to reveal highly advanced streamlined wings to fly towards Kazui.

Gritting his teeth, Kazui turned around and swung his sword to block the mini-gun. This led into a parrying match where the two struck their weapons like a sword duel with several clashes of energy that surpassed the one that Tsuki and Gerard had engaged in.

"Knowledge Confirmed. Activating- **Raziel-Vollständig: Gottes Wissen (God's Knowledge)**.," BG9 spoke a command as its form was covered in a blue torrent while in the middle of the sparring.

"Do you know the difference between Knowledge and Wisdom? Anyone?," Kisuke asked the group who were more absorbed into the fight than to answer Urahara's question, except for Nemuri, Ichika and Mayuri who were paying attention.

"Wisdom is applying what you learned for a greater plan ahead. Knowledge is the data gathered from study, research, investigation, observation, or experience.," said Nemuri in a cute tone that irritated Irika as Kisuke threw a candy at the girl like a well trained pet only for Mayuri to catch it before it reached her mouth.

"This is something that you could use to override her to become a hidden puppet to observe me.," Mayuri said with annoyance while Kisuke looked to right and whistled nervously in denial.

* * *

 _(Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Soundtrack: Aaaaa! A Skeleton! A Skeleton! plays in the background)_

The torrent cleared to reveal an unusual take on the transformations than what had come before-

BG9 was relatively the same except for smoother, streamlined gold armor to replace its cylinder covered form, on its shoulders, knees, elbows, chest, pelvis and back. It had advanced glider shaped wings on its back and a gear shaped halo above his head. The head of the Buddha was engraved in the center of its chest.

What had really changed was that there were now eight more individuals besides BG9, four on its left and right sides with BG9 in the center of the formation. They were the previous BG models that the robotic being had mentioned earlier. They all shared the same gear shaped halo hovering above their heads.

On the far right, BG1 had a thick, segmented cylinder white body with no visible neck, its white arms were thick, segmented and bendable limbs that ended in rounded hands with rectangular shaped fingers connected by smaller gold square joints. Its legs were the same as arms except longer and ending in square shape feet. There were golden arched simple designed wings on its back. It had one slit were the face would be that revealed its one eye. It was very small, the size of a toddler. A sperm whale shaped mark was engraved on its right shoulder.

On the left of BG1, was the next model. BG2 had a rounded top with a peak with two slits of which its one eye would move in between at certain moments, its arms were less thick than BG1 and its feet had a more rounded edge at the ends. Its white body was slightly "V" shaped with a bigger chest upper torso and a small waist that led into its lower torso. It had more intricate, angled gold wings than in the previous model. It was the size of a 6 year old. A tortoise shaped mark was engraved on its left shoulder

On the left of BG2, was the following model. BG3 had a white squared head with no neck with a white body squared upper torso leading into a rounded lower torso ending where its jointed legs began, its legs were thick, large, and jointed round cylinders ending in "V" shaped feet, its white rounded cylinder jointed large arms were bendable, extendable and had a definite humanoid structure. Its head had a peak that had three slits, which the single eye would moved in between. On its back were simple gold oval shaped wings. BG3 was about the size of a 10 year old. A tusked boar shaped mark was engraved on the left side of its upper torso chest.

On the right of BG9 was the succeeding model. BG4 had a white rounded head with a short periwinkle colored bendable neck, a squared upper torso with a defined humanoid chest leading into a defined humanoid section and waist. Its arms and legs had a toned look with squared joints. It had cartoony gloved hands and large shoe like feet. The front of the head had a peak with four slits, which the single eye would move about. On its back were large airplane like wings. A lion head shaped mark with a sundial symbol on its forehead was engraved on the right side of its chest. BG4 was about the size of a 13 year old.

On the far left, BG5 had a white front peaked humanoid head with a periwinkle humanoid neck on a streamlined androgynous humanoid body with with a muscular toned form with small mechanical joints as a reminder that it wasn't human. Its hands and feet are white gloved and simple silver-shoed respectively and its body had segmented golden armor plates on its legs, arms, chest, midsection, shoulders and back. Between the four slits and the bottom of the head was a line extended to the sides of the head in a "D" shape, creating a mouth. On its back were streamlined bird like wings. A dwarf shaped mark was engraved on the right nape of its neck. BG5 was about the size of a 15 year old.

On the right of BG5 was the next model. BG6's more humanoid appearance gave the impression of an animated military body suit with a white rounded helmet, white metallic gloves, silver metallic shoes, gold chest/midsection/pelvis/upper arm/elbow/upper leg/lower leg/back armor and periwinkle streamlined segmented angel like wings. The only features that revealed it was an actual body was below the four slits with the single eye was a thin lipped mouth with an expression that revealed only its front golden teeth. It was the size of a 5'11 17 year old. An axe shaped mark was engraved on the upper right side of its right temple.

On the left of BG6, was what was easily the most monstrous of the BG models. It was a heavily armored giant around 10 feet tall, with huge golden diamond shaped shoulder guards, periwinkle chest/midsection/upper-leg/lower-leg/elbow/upper arm/pelvis/back armor with jagged segmented edges, gnarled hands/feet ending in sharp points, a fully white knight visor helmet covering its entire head and highly advanced wings made of energy lines. It had an mark shaped like a blue skinned warrior on the back of its right hand. It was positioned like an oversized gorilla.

On the left of BG9 was BG8's complete opposite and the most human-like out of the BG set. It was a slender looking, elegant humanoid with mouth mask with four slits, long ankle length periwinkle "hair" of segmented blades, white fingerless gloved hands with thin joints on the finger digits, sleek triangle pointed shoes like feet and golden sparkling Spiritual Energy wings. It had a mark shaped like a blue skinned flute player at the middle of its forehead and the name- Bridget Gautama printed at the center of its chest in blue letters.

More importantly, this confirmed that BG9- was a "she". Her slender, yet curvy form had large bosom chest armor that went to rib cage and exposed her midriff. She wore wore white tight worn sleeves on her arms, tight leggings leading into a long silver skirt that went to her knees.

* * *

 _(Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Soundtrack: Omaera Zen'in Moete Shimae! plays in the background)_

"So she was female interesting.," Mayuri said to himself in amusment while the others excluding the Royal Guard, Kenpachi and Orihime, were sharing whited expression of disbelief. Kisuke sighed in annoyance.

The nine beings then flew towards Kazui at incredible speeds.

BG1 is the first to get to Kazui, the top of her head unleashed a clear blue liquid with various animals swimming within towards the boy.

" **Gottes Arche (God's Ark)**.," said the can like being as it looked at Kazui.

Face S- Face 1. I messed up!, Kazui commanded in his thoughts, but mistakenly chose what seemed to be the wrong power at the time. The orange haired royal princess being manifested and pointed her dark blue liquid towards BG1.

"Wasn't its power healing? why would he do that?," asked Marechiyo as he looked Sui-Feng who punched him in response.

"If his power including manipulating Logic/Chaos and cutting anything Solid/Intangible; there's no way this power is something as simple as mere healing.," said the 2nd Captain in a cold tone.

As the blue liquid touched the other liquid- it retreated back into BG1 separated into the various metas used to compose its body.

"Ok, maybe I misread your powers this whole time.," Kazui said to himself as Ten-Ojo, the orange haired princess smiled before returning to Kazui's Zanpakuto.

BG2 was next as she summoned an transparent circular turtle shell shaped barrier to protect herself.

" **Gottes Verkleidung (God's Shroud)**.," uttered the rounded topped V bodied being within the barrier.

"Face Two.," Kazui said with a clearer mind as Usagi the crazed rabbit used its scythe to slice through the barrier along with BG2 who was sliced in half.

BG3 rushed between the space in an animal like running style while a winged golden boar shaped Spiritual Energy surrounded it.

" **Gottes Schlacht (God's Battle)**.," said BG3 underneath the boar energy shroud.

"Face Three.," Kazui spoke as the mad looking leonine cat manifested, separated its body parts and jumbled them around in random spaces in a mad circular storm heading towards the razorback's range. BG3's aura ate the pieces- then its body turned in on itself to become a twisted inverted mess as the pieces of Shishi phased out of the BG3's body and reformed into the cat, which then returned to Kazui's Zanpakuto.

" **God's Dusk (Gottes Dämmerung)**.," said BG4 as she clapped her hands and slowly pulled them back to reveal an indigo sphere with a lion's head emblem that generated an indigo space around Kazui that slowly caused him to vanish from existence.

"Face Four.," Kazui uttered as the indigo space turned golden yellow as BG4's form began to quickly rust away into a weathered broken down form. Jikan the Grandfather clock being smiled behind Kazui as he returned to being inside Kazui's Zanpakuto.

" **Gottes Größe (God's Magnitude)**.," BG5 declared as her size grew immensely as she summoned a giant bow and charged a Heilig Pfeil towards Kazui.

"Face Five."Kazui whispered as his form became Kinzoku the nose horned bull skull werewolf beast that dashed through BG5's chest, causing an explosion of metal parts to fall down.

" **Gottes Unbesiegbarkeit (God's Invincibility)**.," BG6 roared as her armored form formed at least 1000 layers of armor to protect herself.

"Face Six.," Kazui calmly orated as Majo the blue haired witch with owl wings waved her broomstick to make BG6 become a puddle of liquid metal. Unlike the others, Majo remained and stood to the side of the battle.

" **Gottes Tugend (God's Virtue)**.," BG7 boasted as a pink sphere of Spiritual Energy that caused the onlookers to feel more at peace.

"Face Seven.," Kazui voiced as Shika the winged moose archer fired an arrow through BG7's sphere and caused her to fall on her back with a hole in her chest. Shika then retreated back inside Kazui's Zanpakuto.

" **Gottes Schönheit (God's Beauty)**.," BG8 spoke as she manifested in a Vishvarupa-esque form with innumerable faces, arms, eyes mouths and arms wielded innumerable bows with innumerable Heilig Pfeil pointed in innumerable directions.

"Face Eight.," Kazui stated as the Grim Reaper being Karitori swung his smiling moon-face scythe at the seemingly infinite appearing being, cutting her with a golden scythe slash that cut through millions of planets behind her head as she slowly slid and fell to the right side of the body. Karitori then returned to within Kazui's Zanpakuto.

" **Gottes Lehren (God's Teachings)**.," said BG9 as she summoned a barrier around Kazui, when he tried to take action- he would revert back to his previous position before he took the action.

I guess I have to use this now., Kazui thought to himself as he took an odd stance where he hugged his Zanpakuto.

"Face -," Kazui told BG9 as Shojo-to-Shonen manifested as a shadowy figure emerged behind him to the robotic being's one eyed shock.

BG9 did not understand what Kazui just told her as an unnatural black aura with purple outlines sliced her in half. Shojo-to-Shonen went back inside Kazui's Zanpakuto.

Majo gave Kazui a thumbs up.

* * *

 _(Music continues to play in background)_

A blue torrent covered the broken BG models as a silhouette of their shattered pieces began to forge into a singular form.

" **Vollständig-Finale: Gottes Allwissenheit (Omniscience of God)**.," said BG9's voice from within the torrent.

The torrent cleared to reveal a white skeletal six armed Ashura with an elongated skull with four slits on the top of the skull and lower jaw having periwinkle scales and sharp golden teeth. She wore white armor all over her body with tendril like spikes that had a branch root like appearance. Her legs had a Velicoraptor like appearance ending in talons and her armored arms were gaunt and ending in claws. Draped on her back was a billowing overcoat with pointed extensions that gave the overcoat the appearance of massive wings, the inside of the coat had linings that were colored like the night sky. She wielded several **Seele Schneider (Soul Cutter)** \- thin, silver-colored weapons had glowing blue blades on each hand- one in between the space of her fingers. Oddly, she was riding a large winged white stag with golden antlers.

 _So she can conjure multiple copies with a single transformation while I have to make it all by hand through long hours...Damn it!_ , Uryu thought with irritation at the fight while everyone else were still in shock about seeing the innumerable limbed form of BF8.

"Mr. Uryu said something about those weapons, they're like chainsaws that make three million round trips per second around the edge of the blade and the vibrations also loosen the bonds between the Spiritual Energy of whatever it cuts in order to make them easier to capture. He did say his fighting style is based on taking Spiritual Energy from his surroundings and even from their opponents into their own power...I like the stag she's riding though- it's no moose, but I dig it.," Kazui said to himself as he observed the weapons BG9 was holding.

"Kazui Kurosaki- I kinda of feel it's odd since you're all me and you're all each other at the same time.," Kazui introduced himself to BG9 as he got into his battle stance with his Bankai fox tails billowing behind him.

"You may call me **Bridget Gautama** \- though a being like myself doesn't need that kind of name anymore.," said the robot being rode towards Kazui. The two then clashed with a gust wind that surpassed even their initial clash.

BG9 then dodged several of the attempted slashes as if she predicted all of his actions and then repeated the same, but more efficient variations of the same move on Kazui.

So...I can call it "her" right- so her power is knowledge replication. By experiencing her enemies' powers her knowledge manifests in replicated information that she can use against her opponent., thought Byakuya as he looked down at the fight.

" **Anhäufer (Gatherer)**.," BG9 declared stoically as her weapons absorbed some of the Spiritual Energy of Kazui's Zanpakuto, which increased her battle strength significantly.

Suddenly, the tails propelled towards her and impaled her in nine spots in her torso. BG9 fell slightly off her steed until she uttered a phrase-

" **Gott Auferstehung (God's Resurrection)**."

BG9 rose up fully recovered and striking with more precision and force.

Kazui bloodied, then combined the tails into a massive single one that screwed through BG9 and the stag steed.

As a last resort, BG9 swung each of her Seele Schneider at Kazui to create several sword scars on his body and the stag's antlers bent backwards as it fired a concussive beam through Kazui's chest. The two fell downwards while Kazui used Ten-Ojo to heal himself. Notably, his scars remained on his chest, right hand and diagonally down his right cheek.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 _(Hellsing Ultimate Ova Soundtrack: Gradus Vita plays in the background)_

An blue energy from where BG9 fell rose up and turned into a humanoid form.

It was a man whose head was mostly shaven except a crop of black hair on top that was parted to the left. His attire consisted of round spectacles that obscured his eyes, black trousers, black boots and a black double buttoned top fastened by a black belt with a decorative buckle. He also wore a short black cape and a black hat with a white peak and gold trimming.

"It seems that my slayers, Grimmjow, Neliel, and Tier are absent, though this is my ego as Quilge Opie the J- Jail speaking. Technically, as a part of the Stammbaum I am still irritated on this fact..may I take it out on you?," said the man in a polite tone that hinted a sinister tone as he clicked his glasses.

"Ok.," Kazui agreed, not sure what he was getting into.

Suddenly, Quilge was holding a spear he crafted from Spirtiual Power, which he then flung towards Kazui. The boy dodged it, but that was the J's scheme. He emerged overhead with his second manifested weapon- an ornate military saber to clash with Kazui's sword.

"That's a nice-," Kazui complimented until he saw that the sword had then generate two extensions from the sword's guard.

"Bow.," Kazui continued as Quilge fired at point-blank range, causing an explosion to occur when it contacted with the blade.

Kazui was blown backwards, but at the same time he slashed Quilge's arms during the explosion.

"Ransōtengai (Heavenly Wild Puppet).," said the J as his Spiritual Power created strings to fasten the separated limbs back together. Kazui looked with glee while the others were more repulsed, slightly annoyed, amused or indifferently.

"It was once called Gotteshand (God's Hand) because it like God himself was using his fingers to control our fates.," Quilge said in a dramatic tone, ignoring Kazui's beaming expression.

" **Biskiel (Justice of God)**.," uttered Quilge as he was engulfed towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross. He reemerged with angelic wings, boots, gauntlets on both wrists, with a sword coming out of his right hand, a large holster across his chest and a halo shaped like the Quincy Star. His eyes now had vertical line patterns.

He pointed the tip of his sword upwards as Spiritual Particles from the nearby planets were absorbed until their entire mass was sucked into Quilge's sword. Kazui looked confused.

Huh., thought Shinji as he looked at the extremely overwhelming sight with indifference, having gotten used to the unusual things that happened during Kazui's fight already.

"I have to thank Ichigo- he always has a crowd following him.," said Quilge in a quiet, creepy tone. Kazui's eyes widened in shock, as if coming to a realization.

* * *

 _(Music continues to play in the background)_

" **J-The Jail.** ," said the J-Head as a Spiritual Particle cages formed around Shuhei, Kisuke, Yumichika and Marechiyo respectively.

"He's fighting the brat below. Why would he use his powers on us?," said Marechiyo with annoyance at the barrier while Sui-Feng felt dread for some reason.

"It's like he's doing it so we won't escape whatever...oh shit.," Shuhei replied as he came to the correct conclusion on what he was about to do.

" **Sklaverei (Slavery)**.," Quilge said with a shadowy face with a crescent smile and glowing eyes. Kazui then shuddered with horror of what was about to transpire.

"I didn't see this coming. Should've dosed myself with Hollow Spiritual Power before allowing myself to build that room. Well, bye guys.," Kisuke said with a forced smile as he came to grips with the situation.

"I use the most basic use of the Spiritual Energy Control technique to enslave it. Slowly the components that made up Spiritual Particle materials such as their bodies will be assimilated. I can then literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of my targets.," said Quilge in a dark tone as he snapped his fingers.

The cages and the people within dissipated into Spiritual Particles that were absorbed into the tip of the J's blade. It happened so quickly that they didn't have time to react or feel remorse.

Slowly his sword gained several extensions- an oversized spiked ball attached to a long chain, two long chains attached to two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, having the appearance of it of a pinwheel, a series of glowing peacock feather-like vines and a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side.

Disturbingly, Quilge gained Kisuke's iconic green/white hat color pattern to replace the black color of his hair, feathers on the side of his head, a "69" tattoo and a large purple collar. Ichibe once again had to make people unconscious- the furious Yoruichi, Sui-Feng and Kensei to stop the others from doing the same actions. Ikkaku was stoic, but tightly gripped his left fist.

"I'm sorry to get more serious, but in order to make this permanent- I need to use- my **True Vollstandig**.," said Quilge as a blue torrent surrounded him.

* * *

 _(Music continues to play in background)_

" **Raguel-Vollstandig: Gottes Gebot (God's Command)**.," said his voice as the torrent cleared to reveal his true power.

Quilge's cape now reached his feet and had checkerboard pattern; it had exaggerated top edged that made the cape look like folded bat wings. On each of his shoulders were long columns with square lined patterns- a Rook shape. His feet were covered in checkerboard boots with a chess pawn piece protruding from the center. His elbows had a bishop piece and a horse headed knight piece on the left and right respectively. On his forehead were a king and queen piece that gave the impression of horns. He wore a black SS themed uniform with a cap, double-buttoned shirt, trousers, long legged boots and white gloves. He wore dark glasses with a single white dot in the center of both lenses. He sat upon in a winged throne, which caused the space below it to create a chessboard floor. His ornate saber now much larger hung on the side of the throne- being as tall as the entire object.

" **Bankai: Sen Gegetsuburi (1005 Formed Head)**. Go to the above point on the young's man's upper left.," Quilhe ordered as his left pawn piece phased into his foot.

What rose from a rippling effect in the left side of the J was a massive spiked ball with several chains leading to one thousand and four large spiked balls.

" **Bankai** : **Kazeshini Meikaina no Rasen Ame (Wind of Death Lucid Spiral Rain)**. Go to the below point of the young man's lower right.," Quilge suggested as the bishop piece vanished into his elbow.

What rose from the right side of the J was a chaotic spiral of slithering scythe chains growing from the back of a thin, well-toned dark man pronounced canine teeth, with red outlines, completely light blue eyes and long black hair, which went to his lower back. He wore dark gray strips of cloth around his neck and shoulders, his wrists, and his lower body, and wore gray boots with curled toes.

" **Bankai: Ten'nō Ruri'iro Kujaku (Emperor Azure Peacock)**. Go to the center point above the boy's head.," Quilge commanded as the knight piece sank into his elbow.

Emerging from above Kazui's head was a huge azure peacock with long emerald peacock feathers with azure vines with light green flowers between the feathers, it had long orange eyebrows that extended behind its head in wavy strands. Its clawed talons, eyes, beak and eyes were wisteria colored.

"Bankai: Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame (Modification of the Crimson Princess' Dissection at the Doors of Avalokiteśvara)., Remain with me.," Quilge requested as the queen piece sank into his head.

Materializing behind him was a giant woman with dark, braided hair arranged in loops on her head and mannequin-like arm and wears a revealing robe that showed her cleavage. Distracted by the provocative outfit, Quilge snapped his right hand and the giant woman was redressed in a more elegant robe of nobility.

"So that's what Shuhei's Bankai is.," Mashiro said with a ditzy expression- not understanding that her fellow Lieutenant was permanently assimilated into Quilpe's base Spiritual Power along with the other three.

As he planned, the volley of scythes and maces struck from opposing directions while the peacock flung his feathers downwards, Kazui moved forwards to avoid the triple assault- as Quilge predicted.

Using Ewiger Blut, he hardened his right arm into a solid form and slice off his left arm by using the right arm's increased sharpness to cut it. Benihime then used her power to restitch it back together- it had done so to enhance the arm's power. Gripping the sword with his stronger left hand, he swung his sword to generate a sword slash towards Kazui. Quilge smirked smugly-

However, he failed to realize that Kazui wasn't leading out of an instinctive reaction- he was beyond furious as sped to lightning fast speeds while generating a lunar light aura behind him- his own variant of Shunko that he had mastered, but had kept a secret from others from knowing.

Benihime unleashed a wave of strings to restrain Kazui before he could strike Quilge while being an inch away from his chest.

" **Gottes Gebot** allows me to give direct commands to what is under my control, whether it be a minion, parts of myself or personal object I own. **Biskiel** allows me to assimilate other entities into my being temporally- by returning to **Gottes Gebot** , the entities are eternally fused within me. Oh don't bother trying to reverse it. This fact is then spread throughout all timelines in the past, present and future in all universes and pataphysical realms. It makes it so that I've always had these powers that I take from and the ones I absorbed cease to...I took a great deal of time in making my powers as diverse as possible, even if they're very different from one another.," the J explained, paused for a moment and resumed the conversation- the odd thing being that it was under the honest belief that the powers were developed by him alone.

As Quilge suggested, everyone who thought of their lost friends suddenly blanked and looked confused. Even Kazui who was mad earlier was confused why he was now in a binding of threads.

"Having **Ü, Ö, Ä, Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O, N, M, L** and **K** \- 19 powers is good enough for the moment. Try again when you're more capable.," said Quilge in a polite tone of a scolding as he patted the boy's head.

* * *

 _(Music continues to play in background)_

In an abrupt move, he was stabbed through the chest by a blade- Zangetsu held by Majo.

"I think 20 is better. And even if its permanent, it doesn't mean you're getting off the hook that easily-hoo.," she told the man as she snapped her right foot big toe with her second toe within her shoe to make the bindings around Kazui to vanish.

" **Vollstandig-Finale: Gottes Autorität (Authority)**.," Quilge said in an annoyed tone of voice as a blue torrent covered his form that forced Majo to retreat and remove the weapon from behind his chest.

He reemerged as an armored humanoid with two large open book like wings, had a long checkerboard closed robe with seven quill pen shaped buttons lined in the center of the robe with no visible legs. stop sign shaped wrist guards between his billowing sleeves and green gloved hands, pentagon shaped shoulder guards, a green/white colored judge wig like hairstyle with a black bobby police hat and a solid brown mouth mask. Silver bandages covered his eyes. He wielded a long scroll like staff in his right hand. A halo of circling papers hovered above his head.

" **Knie vor Gott (Kneel before God)**.," said Quilge underneath his mask as he slammed his staff down to create a pentagon shaped sigil arround the space he, Majo and Kazui was standing.

Majo and Kazui were forced to kneel while in this space.

"Now to say you surrender and we can do this another day.," Quilge said to Kazui as he bent his head slightly to the left.

Kazui's response was unexpected- he closed his eyes and reopened them. They had nine pupils in each eye- one on the center and the other eight covering the corners of the oculus. Quilge had a hallucination of a large man with a mutton chop mustache and four pupils covered in a black cloak with multiple eyes- his progenitor and ancestor, Yhwach. Kazui's eyes widened and the J was obliterated by a concussion force that temporally blew a hole in space-time.

Kazui and Majo breathed heavily as they claimed down.

"...I feel bad for Mr. Kisuke, Mr. Yumichika and...the other two for what happened to them. However-," Kazui said as he recalled the names of the fallen, now knowing their powers had now merged with his Zanpakuto's own powers due to defeating the J. While Kazui thought he and Majo would know the truth; Kenpachi, Mayuri, Shunsui, the Royal Guard and Orihime had regained full awareness of what transpired with Quilge's actions with varying reactions of disgust, interest or melancholy.

"That man's an aspect of you just like I am. And family as well-hoo.," Majo completed the sentence as if predicting his next sentence.

 _(Music ends)_

* * *

 _(Soul Eater Soundtrack: Mifune plays in the background)_

Spiritual Particles gathered from the nearby space and formed a humanoid form.

They became a fairly slim man with narrow pale blue eyes and short black hair, with pointed bangs that hanged between his eyes. He had a small, vertical scar over the right side of his mouth. His attire consisted of a black trench coat-like gi that ended just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also wore black baggy pants and simple black shoes.

"Heh, I'm still not recovered from fighting that guy and he comes back all well and good? Being a Quincy Head has its perks.," said Yoruichi as she clenched her fists in frustration as she recalled the man.

"I am Cang Du, the **I- the Iron**. Sorry to say this, but I don't want you to win.," said the man in a blunt tone as he manifested a pair of claws with four curved blades, which he wore on the back of both wrists.

Cang Du then rushed at the tired Kazui with a barrage of several claw strikes, which were each blocked by Kazui's Zanpakuto. Cang felt a concussion blast push him backwards- Kazui's special eyes were still active.

Manifesting the Great Father's powers- better use Ewiger Blut to block the damage., thought Cang to himself as he generated connecting blue lines all over his skin.

" **Shé Jìn Zhǎo (Snake-Strong Claws).** ," declared Cang. He pointed his arms at Kazui and placed one fist over the other, so his wrists faced away from one another, before launching a pair of energy blasts from his claws. Together, these blasts formed into an energy snake head with wide jaws; one blast to form its eye and top jaw, and the other to form its bottom jaw.

Kazui pulled his Zanpakuto backwards as Karitori manifested behind him- grew several eyes all over its cloak and swung the sword- creating instead of a golden scythe, but rather a black version with purple outlines. The scythe blast touched the snake head and negated its presence and slashed Cang's chest area.

" **Azazel: Vollstandig: Gottes Verteidigung (God's Defense)**.," Cang Du spoke with a raised voice as blue torrent covered his form. He reemerged with snake themed Chinese jade armor with a snake head shaped helmet that obscured everything except his eyes, a jade mouth mask, coiled snake shaped shoulder guards, chest/arm/leg/pelvis armor in bamboo designed jade armor and a pair of yellow clouds acting as his wings with a smaller third being his halo. He wielded a jade qiang spear in one hand and a jade shield with a Chinese dragon shaped emblem in the other.

With immense speed, Cang stabbed Kazui with enough force to obliterate the top half of his body. With the shield, he generated a green energy Chinese Dragon shaped blast to eradicate the lower half. Suspecting that the blue haired girl would do something he merged the spear and shield together to form a jade snake themed horn-bow. As he pulled the string, a snake shaped arrow was created.

"Did you know- Archery was one of the most revered arts in China. Even Confucius, a philosopher believed in mastering this skill- Yù Huángdì Shé Jiàntóu (Jade Emperor Snake Arrow).," Cang lectured in a stoic tone to Majo as he shot the snake bow, which took on the form of a large Jade Dragon, which stopped in midair to Cang's shock.

"Please don't be in a rush. You can take your time telling Kazui about this interesting fact as well.," said Majo to the surprised man, the latter turned around to see a horrific sight.

Kazui's multi-pupil eyes were floating in midair as his body materialized into existence around the eyes until the boy was back to normal.

I guess this is a sign that I have to become more serious. **Vollstandig-Finale:** **Gottes Göttlichen Schutz (God's Divine Protection)**.," Cang cursed himself as a blue torrent covered his form.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 17: ß- I2-H-G**


	17. ß- the Final Letter-I2-H-G-Overture

**Author Notes: Prepare for another really long chapter. This is the point where we get to the G-A, the seven strongest of the Quincy Heads. In fact, the G fight is going to have its own chapter and this is just the prelude.  
**

 **As of 10/19/16, the plan to end this mini-arc in a certain number of chapters has been scrapped due to how long the G-A, especially the A fight will be.**

 **As for the deaths of Marechiyo, Yumichika, Shuhei and Kisuke- it was to set up how broken Shonen-Shojo was in comparison to the others with the possible exception of Majo.  
**

 **Speaking of Sho-Sho, its based on how there are both gods and goddesses for the moon. Sho-Sho falls in the middle. And yes, Sho-Sho is like Chizuru, only infinitely more successful in their attempts on Kazui. I'm referring to Sho-Sho as "They" as they're not not male or female, but rather both.**

 **Cang Du's Vollstandig in this fanfic, Azazel is unique as it is both a fallen angel and an animal at the same time. Its name means** " **for absolute removal"- specifically, a scapegoat to be cast into the wilderness on the Day of Atonement- the day of fastening and intense prayer within church. His power is essentially casting out any impurities outside his sacred space. Later on, Azazel was interpreted as the fallen Angel that taught men about weaponry and cosmetics- war and vanity leading into godlessness and was thus cast down between dark and jagged rocks. A third incarnation would be in an "unclean bird- basically it is combing various aspects of the being into Cang Du's transformation.  
**

 **The Kurosaki did not learn the Vollstandig finale technique- though I will tell you their names if they did. Just in case, they achieve it in the future. Being letters outside of the A-Z, the Kurosaki are able to swap angel titles when they boost their strength- like the A-G due to being mutants to the Quincy gene. Just bringing it up in case, they come back later. Just in case, here's what each of them would be named-** **Ichigo: Vollstandig-Finale: Bezaliel-** **Gottes Nacht (God's Night);** **Masaki: Vollstandig-Finale: Ariel -L** **öwe Von Gott (Lion of God) and** **Mawanari: Vollstandig-** **Arariel-Gottes Flut (God's Flood).**

 **Bazz-B's power will be generally the same, but have additional properties that make it more understandable that Ichigo is descended from him. Also elements of Mars, the element of fire and the god himself will be added to Bazz-B's transformation as he did have a Trojan/Roman Military helmet on his head as a kid.**

 **Liltotto's power is altered slightly and like the others, she is drastically overpowered compared to the manga.**

 **Also some odd Kazui x Liltotto shipping in this and the next chapter.**

 **Pre-warning, very Lemon material in this chapter. Kazui is bisexual in this fanfic.**

 **Also as of 10/23/16- due to re-edits to the chapter making the passage too, this chapter will be now divided into two separate chapters instead.**

 **Chapter 17: ß- the Final Letter-I2-H-G- Overture**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Anguish plays in the background)_

The torrent cleared to reveal Cang Du's final released form, which was rather simple in comparison to the others-

Cang wore jade color regal long-ended garbs with golden lining with billowing sleeves, a Chinese emperor crown, simple green shoes and a green ribbon that flowed around his arms and over his head. He had completely jade colored eyes with no pupils.

Yet, Kazui felt as though it was immense, hallucinating himself being a small speck on the palm of the transformed Cang's hand, in spite of his own powers enhanced by the tri-pupils he manifested against the J. Majo slapped Kazui's face with a stoic expression to make him come to his senses.

"Thanks. He seems to be the type that if his defense goes down. He'll go for the quickest offensive strategy. He might have one more after this, but if we beat both- we win.," Kazui spoke to Majo in the mindset of a collected strategist. His multiple pupil eyes made him seem very ominous in tone as well.

 ** _Gottes Raum (God's Space)_**., Cang internally recited in a calm tone as he closed his eyes.

He clasped his hands and slowly pulled them apart. Between the space of the hands, a jade colored sphere grew larger until it became a jade colored barrier that surrounded his form. Whatever was in that space turned absolutely white aside from Cang Du's form. And it was expanding in mass by the second.

"So that is the plan? Since you-," the witch hat winged girl said to Kazui until she saw his eyes.

Kazui's pupils had returned to normal, looking in confusion as if he didn't remember what he was doing earlier.

 _Guess I have to be the thinker now. It seems like that energy he's manifesting is capable of wiping out anything he deems impure. Better to deal with this quickly in the most effective way to deal with an absolute Rejective Power.,_ thought Majo as she raised her Zangetsu copy in order to generate a large enough Getsuga Tensho. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing in favor for another action.

She de-materialized her weapon and took a cross legged position and breathed calmly as she closed her eyes in mediation. Black with purple outlined Spiritual Pressure began to rise from her body as she calmed herself.

Kazui looked at her and came to the same conclusion with this thought in mind-

 _It's making everything white, white as in purification of any negative Spiritual Power, then it's simple. If it rejects anything impure, then I should act in a way he deems pure._

Kazui mimicked Majo's actions and similarly colored Spiritual Pressure rose from his body as he calmed himself. Their Spiritual Pressures joined to form a Spiritual barrier of black and purple Spiritual Pressure that collided with the jaded colored barrier. Rather than be purified, it meshed with the energy and gradually dissipated as the space went back to normal.

While Kazui and Majo remained in a closed eyed calmness, while in contrast, Cang Du looked with wide eyed shock that his technique was so easily thwarted.

The two opened their eyes once they sense a change in Cang's Spiritual Pressure.

"Kazui seemed to have dealt with that mess easily.," Sui Feng said with a stoic expression with a hint of confidence.

"It's what comes after this that's the problem. It's going to take a miracle to beat that power.," Yoruichi spoke to Sui-Feng with a serious expression.

* * *

 _(Music continues in background)_

 _So they realized that anything that rejects God's Space is assimilated, only by accepting it- can one avoid the effects of the technique- still, I cannot go down this easily! If the God's Power cannot defeat them, then the Devil will do it!,_ thought the I-Head as his Spiritual Pressure went from jade to murky green in color.

Cang Du clasped his palms, one forward and one backwards together. His bright Jade colored clothing became darker shade of green and weathered in appearance. His black hair whitened as he noticeably aged to a very elderly man with ripple like wrinkles and his eyes had completely sunken into his skull.

Out from his back, writhing serpents tore through the back of the clothing. They were dark green colored and their bodies had with 14 human like faces with terrified expressions lined diagonally along the length of the snakes.

Kazui and Majo were understandably taken back by the grotesque transformation of the I. Everyone else was just as horrified or kept that fear hidden under stoic expression.

"What the hell is that- Uryu?!," Ganju said as he turned to the bespectacled Quincy to understand what was going on since he knew the most about Quincy's abilities being one himself.

"How inelegant. I thought Quincy were all about white purity. This is very macabre and gloomy.," Rose said to himself as he looked at the new form with disgust.

"It's a forbidden Quincy technique that was considered vile, even by the Head Quincy standards- so it was never taught as an official technique to the rest of the Quincy race because it was opposite of what the Quincy should be. My grandfather said it was the power of Hell that had been cursed forever into the Quincy arsenal.," Uryu said with urgency and dread.

" **Leer (Empty): Gottes Unreinheit (God's Impurity)**.," said the aged Cang Du as his face gradually became more goat-like as curved horns began to sprout from his head and his sunken eyes popped back with rectangular now looked like a goat headed god with snakes adorning his back.

Murky green Spiritual Pressure formed behind Cang Du into a massive bird with shaggy, filthy hair like feathers of murky green color with a filthy brown beak, mud colored feet with talons and eyes that were black with green irises when not hidden by the feathers.

"That thing feels like Barragan's little trick. This is going to be trouble if it's as widespread as that power was.," Shunsui said to himself with a tone of unease with a forced smile.

"Vollstandig is the technique that a Quincy becomes complete in powers, **Letzt Stil (** **Last Style)** occurs when a Quincy is ready to sacrifice their powers to defeat an enemy. Leer is a unique technique that I developed- it allows me to become the opposite of a what a Quincy is- while Quincy take Spiritual Particles to gain power- this forces them away from targets. I'm the only one that feels it necessary to use this technique because the others were disgusted with it- even Quilge.," said the now semi-demonic being with a stoic expression.

Kazui's eyes widened in shock of the implications of what would occur.

"Though as a side-effect, it makes one less of what people call angels and closer...to **what a Demon looks like**.," Cang Du spoke as his rectangular pupil eyes elongated in an exaggerated shape of depravity.

The filthy looking bird opened its beak and unleashed a brown miasma gas from its mouth like a flowing gas cloud that caused the space it touched to crumble into a dark purple void like substance. The brown miasma rushed towards Kazui and Majo, getting closer by the second.

 _It looks like I have to use Them to beat this kind of power. I'd rather not use it.,_ Kazui thought to himself with reluctance.

"Damn, if that gets to you- your Spiritual Power will be gradually weakened as the Spiritual Particles that make up the power leave the body. Best case, you're weak for a few years. Worst case, the loss of your entire Spiritual Particle amount will cause you to cease to exist. It's so annoying that he had that up his sleeve. The only way to get around it so far is to transform into something with greater Spiritual Power than it can force away like I did. Or at the very least, kill its owner before it drains you completely with an extremely strong technique that is able to overcome the miasma's power.," Yoruichi explained with annoyance as she clenched her fists.

"Kazui's Visored powers seem to be mastered- so no sudden transformations like Ichigo did in the past. And since his Zanpakuto substitutes for all his powers, he never displayed any of the Kurosaki Clan Getsuga Tensho variants. Unless...," Sui Feng observed as she saw the miasma.

"A Mugetsu. It's an absolute offense power that destroys everything in its path. It's the only thing I can think of that will work now against that bird thing.," Yoruichi told Sui-Feng as she bit her right thumb in irritation.

 _So it's a Mugetsu technique he'll need to pull out. Though in Kazui's case, his variant will be far stronger than Ichigo's ever was...and more dangerous_., thought Senjumaru with a tone of seriousness in preparation for what would come next.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

Initially stoic in expression, Majo looked at Kazui and was surprised at the look on his face-

Kazui had an expression of reluctance and severity to his face of what he was about to do to defeat this attack.

"You're...going to use Them aren't you -hoo? It must be that serious- hoo?," Majo said with some hesitance.

"I wish I could reconsider at this point.," Kazui said with a hint of regret with a forced smile.

"Me too- hoo.," Majo answered back as her form went into Kazui's sword.

 _I hope things don't get changed too much.,_ thought Kazui to himself with some worry.

Kazui hugged his sword and uttered these words with a half shadowed expression before the miasma made contact-

" **Kao Kyū: Mugetsu Mokushiroku Shōjo to Shōnen (Face Nine: Apocalypse Girl-Boy of the Moonless Sky** )."

Manifesting behind Kazui, an androgynous child around Kazui's age with back-length silver messy hair of waist length, blue eyes hidden by heavy lens glasses and a billowing priestess outfit that exposed the midriff. It smiled teasingly at Kazui who turned to the side in embarrassment.

"A little kid? Kazui sure had an odd idea for what Mugetsu technique should-," Kensei commented until Tenjiro punched him in annoyance.

"This Spiritual Pressure- it's seems like-!," Ichibe said with dread, as he quickly summoned a massive character for "Live" around the entire group Kido Barrier, so they wouldn't get caught up in what was about to occur.

"I know this feelin'! It's another Mugetsu and since it's Kazui! It's probably gonna be some serious shit!," Shinji said to himself in panic and dread for what would occur in the next moment.

 _Whatever this is, it must be dangerous if he summoned it to counter my Gottes Unreinheit. Better to-,_ Cang Du observed, but was cut short by what he saw next.

The androgynous child swung its arm and a massive veil of black Spiritual Pressure expanded from the arm. It erupted in all directions with a few reaching at Cang Du and his bird beast. The brown miasma was easily evaporated in the presence of the attack. Cang tried to react, but was covered in darkness before he could react properly. His Spiritual Pressure faded away as he was completely engulfed by the attack.

The black mass of energy did not stop with the defeat of Cang. It continued as it darkened the entire space, engulfing everything in its grasp. It expanded outwards- covering nearby planets, galaxies and eventually the entire universe. Everything was silent and black- an empty nothingness.

The end of the universe...or at least, this iteration.

* * *

 **(** _Music continues)_

 **Animal Realm**

A giant gray wolf and a purple cyclops djinn were sitting together when they felt a sudden change in the atmosphere with their heightened instincts.

"Oh, boy- seems some fella's capable of ushering the apocalypse on a universal scale.," said the djinn, Deus Ex Machina.

 _Sajin_., thought the gray wolf with stern seriousness as he thought of what was happening in the World of the Living.

 **Hueco Mundo**

The newly perfected Dio Hueco group felt a minor draft in the environment that blew past them.

"It seems someone can bring out the end of a universe. A power like that is not to underestimated.," Tezcatlipoca commented with a grave expression as he observed the situation rationally.

"Zalala. I think Huitzilopochtli is capable of surviving something of that level. In fact, we all could survive something that minor at this point!," chuckled the skull faced Mictlantecuhtli with a lucid expression.

"I think its more of a universe reconstruction power if you ask me.," Metztli retorted as she stood intimately with Chalchiuhtlicue.

"What's he doing wasting his time like this?!," Xiuhtecuhtli said to himself with a fiery temper.

"A big entrance. When things go to shit!," Tonatiuh shouted to Tezacatilpoca's annoyance.

 **Ashura Realm**

Once again, the multi-armed beings stopped fighting when they felt a disturbance of odd Spiritual Pressure in the air distort the sky into a swirling red color.

"Tch. you going out like this easily is fuckin' idiotic. Kenpachi," said a thin one with an expression that revealed his upper teeth.

 **Hell Realm**

The demonic shadows there initially felt proud that someone had the audacity to destroy their own universe, but quickly died down and resumed their duties with melancholy for some reason.

" **This mortal is progressing to the realm of the omnipotent...intriguing.,"** said a particularly deep voiced individual.

 **Divine Realm**

Multiple divine like entities were amazed by a certain individual's ability that could destroy a universe in spite of being a mortal.

"It would be proper to send an emissary to get him and allow for him to become a Kami in his own right.," suggested several of the celestial beings that seemed aristocratic.

"No, he should be allowed to mature on his own to develop his power for the sake of others.," another group proposed in their humble opinion.

"He's dangerous and must be kept under control Imprisoned for all eternity outside the cycle of Rebirth if need be.," a third group implied with hostility.

"The Divine Soul Emperor will ask Fate for what should be done. All is decided by destiny.," said one of the fourth group that seemed the most mysterious of the lot.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Battle for Bond plays in the background)_

All was still black, but slowly things began to return to normal, the first was the ability to hear.

" _Kazui, honey. Wake up sleepy head_.," said an especially friendly voice to the orange haired boy.

The next was the ability to see and touch.

Kazui opened his eyes to see that Shōjo to Shōnen or "Sho-Sho" was laying on his chest to his quiet irritation.

" _It's been so long, you never go to me willingly. Even when you go to Tsuki who abuses you instead of confiding in little ol' me. Oh my God! you're scarred! They did this to you didn't they?!_ ," said Sho-sho in a concerned and girly manner as they hugged the boy with one arm. They were holding Kazui's Zanpakuto blade in their other arm.

"L-let's get it over with.," said Kazui in a flustered expression as Sho-Sho crawled closer to Kazui.

" _Don't be like that._ _If you didn't have me filling you up with my Spiritual Power- you'd be powerless for the rest of your life. But, you know you love me as much as Majo and those 29 that share your body_.," Sho-Sho said as they got closer to Kazui's face with their lips almost touching Kazui.

"I admit that. Doesn't mean-," Kazui said as he was kissed by an assertive Sho-Sho and sighed when he had time to breathe.

The scene went black.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Comical World plays in the_ _background)_

Eventually, the ability to smell, sense, taste and sensing of Spiritual Pressure returned as the cosmic space solidified back to its previous form after being engulfed in the darkness from earlier. There was some differences however, one was that one could sense more worlds with beings with Spiritual Pressure than what had been the case before.

Finally, the onlookers' forms had re-manfiested as the "Live" character barrier shattered after its use.

 _It's a good thing I did this in time._ _Otherwise, something tells me that we'd have been replaced by identical yet different individuals than ourselves. That's the feeling I got from this technique.,_ Ichibe thought with a deep breath at what had occurred.

The others awoke to see that everything was relatively normal except for some reason- they sense that there were now several planets with Spiritual Aware beings, aside from the Mega-planet. Something that wasn't felt also noticed four other people that weren't there before in their group. They took a second until they instantly recognized who they were for some unknown reason they couldn't explain-

Marechiyo Omaeda, Kisuke Urahara, Shuhei Hisagi and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Unusually rather than express startled surprise of their suddenly re-materialized comrades were back, they acted like the J's antics had never occurred and that they had never ceased to exist. It wasn't to repress the memory of the loss, but rather some of what Sho-Sho did seeped into Ichibe's barrier and undid the J's action before they covered the universe in darkness. It was as if things were reset before the tragic event had occurred and was now rendered inert.

Only, Shunsui, Kenpachi, Orihime, the Royal Guard and Mayuri gave expressions that they knew that something was different from before- that the four Soul Reapers were somehow resurrected by a greater power than they could ever muster on their own.

The onlookers looked at Kazui and were very shocked at what was happening below-

Kazui, dazed with a blank, blushed expression was lying on the invisible "ground" that Soul Reapers use to keep afloat when in the sky. A loose dressed Sho-Sho put their hands on their faces and swayed side to side in joy.

Before the scene could be observed further, Kazui quickly stood up with a red, blushed face of embarrassment. Sho-Sho redressed itself as they winked at Kazui affectionately.

Most of the onlookers were in denial to what they were seeing now, while others realized what was going on and appeared more indifferent because they knew it was something that had to be done to counterattack the Mugetsu like technique's drawback.

"Nothing much, but if you swing both ways. That's fine with me.," Nemuri said in an innocently blunt fashion to break the silence to everyone's surprise, Ichika's eyes widened in shock to what she said.

"Kazui's a b-b-b-b.," the red haired girl stuttered in astonishment to what she just said.

 _Kazui did say he was a potential cross-dresser and there's nothing wrong with having love with both genders. I'm not like that-, but I shouldn't think less of him for it. I am more disturbed that he's having these kinds of thoughts at a young age though- Kon!,_ Rukia initially thought with some calm acceptance at Kazui before widening her eyes in shock at the possible culprit for putting these thoughts into Kazui- the now deceased Mod Soul, Kon.

Kazui waited in embarrassed silence for something to take their attention off of his predicament. Sho-Sho hugged him from behind affectionately while still holding his Zanpakuto.

 _Kon comes to my home and somehow stash weird magazines with boys and girls to make me aware of romance for some_ _reason, though Daddy says it was to place the blame on me whenever he was about to get caught...being Kon. And Sho-Sho was probably born from Kon forcing me to read those books so it would seem that it was I who wanted the things that happened in those books to done to me on some level. While I'm not sure Sho-Sho's a girl or boy, but they are really, really interested in me that way and for me to go after boys too. I really hate Kon.,_ Kazui thought about Sho-Sho in an objective manner that he was ashamed of. Sho-sho blew a kiss to Kazui to his annoyance. He internally cursed Kon in this thoughts with a calm fury.

"I think Kon had something to do with Kazui's personal Chizuru. Damn him, polluting a little boy's youth with pornography- he might turn out like Keigo when he grows up.," Tatsuki said with a clenched fist of fury to her currently absent friend.

Keigo back on earth would feel a chill in his spine due to someone talking to him in a negative way.

Kazui's attention was then shifted to the massive Spiritual Pressure that he felt- it was more massive than Cang's was. It briefly caused him to hallucinate that he was burned alive by the sun. He reopened his eyes to see that he was fine, but looked at the area where the suns of the mega-planet were positioned

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _Battle for Justice plays in the background)_

Particles gathered from the several suns of the mega-planet formed a fireball that took a humanoid shape-

It solidified as a young adult, green iris eyed man with a red Mohawk on his otherwise bald head and had two metal nuts pierced into his upper-right ear, and a bolt through his lower-left ear. His attire consisted of a thigh-length black trench coat, black gloves, and pants which were cropped just above a pair of black military boots. He wore a thin chain with the Vandenreich emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it.

"Hey kid! Listen to your ancestor- Foxy said that I need to go all out on ya. I'm Bazzard Black- better known as Bazz-B, the **H- the Heat**! Come at me sunny!," the H loudly proclaimed as he pointed his left index finger to Kazui. He then saw Sho-sho appeared behind the boy and hugged him tightly. Kazui felt like he was being squeezed by a boa constrictor as he comically turned blue in the face.

"Um..," Bazz-B said with irritated confusion to this unexpected action.

Toshiro and Rangiku looked at the man with surprise that he was there after what they did to him. Though, the initial shock was shifted to what Sho-Sho was doing to Kazui.

"I can see where Ichigo got his hot-hotheadedness from.," Shinji said with distaste as he looked down at the Mohawk haired man. Mostly everyone's attention was on Kazui's manifested power- Sho-Sho's clingy behavior to Kazui as they continued to hug Kazui affectionately.

 _My god, all things I'd plan to do with Orihime- I'm so jealous!,_ Chizuru thought with intense envy. Orihime imagined what would happen if Chizuru ever managed to follow through her advances if they would be similar to what her son was experiencing.

"I'm Kazui Kurosaki- nice to-," the boy attempted to politely say before Sho-Sho pushed his head down so that they would speak instead.

" _Beat it. My betrothed's busy with me at the moment. So piss off. Though, if you want- you and those other 7 should just give up and be done with it.,"_ the androgynous child told Bazz-B with an extremely irritated expression as they shooed him away while also giving him the middle finger.

Ichika recognized this behavior- it would occur whenever Kazui faced a Hollow, initially he'd be in joy, but then as the fight got in his favor- he'd have that same look- one of an elitist looking down at an inferior. And now she knew the source of this behavior.

"This is to allow Kazui to inherit his title as the last Quincy head. Stop doing that and let him fight me already!," said the red head with frustration towards' Sho-Sho's underestimation of his skulls.

"I'm him as well, so I know Kazui desires this deep in his heart- more than this pointless fight anyway.," Sho-Sho said in a lofty tone while Kazui looked to the side with reluctance.

They got a long crossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun pointed at their forehead held in the left hand from a harsh looking Bazz-B in response.

"So you want to play with me. Ok, let's get this over with.," Sho-sho said in response to the action with indifference to Bazz-B's disgust. They moved to the front of Kazui and hugged him while also crossing their legs around Kazui's waist. They kissed Kazui on the cheek to Kazui's annoyance.

Most of the onlookers became indifferent and wanted the fight to start so that they wouldn't have to see more of the odd romantic comedy with Kazui and Sho-Sho. Orihime was surprisingly ok with Sho-Sho's affections as if this was a normal thing that happened at home.

Sho-sho's left sword arm grabbed Kazui's right arm so that they were both holding the same weapon as their free arm wrapped behind Kazui's back, which tightened its grip. Sho-Sho smiled at Kazui's flustered expression. They then gave a condescending look at Bazz-B before the next thing occurred.

The Spiritual Pressure of black and black with purple outlines meshed as their forms were engulfed in a humanoid shape made of dark Spiritual Pressure.

Bazz-B thought to himself, regarding Kazui's situation as he prepared his battle stance-

 _Ichigo said that there was a nasty side to Kazui's character that sought to be dominant over everything. Like it saw everything that wasn't Kazui, Kenpachi, Mayuri, Shunsui or even the Royal Guard as being inherently inferior. I thought it was the big silver fox thing that was incredibly violent and bent on fighting everything, but it's this four eyed brat's the cause. It's like a peaceful atmosphere that's willing to end you if you don't do exactly as it says. Kid must be constantly torn by the instinct to fight and the instinct to end things in a swift, elitist fashion. It's better to beat the kid as he is now so that he can fight again later. When he's able to control that side of himself._

The form had surprisingly fast reflexes as it dodged the Heilig Pfeil fired from the crossbow. Bazz-B followed this by generating flames from his body.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Battle Ignition plays in the background)_

With his free right hand, he pointed his index finger to the dark mass' center.

" **Burning Finger 1**."

A narrow beam shot through the center of the dark form, though it quickly repaired itself. Undeterred by the shot, Bazz-B extended his right middle finger in addition to his right finger that generated flickering flames as he uttered.

" **Burning Finger 2**."

As he swung his fingers, a trail of fire that hit the dark form and caused a combustive explosion on contact, the dark mass was unharmed. Bazz-B continued the assault by running three fingers on the invisible surface

" **Burning Finger 3**."

Lava manifested where his fingers touched and as his fingers ran past the dark form- the lava engulfed the shadowy form. Not hesitating, Bazz-B pointed all four fingers except his thumb forwards to form a large blade of fire with an elongated cross-guard around his hand as he shouted.

" **Burning Finger 4**."

He slashed at the burning silhouette of the dark matter with the newly created weapon, generating a large explosion that engulfed one moon, but not destroying it.

Bazz-B looked in confusion at what he saw as the dark form dissipated to reveal what was underneath.

* * *

It was Sho-Sho except with Kazui's hair/eye color and wearing his Soul Reaper uniform. Sho-Sho had merged with Kazui and took control of the body. They wielded Kazui's Bankai sword and have a black variant of the nine tailed form.

"(Sho-sho mindset) Isn't it nice that we're together like this now? (Kazui mindset) It's like what Lord Tsuki did to me except you're more really fond of me- (Sho-Sho's mindset) It's like we're on a honey moon. It's better if you let me handle everything 'kay?," the Sho-Sho/Kazui fused being conversed with themselves as if Kazui and Sho-sho were both equal in control of the body.

The onlookers were understandably confused at what was happening with Kazui's new form.

Being cautious, Bazz-B de-materialized his crossbow and used all five fingers on his right hand as he spoke the words-

" **Burning Finger 5**."

He unleashed a spiraling torrent of flame from the tips of each finger that pushed Kazui's burnt form upwards as it created a five pointed star shaped explosion. The area where Sho-Sho/Kazui was currently located was engulfed with the wild flames remaining from the explosion as they circled around them.

Bazz-B grimaced as he saw the orange haired Sho-sho was not harmed in the slightest as the flames flared around them. Their uniform flickered with dark flame like matter at the tips of the Soul Reaper uniform. The blackness from the uniform then spread downwards and consumed the flames. The area around Sho-Sho/Kazui was back to normal.

 _Well aren't you the little mimic?,_ Ichibe observed in this thoughts as he saw the fused boy's powers in action using similar powers to his own.

"You can use darkness to destroy anything. How about something that it can't-," Bazz-B criticized Sho-Sho/Kazui's powers in a haughty tone.

"It's more like the reign of your flames was brought to an end.," said the genderless child in a flat tone to Bazz-B's confusion.

"End? Like that Arrancar Barragan? No, it's more complex than that, isn't it?," Bazz-B questioned Sho-Sho who sighted in annoyance.

"Kazui doesn't like using my power since it goes against his battle lustful mindset- adorable as he is, he needs to be more interested in settling matters as soon as possible. It essentially brings an end to anything that would be a threat to him. At the simplest use, it can end the use of powers and at its maximum- it can destroy all of existence to be reset as another existence like the universe. Similar, but different from before the reset occurred.," Sho-sho explained to Bazz-B whose eyes widened from this revelation of how strong Sho-Sho really was. As was most of the onlookers when overhearing this fact.

"You could end the entire universe with that kind of power? So that's how I lost as Cang. Spiritual Particle Removal doesn't hold a candle to an Apocalyptic level power to reset things.," Bazz-B examined with a hot-tempered retort.

"So, are you going to give up? I could end this in one day, you understand right?," the bespectacled child asked Bazz-B in a surprisingly unexpected expression- it was that of hesitation and gentleness that contrasted with their earlier behavior. The intent coming from them was very forceful and domineering in contrast.

"Things aren't so simple that you can just ask your enemy to give up. Unless they're cowards, but usually those guys would tend to attack you from behind anyway.," Bazz-B lectured Sho-Sho with closed eyes.

They sighed with regret and reluctance as they took a battle stance.

"Your intentions are good, but I'd prefer the silver fox guy or the owl chick- they're at least more aware of how things work in fights than you claim to know. And I'm guessing both are stronger than you are- despite you're suggesting about yourself.," the H said before he raised his Spiritual Pressure.

This got Sho-Sho incredibly irritated at the H-Head was insinuating about them.

* * *

 _(_ _Ancient Roman Music - Roman Republic plays in the background)_

"Better use my true powers then- **Nuriel-Vollstandig: Gottes Wärme (God's** **Warmth)**.," the H said with a raised voice as a blue torrent covered his form.

He reemerged in red-crimson armor with a phoenix head shaped Corinthian helmet with three short, longitudinal feathered crests, sun shaped shoulder guards. His patted lorica segmentata body covering armor was red with orange flame patterns divided each joint or lining the ends of the plates. His arms and legs were covered by Manica platted armor ending in red chain-mail gloves and steel brown Caligae shaped boots. His waist had lorica squamata scaled armor that went to his knees. **  
**

Bazz-B had a flame based halo with fiery wings on his upper back armor. His Burning Finger 4 had solidified into an larged crimson colored khyber knife with the same elongated cross-guard now colored orange in his left hand and a five headed whip surrounded in flames on his right. Overall, he looked like a Roman general, complete with a red cape made of red Spiritual Power.

Sho-sho then noticed their own Spiritual Pressure change as they became engulfed in a torrent of blackish red energy to the bespectacled being's surprise.

"(Sho-Sho's mindset) I can't believe you're hiding how cute we are now! (Kazui mindset) Personally, I'm more interested in actually holding my own against this guy. He seems really tough to defeat normally.," the fused being's dual mindsets argued within the torrent to Bazz-B's annoyance

Kazui-Sho-Sho emerged in their winged Visored form, though this variant was completely black like a shadow and emitting an eerie Spiritual Pressure from their being with a pitch black Zanpakuto. The pitch dark being then plunged downwards towards Bazz-B.

 _So you took on your Hollow powers to fight me, hoping that by being a Hollow- you can overwhelm my Quincy powers?! Like father like son I guess. This should be fun-,"_ thought Bazz-B with a cocky expression underneath his helmet until-

He saw that he had invoked Kinzoku as well, creating a Visored-Zanpakuto Power hybrid with black werewolf fur and a quad brow horned Tricertops shaped mask wielding a skeletal version of his Bankai sword.

 _Oh that ain't fair.,_ thought the H as he saw the even more monstrous form head towards him.

"(Sho-Sho mindset) Why did you include someone in this! We're so good just by ourselves! Now we're even not as cute as-(Kazui mindset) Again, I'm doing everything to get ahead because he's dangerous.," the furred being argued within their dual mindset with Kinzoku's presence remaining silent.

* * *

 _(Music continues playing)_

Bazz-B's eyes widened as he instinctively clashed with the bony weapon with his own sword and used his multi-headed whip to strike at Kazui while he was busy with the sword struggle.

"Sorry, 'bout this kid! But, sometimes you need to be unfair to-," Bazz-B yelled arrogantly until he stopped before he completed his last word.

From Kazui's left shoulder, emerged a slithering moving chain with a spiked ball attached- Gegetsuburi that impaled the H through the chest. Bazz-B coughed up blood as he felt the pain.

Sho-Sho's mindset made Kazui give a shock expression, before Kazui's own mindset caused his face to become stoic and cold in facial gesture.

"Then I apologize for being this ruthless in advance.," Kazui spoke as a response to Bazz-B's taunt in a no-nonsense tone that was especially dark.

"Hey- did you know he could do that?!," Marechiyo shouted in shock, unaware that in the previous universe- it was due to the J's absorption powers that Kazui got the abilities of not only the 2nd Lieutenant, but also Shuhei, Yumichika and Urahara as well when they were assimilated into his body in the previous version of the universe before Sho-Sho ended it.

Only Kenpachi, the Royal Guard, Orihime, and Shunsui knew the true reasons as to why it occurred- they were immune to Sho-Sho's other ability- that of also reseting the memories of the targets not strong enough to withstand the universal change. Mayuri had modified his body to always have a backup memory bank in his mind if somehow something wiped out the original memories, so he was aware of the truth.

 _It might have been a grim method of how you got your power, but you're realizing that becoming a demon is sometimes the best way to defeat an enemy.,_ thought Shunsui as he looked at the fight with a serious expression of distaste.

As Bazz-B tried to pull out of the chain, another one with an unusual scythe- Kazeshini impaled him as it emerged from Kazui's right shoulder to keep him in place. Shuhei was confused as to why Kazui had manifested that kind of power.

From Kazui's chest emerged peacock feathered vines and black strings with both ensnaring the H in their coils- Benihime's Bankai and Ruri'iro Kujaku. While the vines drained him to a husk, the latter dissected the body by splitting it open to unveil his skeleton. The bony remains fell downwards into the cosmic void. Yumichika was very shocked at seeing Kazui using an ability that was almost identical to his own, but Kisuke somehow had some knowledge of what might have happened that allowed Kazui to use powers similar to his.

"Kazui can be creepy, but I didn't think he'd be this brutal. The fights must be maturing him to a battle ready mindset.," Rukia said to herself with concern for Kazui's mental stability.

"(Sho-sho mindset) How not cute. You ended his life in a brutal manner-(Kazui's mindset) As much as I like to fight him- it's better to save stamina for the next seven- they're the real-," the dual minded being argued until they stopped when they heard something they didn't expect.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: ß- the Final Letter-I2-H-G- Coda**


	18. ß-The Final Letter-I2-H-G- Coda

**Author Notes: Sorry about this, the reedits to the I2-H-G chapter made the file so big that I had to enlarge it enough to make two chapters out of this initial single chapter.**

 **Chapter 18: ß- the Final Letter-I2-H-G- Coda**

* * *

 _(Rome 2 Total War Soundtrack: Fire Storm plays in the background)_

The previously fallen skeleton stopped its plummeting and rose up covered in a Spiritual Pressure of red flame in front of Sho-Sho/Kazui, which then became covered in a sun like torrent as it uttered these words-

" **Vollstandig-Finale: Gott der Sonne (God's Sun)**."

A blindling flash illuminated the entire space until it dimmed down to reveal that the skeleton had reformed what could be best described as a deity that had manifested onto the physical plane.

The torrent dissipated to reveal a 9 foot tall entity with a tightly closed red barbute helmet with solid red eyes shining through with a tranquil anger, the top of his helmet had a waist length longitudinal plumage of red horse hair that flickered at the edges. His attire consisted of a muscle cuirass plate around his upper torso with enlarged shoulder guards with a medieval human faced sun design, orange sharp angled greaves on his lower legs, ankle length scale platted lorica squamata armor that divided into three sections all light red colored. The first was to cover the front of his pelvis area and went down to the space between his ankles; the other two covered the sides of his legs and covering the back of his entire lower torso. He wore red Manica segmented armor on his entire arms and upper-legs. His chest was covered by a dark red lorica segmentata armor and had a dark red fiery cape connected to his shoulders by two golden buttons. He wore Caligae shaped boots and thick gauntlets, both of black coloring. The little skin that was exposed was colored burnt sienna brown.

He had massive flickering solar-flame wings and his "halo" was a massive sun that was hovering behind his form. His sword had now taken on the form of a massive orange-red Gladius sword with the same elongated cross-guard and in the place of the whips, was an orange shield with a black sun with a skull face engraved in the center of the the shield. He looked more like a Roman or Greek God that had manifested onto the mortal realm.

 _This feels like the Head Captain's Bankai- no it's much stronger than that. It's like the sun itself has down down to fight._ , thought Genshiro with a serious expression as he along with everyone felt the extreme heat of the sun mass, despite being far enough away.

* * *

 _(Music continues)_

 **Animal Realm, Ashura Realm, Hueco Mundo, Hell Realm, Mortal Realm and Divine Realm**

All beings in these realms noticed a subtle rising in temperature in their envionment. Some of them were actually aware of what was causing it- a being in the lower realms was capable of generating enough humidity that it could cross into higher realms of existence.

In the Mortal Realm, several universes were either in panicked state of fear of an unknown threat or decided to ignore it to resume whatever they do in their daily lives.

The universe where Kazui was residing was suffering a massive heat wave, everyone on Earth was rendered lethargic due to the intense heat wave coming from Bazz-B.

Chad for some reason, was immune to it, due to the odd powers of his left arm, which somehow had a high tolerance to heat.

* * *

(Music continues)

 **Back with Bazz-B**

" **Gottes Sieg (God's Victory)**.," said Bazz-B said in a deepened voice of divinity as he swung his large Gladius, creating a seething red energy Spiritual Energy slash to make the various objects protruding from Kazui's boy to be reduced to ashes while leaving the boy himself unharmed.

"So it's to be an honorable clash of weapons then. At least, we're lucky he's putting this fight in a field that we're both comfortable with- right Sho-Sho?," said Kazui to himself, or rather towards Sho-Sho.

 _(Sho-sho mindset) Kazu...(Kazui mindset)...This situation is going to be similar to Daddy's- something that's not how I like to do things ..., but I have to end this quickly like he would._ , thought dual minded being as they took a battle stance with his sword raised. Bazz-B seemed to understand what was about to occur.

The two vanished from sight as they clashed their weapons that generated shock-waves that distorted the cosmic space around them. Streams of flame and black energy with purple outlines would shoot out at certain points that unintentionally destroyed several planets during their duel. Luckily, they were all barren of life forms, so no casualties were lost in the destruction the two fighters were causing.

For most of the clash, Kazui's mask had an expression of ecstatic glee while Bazz-B was stoic, knowing that he was slowly being pushed back by the child's onslaught. Gradually, the black with purple outlined Spiritual Energy attacks would engulf the red Spiritual Energy attacks with their overwhelming power.

Unfazed by the power difference, Bazz-B would use his wings like a clubbed bludgeon to thwack Kazui across the cosmic space, causing flames to engulf the boy. Kazui would remain unscathed, but slowly his mask began to crack and the black unified form of Kazui and Sho-Sho began to fade as orange coloring began to spread on the black nine tails behind Kazui.

Bazz-B's red eyes shot out fiery Heilig Pfeil at Kazui's shoulders to greatly wound him. Kazui bent down from the stress that the pain was causing.

"So it's the end- guess it'll be a normal day tomorrow...without Daddy.," Kazui told himself as he readied himself for the defeating blow from the H.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Invasion plays in the background)_

" **Herrlichkeit Gottes (Glory of God)**.," Bazz-B declared as the sun behind his back moved to the front of his body, the two shoulder guards with sun face manifested two human faced suns and the black sun with the skull face manifested a similar object. They all merged into a massive cyclops eyed sun that caused the black cosmic space to overheat and take a red coloring of seething high temperatures. The H pointed at the boy, telepathically informing the sun to attack Kazui.

Kazui now back in his orange tailed form, swung his Zanpakuto at the massive entity with a massive black Spiritual Pressure energy slash with purple outlines. The blast didn't even phase it as it continued forward towards Kazui. Kazui closed his eyes as he prepared for the worst.

" **I've finally recovered. That was a pain being cut in half like that.** ," said a familiar voice of a deep baritone mixed with a child's voice.

"Are you all healed up- T **suki no Hyaku-Hachi Tengoku Gin-Jū no Ryōshu**? I was actually close to having this fight be called off until he graduated from high school or something. Now that plan's sunk now that you're here," Bazz-B said with calm disappointment as he saw a monstrous shadowy take form behind Kazui.

The silver-white kitsune manifested behind the boy- except much larger than before. Its presence caused Kazui's Spiritual Pressure to escalate to far beyond his previous level. The sun sphere to fade into particles from its presence.

 **All Realms**

Several of the weaker beings either fell unconscious or were pressured by immense gravitational force. While the stronger entities became more focused on what was happening below with keener interest than before.

 **Back with Kazui's Fight with Bazz-B**

 _This is messed up. The Fox pup's grown up in a big way. That's not a Zanpakuto works- when it gets broken- it never goes back to full power again. Yet he's actually stronger than when he first appeared. Something's different about him than most Soul Reapers' weaponry._ , thought Oetsu in a grave tone as his eyes showed through his glasses.

Come to think of it. Kazui seemed to have gotten weaker when that monster was gone, he was using strategy outside of over

"Lord Tsuki no Hyaku-Hachi Tengoku Gin Jū no Ryōshu!," Kazui cried with joy as he turned around, only for the giant creature to lightly slap Kazui several light years to the light- Kazui instantly returned to everyone's wide eyed shock.

" **Lord Tsuki is now acceptable. It took some time to regenerate after you cut me as that giant. Now we can begin the real fight**.," Tsuki initially said to Kazui with annoyance and switched to a sly tone when speaking to the H-Head Quincy.

"So how easily will I get to die by your hands? Or rather by his hands, since I'm not worth your time right?," Bazz-B asked, somehow understanding- that now that this creature was back- only the G-A Head Quincy could take it on equal terms. Tsuki smirked at how understanding the H was according to the fox like being's logic of strength.

" **Kazui...use Hadou No.2, it's more dignified than just No.1**.," Tsuki told Kazui. Bazz-B chuckled at how little Tsuki thought of him with a single tear in his eye.

Kazui complied and began chanting-

"Irony is this, instead of blade, the smith forges an arrow to pierce thy foe- **Hadou No.2: Yajirushi (Arrow)**."

Kazui used his free hand, pointed his arm and fingers straight at Bazz-B. From the tips of the finger, shot out an arrow shaped Hadou blast of red Spiritual Pressure.

"Yeah. Dying by the arrow is a nice way for a Quincy to go down.," the H chuckled at the irony as the projectile burst through his chest. He died still on his feet, his grip on his weaponry remaining tight-gripped. The Hadou continued on for light years until it exploded in a blinding explosion in the far distance.

"And- you know what. Anything the boy does now will be make him more worthy an adversary to fight.," Yumichika said to Kenpachi, then to himself as the latter was now focused on Kazui's improvement with a gleaming grin of bloodlust.

The sixth tail end became animated and turned into Majo who floated down to Kazui's right side. The ninth tail end also became animated, but it was sulking in depression.

"I was together with Kazui for a short while. I wish it were longer.," said Sho-Sho as they grumbled with melancholy.

"Hey. Looks like you got better- hoo.," Majo said with a casual stoic expression.

"Yeah.," Kazui said with a bubbly tone and a wide grin.

" **The next seven will be the real fight. Stay on guard**.," Tsuki chided the two of them to get them to focus on Bazz-B's defeated form. He was somewhat nicer than he was before if one observed closely.

* * *

 _(Willie Wonka & The Chocolate Factory- Pure Imagination- Orchestral Version by Pop Orchestral Academy of Los Angeles plays in the background)_

The giant man's form shrank down into the form of a petite young blond girl with purple eyes; her attire consisted a black sleeveless dress skirt, black gloves, black patterned leggings, and a black cap with gold trimmings, which features a white peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. She also wore a golden heart buckle on her waist.

She manifested a black umbrella from the surrounding Spiritual Power of the nearby Mega-planet. A loud rumbling sound was heard from her stomach. Like most of the girls so far, her outfit was modified to be have a division between her skirt that showed her midriff. This division mad her clothing a short crop top and a miniskirt respectively. She looked at her exposing outfit with indifference.

Her Spiritual Pressure forced all, but Shunsui, Kenpachi, the Royal Guard, Orihime and Uryu on their knees.

 **Other Realms**

A small number of residents in the Animal, Ashura, Hueco Mundo and Mortal Realms would either go unconscious or be forced down by a massive gravitating pull by the massive Spiritual Power .

The Hell and the Divine Realm sensed the energy and treated it like a small draft of wind.

 **Back with Kazui's Fight**

"I'm Liltotto Lamperd. I'm **G- The Glutton**. Well, I hope you taste good.," the girl said in a deadpan tone as she eyed Kazui's form with a stoic expression. Ichika glared jealously at the girl.

Kazui and Majo blushed in unison as they thought with wide eyed shock-

Hot! They imagined her surrounded by various flowers, while she continued to stare blankly at them with wide mouth dripping with drooling saliva. Tsuki gave an expression of both confusion and outrage towards their air headed mentalities at this point.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Citadel of the Bount plays in the background)_

Mayuri was the exception of the group- he seemed to be kneeling down until his body started to bulge and shrink for several minutes to everyone except Nemuri's shock until he was able to withstand the pressure of the immense power.

"I developed this ability after taking advice from my subordinate Eien's evolutionary ideals and even...that pink haired Espada with his false grandeur of perfection was taken in consideration when modifying this technique- **Tekiō (Adaptation)**.," the 12th Captain explained to the others who were confused.

"Sigh, it means that whenever my body is experiencing a disadvantage- my DNA structure readjusts its compounds to allow for mutations within my cells to allow for various biological adaptations to be better suited for the current situation that impairs me. Any situation really.," Mayuri continued with a tone of annoyance and disinterest to the others' even more baffled expression. Mayuri annoyed looked to his Lieutenant still struggling under the immense pressure. Not interested in his current condition, he ordered him this-

"You may explain to them in layman terms Akon."

"Basically, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi can evolve his body to a higher form with various modifications like increased Spiritual Power, added abilities and being immune to whatever caused the mutation once the modification is completed and be able to counter it effectively. No, it does not mean he's evolved into the ultimate life form or become the perfect being- he's just more capable of alterations to fit the situation- there is always room for improvement.," Akon explained to the others who had the same expression of deadpan disbelief-

 _Between Kazui and Mayuri, I don't know who's more ridiculous!_

"Very fascinating, Kazui was reported to only be able to use one of each his powers only during lunar phases. Now he can summon them without a second thought. I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to improve himself more- truly a fascinating subject to study.," Mayuri said to himself with great interest in the boy.

Kazui's Zanpakuto said earlier that the fights between the M-H needed to be wrapped up as quickly as possible. This means that it considers G-A to be the real threat., thought Uryu as he stared at the girl with an intense expression.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Doomful Presence plays in the background)_

Liltotto looked at Kazui and then turned her eyes upwards and spoke with a sentence that surprised Kazui.

"Ok fuzzball, your master did well to take care of L-H with some little help, good for him. Ya better bring your A game.," Liltotto replied with a sluggish tone of indifference.

She gave Kazui a cold glare that made him hallucinate himself being eaten by a toothy maw for a single moment.

After a pause, she said-

"I need something to eat."

She chomped the air, which caused Tsuki to look puzzled to why she did this. Kazu and Majo looked with wide-eyed terror.

About 1000 galaxies disappeared- Liltotto had eaten them with her single chomp. The onlookers were understandably terrified off this casual gesture of power.

The Royal Guard had to fight people like this 10 years ago?!, thought Lisa with a startled expression as she saw this godlike feat of power.

"I do this kind of thing. I'd be on your guard if I were you.," Liltotto said in a sluggish yet creepy tone. She had appeared in front of Kazui, though from her non visible movement- it seemed as though she was at her location, popped out of sight and popped in front of Kazui.

Kazui gave a wide smile of anticipation. Liltotto proceed to kiss him on the mouth to his shock. Majo was flustered at what the G was doing.

Tsuki was more indifferent to the scenario as he took an aside glance.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: ß- the Final Letter-G2**


	19. ß- the Final Letter-G2

**Author Notes: Liltotto's Vollstandig design and power set is based on the lavish rich who overindulged in food while her techniques are based on the five levels of Gluttony one can commit as a sin.  
**

 **Kazui's Fullbring form is based on how samurai would be associated as night time assassins. As for what happens at the end of the chapter, it's setting up for something really amazing I guarantee.**

 **This chapter like the X, M and I, is going to expand the fight with the G till the following chapter.**

 **By the way, I am writing a forum called** **Bleach Rinse: Future Ideas in case you want to input for new ideas for how the story could be run.**

 **Also due to the events of the I2-H-G fight, this is now chapter 19.**

 **Chapter 19: ß- the Final Letter-G2**

* * *

 **Divine Realm**

 _(Bleach DDR Soundtrack: Kingdom_ _Treasure Stamp plays in the background)_

Divine Beings felt a thousand galaxies filled with lives suddenly vanish.

"A being of that power in the mortal realm preposterous!," said one celestial individual with disbelief of conceited pride.

"If that thing's hunger is that large. It is a matter of time before it heads to this realm.," replied another with a cautious tone.

"It is not our place to interfere. Whether it was intentional or unintentional, it was meant to be.," the third responded in a mysterious tone.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Doomful_ _Presence plays in the background)_

Liltotto after kissing Kazui, leaped back and licked her lips.

"I might be able to feed off you after all.," Liltotto said with some laggard movements as she de-materialized her umbrella.

Kazui was dazed from the sudden action of the G, while a shocked Majo shook him to make him wake up. Tsuki tried the simpler response- thwacking both of them at once to get them to pay attention to the fight.

Kirio said to herself with some pity, "So Kazui is what she was looking for. To make her finally whole."

Liltotto had clicked the heart shaped belt to summon a bow with a heart centered at the middle with the two arms branching out of it, which overall resembled the closed set of jagged toothed jaws of a bear trap. Liltotto grabbed hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulled back on a Spiritual Energy string with her other hand to make the jaws open slightly. She fired a series of Heilig Pfeil with arrow tips balls with opened spiky teeth. They headed at Kazui at alarming speeds.

While Kazui dodged them, they headed towards the nearby thankfully lifeless planets. The arrow would suck on the Spiritual Particles until the entire planet was consumed. The arrows would return to Liltotto to consume like candy.

"Tch. You're the only one that can satisfy me after all. Spending inside you since you were conceived, especially with your infinite amounts Spiritual Power that makes your dad seem like an atom. You'll be my official food source for all eternity.," she said with a flat tone of annoyance.

"Until I die of course.," Kazui said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Liltotto narrowed her eyes to his response.

"I think you misunderstand what being the last Head Quincy means- you don't die.," Liltotto said in a dull, casual tone.

"What...?," Kazui asked with a wide eyed expression. His iris whitened with this startling answer.

"The minute you beat the A- you become immortal beyond infinity and eternity. There'll be no need to have heirs- you can still have kids, but they won't have the same powers as the A-ß- they'll be mortal.," Liltotto continued further as she licked one of her Heilig Pfiel like a lollipop.

Everyone except the Royal Guard, Isane, Kiyone, Mayuri, Kenpachi and Shunsui were stunned by this revelation.

 _So that's why Daddy was upset. Not only would I kill him, but I'd live forever as a consequence.,_ Kazui thought with dread.

"That's the punishment for killing all your family in a Divine lineage- you're exiled from the cycle of reincarnation, even if it's to make you a complete being. Even if you did die, your complete arsenal makes it impossible to punished in any way since they can work around the system in ways you can't imagine yet. Basically, you're an abnormal.," Liltotto told Kazui as if she was reading his mind.

"...It's because the enemies are that tough that I need to be more than just a god, right?," Kazui responded with some hidden snark.

"Yup. I felt through you that **you don't even register them as a threat in the slightest- even before you started the ritual to become the** **ß**. That means you have to fight something even worse in the future, make sure you get ready for that day. So don't bother with these Dio Hueco guys.," Liltotto replied with a dull tone of indifference.

This statement unlike the ones previously made even everyone shocked except Orihime. The Royal Guard all thought this-

 _He must have powers on par with the Royal Family or the World's Sword elite for her to say that._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Torn Apart plays in the background)_

Kazui said this in a surprisingly well thought out response to the G's shock-

"That would be boring. I want to see how strong they are since they probably are justifiably confident in their new powers- powers that were increased from the ones that weren't even fully unveiled when Mr. Grimmjow probably fell to one that was definitely holding back his full power. With that in mind, whatever made them stronger; is definitely enough to blow that hidden strength out of the water. And they're probably able to cloak their Spiritual Pressure and Power now. Basically, it's too early to assume they're not a threat. "

Liltotto tried to speak, but Kazui followed up with this statement.

"Besides, Daddy would've scolded me, used the Kurosaki manly method of discipline or...grounded me for a week if I ignored people who hurt our comrades. He'd never forgive me."

"Like father, like son-," Liltotto retorted Kazui's seemingly generic response until Kazui finished with a statement that contrasted with his father.

"And I want to see how strong they are.," Kazui shouted with glee, causing the onlookers to face fault in shock.

Liltotto smirked as she took a battle stance as she . Her Ewiger Blut glowed brightly.

"You're crazy. Maybe that's why your Spiritual Power is much taster than his.," Liltotto spoke to Kazui as she manifested her umbrella.

Kazui smirked widely as the two dashed towards each other with their weapons held tightly in their grip. Releasing Spiritual Pressure that engulfed the entire space in a blend go black/purple and yellow colors.

* * *

 _(Akame Ga Kill Soundtrack:_ _Yami o Kiru plays in the background)_

The fight seemed to be a quick blur to the less aware onlookers, but the stronger ones were able to pick up what was happening with the now blurred movements of the four fighters.

As Kazui's Zanpakuto blocked Liltotto's surprisingly strong umbrella strikes, Majo would manifest Spiritual Energy in the form of circular magic formulas that would fire powerful blasts of black energy with purple outlines at the G. Liltotto would endure them with her powerful Ewiger Blut. It served as a distraction for when Tsuki would charge a blue Cero/Hadou like blast from his mouth as he fired at the girl. The blast would continue on for light years when she dodged the strike with masterful Hirenkyaku. Kazui then struck from the sides of her body- only for her Ewiger Blut defense to make the blade slide off of her. This continued for at least 30 minutes until the G decided to change strategy.

Suddenly, Spiritual Particles gathered at the center point of the umbrella, which grew into a blue sphere like mass.

" **Gottes Zähne (God's Teeth)**.," the G spoke as the sphere shot out as a blue tooth shaped projectile, which Kazui then proceeded to dodge to avoid getting hit. The projectile continued on-wards, drilling a hole through an uninhabited planet that happened to be in its path and caused it to explode into space debris.

 _Did she just destroy a planet with a single threat?!- Wait am I talking about she ate entire Galaxies! The thing I should be worried about is how strong she and how strong the rest are! And how strong Kazui's gonna be ,_ Marechiyo thought with intense worry. Sui-Feng and Yoruichi teamed up to kick him in the gut for his worrying expression that was dampening the mood of the situation.

The impressive feat actually served as a distraction of what Liltotto really intended to do- while in the middle of Kazui evasive maneuver, she took the time to inhale boy's Spiritual Power with a powerful suction wind. Gradually, her Spiritual Power strengthened while Kazui's Spiritual Power got weaker. Tsuki and Majo noticeably started to turn transparent at certain moments while she was doing this.

Majo fired another magical circle generated energy blast at the G to stop her from going further in her energy absorption tactic. The flickering of their appearance did not cease and the transparency continued even after the energy absorption technique.

"Can't fault me for liking Kazui's energy that much.," the G snarked at Majo with a dull expression.

Exhausted, Kazui decided on the quickest course of action, given her difficult to handle powers-

"The chains of judgement grab the sinner in righteous binding- **Bakudou No.1: Sai (Restrain)**.," Kazui recited as he pointed his free sword hand's index and middle fingers at the G to paralyze her. She was forced to let go of her umbrella.

"And Ichigo said this technique was lame...yeah...," Rukia said initially with pride while chiding Ichigo, only to hesitate at the end with remorse, knowing Ichigo had fallen at the beginning of the fight.

Kazui undeterred continued with an incantation for a very powerful Hadou spell. Tsuki and Majo moved far away from Kazui's position as if knowing how powerful the technique would be.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness **.** **Hadou #90. Kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)**.," Kazui recited a powerful Hadou spell. This made several of the onlookers think of Aizen's use of the technique.

The cosmic space blackened as multiple boxes of black energy appeared around the G, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiplied and closed in on Liltotto until they formed a massive box prison around her. The spears pierced the box, lacerating the girl inside from head to toe.

As the black box dissipated, Liltotto emerged unscathed by the spell's effects- even her clothes weren't damaged.

"At this point, I'm guessing Hadou is out of the question in usefulness.," Tessai said with a sullen expression.

She then noticed that while she was in the box, Kazui had manifested his Visored mask and bit his arm until it bled floating blood. Charging a Cero alongside the blood, he generated a space and dimension warping Cero of purple Spiritual Pressure from the space between his horns.

"Oh crap...," Liltotto said with a flat tone of surprise.

" **Gran Rey Cero (Grand King Zero)**.," Kazui declared as he fired a Cero that moved like a spatial warping razor as it compressed/decompressed due to its sheer speed and power. It collided with the G and released a massive explosion in space.

Kazui looked down at the destruction and was surprised at what he saw-

The Cero was sucked in by a manifested mouth in the center of the now levitating umbrella near Liltotto . It then glowed with blue illuminating light.

" **Nahrung Für Gott (Food for God)**. That's the name of my umbrella Spiritual Weapon and it seems to be full. Which means...I have to become like that again.," Lilttotto explained as she grabbed hold of the umbrella. She pointed it in a straight direction with both of his hands, with a yellow Reiraku formed from her Spiritual Power grabbed around her right arm and tightened as she said these words.

 **"Vollstandig: Gott der Zerstörung (God's Destruction)."**

A blue torrent covered her form- it was significantly larger than the previous Vollstandig releases, covering the entire space, but stopping before the Mega-planet.

As Kazui's mask vanished, he gripped his weapon tightly in anticipation of what would occur next. Tsuki grinned madly while Majo furrowed her brow.

 _With a name like Destruction, what kind of thing will she become?_ , Kazui thought as he imagined an unspeakable abomination to emerge from the torrent.

 **All Realms**

Several weaker beings were feeling ill from the massive Spiritual Pressure coming from Kazui's universe.

* * *

 _(Ouran High School Host Club Soundtrack:_ _Ouran Concerto For Oboe 2 Horns Violin And Strings plays in the background)_

The blue torrent blew away to reveal an older and gorgeous looking woman wearing a black frilly gown with golden lining, white gloves and a matching large black sun hat decorated with a large yellow made her seem like a high class woman, aside from her gown having an opening that revealed her navel. Her eyes were closed and her blond hair now reached her waist. Long angelic wings sprouted from her back. Her Nahrung Für Gott umbrella had grown larger, it was like a held patio umbrella being held in her left hand behind her head.

"My. My, I've seemed to have used my Vollstandig because your Spiritual Power was so filling. Shall we continue?," said the woman in a calm, cheerful, elegant, and friendly tone that completely contrasted the dull, blunt and unladylike tone of her previous form. Her voice was more mature and sophisticated than before.

She curtsied with both hands on her dress while the umbrella floated above her head.

Everyone aside from Orihime, Shunsui and the Royal Guard were very puzzled as to why Liltotto had become this well with wide eyed expressions of bewilderment.

"Okay, this is different I admit. Well do I get the feeling that she's now ridiculously stronger than before?," Kensei said with a grunt.

"Any time a villain transforms- regardless of how ridiculous the transformation- they automatically become more powerful than before. Unless, it specifically has a glaring flaw. In that case, that villain won't last long.," Love explained to Kensei's confusion

"My, My. It's similar to Giselle's technique. We conserve our Spiritual Power so that our Spiritual Pressure doesn't leak out and cause some unfortunate accidents. I assume that you are capable of handling what comes after this, correct?," the G said while slowly opening her eyes as she gripped the floating umbrella.

She pointed the center of the top of the umbrella towards Kazui.

Instinctively, Kazui dashed to the furthest distance to the fight that he could manage in order to see what was about to happen. His decision to move away was correct-

A spatial warping wave motion blast of blue energy shot at the location where Kazui was previously, going on for millions of light years- it erased the unfortunate galaxy clusters that happened to be in the way. The result was a blue colored distortion in the cosmic space. Tsuki and Majo looked with wide eyed shock.

She smiled dissonant to the destruction she caused.

"In my base form, I consume basic matter. In my Vollstandig- I can consume at a higher level- the literal fabric of the universe by erasing its physical presence and it gets assimilated back to me. Though I seemed to have overused my powers for the moment.," explained Liltotto in a friendly tone.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtack: Vanishing Soul plays in the background)_

Oddly, her form was suddenly covered in a comical poof of blue smoke and reemerged in her previous state.

Kazui was confused as he thought this-

 _Why did she transform back. I didn't think Vollstandig had a time limit.,_ Kazui thought with a puzzled expression to what had occured.

"Well, mine does," Liltotto spoke as if reading his mind.

"So you can read minds!," Kazui shouted with fan-boyish glee.

"I can read your mind...since its my mind as well. Technically, the Head Quincy have one mind, we just have different backgrounds that made our external outlooks contrasting to each other. Basically, we're sentient split personalities incarnated in a descendant based system that can interact with the physical realm while the main personality lies dormant.," the G explained to Kazui.

Most of the group was rather confused, while Mayuri was able to get the gist of what she was saying as he grinned with keen interest.

"My Vollstandig's Spiritual Power reserves is based on the calories of how much I've consumed. Once I use it up, I return to normal.," Liltotto explained her power to the boy as she held Nahrung Für Gott in her left hand behind her head.

"And I'm exhausted because I was both drained and used everything I had left to beat you.," Kazui said as his Bankai disengaged from overuse.

"That's not good.," Majo remarked as she turned into a blue owl with purple eyes.

"Damnit.," Tsuki sneered as he transformed into a smaller and cuter version of his form. He was more cheerful and childlike than his Bankai state.

"Shit that must means that Kazui's back to using Shikai and that's not nearly enough to beat her. The majority of them required Bankai for Kazui to defeat and they were still very hard won fights.," Renji said with worry.

"So what does this mean?," Ichika asked her father with some worry.

"I don't know. I think he'll pull through in the end like Ichigo always does.," the red haired man responded with a concerned expression while remaining calm.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _On the Precipice of Defeat plays in the background)_

"...You did good. I think 22 is good point to stop, since you can't beat me with just Shikai. Start again when you're stronger," Liltotto told the boy as she used Hirenkyaku to appear in front of him.

"I agree. Except I'm aiming to be a powerful Soul Reaper.," Kazui said cheerfully as he sheathed his sword in its sealed state.

"Are you going to beat me like a brawler then?," the G asked the boy, her purple eyes widened with his non-verbal response.

With an open palm, he shoved his right hand at the girl's chest- causing a shock-wave to emerge behind her.

" **Tesshō (Iron Palm)**.," Kazui spoke in a serious tone with his opened palm. **  
**

Liltotto had manifested her Ewiger Blut to prevent a lot of the damage, but was coughing small drops of blood.

"My Daddy was just interested in learning how to use his Zanpakuto. But, he was told that the best Soul Reapers are the ones that are able to adjust their fighting style according to their opponent by his teachers.,"the boy explained to the G.

This caused the Visored and the Urahara Shop residents to smile with quiet pride.

"So you know not only know Zanjutsu and Kidō Hohō and Hakuda as well. You're gonna be a monster when you grow up.,"

"From how I see things, I think to be a Soul Reaper- you need to go beyond what a normal person could do- a monster would seem about right.," the boy responded with a dramatic emphasis to his words.

Most of the Soul Reapers were very taken back by that statement, while Kenpachi, Mayuri, Shunsui, Senjumaru and Ichibe were amused by the statement. Orihime giggled from the unashamed honesty of her son.

Liltotto took some distance away from Kazui in order to avoid another of his open palm strikes. How Kazui reacted surprised her-

Using Shunpo- he generated a hundred Speed Clones identical to himself out of afterimages from his immense speed.

"And he says he's all tuckered out. What could he do with full strength- a million?," Shinji remarked in a comical snarky tone.

"So he's going to swarm her with identical movement and swarm her? Excellent strat-," Sui Feng commented with some haughtiness until she saw Kazui's own tactics.

They moved in completely random directions to confuse her, using strong punches and kicks to keep her on her toes- they all had a physical presence.

"Ah...," Sui-Feng responded with bafflement to how unorthodox the strategy was compared to her tactics.

"Friggin' Shadow Clone Jutsu up in here!," Love shouted with excitement, knowing that somehow Kazui knew about the signature tactic from the Shounen Jump manga, Naruto that he used to read.

Liltotto kept dodging until she felt the presence of a particularly powerful one behind her- the original Kazui who threw an immensely powerful punch at the G uttering this phrase-

" **Ikkotsu (Single Bone)**."

While her Ewiger Blut prevented her abdomen from being destroyed, she cough off a large amount of blood from the strike. Kazui continued the assault, this time with two raised fists.

" **Sōkotsu (Double Bone)**.," Kazui uttered as Liltotto's Ewiger Blut body began to crack from the pressure.

Instinctively Liltotto bite into Kazui's neck, his Spiritual Power was sucked into her body to reverse the body cracking.

Just as he planned.

Kazui responded by biting into her neck to similarly suck her Spiritual Power.

This course of action disturbed most of the group, even Kenpachi was shocked by this brutal action. Ichibe and Orihime were indifferent to what was happening.

After a few seconds the two leaped away from each other. They were now relatively equal with Kazui back to full power and Liltotto's Nahrung Für Gott glowed bright blue in color.

Kazui reactivated his Bankai to return his diminutive Zanpakuto entities to their regular states while in Bankai. Liltotto responded by activating her Vollstandig in response to return her.

She reemerged in her mature lady form with a calm smile, but was taken back by Kazui's sudden movement.

" **Ryōdan (Bisection)**.," Kazui declared as he swung with enough force of his now black with purple outlined Spiritual Pressure to cut the G down the middle with his slash.

She was not affected by the strike at all, due to her enhanced Ewiger Blut- even her clothes were undamaged by the strike.

"Well- I just about used everything I could.," Kazui said with a nervous smile as he saw Liltotto raise her umbrella to strike down at Kazui.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Driven to Fear plays in the background)_

Suddenly, one of Tsuki's tails struck the woman from the right side, causing her to fly several light years away.

The giant fox looked at Kazui with the same serious expression that had occurred prior the fight with the Ä. Surprisingly Majo did the same face.

"Uh...," Kazui tried to say until a dark blue torrent surrounded the three of them with gleaming green light mixed in.

"Oh...," Tsukishima said with a smirk for what occurred.

Kazui reemerged alone in a completely different outfit to his shock.

He now wore samurai armor on his body. It consisted of a segmented Hotoke dou gusoku armor of dark blue color with a silver fox with nine tails engraved in the center. A platted kusazuri skirt with images of horned bull mask wearing wolf, anthropomorphic grandfather clock, crazed white rabbit and androgynous child on each respective section in top to bottom sequential order. Sode shoulder armor with images of winged moose humanoids wielding an arched bow. Hidate thigh armor with a comical ghost symbol on the center of the armor. Sunate shin guards with an orange haired heavenly maiden engraved in the center of the guards. Sashinuki kote vambrace armor with tekko gauntlets with an owl design in the center of the armor. On his head he wore an elongated eboshi kabuto helmet with a grim reaper symbol wielding a golden scythe with a smiling crescent face on the blade, which was engraved on the sides of the top part of the helmet. Kazui's lower half of his face was covered by a Menpō that was shaped like a golden sharp toothed mouth with a guruwa throat protector below it. The outfit was completed with cuts shoes. All of this outfit was dark blue colored.

Kazui wielded two swords in his hands, the left weapon was a large completely silver colored katana with a fox head shaped cross guard. On his right hand, was a black claymore with a Triceratops shaped cross guard. Dark blue nine fox tails sprouted from Kazui's tail bone out of the armor.

"Um, so they both merged with me- cool.," Kazui said to himself with a dull tone in his voice.

Kazui then noticed the sparkling green glitter that was emerging from the armor.

"And they awoke my Full-Bring. Didn't know I could do that- I better call this- **Nightmare**.," the boy said with a slightly more emotional pitch to his dull tone.

" **Moonlight Knight** would've been better, but its his power...it's not like I wanted to name it or anything.," Tsukishima said with a sulking expression that surprised his fellow Full-Bringers.

Liltotto used a very fast Hirenkyaku to return to the area where Kazui was located. To her amused surprise, she saw that Kazui had changed his outfit.

"Full-Bring isn't the first choice when you think of Hollow based abilities. But, go ahead- let's see what you're able to use that power on now.," she said with a polite tone.

Suddenly, the night like cosmic space began to warp and solidify as tendrils. These tendrils then sought out the G to her shock.

She used the same technique with her umbrella in an attempt to destroy the tendril, but this tendrils seemed to be less of physical space and more like a personification of a concept.

Slowly her form was enveloped in a tightened circle of the night like substance as it slowly compressed to nothing.

"Apparently since I'm so attached to the night in general, my Fullbring is the Night sky itself.," Kazui theorized on his power's nature.

Ichibe, Shunsui, Senjumaru and Orihime were amused. Mayuri and Kenpachi were grinning at this revelation. Everyone else was beyond terrified at what Kazui could do now.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Nothing Can be Explained Instrumental plays in the background)_

A hole in space time opened a few feet away from Kazui as the "night sky" sphere expanded back into existence, it took on an odd form as it returned to the physical plane though.

It was covered in pink frosting with blue sprinkles. Spiritual Particles gathered together to form an large sized knife and fork that sparkled as the light of the stars shinnied on their shapes. Slowly, the utensils cut the sphere and placed the cut piece into the now opened sliced area for the thing inside to chomp on.

Kazui gasped in shock as the sphere was slowly devoured by the still unharmed Liltotto whose utensils merged back together to form her umbrella.

The boy sighed as he took a more serious battle stance with his right sword in the front and the left sword in the back as Kazui stepped to the side.

" **First Step of Gluttony: Laute**. I can turn anything- even powers into food as long as my Spiritual Weapons, **Gottes Geräte (God's Utensils)** touch them and make them have a tastier quality.," Liltotto explained as she cleaned her mouth in a daintily fashion.

Kazui gulped in shock of what he just heard. Regardless, he charged forwards with the intent to finish the battle quickly.

Liltotto in a calm expression uttered these words.

" **Second Step of Gluttony: Studiose**."

The umbrella divided into the knife and fork and struck Kazui. Oddly he wasn't damaged, but for some reason the joints in his vambrace armor fell apart.

"The second step allows me to be picky in what I eat. So I can chose what things I should eat instead of the whole thing. Like the joints keeping that armor together.," the blond woman explained her abilities in a further fashion.

Kazui swung his silver sword at the woman, who responded with the following phrase.

" **Third Step of Gluttony: Nimis**."

She chomped the air space around Kazui- his entire left arm was devoured with a clean smooth surface on where his left shoulder used to be. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"The third step allows me to eat too much of anything without consequence- any matter including Hollow and negate its usual poisonous effects.," the G told Kazui with a lectures tone.

Before Kazui could even react, Liltotto opened her mouth and spoke this-

" **Fourth Step of Gluttony: Praepropere**."

Kazui's body was being chomped away by rapid air space chomps of the G-Head Quincy. Kazui was reduced to a head to everyone's immense shock.

 _This allows me to eat anything at rapid speeds in order to consume at an astonishing rate. And this is-,_ the blond woman thought to herself as she readied her final move.

She finally said this with a cold declaration-

" **Fifth Step of Gluttony: Ardenter**."

The G took a massive air chomp causing Kazui's head along with 50 miles of the cosmic space behind him to be replaced with a white nothingness.

Everything was gravely silent. The blond woman stared at the orange ball of hair that remained from the strike for some reason.

"This final step allows me to eat everything in a 50 mile direction radius of my bite. I always thought you and your father's hair were unnatural. Now, I know its something even I wouldn't eat. I guess Orihime will probably heal her son now I presume.," said the woman as she turned her back on the hairball.

Unbeknownst to her, the orange hair slowly began to expand for some reason.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: ß- the Final Letter-G3**


	20. ß- the Final Letter-G3

**Author Notes: Sorry that I have been delaying this chapter for a while. A lot of work I had to do. I had initially planned for this to go all the way to A, but I felt like it had been going on for a long time already. So Kazui is going to have a break from his acquisition of the Head Quincy powers, especially since the G-A are too much for him now at this point.**

 **Instead, this will be the set-up for the Dio Hueco vs Soul Society Arc.**

 **Chapter 20:** **ß- the Final Letter-G3**

* * *

 _(Bleach DDR Soundtrack: Nightmare plays in the background)_

Liltotto widened her eyes to see the mass of hair that remained grow as its strands formed a body, with the individual pieces forming the limbs and head respectively. However, this body was not human to everyone's shock as they continued looking on at the events occurring now. The furred form emitted Spiritual Pressure in a purple flame like mass, but what really surprised the onlookers was how different it was.

"It doesn't belong to a Hollow, Quincy or Soul Reaper, let alone human. What is that?," asked Renji with wide eyes and a tone of heightened alarm.

"Probably the same thing as to why Ichigo's hair was orange...right Tsukishima?," Uryu replied as he turned his gaze to the wavy black haired man.

The furred form solidified into a large humanoid around Zaraki's height with a long bird like face with red round eyes without pupils, rows of sharp, pointed teeth in its beaked mouth, shaggy orange fur that slowly turned purple as the seconds passed on, narrow fingers, five toed bird like feet with talons, a long shaggy tail similar to that of a horse, a muscular build and large semi reptilian/avian wings with scales/feathers on its shoulder blades. It was otherwise naked, but its fur covered everyone aside from its head, toes and fingers.

Its most noticeable feature was the set of twenty horns on its body. Two protruded from its forehead, extending horizontally before extending vertically like a cape buffalo. Four straight horn spikes adorning the back of its next arranged in a straight line, two large horns emerging from the the top of the humerus, two from the sides of the elbow and one emerging from the back of the middle of the spine between the large wings. Finally, there was a ring of five curved horns surrounding its waist.

It caused the atmosphere to go extremely cold and grim from its Spiritual Pressure that was both undetectable, but overwhelming at the same time. Liltotto felt the need to retreat a few inches behind due to how oppressive the new form seemed.

Suddenly, the creature stopped, slowly lost its fur and shrunk into the form of a small boy- Kazui who was heavily bloodied and scarred as it flew backwards unconscious until he subconsciously used Kūki Tsuko to land on the gathered Spiritual Particles from the nearby planets.

The G sighed in contrition as she looked at the space above her as she thought to herself-

 _So this was your limit as of now, Kazui.,_

* * *

 ** _Between Hueco Mundo and World of the Living Realm- Dangai_**

 _(Bleach-_ _Hell Chapter Soundtrack- Incantation-Parts C, D, E & F plays in background)_

A black void was dashing through a dark, muddy subspace between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. It was sentient with a goal in mind.

 ** _Now to find that thief before he makes it his own and its lost to me forever.,_** thought the sliced pie pupil eyed void as it neared a distortion in space leading to where Kazui and the others were.

Just as it reached the entrance- its form was coiled by an ethereal snake like weapon made of green Spiritual Pressure with a tight constriction.

The void then took an interesting form-

It was a monochrome stripped top hat with a single eye with a sliced pie shaped black pupil. It had a conical shaped horn on the top of its head, two thin monochrome stripped arms and a monochrome stripped tail ending with a cartoony snake puppet like head. It was in considerable amount of stress from being suddenly entangled by the odd equipment.

"Thou art grateful for finding the means to awaken us. But, your fears art not justified...he hath lost before it could be awakened.," said the owner of the serpentine armament- Huitzilopochtli, the lowest of the Dio Hueco hierarchy in a stern and grave voice. He had managed to follow him undetected in order to make sure the imp wasn't about to do something that would jeopardize their alliance The green flattop then loosened his grip to let the top hat like creature go and catch its breath before it calmed down. The top hat then laughed maniacally after calming down as it proceeded to gloat about its plans.

" ** _I don't sense him- He's dead- that brat born from the power Kugo had inserted into that Isshin imbecile before the rascal was born with my orange- my overwhelming orange color! He's dead- His own brat gutted him in cold blood! Serves the dipshit right!_** ," yelled the top hat with a high lucid tone of disdain and elation as its eye turned into a downwards crescent shape as it celebrated its triumph at the top of its lungs. The Dio Hueco of War had to restrain himself in order to keep himself from destroying the unpleasant creature.

The top hat proceeded to reach out into the space to its right side as a distortion appeared as the top hat performed this action. It reached into the distortion, its arm shuffled around a bit and then pulled out a young adult man as it shouted in hyper pitch voice-

" _ **I couldn't do it before today. His mother and father were always having him protected, not to mention when he was in the Soul Society- there was the Royal Guard that could've pounced on me the minute I showed up over there. Now his folks are fodder for maggots and everyone is too busy to notice that I have found the keeper of my lost power- Ichigo Kurosak** **i**_!"

As he said this, it was revealed that he was holding an unconscious Ichigo Kurosaki in his Soul Reaper uniform for some reason as Huitzilopochtli looked in a cryptic visage of severity. The cartoony snake head positioned itself over Ichigo as it proceeded to inhale the "orange" from Ichigo's hair. Doing so made the top hat's white sections turn orange in color while Ichigo's hair turned silver and his skin turned white. Suddenly ,the man opened his black sclera eyes with yellow irises as it looked at the top hat with a manic grin. Before he could anything, the top hat shoved him back into the distortion and closed it before Ichigo could attack him.

Huitzilopochtli inquired the top hat with a serious tone, "That was the young who Lord Tezcatlipoca met in the World of the Living. You summoned him despite saying he was deceased, changed him to his Preta persona by draining the color from his head and by doing so, changed your pattern. So this was your plan all along- using a Soul Reaper from the Aizen clan and the one known as Yhwach to make him awaken his powers enough to steal them for yourself. But, is there something more?"

" _ **It's like this. During the Quincy Extermination War 211, Kugo made a bargain with me in order to hide himself in the World of the Living- he'd take some of my power to hide himself from the Soul Society after a disagreement with them while I would take his Soul Reaper powers for 200 years until he was ready to give them back. But, that little conman left me with 5% of my powers and later had it inserted into a man called Isshin Kurosaki who passed it on to his little bastard- Ichigo Kurosaki. It was grueling 27 years until I managed to get strong enough to be able to pull it back with- like I did now It had to be after he died of my own choice by becoming a Head Quincy inside his brat's head- cause what I am and what Quincies are- don't mix well**_.," said the top hat in a high sounding, but normal pitched voice that was less lucid and more outspoken and strong-willed.

"Thou sound confident; before thou were sniveling and sycophantic- your true character?," replied the green flattop haired tall being as he observed the top hat's newfound confidence.

" ** _Yeah, the kid who inherited it took on my personality when I want to lure suckers into my hands. Oh, tell your girls to cover up...I don't like seeing women in loose clothing you hear and don't tell me about my future...um...Huitz right_**?," said the top hat as it made a cool and detached gesture with its eye before resuming its confident glare.

"So the Preta Persona...was the **true** identity of the man known as Ichigo Kurosaki after all. They shalt be torn from this revelation and how revolting thou art, even more so than I hath initially considered of thee.," Huitzilopochtli responded in great displeasure towards the orange/black top hat.

" _ **Don't be so pissy. The major hitters are busy with the kid- let's surprise them all a week from now- when we show up to crush them, to see them driven before us, and to hear the lamentations of their women as we have our way with them**_!," said the top hat in a sing-song voice of perverse hypocrisy as it returned into its void like form as it headed back to Hueco Mundo with Huitzilopochtli following him.

 _Lord Tetcatliopoca. We may hath need of his support, but if he proves inept- I shalt gladly kill this one if the Soul Reapers doth not hath the means to destroy him.,_ thought the green flat top giant as galloped with Sonido to the now plentiful realm of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 **Outer Space- Mega-Planet**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Burden of the Past plays in the background)_

Orihime was healing the body of her son with her rejection powers as Liltotto looked on with sullen disappointment and regret for her actions. The onlookers were feeling both relief that Kazui was ok, but also some lament as the boy's sudden defeat just as he had been making some progress.

"Sorry, but he had to learn that he can't obtain power so easily- especially, the powers of G-A as he is right now.," said the blonde girl in a blunt tone, having returned to her normal state.

"What does that mean now?," asked the orange haired mother as she looked at the G Quincy now dissipating into Spiritual Particles that went back into her son.

"It means you gotta find the **Ë, Ï, ſ** and the **Ω** in order for him to face G-A...And it also means you got to meet up with your folks.," replied the blond girl as her head turned into Spiritual Particles that entered the chest of the sleeping young Soul Reaper with a now white katana and black claymore in his respective hands. Orihime was alarmed by what Liltotto just uttered, but she nodded in silent agreement.

 _"Because he managed to do so well against us- he gets to keep the_ _Ü-H. They'll be able to keep his Spiritual Pressure/Power under control so he can finally be on the same level as everyone else...until the real enemies show up.,"_ echoed the G's voice in the space as her presence then faded away.

Kazui then opened his eyes slowly as he turned to his mother with an expression of reluctant acceptance.

"I lost...I finally lost a fight...I at know that I'm not invincible...but, why I am sad?," the boy asked his mother as tears slowly welled up in his eyes.

"Its natural. You were pushing yourself beyond what you do before and just as you were getting close- you weren't ready that's all.," replied Orihime in a calm and assuring voice.

"I...I want to get stronger...so I finally managed to get Lord Tsuki to not be really mad at me...," responded the boy in a loud cry of sadness as he hugged his mother tightly. She patted his head gently through his now waist-length hair.

Rukia was the first to notice the change in Kazui, particularly in his hair color.

"White...it's now white. And his pupils are now golden...," she said in a soft tone of both observation and repose.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Akuzu Kigomi**


	21. Akuzu Kigomi

**Author Notes: Kazui's preparation to inherit the Head Quincy powers has been halted for the moment, but now he's got troubles back at home. And in the following chapter, the aftereffects of Kazui's actions will be explored.**

 **Chapter 21: Akuzu Kigomi**

* * *

Kazui woke up, his eyes now more blurred than they were before. He reached out for something out of instinct on the nearby furniture- a desk. It was a pair of clear round objects with two thin handles attached to them. They were a round pair glasses. He put them on, allowing his vision to become clearer than before. Kazui was in his bedroom and not the outer space realm that he was before when he had went unconscious. He walked to the bathroom and saw his reflection with little concern to the drastic change of his body as he brushed his teeth.

His hair was now white, which ran down to his back; his irises were now golden-yellow in color and his skin was paler than before. Noticeably, his right arm had lines implying a mechanical nature, his left arm was dark brown, his figure leaned to the feminine side and tiny upper canines protruded from his mouth. When he opened his mouth and noticed he now had 25 tongues that were melded together to form one tongue.

After he showered and wrapped a towel around his waist; Kazui went back to his room to change. He put the Karakura Elementary School uniform, a shirt and pants with grayish colors along with black shoes. He walked by his mother's room and saw through the creak that she was sleeping, he smiled for a little bit and went downstairs.

Before he went outside, he took a peek back. He briefly saw a vision of his father waving back at him with a subtle smile. This made Kazui falter and weep, it was a reminder that his father was no longer going to see him off...

Kazui then went outside and prepared to go to school. He arrived at the school and then noticed a boy. He had straight brown hair that was parted in the middle with gray eyes- the same boy that he had beaten to a pulp. To Kazui's surprise, the boy then bowed to him.

"You have obtained true strength...Third.," said the boy in an unexpectedly polite tone.

"Third?," replied Kazui in puzzlement.

"Yes, the Third Soul King. I am Akuzu Kigomi...and I want to be one of your 26 chosen knights.," responded the brown haired boy with his head slightly raised and looking at Kazui.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Ten Laws**


	22. Bleach Rinse Adoption

**I unfortunately I have decided to stop working on Bleach Rinse due to a change in my life causing me to focus on those things.**

 **If you would like to adopt this story, message me as soon as you can.**


End file.
